The Loud House: Filling the void
by Jaroberts251
Summary: This story is set five years into the future, where Ronnie Anne is moving away forcing her to break up with Lincoln. After she left the breakup left a huge void in Lincoln's heart, but it won't last long as a couple of girls that Lincoln is very familiar with start to reveal their truth feeling towards him. Rated M to be on the safe side. So R&R
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud House: Filling The Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter one**

 **Hey everybody, my name is Jaorberts251, and I'm here to bring you the newest story that I thought of and influence by other author, but I got to say that it might not as interesting as the other stories people wrote, but I'm gonna try my best at it. I'm not use to writing incest story, but I'm pretty good at doing harem stuff for a story so I just put two and two together. Now let's move on to the story…**

Everything at the Loud House were and are, as they always been for the past couple of years, full of chaos. Now a day we have a 22 year old Lori Loud being a marry to her long time boyfriend, Bobby, and working part-time as a waitress, 21 year old Lori Loud had just graduated college as she began working as a fashion designer for her favorite clothing company, 20 year old Luna Loud, and 19 year old Luan were following family tradition and were attending Royal Woods Community College while they stayed home. Lori was dating a dude she met in college, while Luna and Luan on the other hand choice to remained single with Luna only focusing on school and her band, and Luan was working on both school and her comedy career.

Lynn Loud was a senior at Royal Woods High school where she was also team captain of almost of all of the female sporting teams, Lincoln Loud eleventh grader in high school where he was secretly dating Bobby's little sister, Ronnie Anne, without anyone but his sister, Bobby, and Clyde knowing about it, Lucy Loud is a freshmen in high school where she was head of the drama club, Lana and Lola Loud were both in Middle School, Lisa Loud being as special as she was got a job as a biochemistry professor for a local community college. Lily Loud, now 5 year old, has started attending pre-school.

 **(The Present Day)**

It was a Friday afternoon and the school had just ended for Lincoln. He had just finished his last class as him and his best friend, Clyde, were walking through the hallways as they heading for their lockers preparing to go home for the day.

"Hey Clyde, what are planning to do this weekend because I was thinking we could hang out." Lincoln suggested.

"Sorry Lincoln I would love to, but no can do because me and my dads have already made plans to go to see this musical out of town weekend, unless you want to." Clyde replied.

Lincoln thought about it for a second before saying "Nah I think I'll past, but thank for the offer. I guess I'll just hang out with Ronnie Anne if she not busy."

"Man Lincoln I still can't believe you're dating Ronnie Anne." Clyde said.

"Oh come on Clyde it's been two years and you're still surprised about it?" Lincoln asked, a little annoyed.

"Well yeah because you're dating the girl, who beat you up and utterly humiliated you every chances she got." Clyde stated.

"Clyde, you got to learn that every girls have their own way of expressing their feeling towards people, so everything Ronnie Anne did to me was just her way of telling me how much she liked me. Trusted me after living in a house with ten girls you can learn a thing or two." Lincoln explained.

"Okay, well I hope you two are very happy with each other." Clyde said, giving his moral support.

"Don't worry we are and plus since we been together, she toned down the beating so I'm not completely bruised." Lincoln replied, "But for some reason I haven't seen or talked to her much lately."

"Well you'll see her this weekend." Clyde said.

"Yeah I guess if she even free, but whatever." Lincoln replied.

Next, the two boy soon arrived at their lockers as they began opening them. As Lincoln opened the door to his locker he notice a folded pink letter had fallen out of it. He picked it up and unfolded it as it read,

' _Meet me after school at the park I have something important to tell you.'_

 _-Love Ronnie Anne_

After he finished reading the note Lincoln nothing three drops of water were left on the note and began to get curious and placed it in his back pocket. He closed the door to his locker as placed his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay Clyde well I hope you enjoy that musical anyway I got to go now." Lincoln said.

"Why Lincoln is there something wrong?" Clyde asked, curious.

"Oh nothing wrong, but Ronnie Anne left me a note just wanting me to meet her at the park that all." Lincoln replied.

"Okay, then go meet your girl and hurry dude because from what I know is that women don't like to be kept waiting." Clyde said.

"Sure thing dude." Lincoln replied, then running off leaving Clyde all by himself.

 **(Transition)**

Lincoln was now running down the streets as he made his way to the park. Once he arrived he began to look around until his found his girlfriend sitting on one of the parks benches as she held her head down.

"Ronnie Anne!" He called out, running towards her.

Hearing her name being called, Ronnie Anne looked up to see her boyfriend, Lincoln, coming towards her. Feeling happy to see him Ronnie Anne hopped off the bench and she ran to him forcing him into a hug.

"Hey Lincoln." She said, happily hugging him tighter.

"Hey Ronnie An- OUCH now that is too tight." Lincoln complaining about his girlfriend's bear hug grip on him.

"Oh sorry Lincoln I'm just happy to see you." Ronnie Anne said, letting him go

"I should say we haven't seen each other much this week, what's up with that?" Lincoln asked, then looking to see black mascara marks on Ronnie Anne's face, "Are you okay you look you been crying?"

"You got my note didn't you?" Ronnie Ann asked.

"Yeah I did that why I'm here because I wanted to see you and you said you had something important to tell me." Lincoln replied.

"Okay, this was gonna be hard to tell you, but I'm afraid it's over between us." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm sorry can you say that again because I thought you said we're over as in you're breaking up with me." Lincoln replied.

"You heard correctly we're over as in our relationship is done." Ronnie Anne said trying to be serious while inside she was fighting back tears.

"But why?" Lincoln asked, confused on why he getting dumped.

"Be-be-because my dad accepted new job in some place called, 'Chicago', so he is force us to move away." Ronnie Anne said, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves.

"If you don't want to go with them, then why don't you ask your parent could you live with Bobby and Lori at their apartment." Lincoln suggested.

"I already tried, but my dad says, 'that he doesn't trust me to living with my brother and his wife a.k.a your sister' and my mom says, 'that they deserve their privacy as a marry couple,' whatever that means." Ronnie Anne replied, getting frustrated but calmed down.

Lincoln wrapped his hand around Ronnie Anne "So I guess it is the end then." He said.

"Yeah I guess it is, I'm sorry Lincoln." Ronnie Anne apologized.

"It's okay Ronnie Anne it's not your fault, so I guess this the part where I say goodbye." Lincoln said.

"I-I don't like goodbyes, let's call it see you later alligator." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Okay see then see you later alligator." Lincoln said.

"See you in a while crocodile." Ronnie Ann replied.

With that the two of them gave each other stood up off the bench and gave each other one final hug. As they hugged Ronnie Anne pulled back a little bit as leaned her head in to give Lincoln a kiss on the lips.

After they finished kissing, they let go of each other and Ronnie Anne turned around as she started to walk leaving Lincoln alone. He watched as he felt a part of his soul was just ripped from him leaving nothing, but a giant void in his heart.

When Ronnie Anne was out of sight, Lincoln began to walk off as he was heading home feeling depressed now. Once Lincoln was gone behind a nearby tree Lincoln's older sister, Lynn poke her head as she was think about what she just witnessed.

"Man I can't believe broke up after all they were a good couple and I should feel bad for Lincoln lost his girlfriend, but for some reason my heart is making me feel happy that it's over between the two, what could that mean?" She asked, thinking about it for a second, "Ehh I don't know maybe it's just gas or something anyway I think I should go help comfort Lincoln."

Lynn then took off jogging as she headed home herself to talk with Lincoln, while at home Lincoln was sitting at the table as he was now eating his favorite food, a peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich and had cup of orange juice. As he ate he sandwich he familiar present looming over him, the shock it launching him forward.

"Lucy!" Lincoln gasped, clutching his chest and almost choking his sandwich.

"Hey Lincoln." She responded in her usual monotone voice.

"What's up sis are you here to recite more poetry?" Lincoln asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"Actually, I was hoping to comfort you." Lucy explained, "You're looking down in the dumps for some reason."

"Uhh, Lucy I don't know what you're talking about as you can see I'm perfectly fine." Lincoln replied, putting on a fake smile.

"You're lying I can tell by the look in your eyes." Lucy replied, "You're totally hiding something, so confess or else your heart will never be set free."

"Really Lucy, you're using that line from that corny 'Princess Pony' book on me." Lincoln said.

"Well Lincoln, you gave me no choice, so tell me why you're feeling sad or my spirit friends will haunt you at night." Lucy warned.

"Lucy I'm serious there is absolutely nothing wrong with me." Lincoln said.

Just as if on cue, Lynn came busting through the front door and walked to the kitchen, "Hey Lincoln I know that Ronnie Anne broke up with you at the park and you maybe mopey after the moment."

"Oh so Ronnie Anne broke up with you that why you're sad." Lucy said, looking at Lincoln, "Why she break up with you huh Lincoln?"

"Hey that none of either of your business and plus how exactly do you even know about that anyway Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn blushed, "Oh well I was coming home since my afternoon soccer practice was cancelled and I saw you two at the park and I thought that I might listen in on what y'all were talking about."

"So let me get this straight you were spying on us?" Lincoln asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Uhh…I-I-I w-w-wouldn't actually call it spying, I'd call it letting my curiosity get the best of me." Lynn replied, blushing even redder.

After that was said, Lincoln got up from his seat, "You two are totally sister because y'all both come out of nowhere and y'all are in everybody else business, but your own. Now I'm going to my room now, but if y'all must know Ronnie Anne is moving away and we broke because everybody knows long distant relationship never work out for anybody," then walking out of.

"Oh come on Lincoln don't be like that." Lynn said.

Lincoln didn't even bother to reply as he continued to walk away. He soon arrived upstairs, where he met with his older sister, Luna walking out of her room with her guitar.

"Hey bro." She said.

"Hey Luna, what you're doing?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm about to go to the garage to practice this new song I've been working on, do you want come we could have a brother & sister sing-a-long." Luna suggested.

"Thanks but not right now because I just want to go to my room." Lincoln reply.

"Okay Lincoln, but you're looking a little down you want talk about or do you want me to perform a sad song I wrote a while ago?" Luna asked, worried.

"No thanks Luan, I'm perfectly fine I just want to go to my room and be alone right now." Lincoln said, then storming off into his room and slamming the door shut.

Lincoln's actions got Luna curious as she head downstairs, where she saw Lynn and Lucy in the front room.

"Hey guys I just saw Lincoln and he was acting strange then when I asked him about it, he became jumpy and angry about it as he said he just wanted to be left alone, do y'all know about that?" She asked.

"Ronnie Anne broke up with him." Lynn replied.

"Yo, seriously they been for, what, like two years?" Luna asked.

"Two years and five months, but who counting?" Lucy added.

"Well I think I better go check on him and see if he okay." Luna said.

"No don't go." The two girls replied.

"Why not he is my brother and if he down it's my obligation as the oldest sister of the house (since Lori and Leni moved out) to check on him." Luna said.

"Yeah, but Lincoln already pretty mad at us for getting into his business before he went upstairs, so we don't want him to get angry at you." Lynn stated.

"Don't worry you two I got this." Luna said, confident.

Luna walked back upstairs as she headed to Lincoln's room. Once she arrived at his door she started to knock on it.

"Who is it?" Lincoln asked, from the other side door.

"It's me, Luna, can I come in?" Luna replied.

"I thought you went to the garage, what do you want?" Lincoln asked.

"But then Lynn and Lucy told me about your break up with Ronnie Ann, so I thought you might want some company."

"I'm perfectly fine so go away!" Lincoln snapped.

"Come on lil bro, at least listen to me because it better to have someone to talk, then to be alone, so are you going to let me in or not?" Luna asked.

There was a moment of silence before the door suddenly made a 'click' sound and the door opened to reveal Lincoln.

"You've got ten minutes." He said, always her to come in as she walked in Lincoln re-closed the door and locked it, then took a seat next to her on his bed.

"Lincoln I know or well at least I think it must be hard to lose someone you really care about because I've haven't been in a relationship yet." Luna started, "Oh before I continued I forgot to ask Lynn and Lucy this, but why exactly did Ronnie Anne and you breakup?"

Lincoln placed his head down, "Ronnie Anne's dad accepted a job not knowing it was in different city, so he is forcing them to move away and since long distant relationships never work out we decided that it would be best if we see other people."

"Hey don't be too down lil bro, enough though Ronnie Anne maybe be gone, but there's plenty of girls out there four you two date." Luna suggested, "Heck you live with eight of them, after all."

"Oh okay, well thanks for the comfort Luna, but I think I'm good now." Lincoln replied, confused by what do his sister just said.

"You're welcome bro, but remember if you're ever depressed and need to talk with someone or just wanna rock out don't hesitate to ask me." Luna said.

"Don't worry I won't." Lincoln replied.

"Good." Luna said. She then leaned over and gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek before hopping off the bed and unlocking Lincoln's door and heading out.

Lincoln, who was sitting there with wide-eyed surprised by his sister action, just sat there until a familiar present snapped him out of his shocked.

"Lucy!" Lincoln gasped, jumping from his bed, "how long where in here?"

"Since the begin of your conversation with Luna." Lucy replied.

"But how did you even get in here, the door was locked?" A curious Lincoln asked.

"The air ducts is where I go to write poem, I used them to gain access to not only your room, but basically every room I sudden appear in the house, but that beside the point is that you and Luna have made me mad." Lucy replied, a little shaky with anger.

"Mad? How did me and Luna make you mad?" A confused Lincoln asked.

"Because you let her get the first kiss of you, that was something I was planning to do later." Lucy said.

"Wait why did you want to kiss me?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh well of course to comfort you from your recent break up." Lucy said, then kissing Lincoln on the cheek, "But I do agree with Luna about there being other girls out there for you to date, you just need to look in the right place," the hopping off his bed then walking out the room.

'Okay, now that was just weird can it get any weirder than have two of my sisters try to 'comfort' for me?' Lincoln thought.

Then like on cue Lynn came walking into his room. "Alright I guess I stand corrected." Lincoln said, out loud.

"Stand corrected about what, Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"Oh uh nothing Lynn, anyway what are doing in here." Lincoln replied.

Lynn took a seat on Lincoln's bed, "well I just came here to apologize for spying on you and Ronnie Anne conversation, but I just want to let you know that I only did it because I was worried about you, do you understand?"

"Yeah I get it, but you didn't have to worry because we're dating, well at least we were until you know." Lincoln replied, "But anyway I forgive you because you're were only looking out for me."

"Alright, but for real if there anyway if you ever need to talk you come to me because you're a nice, smart, cu- cool boy." Lynn said, hoping Lincoln didn't know what she was about to say.

"Okay Lynn I won't forget that." Lincoln said, giving her a big smile.

Lynn blushed, "it's nothing just being a big sister like Luna," then getting up from the bed and heading out, but she could leave Lincoln called out to her.

"Hey Lynn." He said.

"Yes Lincoln." She replied, facing him.

"You say you wanted to be a big sister like Luna, but you should just be you because that was the way you were made." Lincoln said.

"Alright Lincoln, I'll do that." Lynn smiled.

Next, Lynn walked back to Lincoln and gave kissed on the cheek, then turned around as she processed to leave not before looking back and giving Lincoln a wink. After Lynn was gone, Lincoln placed a hand on his cheek as he to think started to think about the events that followed today.

'Today was kind weird, because I broke up with my girlfriend which was supposed to be bad and not only was I comfort by three of my sister, but the each kissed me on the cheek.' Lincoln thought, 'Eh all this is confusing me I'm gonna take a nap.'

Lincoln lied down on his bed as he processed to close his eye as he fell asleep for the day.

 **End of Chapter one**

 **Alright, everybody that is it for Chapter one and I hope you all enjoy it. This maybe a bit different from the type of story I usually write, but I've been reading a lot Loud House fanfiction like this that I was inspired to write this story. Anyway I would love it for y'all to leave me some comments on how I'm doing and some ideas on how to keep the story going. R &R, until next time I'm Jaroberts251, signing out peace and stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter two**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring you the Chapter two of my latest story and I like to shout all the people who liked my story so far because I didn't really expect for this story to get so much attention in less than a day after I posted it, so I'll try to keep up the work. Well anyway let's move on with the story...**

It's has been a few days, since Ronnie Anne dumped Lincoln and at first he was an emotional train wreck, okay he still was a train wreck, but after that conversation he with Luna, Lucy, and then Lynn, he started to feel better about the situation, but yet he still gets mopey whenever he notice something that reminds him of his ex-girlfriend. His sister notice his behavior, but when any of them asked, 'if his is okay,' Lincoln would put on a fake smiled and answered, 'I'm fine,'.

Today, the weekends was officially over as it was now Monday morning at the Loud's House and Lincoln was getting himself dressed as he was preparing for the day ahead of him.

'Okay Lincoln, you got to keep yourself together today because you're going to school, so you don't wanna make a fool of yourself by having your emotion get the best of you.' He thought, putting on his shirt, but soon his thought were soon interrupted by a sudden knock on his door.

"Who there?" Lincoln asked.

"Hey Lincoln it's me, Lynn." A voice said.

"Hey Lynn, what's up?" Lincoln asked.

"I wanted to see if you were up because mom wanted me to bring you down for breakfast, so get a move on dude." Lynn said.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." Lincoln replied.

"Alright cool, I'll saving a seat right next to me and I hope you'll be the one to seat there." Lynn said.

"Sure Lynn, I'll seat next to you." Lincoln said.

"Great! Uh I mean cool, now hurry up." Lynn said, then walking away from the door.

After she was gone, Lincoln processed to finish getting dressed as he finished putting on his shirt. Once he was finish dressing, Lincoln opened his door as he walked into the hallway as he processed to head downstairs. When he soon to arrive downstairs, where he found his sisters, Luna and Lynn, sitting at the grow up table as they were eating their breakfast.

Luna looked up from her breakfast and noticed Lincoln coming, she said, "Yo good morning bro."

"Morning Luna." Lincoln replied, walking into the kitchen and then coming out with bowel of cereal.

"Hey Lincoln, I save you a seat like I promised." Lynn said, pointing to an empty seat next to her.

"Thank you, Lynn." He replied, seating in the seat next to Lynn.

Lincoln started to eat his cereal when he noticed that there was only three of them at the table.

"Hey guys, where is everybody because the house is not usually this quite and empty especially in the morning?" He asked.

"Oh well the other are preoccupied, so they're not here right now." Luna replied.

"Alright, but what are they doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Well mom took Lola and Lana to an early doctors appointment, Luan headed to school early for some reasons she never told me about, and Lisa had to teach a morning biochemistry class, Dad had to go drop Lily off at preschool and I guess that about it." Luna explained.

"Alright that make sense." Lincoln replied, beginning to eat his cereal. As he continued to eating his cereal, Lincoln felt that everything was normal until a familiar presence was looming over him, the shock startled him and the others as they heard the presence's voice.

"You forgot about me."

Luna and Lynn gasped, "Lucy!"

Lincoln nearly chocking on his cereal, "Lucy, how long have you been standing there?"

"For about five minutes." She replied.

"What?! Seriously then why did you decided to make your appearance now?" Lynn asked.

"I move in the way of the unknown like the ghost of the dead and plus I thought ya'll knew I was here." Lucy replied.

"Well sorry, but we didn't know sis." Lynn said, "But we do need to work on your way of approach people Lucy because sooner or later you're gonna give somebody a heart attack."

"If we're gonna work on my way of approaching people, then we need to work on your attitude because you have terrible angry issue." Lucy replied.

"Hey why you little-" Lynn started before being interrupted by Luna, "It's too early in morning for this Lynn and beside I don't think y'all will have much time to fight because it almost time for school, so I need to be driving y'all to school now, so let's get going."

"Yeah you guys bet get going." Lincoln said.

"Wait you're not coming Lincoln?" Luna asked.

"Nah today I wanted to walk to school with Clyde." Lincoln replied.

"Oh okay well see you later." Luna said, "Let's go guys."

"Alright." Lynn replied.

"Sigh. Fine." Lucy added.

With that said, the three got up from the table and headed out the front door to the car as they were about to leave. Once they were gone, Lincoln finished his breakfast, took his empty bowel to the sink, and headed out the front door himself.

Lincoln sooned arrived at the McBride's house as he found Clyde standing at the mailbox. Clyde turned to see Lincoln coming and said, "Hey Lincoln."

"Hey Clyde." He replied.

The two high fived and Lincoln asked, "How was that musical you went to see with your dads?"

"Oh man the play was amazing it's was exactly as we imagine it." Clyde said, "So how was your weekend, Lincoln?"

"I've had better." Lincoln replied.

"Why what happened?" Clyde asked, worried.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about." Lincoln replied.

As Lincoln said that he soon began to feel the same familiar presence from earlier appear behind him and the shock scared both boy as they heard the presence's voice.

"Hey Lincoln." It's said.

"Lucy!" Both boys gasped as the clutch their shirts.

"Hi." She said.

"Lucy, what you're doing here aren't you supposed to be riding with Luna and Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"I was, but then I remember before things heated up at breakfast between me and Lynn that I wanted to give you something." Lucy replied.

"Alright what did you want to give me, Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

Next, Lucy reached into her black bag and pulled out and orange bento box that was wrapped in an black handkerchief with it tied into a knot at the top as she presented it to Lincoln.

"If you're still depressed about what happened with you know who, I've packed you a lunch in hopes of cheering you up." She explained.

Hearing that, Lincoln blushed, "Oh uh t-thank you, Lucy," accepting her lunch.

"You're welcome." Lucy replied, blushing.

"Hey Lucy." Clyde said.

Lucy turned her attention towards Clyde and replied, "Hi Clyde."

"Hey well Lucy since you're here would you like to walk to school with us?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure I love to." She replied.

"Alright, then let's get going you guys." Lincoln said, then taking off walking ahead with Lucy following behind him.

Clyde was looking confused as he didn't understand what exactly just happened here, but he soon had to shake off his thoughts as he realized that he was being left behind.

"Lincoln, Lucy wait up you guys." He said, running after them.

 **(Transition)**

The trio arrived at school and they knew it was time for them to go their sepreate way.

"Alright, well I hope you have a good day Lucy." Lincoln said.

"Thanks you, Lincoln I wish the same onto you." She replied, "And I hope the lunch I made to is to your liking because I worked hard into it."

"Well I'll sure that if you put as much work in as you said you did I'm sure I'll be good." Lincoln replied.

Lucy blushed, "Okay, I better get to class then."

"Alright see you later." Lincoln replied.

With that Lucy turned around as she walked away heading to class. Once she was gone Lincoln turned to face Clyde, who had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"I should be the one asking you that, what was that going on between you and Lucy?" Clyde asked.

"Don't worry Clyde, me and Lucy were just playing there is nothing strange about it we're just having harmless fun." Lincoln said, "Now come on we need to get to class."

"Okay whatever you say Lincoln." Clyde replied

The two boys headed to off to class as Lincoln was trying to get through this day.

 **(Time skip to Lunch time)**

The first three class periods have passed and Lincoln manage to make it through them with ease, but now it was time fo Lunch as him and Clyde made their way to the cafteria and sat down at their usual table as they were prepared to eat and talk about stuff.

"Ugh, it only lunch time can't this day be any slower." Lincoln complained.

"Wo, what wrong Lincoln just this morning you were fine, but now you're just angry is something bothering you?" Clyde asked.

"No Clyde I'm fine, I just want for school to end already." Lincoln replied.

"Okay school isn't not over yet, but we're at lunch now and you can at least eat the food that Lucy made for you." Clyde pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right about that." Lincoln replied.

Next, Lincoln pulled out the orange bento box wrapped in a black handkerchief that Lucy gave him earlier as he set it on the table. He unwrapped the black handkercheif and open the bento box as it reveal it to have two peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich, chocolate chips cookies, and a glass bottle of milk.

"Wow Lincoln, Lucy really did a good work on that lunch." Clyde said.

"Yeah and the best part about it was she got all my favorites in here." Lincoln replied.

"True, but still seeing as how nice she was to make it for you still got me thinking, what happen this past weekend to make her this worried about you this much?" Clyde asked.

"Like I said Clyde I don't feel like talking about it, so don't worry about." Lincoln answered.

"Fine Lincoln, but I'm sure you'll tell me about it, when you're ready." Clyde said.

"Yeah, but until then can we just drop the subject, already." Lincoln replied.

"Okay." Clyde agreed.

With all that said, the two friend soon went to eat their lunch as a wave of silence washed over them. Noticing the silence, Clyde tried to figure out a way to break it. He started to look around to look for something to talk about, but his search came to end as he sooned noticed a familiar pair of eyes looking at them and the notice they belong to Lincoln's older sister, Lynn, who was sitting at the atlethics table along with her teammates.

"Hey Lincoln." Clyde said.

"Yeah Clyde." Lincoln replied.

"I got to ask, did you and Lynn get into a fight this weekend or something?" Clyde asked.

"No I'm pretty sure that everything is just fine between the two of us, why you ask Clyde?" Lincoln replied, confused.

"Because Lynn been having her eyes on you from a quite sometime now." Clyde said.

Getting curious, Lincoln looked past Clyde to see his Lynn looking at him.

"You see what I mean?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah I guess, but I think it must that I got something on my face." Lincoln said, wiping his face.

"Lincoln ther's nothing on your face, it appears that she been looking at you for some reason." Clyde said.

"Well I don't know what's her problem, so don't come to me for answeres." Lincoln replied, returning to eat his lunch.

Next, Clyde looked to see that Lynn got up from her seat and started to walking to them. Lincoln took a sip of his milk as he noticed Clyde starting over reacting to something.

"What's wrong now Clyde, it's like you saw a ghost?" He asked.

"Lynn is coming over here from the athletes' table," Clyde replied.

"W-w-why is she coming over here?" Lincoln asked starting to freak out a bit as well.

"I don't know, but if you don't know want you butts kicking your butt in front of everyone just stay calm an..." Said Clyde, but stopped after noticing Lynn had already arrive at their and took a seat.

Lincoln and Clyde got a little spooked seeing Lynn appears almost the exact way as Lucy does.

"Relax bro I ain't gonna hurt you or embarrass you," Lynn said trying to ease his nerves.

"Then why are you here?" Lincol asked, curious.

"Oh I thought you could use these since what happened with you know who this past weekend," Lynn said handing over three fudge brownies.

"Woah sis how did you get theses?" Lincoln asked accepting the brownies.

"Seriously, what happened this passed weekend and why are y'all just leaving me in the dark about it?" Clyde asked, really annoyed that his best friend is keeping a secret from him.

"The team gets victory brownies every time we win a game and thanks to your truly scoring three in a row well you can guess from there," Lynn replied and ignored Clyde question, "Anyway taste them and tell me what you think."

"Oh okay." Lincoln said, then taking a bite of one of the brownies, "Mmm it's delicious."

Lynn smiled and leaned towards Lincoln as she whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you enjoyed the brownies Linc, maybe next time if you want I can feed them to you."

When that was said, Lincoln's eyes widened as he was in shock at what Lynn. As he was in shock the bell ringed meaning they all have to report to class.

Next Lynn got up from her seat and said, "Alright bye Clyde. See you later Lincoln," then walking off to her next class.

"Bye Lynn." Clyde replied, while Lincoln on the other was still shock at the moment, "Uh Lincoln, you okay?"

Lincoln snapped out of his shock as he answered, "Oh, what Clyde?"

"Man Lincoln, whatever Lynn said was so shocking that made you froze up." Clyde said, "What did she say to you?"

"That nothing important it was family buisness, so you won't understand." Lincoln replied.

"Uh okay, but anway the bell rung so, it's time to get to class." Clyde said.

"Alright." Lincoln replied.

With that Lincoln repacked his lunch, then headed off to class.

 **(Transition to a few hours laters)**

The final bell of the day rung as the school let out for the day. Lincoln and Clyde walked home together as they talked about the work for their last class, but they soon had to go their sepreate ways as they arrived back at Clyde's house.

Once they exchange goodbyes, Lincoln headed home himself as he was prepare to relaxes from one of the longest and weirdest day of school he had experiences in his life. When he got home, Lincoln walked upstairs to his room and placed his bag on the ground as he hopped on the bed to as he began to lye there for a moment try to relax and think of his day.

'Man this was one weird day, but it was mainly because of my sisters." He thought, "Speaking of which what was wrong with them they were acting weird, and they say it was to cheer me up about what happen this weekend, but for some reason I feel like there something more to than they're letting on more than their putting on espeacially with Lynn wanting to feed me.'

Lincoln shook his head as he groaned in annoyance because he couldn't get his head around the whole thing, but his thoughts were soon ended as he music coming from down the hall.

'Well it looks like Luna is home, maybe I should talk to him.' He thought.

With that Lincoln hopped off his bed and went out to his room as he walked to his sister's room. He arrived in Luna and Luan's room to find Luna strumming on her guitar a soft, but noticeable tune on her guitar.

Luna looked up from her guitar to see Lincoln as she saw him, she smiled and said, "Hey bro what's up?"

"Hey Luna, I need to talk about something, so can I come on in?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing bro, come in." She replied.

Lincoln smiled and walked in taking a seat on the bed. Luna set her guitar to the side as she sooned joined him. The two sat there as Luna asked, "Okay so what's up Lincoln, do you want to talk about?"

"Oh I wanted to talk about I think something strange been going on with Lynn and Lucy." Lincoln said.

"Alright, but by strange what do you mean because you know everyone and thing that lives in this house is far from normal." Luna replied.

"Yeah I know, but the strange I'm talking about is them too were acting more nice to me than usual." Lincoln said, "Like this morning Lucy snuck away from driving to school with you two, so she could give me a lunch she packed and later at lunch, Lynn did not only was watching me from her table, but she came to sit with me and Clyde, when see gives me her victory brownies and said she wanted to feed me, what do you think that mean?"

"Hmm, I think that the way their acting is way of sisters, who are trying to help their brother through a terrible heart break." Luna explained.

Hearing that Lincoln sighed in relief, "Okay good because for a second there I was starting to think that they loved me in another way other than being siblings."

"Yeah now is there anything else you help need Linc, because I would be happy to help with those as well." Luna said.

"Nah I think I'm good with my problems." Lincoln replied, "But since I'm here I would like really like to here that new tune you been working on."

"Oi mate you're serious?" An excited Luna asked, in a british accent.

"Yeah I'm serious, I would like to hear it." Lincoln replied.

Next, Luna grabbed her guitar and said, "okay mate prepare yourself because it might have soft tune than what I'm use to playing."

"I don't care it your music, so I'm sure to enjoy." Lincoln replied.

"Alright, here I go." Luna said.

With that Luna started to play a soft tune on her guitar as she began playing the song. **(You Can Come To Me by. Laura Marano)** As she played Lincoln started to forget all his problem as his felt himself being swept into his own world of just himself all alone, but he wasn't all by himself as he had images of his sisters, Lucy, Lynn, and Luna there with him as well. But he sooned was pulled back to reality as he notice that Luna was done with her song, once he was back he stood up as he started to applause her performance, making Luna blush and smile.

"That was awesome Luna, I completely felt the emotion in that. Looks like you got another amazing hit as always." Lincoln said, prasising his older sister, making her blush deepen.

"T-t-thanks bro, because I kinda wrote that song in hopes of cheerng you up and it's looks like I successed in that." replied Luna.

"Seriously you wrote that for me?" Lincoln asked.

Luna nodded her head to answer his question.

"W-wow thanks you, Luna." Lincoln blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"You're welcome." Luna replied.

"Alright now I'm going to watch Tv in the living room, while the others are still out the house." Lincoln said.

"Oh okay bro." Luna replied, sounding a little sad.

Lincoln hopped off the bed, waving to Luna as he walked out of the room as he leaves. Once he was gone Luna smiled turned to a serious look as she began to think, 'I love you, Lincoln, but I've got serious competition with both Lucy and Lynn having the same feeling for you, bro.'

 **End of Chapter two**

 **Alright everybody here is Chapter two of my story and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now in the next chapter there going to be conservsation between Luna, Lynn, and Lucy, there will also be another sister added into the mixes, y'all can guess who it'll be or leave some suggestion by leaving a comment or P.M. me. So R &R, until next my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter three**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring y'all Chapter three of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void,' and for those who didn't read the ending author note of chapter two I like to remnd y'all that in this chapter there will a conversation between Luna, Lynn, and Lynn, then there will be a unveiling of another sister thrown into the mixes of this situation. Well anyway let's move onto the story...**

 **(Back to where we left off)**

Lincoln just left out his sisters, Luna and Luan's room after having a misunderstanding clearing conversation with Luna. Now he was on his way to living room as he was planing to watch his favorite TV show, Arrgh!, he took a seat on the couch as began to relaxes.

"Aw this is all perfect at the house, with nobody here except me and Luna, especially with her upstairs meaning that means I can watch TV without anyone getting in the way, this is exactly what I need." He said.

Next, Lincoln grabbed the remote control and changed the channel, but as he did so he heard a familiar presence that caused him to hop up in his seat as he heard the presence's voice.

"I was watching that." The presence said.

Lincoln clutched his chest as he gasped, "Lucy!"

"Hey Lincoln." She replied.

"H-h-how long have you been sitting there?" He asked.

"For about five minutes." She replied.

"Oh man I was about to watch TV, but I guess since you were here first I guess I'll let you continue to watch your show." Lincoln said.

"Hmm, actually now I would like to see what you were planning to watch." Lucy replied.

Hearing that Lincoln raised an eyebrow curious, "Seriously? Because I was planned on watching, Arrgh!, and I didn't think you liked that show?"

"Why wouldn't I, it's a show about paranormal discovery and I wouldn't mind watching because they might find a vampire." Lucy replied.

"Uhh Lucy, I'm not sure that they'll find any vampires, but if you want to watch the show with me I can't stop you, so okay let's get started." Lincoln said.

With that two sibling sat on the couch as they began to watch TV together. As they were watching Arrgh!, that when Lynn kicked in the front door, walking into the house seeing the two sitting on couch together.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, feeling curious.

Lincoln turned his attention towards Lynn and said, "Oh hey Lynn, Lucy and I are watching, 'Arrgh' together cause Lucy said she wanted to give it a try."

"Yeah so do you mind would you mind butting out so that we can get back to it." Lucy added, wanting Lynn to them alone.

"Well I just got home from football practice and was planning on doing a couple more drills with Dad before calling it a day, but you know what." Lynn said, then throwing her football at Lincoln.

The football hit Lincoln in his left thigh causing him pain as he moved away from Lucy creating a spot inbetween the two of them. Lynn smiled as she sat in the spot between her sibling which made Lincoln get confused.

"Aw, what was that for Lynn?" Lincoln asked picking up the ball.

Lynn smiled, "Just wanted to give the show a try like Lucy and I wanted to by my favorite bro," getting comfy in her spot.

"To remind you, Lynn, I'm your only brother," Lincoln said, not caring about it anymore and handed her back her ball. "Okay I'm fine with you watching the show if would stop interrupting." He added.

"No problem Lincoln, but what about you, Lucy, do you think it's okay if I stay and watch with y'all?" Lynn replied with a victory smile on her face and tossed the ball up and down.

Hearing that, Lucy began to think for a second and realized if she said anything against Lynn staying Lincoln would start to think she acting weirder than usual. "Sign. Whatever you want to do Lynn," she said, playing it off but really felt the whole sitiuation.

"Okay well that settles it I'm staying." Lynn said, happyly sitting back in the couch.

With that Lincoln and his two sister went back to watching the Arrgh as they were watching it in between segments each sister would take their eye off the screen as they were looking at Lincoln, but as they stared at him, Lincoln soon got the feeling that he was being looked at, but as he turned towards his sister, they quickly turned their attention back to the TV it made Lincoln confused at first, but he shrugged it off as he went back to watching the show.

At the end of the show, Lincoln hopped off the couch and turned towards Lynn and Lucy as he asked, "Okay guys, what gives?"

"What are you talk about Lincoln." Both girls asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that the two of you were looking at me during nearly every segentment of the show, so what's up?" Lincoln said.

"Umm, I don't know where got the idea that I was staring you, Lincoln, because I was looking at the family's photo you were sitting next to." Lynn replied, coming up with a quick cover up.

Seeing how Lynn's lied, Lucy took the chance to get some alone time with Lincoln. "Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out at the arcade with me and we could see who's is the best at Wolf Hunters." Lucy said, coming up with a good excuse.

"Alright, if y'all say so," Lincoln said, believing their lies knowing they weren't gonna tell him the truth. "Also Lucy their no way you can beat my high score in Wolf Hunter." He added.

"We'll never know till we get there." Lucy replied, taunting Lincoln.

"Fine if that what you want Lucy, you're on just me a few seconds to get ready and then we can go." Lincoln said, then heading upstairs.

Once Lincoln went upstairs, Lynn turned her attention towards Lucy and asked, "Okay Lucy, what are you up, playing all nice and wanting to alone with Lincoln all sudden?"

"I have absoluitly no idea what you're talking about Lynn. My big brother is in pain from a devastating heartbreak with a girl he cared about, so I'm taking matters into my own hands to in sure that his heart is healed with all the love and care of family." Lucy replied.

With that said, Lynn looked at Lucy with a confused look as she was surprised how Lucy was acting, but her confusion was broken as Lincoln came running downstairs.

"Alright Lucy, I'm ready now let's go." Lincoln said.

"Okay Lincoln." Lucy replied.

The two sibling held hands as they walked out of the front door leaving Lynn all alone in the living room.

"Man I thought I had an eye for Lincoln, but it appears that Lucy has the hots for him too." She said.

"Y'all aren't the only ones, sis." A voice said.

Lynn quickly turned around to see their sister, Luna, standing on the steps with her guitar strapped to her back.

"Luna, how long to have you been standing there?" Lynn asked.

"Long enough to know that it true that both you and Lucy have been flirting with Lincoln late." Luna said, walking down the stairs.

"Flirting? Who said we were flirting with Lincoln?" Lynn asked, blushing light.

"Lincoln told me everything y'all did today from Lucy giving him a lunch that she packed for him to you staring at him from across the lunch and not did you give him your victories brownies, but you whispered into his ear saying you wanted to feed him in private if you ever got the chance." Luna said.

Lynn blushed even redder, "L-L-L-Lincoln told you all that?"

"Yeah he did because I'm the only sister that he trust to tell his personal business with." Luna said.

"Okay were we flirting with him, so what are you going to do tell mom and Dad on the two of us?" Lynn asked.

"Sis, you know that I'm cool with a lot of things, but on I'm not gonna be cool about is how both you and Lucy are trying to take Lincoln from me," Luna said, changing the subject.

"Wait what do you mean taking Lincoln from you?" Lynn asked, curious.

"I have to confess Sis I've been eyeing him for awhile." Luna grinned, "He's probably the best guy I've ever met."

"Yeah he truly is." Lynn nodded, "But hang on we're not alone in this because Lucy just went to the arcade with Lincoln, what do are we gonna do about her?"

"It looks she does have feeling for Lincoln, but she tries to keep up her usual Gothic attitude to in sure that Lincoln doesn't think there is anything wrong with her." Luna said, "So we should get her away from Lincoln that way we can see if we can get her to emit then the three of us see if we can work out this situation."

"Okay." Lynn agreed.

 **(Transition later that night)**

Lincoln and Lucy had returned home from the arcade after having a very fun time hanging out. They walked inside they were talking about what happen at the arcade.

"Man that was really fun Lucy who knew that you could play Wolf Hunters so good because that was amazing." Lincoln complemented.

"Thank you, Lincoln, but I got to say I only learned how to play the game so well by watching you play." Lucy replied, starting to blush.

Hearing that Lincoln blushed, "Oh you did well I guess you're the kind that likes to observe things kinda like Lisa, but you do it different like for your poems," scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess so, but anyway what are planning to do now?" Lucy asked.

"Well I'm gonna watch some more TV and see if there's anything good on, why?" He replied.

"Oh no reason just wanted to know." Lucy said, "Anyway if you don't mind I would like to join you again, but this time without Lynn."

"Uh yeah sure why not." Lincoln replied.

Lucy smiled, "Good."

With that the two siblings sat on the couch as they were getting ready to watch TV, but before they could start they were interrupted by a voice saying, "Hey guys."

Lucy grow annoyed as the two of them turned to see Luna standing at the staircase.

"Hey Luna." Lincoln said.

"Hi." Lucy replied, trying to keep her cool.

"What are y'all up to?" She asked.

"Well we just got back from the arcade and we were about to watch TV, what's up Luna?" Lincoln replied.

"Oh nothing much, but hey Lucy I was thinking could you come up to my room for a minute there's something I need to talk to you about?" Luna asked.

An little annoyed that she was yet again interrupted yet another sister, Lucy sighed and hopped off the couch. "I'll be right back Lincoln, so tell me everything I missed okay."

"Alright Lucy I will." Lincoln replied, giving her a thumbs up.

Her and Luna walked upstairs to Luna and Luan's room. Reaching it, Lucy saw Lynn was sitting on Luna bed with a serious look on her face.

"Okay what is this all about? Lucy asked, confused

"Lucy we know that you have feeling for Lincoln." Luna said.

Lucy blushed. "W-w-what I would never have he my older than me and not to mention that he is my brother as well." She denied.

"Don't try to play it off Lucy, Lincoln told Luna everything that happen between the two y'all and you've been acting strange around him lately, so just be honest Lucy." Lynn said, "Do you have feeling for him."

Lucy's blush started get redder as she took a deep before saying, "Sigh I knew I couldn't keep up this act up any longer... yes... I do have feeling for him."

Lucy held her head down as she waitied for a reply from Luna and Lynn wait to see how they were going to react as if they were to think less of her for feeling her way towards her own brother. After a few minutes of waiting, Lucy felt two hand being placed on her shoulders and looked to see that Luna and Lucy smiling at her.

"You're not the only Lucy." Luna said.

"Yeah I got to admit I thought I was the only one, but yeah I feel the same as you." Lynn stated.

"Wait you mean...y'all love him too?" Lucy asked, staring at her two sister.

"Yeah." Luna said, "He is a really cool kid and there is not a lot of guys out there like that."

"I know, right?" Lynn laughed.

"He the only person outside of my poety & drama club that I can get to listen to my poems and he has a poetic spirit of his own that greatly surpass my own." Lucy said.

"Lincoln is totally cool." Luna stated.

"And strong." Lynn added.

"Poetic, loyal." Lucy noted.

"And hilariously funny." A third voice spoke.

"Yeah, he is pretty-" Luna chuckled, before turning to face the newcomer.

"I say he really makes me laugh out _loud,_ ha-ha, get it!?" Luan laughed.

"Luan, how long have you've been listening in on us?" Lucy asked, getting anrgy.

"Longest enough that y'all have this crazy crush our only brother, but since is Lincoln y'all are talking about Lincoln I thought I'd join in."

"Don't tell me..." Lucy trailed off.

"That I love Lincoln too?" Luan grinned, "Why not he's the only boy other than Dad that truly understands and appreciates my comedy! And plus, let not forget to mention he not bad looks on the eyes, either."

"So true." Lynn giggled, "But hey let not forget Lincoln just got dummped his girlfriend a couple day ago, so before we even get in over our heads we need to make sure that he gets better."

"I was doing that, but Luna had to interrupt me just so we can have this conversation." Lucy said, getting more angry.

"Now Lucy try not to lose your head, haha." Luan laughed.

"Okay dude I get your mad that I interrupted our moment with Lincoln, but you trying to hog him all to yourself today." Luna said.

"I-I wasn't hogging him." Lucy replied.

"Yeah you were hogging him but anyway now that we all know we each love Lincoln we can now decide on a way to handle the situation because he can't love the four of us." Lynn said.

"Why do we have to decide I'm okay with sharing him?" Luan asked.

"Share him? Are you serious?!" Lucy asked, "You know that's just-"

"Disgusting? Repulsive? Sickening?" Luan smirked, "Call it what you want Lucy but haven't you realizied that everything about this situtation isn't normal already, but look at the bright side! We'd would really be keeping it in the family! Ha-ha, get it?"

The three sister groaned.

"Hey instead of sharing how about we have a contest to see he likes more because chances are he proably doesn't feel the same about all of us." Lynn said.

"We're listening." Her three sisters replied.

"We try to cheer him up and Lincoln's heart without letting him know that we know that we like him in some other way," Lynn replied, explaining the rules of the contest.

"Sounds good to me, but another rule should be that when we're alone with Lincoln that others can't interfere," Lucy said, not wanting to be interrupted by her sister again.

"If that a rule then another should be no sabotaging what the other's plans," Luna added, knowing what her sister are like when they all like the same boy.

"I still fine with sharing him, but if that how we're gonna play it I'm game." Luan implied.

"Alright, since we're all agreed in on the term." They all said, they all shook each other hands.

"So as of today we begin our plans to get our brother affection." Luna said.

With that Lucy started to head out the room which caught the others attention.

"Lucy where are you doing?" Lynn asked.

Lucy stopped to reply, "As you can recall earlier I was hanging out with Lincoln, but Luna interrupted me, so I plan on contiuning what we were doing so while I do that I suggest y'all better get start on thinking of plans of you own."

After that was said, Lucy turned around as she left out the room and went downstairs leaving Lynn, Luna, and Luan behind in the room to think of their own plans that could get their brother's attention.

 **End of Chapter three**

 **Alright everybody here's Chapter three and I hope y'all enjoyed it, but if y'all didn't I'm greatly sorry and I'll try harder in the next one. Also to everyone who wanted Leni to join the group, I don't want y'all to be disappointed cause I'm gonna add her just later on in the story, but for right now I felt Luan was right person to add at the moment. So tell me what you think by leaving a comment or P.M. me, until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tune.**


	4. Chapter 4

T **he Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter four**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring y'all Chapter four of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the void', and in this chapter it's start off the girls' competition for Lincoln's affection, but I'm gonna be splitting each of the girls attempt up by day, so I can speed through the week. Now let's move on to the story...**

It was Tuesday afternoon, and Lincoln had just arrived home from another day of school. Exhausted Lincoln set his bag on the ground as he walked outside to throw himself in the hamic. As he try to lay there and relax, but before he could someone came in and interrupted his moment.

"Hey Lincoln." The person said.

Lincoln looked up to see his sister, Lynn, standing over him with her basketball in hand.

"Lynn, what's up and why aren't you at one of your sport practice?" Lincoln asked.

"They were all cancel for some reason I don't know why." Lynn replied, "Anyway I wanted to run some drills for basketball, but Dad not here, so I was wondering if you would like to help me practice."

"Ugh..." Lincoln groaned, "I'd love to help you, Lynn, but I rather just lay here for a while."

"Oh come Lincoln, you're being unfair." Lynn replied.

"Uhh... Lynn, how am I being unfair?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"Because yesterday you spent the entire day hanging out with Lucy all afternoon leaving me here all by myself." Lynn said.

"Here by yourself? You weren't here by yourself cause Luna was here too." Lincoln replied.

"Well yeah I know she was, but anyway my point is if you can spend the afternoon hanging out with the sister that two years younger than you, then I know you can spent the day hanging with your sister two years older than you." Lynn stated.

"Alright Lynn, I'll help you." Lincoln smiled.

Lynn smiled, "I knew you would see it my way now let's go," then pulling Lincoln out the hamic and dragging him along with her. The two soon made it to their empty driveway where with a basketball goal was placed.

"Alright Lynn, what type of basketball game are we play?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh to take it easy on you I've decide that we're going to play **H.O.R.S.E** , so to play one player does a shot and the other got to do their shot the exact way as the first, but if you miss you get a letter. The first person to spell **H.O.R.S.E** loses, you understand Linc?" Lynn said.

"Yeah I got it." Lincoln replied.

"Good, so you can go first." Lynn said, tossing her basketball to Lincoln.

Lincoln caught the ball, "Are you serious Lynn because I thinking that you should go first."

"I don't think that you would like for me to go first because the way I shot y'all never be able to copy them and besides at this rate you can't lose fast." Lynn said.

"Alright I guess." Lincoln replied.

With that Lincoln turned his attention towards the goal as he looked at the goal he bounded the all a few times and then throw the ball into the air. After he throw it, the ball went flying through the and landing straight into the hoop hitting nothing but net.

"W-w-wow I actually made it." A surprised Lincoln said.

"Hey nice job Lincoln." Lynn congrats, "But in order to win your shots are gonna have to be more trickier than that." Next, Lynn grabbed the ball and repeat exactly what Lincoln did and made the shot hitting nothing but net as well.

"You see what I mean now Linc?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah I do." Lincoln replied.

"Good now heads up it your turn again." Lynn said, passing the ball back to Lincoln.

"Alright." Lincoln said catching the ball and began to think, "Okay Lynn let's see if you can copy this."

Lincoln started to bounce the ball then took off running up to the goal and leap up dunking the ball into the hoop. Seeing that Lynn was surprised by her brother sudden risk, "Wow Lincoln I didn't think that you would be putting so much on the line and it's only your second turn."

"Well I learned from you to give a hundred and ten percent back when I or should I say you were playing football for Royal Wood." Lincoln replied.

Lynn blushed, "Wow you remember that Lincoln."

"Yeah it was an important to me especially it let me know that my big sister got my back when I need it." Lincoln said.

Hearing that Lynn blushed even darkened as she said, "Y-y-y-yeah I-I-I've always got your back Lincoln," while in the back of her head she thought, 'Is Lincoln flirting with me because if he is it working,' but her thought were interrupted by Lincoln calling out to her.

"Lynn, Lynn, Lynn are you alright?" A worried Lincoln called out to her.

Lynn shock her head shaking herself out of her thoughts, "Ehh, sorry Lincoln I must've zoned out on you, now what were you saying?"

"Well I was just saying that it now your turn to shot." Lincoln said, tossing her the ball.

"Uh oh yeah." Lynn replied, catching the ball.

With that Lynn started to bounce the ball then took off dribbling the ball down the court and hopped into the air, but before she could dunk the ball she started to imagine what Lincoln had just told her which caused to get distracted as the ball only hit the rim of the hoop and bounce off causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Lynn!" Lincoln yelled, running towards her. Once he got to her, she sat up off the ground as she was scratching her head in confusion.

"Ehh, what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, you were doing just fine, but suddenly you looked out of it and you missed the dunk." Lincoln explained, extending his hand out to her, "But that's besides the point are you okay?"

Lynn accepted his hand to help her up. "Yeah I'm okay just got a bit too distract in my thoughts to focus on my dunk." She said now standing up.

"Really, were you thinking about?" Lincoln asked, being curious about why Lynn was distracted.

"Oh ah no reason." Lynn said, starting to blush and trying to find the right words, "Anyway let's forget about what got me distracted and let's get back to the game. I believe it now your turn Linc."

"Okay?" Lincoln replied, confused about why Lynn was in such a hurry to change the subject, but just shook it off.

The two sibling went on to continue to play their game of horse. They played for about an hour with their score saying;

 **Lincoln- H.O.R.S**

 **Lynn- H.O.R.S.E**

After they were finished the two sat on the front porch as they were having a family chat with one another.

"Great job Lincoln, you're the first person to ever beat me at H.O.R.S.E that is impressive." Lynn complemented, "How did you do it, do you some special skill you aren't telling me about?"

"Umm actually no Lynn I don't have any special skills, I'm actually surprised myself that I beat you which I thought I would never be able to do that knowing that you're the superior athlete of the family." Lincoln replied.

"Oh well I didn't know that you thought of me like that." Lynn said.

"Yeah well it's true you are superior the athlete just look you're the team captain of almost all your athlete teams at school, so if that not being superior then I don't know what it is." Lincoln replied.

"Hey now Lincoln, if I'm so superior then how come I just lost to you in H.O.R.S.E a few minutes ago." Lynn said.

"I don't know maybe you were going easy on me." Lincoln replied, unsure about his victory.

"Hahaha impossible you know that I've give a 110 percent when it come to my sports and I never go easy even if you're my family or not." Lynn said.

"Well I'm still not sure about how I won." Lincoln replied, getting up off the porch, "But anyway thanks for inviting me to play with you I had fun, so I think I'm gonna head to my room now."

Seeing Lincoln about go inside Lynn had to think of something to convince him to stay for a little longer as she began to think she sooned remembered something.

Lincoln was about to open the door to the house as he heard Lynn call out to him. "Hey Lincoln wait." She said. Hearing his name Lincoln turned his attention back towards Lynn as he was confused.

"Uh yeah Lynn?" He asked.

Lynn walked up to him and said, "I wanted to ask you, what are you doing tonight."

"Nothing much probably gonna hang out here at the house, and lay in my room as I read some comic book in my underwear, why?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn reached into her back shorts and pulled out two tickets as she presented them to Lincoln. "I was kinda hoping that you will be able to go to the basketball game with me tonight." She said.

"A basketball game?" Lincoln asked, scratching the back of his head, "I don't know Lynn because I'm not that much into that as much as you."

"Please Lincoln, you need to start expanding your horizon more and this could be a really be a great start for you." Lynn explained.

Lincoln seeing that Lynn wasn't gonna take no for answers from him, so he let out a sigh in defeat as he gave in to his sister. "Huh fine Lynn I'll go with you." He replied.

"Awesome I knew you would see it my way Lincoln, now get prepared because Dad is gonna be taking us in an hour." Lynn smiled.

"Okay I'll go get ready." Lincoln said.

"Good I'll do the same." Lynn replied.

Next, Lincoln walked into the house to passing Luan, Lucy, and Luna, who were sitting on the couch as he headed upstairs to his room. Lynn soon came walking after him only to see that her three sister were looking at her in curiosity.

"What?" Lynn asked, confused.

"Lynn, what were you and Lincoln doing out on the porch?" Lucy said, trying not to get jealous.

"Oh nothing me and Lincoln were having a friendly game of H.O.R.S.E and afterward we sat on the porch to talk about stuff, and now Lincoln agreed to accompany me tonight basketball game." Lynn said.

"You're hogging Lincoln, what happen to our plan to share him?" Luan asked.

"Don't worry I'm still sharing him, but just for today he is all mine because I remember yesterday a certain 13 year old black hair goth girl was keeping Lincoln all to herself." Lynn said, "So if y'all excuse me, I need to prepare for part two of my plan."

Lynn turned away as she headed upstairs to her and Lucy's room. Once she was gone Lucy started to get frustrated and started to shake a little in rage.

"I should do something." She said.

"Wo hang there on Lucy, you can't do anything it against the rules." Luna stated stopping her little sister, "I know you're feeling jealous, but you are just gonna have to take it because it Lynn's turn with Lincoln."

"Sigh. Fine." Lucy replied, keeping a straight face while in the back of head she wasn't very happy about the situation. 'Oh you win this one Lynn, but you won't win Lincoln.' She thought.

 **(One hour later)**

Their dad had dropped off Lynn and Lincoln at the basketball stadium and left the two of them to go and enjoy the game as he drove home.

"Alright Lincoln we're here." Lynn said excited, "Aren't you excited?"

"Umm, I don't know Lynn this is my first time attending a basketball game that isn't at our or another school, so I'm not sure." Lincoln replied.

"Hey you don't worry about it Linc, I'm here and I'm gonna make this the best time you'll ever have at your first official basketball game." Lynn said, "Now come on let go get some snacks from the concession stand, then we can go find our seats."

"Okay Lynn." Lincoln agreed.

With that said the two of sibling walked into the stadium the headed to the concession, where they got popcorn along with some snack and two soda. Once they got their snack the two headed to find their seats, when they got their seat they sat down as they noticed that the game was about to begin.

"Alright Lincoln it's about to begin I'm glad we made it." Lynn said excited.

"Yeah it's great that we made it, but I have to ask exactly which two teams are playing tonight?" Lincoln asked.

"The Atlanta Hawks vs. The Boston Celtics." Lynn answered.

"Oh okay thanks Lynn." Lincoln said.

"No problem, Lincoln." She replied.

Next, arena got dark as the special guest who performed the national anthem. Once they were done both teams came out their side of the stadium as their starter team took the court. Lynn watched from her seat as she was excited to be watching the game with her brother.

"Lincoln it starting." Lynn said.

She didn't get a response from Lincoln, so she looked to notice Lincoln still wasn't very excited about the game as she was.

"Oh come on Lincoln at least give the game a chance don't be a wet blanket." Lynn said, "What would make you more excited to watch the game?"

"Lynn, I'm not try to ruin your good time at the game, it not boring but it's just... I would really like to watch you out play instead." Lincoln replied, turning away to so Lynn couldn't see him blush.

Lynn started to blush bright red as she asked, "Uhh... you would rather watch me play?"

"Well yeah you're an incredible athlete already and I want to see out there on that court or field and making your dreams come true of being a great athlete come true." Lincoln answered.

"T-t-thanks you, Lincoln." Lynn said as her face was now a very dark red.

"No thanks needed Lynn." Lincoln smiled.

Next, throughout the game as the players were playing the kids decided to have a little fun of their own. Lynn and Lincoln were having contest such who could burp the loudest and who could throw popcorn at the other fans without getting caught. One time during their popcorn game they were close to getting caught, but they duck behind the people in front of them for cover.

After their finished their games they turn their attention back to the actual game as it was now the start of the fourth quarter. As Lincoln turned his head back to the game Lynn started to feel cool and decided to use it as an attempt to flirt with him.

"Brrrr I'm feeling kinda cool in here." Lynn said, crossing her arms together as she started to shake.

"You looking kinda cool Lynn." Lincoln said, taking off his jacket and handed to her, "Here you go take this."

"Thanks Lincoln, but I can't accept your jacket won't you get cool." Lynn replied, trying to play it off.

"Yeah, but I'd hate to see you end up sick." Lincoln replied, worried.

Lynn took his jacket and placed it on as she did so she was engulf in his body heat which warm her up real quick as she began to smile again.

"Thanks again Lincoln." She said.

"No problem." Lincoln replied.

The two sat quietly as they continued to watch the game for a while, until Lynn decided to get a little braver as began to lay her head on Lincoln shoulder causing him to blush across his cheeks as he began to get nervous. "L-L-Lynn, you can't do that what if anybody finds out." He said.

"Relaxes Linc, nobody will find out and if they do I'll kick their butt so just chill out and besides I'm like laying with my head on your shoulder it makes me feel more safer." Lynn said, snuggling into his shoulder make Lincoln blush even darker.

The game soon came to an end with Boston Celtics winning 120 to 105 and the fans started to clear the arena and noticing this the sibling got up from their seats as they headed to the parking lot to get a ride home.

During the entire ride home they talked about how the game went with their game, what was their favorite parts, and Lincoln telling their dad how Lynn could've be a better player than a team player that kept missing his shots, causing on her to look away as she smiled and blushed.

Arriving home, Lincoln headed upstairs to take a quick shower, change into his night clothes, and brush his teeth. As he did so all he could think about was how Lynn had placed her head on his shoulder and told him how she felt safer even though she was never the type to find safety in other it truly made his heart feel warm when she said that. About 15 minutes later Lincoln came out of the bathroom as he processed to head to his room, but he could make it his room he heard a voice call out from behind him catching his attention.

"Look like you had a fun time didn't you." The voice said.

Lincoln jumped in surprise as he turned around to see Luna standing there with her guitar in her hand.

"Luna?! Man you guys are becoming more like Lucy everyday just appearing out of nowhere." Lincoln said, "Hey where were you because I passed your room already?"

"I was in the garage jamming out to this new song I wrote." Luna replied, "Anyway how was the game with Lynn, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah I had fun." Lincoln replied, happily.

"Great to hear." Luna smiled, while in the back of her head she thought, 'Since Lynn had her fun I better take my turn before the others try something.'

"Hey bro." She said.

"Yes Luna." Lincoln replied.

"I was wonder what exactly are you planning to do tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Umm, well I plan on going to school, but afterwards my schedule is completely free, why" Lincoln replied.

"No reason I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me." Luna answered.

"Hmm, alright Luna we can hang out." Lincoln said.

"Great! Uh I mean rockin, well good night bro." Luna replied, then heading her room.

Lincoln was alone in the hallway as he tried to head his room again, but this time ran into Lynn as she was coming up the stairs.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

"Hey Lynn, what's up." Lincoln replied.

"Heading to me and Lucy's room, but since you're still up Linc, I wanted to ask you, what was the most memorable part of the game for you?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln thought about it for a second and said, "I did like the game, but I wasn't very much into it, so what I got to say is that the most memorable part for me was that I got to spend time with my big sister and I hope we can do it again sometime."

Hearing that Lynn blushed as she smile, "T-t-thanks Lincoln, me too."

"Well good night Lynn." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah good night." She said.

Lynn then leaned forward as she gave Lincoln a peck on the cheek, then heading off to her room. When she was gone Lincoln placed his hand on the cheek Lynn just kissed as he smiled and headed off to bed for the night.

 **End of Chapter four**

 **Okay everybody that it for Chapter four of my story, "The Loud house: Filling the Void," and I hope y'all enjoyed it and sorry it took so long to update, but I'm currently a co-writer of a story at the moment with my friend, Shun Benitoite, so I put that story first because I started it first. Anyway the next chapter will be about Luna spending time with Lincoln and if y'all have any ideas feel free to message your ideas to me. So leave me a review telling me what y'all, until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out peace and stay tune.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter five**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring y'all the latest Chapter of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void', and in this chapter it going to be Luna turn to spend time with Lincoln and I know that some of y'all are probably wondering how this is probably going to play out, well think no more because here it is. Now let's move on the story...**

It's Wednesday afternoon, meaning another day of school has passed for Lincoln as he was one day closer to the weekend and he would be sitting in his room and relaxing, but for today he was fulfilling his promise to Luna, now he was sitting in her and Luan's room as he was listening to her play one of her newest song on her guitar.

Lincoln was yet again drifted off into his own little space as he listen to his sister's play and have fun with her song. Luna stopped playing her song which yanked Lincoln back to reality as he began to applaud his sister's performance.

"Wow Luna, another spectacular performance what do you call that song?" Lincoln asked.

"Actually I don't know, I haven't fully thought of a name for it yet, but I'm working on it." Luna replied, "But anyway I didn't ask to hang out with you just so you could listen to my listen to my music, I actually want to do some stuff that we both want to do."

"Oh uhh well Luna I actually don't have any ideas of thing we could do because I've still been a bit bummed out about the whole Ronnie Anne thing." Lincoln replied.

"It's okay bro, well if you still bummed and can't think of anything how about we sit here as we can listen to some music on the radio, then." Luna suggested.

"Alright we can do that." Lincoln replied.

Luna smiled as she turned on the radio on her dresser as she did so the Dj started to speak. "Hey everybody it's your boy, Dj T-rich and today I'm gonna play the newest track from international British singing sensation, Mick Swagger, and I've got some important News for all you Mick Swagger's fans out because he'll be singing with the rock band known as Smooch in a once in a lifetime concert in the Royal Woods area, so for those who don't have tickets well today y'all lucky day because I'll be giving away two tickets along with two backstage to this special event and all you gotta do is answer one simple question, 'What is the style of music that Mick Swagger's favors?', I'll be taking calls after the songs end, so if you're a true fan you would be the person to know the answer to this." He explained.

Dj T-rich started to play the song. Luna smiled as she turned to Lincoln and asked, "Yo Lincoln did you hear that?"

"I sure did Luna, and I can't believe that Mick swagger is going to do a feature with Smooch tonight." Lincoln replied, "That is a once in a lifetime concert and I wish I could be there to see it."

"Well there is a way for us to go." Luna said, pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh come on Luna, there are probably millions of people, who are going to be calling to answer that question what make you think you're gonna be the one to be the first caller to answer that question." Lincoln replied.

"Trust me bro, I'm Mick Swagger biggest fan, so I would know this answer." Luna said.

"Alright Luna, I'll leave it to my rockstar big sister." Lincoln replied, giving his approval.

Luna smiled as she was happy Lincoln gave his approval. The music stop playing from the radio as the Dj came back on. "Alright everybody it time for y'all to call in for your chances to win two tickets and backstage to the concrete of a lifetime with Mick Swagger and Smooch sharing the same stage for the night." He said.

Hearing that Luna quickly called the number of the radio station and placed it to her ear as the phone started to ring. Someone pickup on the other line as they say, "Hey you're on the line Dj T-rich, and you're our first caller, what is your name?"

"Luna, Luna Loud." Luna answered.

"Well Luna today is your lucky day because today you have the chance to win tickets to a once in a lifetime concrete and all you got to do is answer this question, are you ready?" Dj T-rich asked.

"Yeah I'm ready to answer." Luna replied.

"Okay, what type of music does Mick swagger favors?" Dj T-rich asked.

"Well as a fan I got to say Mick's favorite type of music are the ones that is about having fun." Luna answered.

There was a moment of silence over the phone before Dj started to speaking again. "Luna I got one thing to say to you... Congratulation you've won the two front row and backstage pass to tonight once in lifetime concrete to see both Mick swagger and Smooch perform on the same stage." He said.

"OMG! I won, I won, I won!" Luna said, excited as she hopes up and down.

"Yeah you did and plus you have two tickets and passes, so I hope you decide to bring someone very special with you to see the performance." Dj T-rich added.

"Don't worry about that T-rich, I know excatly, who I wanna bring to the concrete." Luna replied, as she looked over to Lincoln sitting on Luan's bed.

"Alright, then I hope you and your person will enjoy the show and get a chance to meet Mick Swagger and Smooch tonight." Dj T-rich said.

"I hope so too, now goodbye." Luna replied.

She then hanging up the phone and turned her attention to Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln, I won the tickets."

"Congratulation Luna, I knew you could it." Lincoln said excited for his sister.

"Thanks Lincoln, and I know we're gonna have amazing time tonight." Luna replied.

"Me? You're taking me?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah didn't you say, 'you wish you could be there to see it', well here is your chance to go to your second ever concrete with your big sister and this time it going to even crazier than the last time." Luna said, "What do you say Lincoln will you accompany me to the concrete of a lifetime with Mick Swagger and Smooch performing on the same stage tonight?"

"Ehh... okay Luna I'll go with because who would be dumb even to miss out on an once in a lifetime opportunity like this." Lincoln replied.

"Awesome it's a date. I mean...not a 'date,''date'. I mean...a... little brother and his big sister going to watch a once in a lifetime concrete...with both of their favorite musicians performing... you know I should stop talking." Luna said nervously.

Lincoln was again confused as he noticed that Luna was acting as strange as Lynn and Lucy the last couple of days, but he just shrugged it off as he was to excited to about concrete to worry about it at the moment.

"Well since the concrete won't be until tonight what else do you think we should do Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm, well since we have time let's decide on what are we going to wear to concrete." Luna suggested.

"Okay I think that I'll guess I could go dress up in my Smooch's outfit, but seeing how it been a couple of year I think I've outgrown it." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry about Lincoln I think I'll be about to fix that." Luna replied.

"You can do that?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah bro, as a Rockstar myself I need to be able to do face paint for my concretes, so it should be easy to apply it to you." Luna answered, "So just let me pick get my face paint and we can get started."

Luna hopped off the bed and headed off towards her closet as she began looking for her face paint kit. Next, she picked up a purple bag off the floor of the closet and headed back to Lincoln still sitting on the bed.

"I found it Lincoln, I just apply before we go to the concrete later." Luna said.

"Ugh... Luna I would actually prefer that you do it now." Lincoln replied.

"Why bro?" Luna asked.

"Uhh well you see since we ain't got nothing else to do I figure that putting the face paint on now would be a great way to pass time." Lincoln answered.

"Okay if that what you want bro, then okay we can do that." Luna said, opening her bag, "Alright Lincoln I'm gonna need you sit still and don't move because this might tickle a little."

"Alright Luna I gotcha." Lincoln replied.

With that Luna reached into her bag and took out a couple paint brush as she began to paint Lincoln's face. She soon started to work on painting Lincoln's face, but that was easy because every once in a while Lincoln started to giggle as he said, 'I'm sorry it just the brush just tickled me.'

After about thirty minutes of work, Luna stepped back as she gazed at her work and smiled. "Okay Lincoln I'm done." She stated.

"Really let me see." Lincoln said.

Luna handed her brother a compactor and he looked at him in the mirror part. As he looked at himself Lincoln saw that his face was completely white with what appears to red color lipstick that circled around his lips, he eyelashes were little longer than usual, and his white hair wasn't white anymore, but replaced with black coloring.

"So Lincoln, h-h-how d-did I do?" Luna asked nervously.

"How did you do? You...did...a...fantastic job Luna I look exactly like I could be a member of Smooch." A very impressed Lincoln replied, looking in the mirror admiring his sister hard work.

Hearing that Luna smiled happily knowing her brother loved the work she had did on his face. "Well I'm glad you enjoy it Lincoln, and since we've still got time what else do you want to do?" She asked.

Lincoln put the compactor away and he started to think as he began to think his thought were soon interrupted as he heard his stomach growling. "Ha ha I think I could go for a snack in the kitchen." He said blushing of embarrassment.

"Alright then let's go to the kitchen." Luna replied.

With that the two of them walked out of the room as they headed downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. Once they walked into the kitchen, they noticed Lynn was looking through the fridge.

"Hey Lynn." Lincoln said, getting her attention.

Hearing his voice, Lynn got spooked causing her to hop up as she hit her head on the top shelf of the fridge. Lincoln walked up to his sister as he said, "Lynn are you okay."

Lynn turned around rubbing her head, "Yeah I'm okay Lincoln," then getting look at the makeup on Lincoln's face.

"Yo Lincoln I hate to ask this, but what with you wearing all that makeup on your face?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, you see Luna won two tickets to a once in a lifetime Mick Swagger/Smooch's concrete tonight and I asked me if I like to go with, so decided that if I was gonna go I better go dress like a real Smooch's fan and Luna took the time to do my makeup." Lincoln explained.

"Okay, but wouldn't it have been better to do a little later before the show?" Lynn pointed out.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to save time so I decided to work on the makeup because it would've probably way longer if we waited." Lincoln replied, "And she really did an amazing job with it."

Hearing that Lynn glanced over to Luna, who was looking away as she tried to hide what appears to be her blushing. "Oh really she did?" She asked.

"Yeah I really like it." Lincoln answered.

"Okay Lincoln, but hey since you're here would mind helping me in getting a snack inside of the fridge?" Lynn asked.

Luna eyes widen as Lincoln said, "Hey that the reason why we're here, so okay I don't mind helping you, Lynn."

"Good because there a snack in the back of the fridge that I want, but I'm afraid that I can't get it do you think you can get it for me?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln walked in front of her as he began looking through the fridge looking for what Lynn was looking for. As he was looking through the fridge Lynn had a smile on her face as she was glad Lincoln was willing to help her out, but her happiness didn't last long as she felt a hand on shoulder. She looked up to see Luna staring somewhat angry at her.

"Lynn I need to speak with you for a moment." Luna said.

Before Lynn could reply, Luna soon grabbed her by the collar as she dragged her out of the kitchen leaving Lincoln to continue to look through the fridge. The two sister made it into the older kids dining room as Luna let go of Lynn.

"Lynn, what do you think you're doing?" Luna asked.

"Well I was waiting for my brother to hand me a snack from the fridge until my older sister just dragged me out the room." Lynn replied.

"No not that, I mean what were you doing trying to cut in on my time hanging out with Lincoln you're totally breaking the rules." Luna said, sounding upset.

"First off, I was already in the kitchen before y'all came in so I didn't just suddenly decided to cut in on your time and second, your main time is at the concrete so what if I decided to ask Lincoln for a few favors it only a little friendly territory." Lynn explained.

"You're acting like such a cheater." Luna stated.

"This it not cheating, it strategy, you see in order to win without breaking the rules you need to be smarter than your opponents like I just did, and that's how I'm one of the best players on all my sport teams." Lynn replied.

"Man your taking this whole thing as a game." Luna said.

"Yeah and I intend to win this thing along with Lincoln." Lynn replied.

"Well Lynn before you get ahead of yourself you do realize that there are two other girls that have affection for Lincoln, so you need to not only overcome me, but the two of them as well." Luna stated.

"Ehh, I overcome way worse, but I know this won't be easy so I suggest y'all step up your game or I'll win this thing and none of y'all will see it coming."Lynn warned

After that was Lincoln came out of the kitchen as he see his two sisters staring at each other. "Hey guys, what are y'all doing?" He asked.

"Oh nothing Lincoln we were just having a little sister chat." Lynn said, turning towards Lincoln.

"Yeah sister chat that all." Luna agreed.

"Oh alright, well here Lynn I got that snack you asked me for." Lincoln replied, pulling out a granola bar and handed it to her.

"Thanks Lincoln that exactly what I wanted." Lynn smiled accepting the granola bar, "Well I'm gonna watch the game if the other aren't watching, so I guess I'll see you later Lincoln."

"Alright Lynn." Lincoln replied.

Lynn walked away to the living room leaving the others alone, once she was gonna Lincoln turned to Luna. "I hate to say this, but something about that was kinda weird even for this family." He said.

"You're telling me." Luna replied.

"Well anyway I managed to got us two pudding cups while I was getting Lynn, her snack." Lincoln said pulling out two pudding cups.

"Rock n' bro." Luna replied, taking one of the pudding cups.

"Alright, now that we got out snack, what do you think we could next?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't, but I'm sure we'll think of something to pass the time." Luna replied.

With that the two of them ate their pudding cups and time pass as they went on to do things like continued to look for stuff to wear to the concrete, going back to listen to the radio, Lincoln insisting Luna to perform another song for another in which lead to them having a family sang along.

Later on that night, the two arrived at the show as they were both excited to be there. They soon got their tickets and V.I.P passes as they headed inside to watch the performance they rushed to get the best seats they could find. During, Mick Swagger and Smooch performed five of their biggest hits and one song they worked on together.

All throughout the show Lincoln was excited to see the greatest favorite performers sharing the same stage, Luna was also excited to see the performance but she was imaging herself on stage. After the show was over, the two of the headed backstage, where they were stopped by security until they showed their V.I.P passes. Soon they got arrived backstage, where they saw many other fans dressed just like them, crew members, and staff.

"Man there are way fewer people than I thought there would be." Lincoln said surprised.

"Backstage isn't for everyone Lincoln it only for the Very. Important. People like us." Luna replied.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln continued to look around until he looked to find Mick Swagger and Smooch talking with one another on the other side of the room. "Hey Luna look over there I see Mick Swagger and Smooch." He said.

"Where?!" She asked.

"They're over are over there on the other side of the room." He said, pointing over to them.

Luna looked in the direction where Lincoln was pointing to see Mick Swagger and Smooch. As she was looking Luna started to get excited as she was happy to be in the same room as true rockstars.

"Hey Luna let's go talk to them and see if we can get some autographs." Lincoln said.

"Uh I-I-I don't know Lincoln they probably too busy to talk with fans." Luna replied nervously.

"Oh come Luna they maybe big stars, but that doesn't mean they aren't human beings." Lincoln said, then grabbing Luna's hand, "Now come on this could be our only chances at talking with them, so I suggest we move on it."

Seeing her hand entangled with Lincoln, Luna started to feel a little confident as she started to blush. "Alright I guess we could go meet with them." She replied.

Lincoln smiled and the two of them walked over to the rockstars, once they got there Mick was the first to notice their appearance. "Oi, hey guys look we got ourselves a couple of fans here." He said.

All member of Smooch turned to see them. "Hey." They all said.

"Uhh, hey guys my name Lincoln and this is Luna, we're really big fans of music and were wondering if we could a couple of autograph from y'all." Lincoln said."

"Sure anything for a couple of fans especially the ones that a very cute couple." Mick Swagger said.

Lincoln was about to corrected him, but Luna interrupted him by asking, "Hey Mick Swagger and Smooch, if y'all don't mind I would actually like to know how y'all got into your music careers?"

"Oi, so you're wonder how I got my passion for music, well young lady I'll be happy to tell you." Mick Swagger.

"I'm alright with telling you guys how our band Smooch came to be, how you guys?" The lead singer of Smooch asked, looking at the other bandmates.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." The others replied.

"Alright I'll, but Mick Swagger since you answered first, I think that you should go first." Smooch's lead singer said.

"Okay mate I'll go first." Mick Swagger replied, then turning to Lincoln and Luna, "Alright it all started back when I was just a young lad."

With that Mick Swagger told Lincoln and Luna his entire backstory about how he was inspired into playing music and how he wanted to spread his music across the world for other to have a good time. After he was done it was Smooch turn to tell their story of how they came to be, they explained that they were four friends who hung out together so long that they each consider themselves family and they all shared love for music and they decided formed a band called, Smooch.

Once they were finished telling their story, Lincoln and Luna were both amazed by their stories of how they became to famous musicians they came to be. Through the excitement Lincoln was the first to speak, "Those both were truly amazing stories and the songs really show how y'all really care about the industry."

"Oi that it mate." Mick said.

"Yeah that how we put it." The lead singer said, with others bandmates agreeing.

"Well guys, you Luna is also a fellow musician and she really good, so do y'all that y'all can listen to one of her songs." Lincoln replied.

"Hmm, sure mate why not, I'm always looking for new talent." Mick Swagger said.

"We're done for it." Smooch said.

With that Luna let go of Lincoln's hand and she took out her guitar, she took a deep beneath to get herself calm. Next, she thought of a song as she started to play, the song she choose was a soft ballad that she wrote while ago for Lincoln the day he had his heartbroken and how she wanted to be the one to filled the void. All throughout her performance, Luna imagined that nobody, but Lincoln was there listening to her. When she was done, everything was a bit a quiet at first until Mick Swagger and all the Smooch's members started to applauding.

"Amazing mate you were right she does has real talent and she has so you better hold on to this one because she going places." Mick Swagger said causing both Lincoln and Luna to blush.

"Yeah I got to emit that she know how to rock a stage." Said Smooch's the lead singer with the group agreeing.

Luna smiled at the comments that she received from them as she turned to Lincoln, who was giving two thumbs up to congrats on the performance. After that was done they spent the next couple of hour hanging out with Mick and Smooch until they had to leave, but they didn't forget to invite Luna to come and performed with them at their next get together, Luna accept the offer, but only if Lincoln could perform with her on stage. They agreed to her terms and then they left, but not before giving Lincoln and Luna each an autograph photos of them.

Arriving home, the two sibling snuck upstairs and Lincoln turned to Luna to speak. "Luna, I really had fun hanging out with you today it was a blast." He said.

"Thanks Lincoln, I had a good time as well, maybe we can do that again." She smiled.

"Well it appears we have to because we're performing a duet at Mick Swagger and Smooch's next performance." Lincoln said, "So goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Lincoln." Luna replied.

She then lean forward as she placed a kiss on Lincoln's forehead before heading off to her room.

Lincoln smiled as he placed a hand rubbing the spot Luna's kissed. 'Today was not just a good day, but it was a rockin day.' He thought. He soon went off to his room for a good night sleep.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Hey everybody that is it for Chapter five of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I do hope you all enjoyed it and I just wanna shout out, Darksword15, and my friend Shun Benitoite, for them giving me ideas and helping out all throughout this chapter, so y'all should go check them out because they've got some good stories of their own. Anyway, the next chapter will be about Luan spending her time with Lincoln, so if y'all have any ideas feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me. Until next my name, Jaroberts251, signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter six**

 **Hey everybody, Jaroberts251 here and I'm here to bring y'all the latest chapter of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and in this chapter will be Luan's turn to hanging out with Lincoln and to the people, who said 'I need an editor', well it not my fault because everytime I upload a chapter the system ends up removing a couple of words and I don't have time to check all the way through for mistakes, so don't blame me blame the system, well anyway I don't want to keep y'all wondering about what is gonna happen between Lincoln and Luan, so let just move on with to the story...**

Today, Lincoln was heading home after hanging out from Clyde's house after school. As he was heading home he started to think.

'Man it's Thursday already, this week is going by so fast, what else can I do.'

Lincoln looked ahead to see his sister, Luan, dressed up in her clown suit as appeared to be struggling on her unicycle with a handful of props.

"She must be on her way to her comedy gig."

Lincoln's smile didn't last long as he saw Luan toss her props into the air as she fell off her unicycle. "Oh no Luan!" He said, heading to her.

Luan sat up and started rubbing her back in pain. "Oh man that hurt." she said. She looked up to see an extended hand reaching out to her and heard the familiar voice of her brother speaking her.

"Are you okay Luan?" Lincoln asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm okay." She replied, taking Lincoln's hand to help herself up, "Thanks Lincoln."

"No problem Luan, anyway what's up are you going to another gig?" Lincoln asked.

"Why actually yes I am going to do a kid birthday party, but I need help lugging my equipment." Luan replied, "Hey you want to help be my assistant, Lincoln?"

Lincoln looked confused and asked, "Really, I thought Lucy was your assistant?"

"Yeah she was, but she kept disappearing and reappearing causing me to mess up the act, I also tried Lynn, but she kept taking our act and then I tried nearly everyone else in the family and each one turned out to be even worse than the last." Luan explained, "So what do you say Lincoln, will you be my assistant?"

"Hmm, I don't know Luan." Lincoln replied.

"Please Lincoln because I can't do it without an assistant I don't know if I'll be able to make it through this gig, this could be the my very last gig if I don't have an assistant." Luan begged.

Lincoln thought about it for a moment and thought he would do anything to help his sister become the sister she was clearly born to be. He sighed in defeat and said, Alright Luan I'll be your assistant."

Luan smiled as she quickly perked up. "Glade you agreed Lincoln, now your first job as my assistant is to help me carry my stuff to the gig." She said.

"Okay." Lincoln replied.

He, then bent down and started to help Luan pick up her props, while he did that in the back of his head he thought, 'Well it's looks like I found something to do for the day and with one of my sister, who've guess."

They finished picking up Luan's props and headed to the party.

 **(Transition)**

Luan and Lincoln arrived at the party and went behind stage to prepare before it was time to go on the stage.

"Okay Lincoln, the parents told me we're on in five minutes and before we go on I wanted to do a check off to make sure we've got everything in place, so I'm gonna call out the items and I want you to say "check" if I got it, alright Lincoln."

"Alright I gotcha Luan."Lincoln replied.

"Good, now cream pie?" Luan said.

"Check." Lincoln replied.

"Magician suit?"

"Check."

"Improve's outfit ."

"Check."

"Unicycle, juggling balls, and my assistant?"

"Check, check, and check aro."

Luan finished her check off list and said, "Alright Lincoln I think we got everything we need."

"That's great Luan that means this performance will be a success." Lincoln replied.

"Hang on Lincoln just having all the props is only just a part of the success the whole thing includes the performance as well." Luan said.

"Okay, what exactly do you need to do for the performance because since I just recently became your assistant I don't know what goes on, and how can I assist you." Lincoln asked.

"Well I've planned for you to help me make balloon animals. I'm going to dress up as a magician and pretend to cut you in half, so I'm need you to make sure all the props for the magic act is in place. Then for the final you are going to dress up for a improv act, so I need you to make sure we've got the improve outfit ready." Luna explained.

"An improv act?!" Lincoln asked, "But I don't know nothing about how to do improv."

"Don't have a cow Lincoln, it's not that hard. All it is that I am going read from a fairytale book and try to act out the scene the best you can." Luan said.

"Uhh fine I'll do my best and I won't let you down." Lincoln replied.

"Okay, now let's put on your clown make because I want us both to look the part when we do each part of our act." Luan said.

"Alright Luan." Lincoln agreed.

Luan pulled a makeup brush out of her purse and began painting Lincoln's face with the clown make up. After she finished painting Lincoln's face they heard the parents say, "Alright boys and girls it time for the entertainment, so please put your hands together for the comedy styles of 'Laughing out Loud'."

The crowd erupts in applause and cheers. Luan and Lincoln heard and smiled at each other and ran on stage. They made it on stage and Luan said, "Hey, hey all you boys and girls, my name Luan Loud and this is my assistant Lincoln and we are, 'Laughing out Loud', we'll be entertaining y'all with different set of our act." Luan said.

With that they started the show off with a few clown antics; like telling jokes, making balloon animals, and throwing pie at one another to lighten thing up. The kids was laughing and having fun which gave Luna and Lincoln confidence in what they were doing. Once they finished Luan announced, "Alright you guys we're about to start the magic show, so give us a few minutes to change and we'll be back."

While Lincoln and Luan changed the parents put on music to keep the kids entertained. Luan and Lincoln went backstage and changed into the magicians outfit. After few minutes, they came back on stage as they were coming back Lincoln dragging the magic box out.

Luan announced, "Alright everybody, I am the Amazing Luan and this is my assistant, Lincoln." Lincoln stopped and took a bow.

The kids started to applauding and both Luan and Lincoln smiled. "Okay everybody it's time for our first trick and that will be to pull a rabbit out of my hat." Luan said

Luan took off her top hat and handed it to Lincoln, then she reached into her sleeves and pulled out her wand. Next, Luan tapped the wand on the hat and reached into it and pulled out a white fluffy bunny.

"Ta-da." She said.

The children all applauded in amazement as they waited for more. "Oh I see y'all liked that now it time for my second trick, I call it the unmovable and to perform this trick I will be placing a glass of water on a table covered with a tablecloth and remove said tablecloth without spilling glass of the water." Luan said.

Lincoln setup the table with orange tablecloth and Luan pulled a glass cup and filled it with water as she set it on the table. Luan then took a deep breath as grabbed the tablecloth and yanked it from the table. The tablecloth came off swiftly from under the glass only making it rock a little before standing still.

"Ta-da." Luan said.

The kids started to cheer even more and Luan looked to see Lincoln clapping for her and started smiling. "Thanks you, if y'all liked that then you're gonna love this." She said, pulling Lincoln next to her, "For my final trick I'll be cutting my handsome assistant in half."

"Hang on a second there Luan I maybe handsome, but I don't think I'm good enough to be sliced in half." Lincoln replied.

"Oh don't worry Lincoln, you'll be just fine." Luan assured, "Now let's get to it everybody."

Lincoln walked backstage and brought out a rectangular box and open the top hatch up as he climbed inside of it. Once he was fully inside, Luan closed the hatch of the box and reached into her cape and pulled out a hacksaw. She started cutting straight down the middle of the box. When Luan was finished cutting, she gently pulled the box apart to reveal that each part was perfectly separated. The children all looked in amazed as they see looked to see the two halves of Lincoln apart from each other.

"Okay, now that I've perfectly cut my assistant in half I will now put the two halves of him back together." Luan announced.

Luan pushed both halves of the boxes back together and tapped the top hatch with her wand and open the hatch and a whole Lincoln climbed out.

"Ta-da." Luan said.

The children were all amazed by the act that they decided to stand-up as they began to clapping for Luan and Lincoln. "Thank you, y'all been a wonderful audition, but I think it time for to do our final act of the evening and for this my assistant will be dressing up as a mime for this act." Luan announced.

After that was said, both Luan and Lincoln rushed backstage once again to change their outfit as they left the to head backstage the parents put on some more music to keep the kids entertained. Lincoln and Luna soon came back, but they looked different. Luan was wearing her normal street clothes, while Lincoln was wearing red t-shirt with black 'S' drawn on it, black gloves, and black pants with his usual white shoes.

Luan announced, "Now everybody it time for our final act of the evening and by the way my assistant is dressed y'all are probably wondering what is this act is gonna be about?"

"Yes!" The kids yelled.

"I knew it well this is our trick is what we call, 'Imagination brought to reality', and in this act I will be reading a story and my assistant dress up like and will his best to try and act it out." Luan explained.

Lincoln pulled up a chair and Luan to take a seat in it as she pulled out a fairytale book. She began to read the story and Lincoln was acting it out the best way he could.

"Once upon time there was this a little boy, who was skipping through the woods as he was heading to his grandmother's house." Luan said.

Lincoln began acting out as he pretend to be skipping through the woods.

"But the little boy soon realized that he didn't know that he had no ideas where he was going." Luna continued.

Lincoln started looking around as he looked confused about where he was going.

"The little boy, then started to tremble in fear as he remember that his mother warned him that there was strange creatures live out in the woods." Luan said, causing Lincoln to act as if he was trembling in fear as he began looking around pretending that he was lost.

As Luan continued to read the story, Lincoln was trying his best to act out all the scene which was making all the kids laugh and cheer for the duo for their hilarious performance. After finishing the story Luan closed the book as she stood up from her chair to say, "Thank you all this has been, 'Laughing out Loud,' and y'all have been a wonderful audience." The children started to cheered and applaud them for their awesome performance. Lincoln and Luan gave the crowd one final bow before heading off stage.

Later the party came to an ended, Luan and Lincoln were walking home as they were carrying Luan's props. As they walking, Luan turned to her brother. "Thanks for helping me out Linc. I knew I made the right decision when I cast you as my assistant." She said.

Lincoln smiled and replied, "No problems Luan I was glad to help and pulse I had a lot fun myself and just so you know if you need help with anything that you can't get the other to help you with I'll always be there to help you."

Lincoln and Luan arrived to the house and head upstairs to their room. Lincoln was about to head to his room went Luan stopped by saying, "Hey Lincoln wait."

"What's up Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing I wanted to give you this." Luan said. She then leaned down and kissed Lincoln on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "You're the best guys a girl could ever have," then headed off to he room.

Lincoln, no longer surprised by his sister suddenly kissing him, smiled and went to his room for the night.

 **End of Chapter six**

 **Alright everybody that it for Chapter six of my story, 'The Loud house: Filling the Void', and I got to say I'm sorry if it wasn't what y'all expected from Lincoln hanging out with Luan, but I was running low on ideas, didn't know where I was going with this and just wanted to get this posted. So I'm try as hard as I can working on my next chapter. If y'all have ideas feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me. Until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tune.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring y'all the newest chapter of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void', and I got to say sorry it took longer than usual for me to update this story, but I'm having some creative difficulties, but anyway in this chapter Lincoln will be spending time with Lucy, so I don't want to keep y'all waiting so let move on to the story...**

It was Friday again and the school bell has rung letting all the students out for the weekend. Right now we find Lincoln and Clyde walking through down street as they headed home for the weekend.

"Man I thought this week would never end." Lincoln said, happily.

"Boy you said it Lincoln I've been waiting all week for it to end." Clyde agreed, "So Lincoln since I'm free today, do you wanna hang out and go to the arcade?"

"Ugh sorry Clyde, but I've already got plans tonight." Lincoln replied.

"Alright Lincoln, but you'll be free to hangout this weekend, right?" Clyde asked.

"I don't know about that because it depends if any of my sisters wants to suddenly want to hang out with me." Lincoln replied.

"Your sister really want to spend a lot of time with you, what's up with that Lincoln?" A curious Clyde asked.

"Uhh no reason I can only guess is that since time is moving by so fast that they want to spend so much time with their only brother as they can before it time for them to move out." Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah, but even Lucy is acting strange and she is two years younger than you, Lincoln." Clyde pointed out.

"Well you have to see from her angle, I myself is only two years from moving out of the house myself, so I'm sure the explanation I already gave for the others goes for her as well." Lincoln said.

"Whatever you say Lincoln, your family maybe fun to hang with but they surely do have their weird moments." Clyde said.

"Yeah well that what happens when you're the brother living in a house with ten sisters and one working bathroom." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln and Clyde made their way to Clyde's house, where they said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

"Goodbye, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"See you later, Lincoln." Clyde replied.

Lincoln continued to walk home, while he was walking he soon took noticed that he was coming across the park. He stopped at the entrance and he began to remember that he what happen a week ago.

'Man I can't believe a week has passed already since it happen.' Lincoln thought, thinking about his break up.

Without thinking, Lincoln walked into the park. As he was walking through the park, Lincoln began to look around as he noticed that the leaves on the trees were turning bright Autumn colors and were falling to the ground. 'Hmm it getting real close to winter.' Lincoln thought. Lincoln took a seat on the nearest bench he found and noticed something.

'Hey you know something, this the exact bench that we were sitting on when Ronnie Anne broke up with me.' He thought.

Lincoln continued to sit there and tried to remember all the good memories he had back when he was dating Ronnie Anne. It was very peaceful for Lincoln at first, but that didn't last long as he felt a familiar presence sneak up on him. The presence surprised Lincoln causing him to hop in fear as he heared the presence's voice.

"Hey Lincoln." It said.

"Lucy!" Lincoln gasped.

"Hey." She replied.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Funny because I was planning to ask you the same thing." Lucy replied.

"Well I was just on my way home and I decided to take a break in the park." Lincoln answered.

Lucy looked closely at him and said "Hmph you're lying I can see it in your eyes."

"I sometimes wonder how are you able to see anything with all your bains covering your eyes." Lincoln replied.

"Don't worry about that I have my way of seeing." Lucy said, "So what's the real reason, why you're sitting in the park?"

"Well Lucy if you must know, I was just walking by and I realized that it has been a official week since Ronnie Anne moved away and broke up with me in this exact park, so I came here to remember try and remember all the good times we've spent together as a couple." Lincoln replied, "But what about you, Lucy, aren't you supposed to be at your drama club?"

"It's Friday Lincoln, you should know that my drama club doesn't practice meet on these day, unless we've gotta play coming up." Lucy answered, "That means you are suppose to walk home with me."

"Oh yeah sorry I must of forgot about that." Lincoln replied.

"It's okay Lincoln after what you've been through you do deserve some time to worry about yourself for while." Lucy replied.

"T-thanks for understanding Lucy." Lincoln replied.

"No problem Lincoln, now I think it's time for us to be going." Lucy said, getting up from the bench.

"Yeah I think we should be heading home." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln hopped off the bench and got ready to go home, but before he could leave he felt something tug onto his sleeves. He turned to see it was Lucy holding his sleeves.

A question mark appeared over Lincoln's head and he asked, "What's up Lucy I thought we were heading home?"

"I never said we were going home. I just say it was time for us to go because I have other things in mind for us to do." Lucy answered.

"Other thing planned, like what?" Lincoln asked, even more curious.

"I want you to accompany me to a poetry reading tonight at the local Royal Wood's poetry bar." Lucy said.

"A poetry reading? If you wanted me to listen to your poetry, why not read it to me at home?" Lincoln asked.

"Because it's been a while since we've hung out with each other and when we actually hung out it wasn't like when you hung out with the others." Lucy replied, started get sad, "Or is it you don't like hanging with me outside of the house."

Lincoln noticed this and tried to calm Lucy down. "No no no no no please don't be sad Lucy, if you want me to go to your poetry reading with you then I'll go with you to your poetry reading."

Lucy smiled as she perked up quickly, "Alright if you insist let's go."

Lucy took hold of Lincoln's hand in her hand and began leading him to the poetry bar. As Lincoln was being lead in the back of his head he thought, 'Man the things I do out the love for my sisters.'

 **(Transition)**

Lucy and Lincoln arrived at the Royal Wood's poetry bar they walked in and went to take a seat at a nearest table that wasn't taken. While they were seating, Lincoln was looking around to noticed that the entire place was covered in graveyard decoration like skulls, headstones, and bats. He saw the people there were all dressed like a goth or vampire outfit and the major of the room was being light up by candlesticks. All of these was making Lincoln feel very uncomfortable.

"Ugh Lucy, not to be rude, but this place is seriously freaking me out." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry Lincoln, this place isn't as bad as you think when you get use to it." Lucy replied.

"Okay I get that, but what about your friend over there that are dressed up like vampire and have been eyeing me ever since we got here." Lincoln said, pointing behind him, "I think they might want to suck my blood or something."

Lucy looked past Lincoln to see the group of vampire kids, who appears to be looking at Lincoln.

"It alright Lincoln, those are the Edwin's vampire and they don't suck blood, but they are they are the kids for making this place the poetry bar and they are not use to having newcomer such as yourself join in our poetry reading, so they're little skeptical on who we bring with us." Lucy explained.

One of the kids from the vampire kids walked up from the group and walked over to Lucy and Lincoln. When the kid got there they looked to see it was a girl with long black hair that it covered her left eye.

"Hey Lucy." The girls said.

"Hey Kacey." Lucy replied.

"It's nice to see you again Lucy, but who is this outsider you brought with you?" Kacey asked, looking at Lincoln.

"Kacey this is Lincoln." Lucy answered.

"Oh this is Lincoln." Kacey said, extending her hand out to Lincoln, "Hey Lincoln my name is Kacey it good to finally meet you."

Lincoln accepted her hand and he asked, "Uhh hey Kacey, but what exactly did Lucy tell you about me?"

"She that you are the second guy other than Edwin that she really-" Kacey started before Lucy interrupted her by saying, "Hanging out with because you know how I am about my Edwin vampire novels."

"Okay really well I got to emit I enjoy spending time with you to Lucy even if what she does brings me out of my comfort zone." Lincoln replied.

Lucy looked away as she try to hide a blush Lincoln didn't noticed it, but Kacey did. She leaned into Lucy's ear and she whispered, "He nice and willing to endure anything you do to make you happy he not life most men, if only he was a vampire then I wouldn't mind sticking my fangs into him but unfortunately he is just a simple human male."

"Well he maybe just a normal human male, but he is my normal human male." Lucy replied.

"If that how it's then congrats to you, but a little warning you better keep his type entertain before they go find another simple human to fulfill their desires." Kacey said.

"Don't worry I will and pulse he just getting off a settling down from his recent breakup, so I haven't successful obtain his heart, but I will." Lucy replied.

"Well good luck to you." Kacey said, stepping back from Lucy "Alright you two I'll be heading back to my group now I hope y'all enjoy the poetry reading."

"Alright well it was nice meeting you, Kacey." Lincoln said.

"Same to you, Lincoln, now take good care of Lucy." Kacey replied.

"No worries I will." Lincoln said, a little confused.

Kacey walked away heading back her group leaving Lucy and Lincoln to sit at the table.

"Hey Lucy, what was all that about with your friend saying take good care of you?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh don't worry about her Lincoln Kacey just likes to joke around much." Lucy replied.

"Okay well anyway since you've invited me to your poetry reading, I was wondering are you going to reading one of your old poems that you read to me?" Lincoln asked.

"No actually I've prepare a new poem that I've been working on." Lucy replied.

"A new poem? That sounds nice I wonder what it about?" Lincoln asked.

"You'll figure it out when I go to read it, but until then let's just sit here a enjoy the poetry the others have written." Lucy said.

"Alright, but I'm sure it'll be worth it to listening whatever you came up with to express yourself through your poetry." Lincoln replied.

Lucy blushed, "Yeah well until it my turn to read let's just sit back and enjoy ourselves."

"Okay sure Lucy." Lincoln replied.

With that the hour went by as Lincoln and Lucy sat at their seats, listening to many different people read their poems. While they were listening the poetry in between Lucy would take the opportunity to sneak peeks at Lincoln, who look busy as he appears to be was writing something, but would turn her attention back poetry reading when Lincoln started to take notice of someone staring at him. The rest of the reader has soon finished their poems.

"Hey Lucy it's your turn to read." Lincoln said.

"Oh okay, but to be honest I'm a little nervous about reading this poem because I'm afraid the others won't understand it." Lucy replied starting to shack nervously.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a pair of arm on her shoulder and noticed it was Lincoln giving her a gentle massage. The contact causing her to blush, but she started to feel more relaxed.

"Don't worry Lucy. You're poem is going with your poetic creative y'all do fine. I believe in you." Lincoln said.

Lucy smiled at his kind words. "Thanks Linc, that really mean a lot to me." She said.

Lucy gave Lincoln one final hug before heading up to the microphone. Once she got to the mic, she reached behind her back and took out her poem and began to read.

"I call this poem... 'I'll be your new love'." Lucy blushed at the title, "A boy, a boy in love fell victim to heartbreak, his spirit stolen his soul left in darkness. He walks around confused unaware that his next love is near and I know this because it's me I'm the one he holds nearest to his heart."

Lucy finished her poem and walked off stage and took her seat next to Lincoln, who was very surprised. "Lucy that was beautiful." He said lost for words.

Lucy blush as she smiled and said, "Thank you Lincoln."

"No need to thank me because I knew your poem would be good." Lincoln replied.

They hugged and Lucy pulled away taking Lincoln's hand into her hand. "Come on Lincoln let's go home now." She said.

"Hang on a minute before we go I got a poem of my own I want to read and trust me this is something you'll probably love I've been working on it during the others were reading their poems." Lincoln replied, picking up a folded piece of paper.

"Alright Lincoln, you may read your poem." Lucy said, giving her his full support.

Lincoln headed up to the stage and unfolded his paper as he started to read. "Hey everybody this is my poem I call, 'Nightly angel of my life'." He started, "The nightly angel of my life hair dark like mid-night. Eyes hidden, for the world is unworthy of their beauty. My nighttime beauty, y'all know her by the name of Lucy."

Hearing that Lucy blushed inferno as she felt happy not only that her brother wrote a poem, but it was about her. She watched as Lincoln walked off stage and came back to her as he took her hand into his hand. "Now let's go home." He said.

"Oh okay." Lucy agreed.

With that Lincoln and Lucy walked out of the bar and Kacey was watching them as they leave. She smiled and thought, 'Well it looks like Lincoln is very poetic just as Lucy said. They look like those two are going to very good together.'

 **(Transition)**

Lincoln and Lucy had made their way home through after a very quiet walk home As they made it to the porch Lucy decided to speak up.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

Lincoln stopped and turned to his sister. "Yeah Lucy." He replied.

"That poem you read, in it you said I was your nighttime beauty." Lucy said.

"Well yeah it did, why is there something wrong with that?" Lincoln asked.

"No it just that-" Lucy started before Lincoln interrupted her.

"That what? That I didn't know that you and the others are strangely attracted to me knowing that we're family." Lincoln replied.

"W-w-wait you knew that?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot, I know how to take a hint and plus a different sister just suddenly want to hang out with me one day after another is was a bit suspicious." Lincoln replied, "But I got to emit each of y'all were pretty fun to hang out with. It made my week go by quick."

"W-w-well if you knew, who did you like hanging out the most?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, I can't really decide that because I had fun with each of y'all these past few days." Lincoln replied.

"Well what are you going to now that you know?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't fully decided on what to do about that, but what I'm know what I'm going to do and that is to have a talk with all four y'all tomorrow." Lincoln replied. "Anyway I hope you enjoyed your day with your big brother."

"Yeah I truly did." Lucy replied.

"That is great sis, well goodnight Lucy." Lincoln said.

Lincoln gave Lucy a kiss on her forehead and headed inside the house for the night. Lucy smiled as she placed her hand on her forehead and head in herself.

 **End of Chapter seven**

 **Alright everybody that is it for Chapter seven of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I'm sorry if these last two chapter weren't up to par like the others, but I was having trouble formulating ideas for these, so I had to give y'all what I could give y'all. Anyway tell what y'all think by leaving me a comment and if y'all have any ideas leave a review or P.M. me the ideas. So until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out, peace and stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Loud House**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eight**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring the latest chapter of my story, "The Loud House," and in this chapter Lincoln will be having a talk with Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy about their action been this past week. Well that all I gotta say, so anyway let's move on with the story...**

Another classic Saturday morning at the Loud House means another day full of chaos. Luna was out in the garage practicing a couple of new songs she wrote. Luan was practicing a new comedy act. Lynn was outside practicing her basketball skills for an upcoming game. Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing video games. Lucy was in air vent as she was trying to come rhymes for her poems. Lana and Lola were arguing with each other as usual, it seems no matter hold they get they will always find something to argue about. Lisa was grading her student terms paper and working on assignment for class next week. And Lily was working on her spelling for her kindergarten class.

Lincoln was sitting on the as he was currently engaged in a video game trying to enjoy himself. "Alright I've finally made it to the boss level and just imagine in just a few minutes I'll finally finishing the game I've been putting off for a while." He said, excited to play the final level. He continued to play the game, but he couldn't really focus as something start to come to mind.

'Hmm, wait a minute something ain't right, it seems a little weird maybe because all this week I've been getting use to having at least one of my sister hanging out with me, but right now I'm all by myself.' Lincoln thought, 'Well yesterday I did tell Lucy I knew what they were up to as they were hanging out with me, so I guess she must've told the others and they were feeling so embarrassed that they decided to avoid me today.'

Lincoln shook off his thoughts and he continued on to play his game, but he wasn't able to keep his focus on the game as his thoughts kept drifting back to the thought of his sister possibly avoiding him was making not be a to success costing him to lose against the boss level sending his game all the way back to the end of the beginning of the level. See that Lincoln throw his controller on the ground as he began to sighed.

"Huh oh man I can't concrete without thinking about how much I've probably hurt them or made them feel embarrassed." He said, "That it I have got to talk with them and clear this whole thing up."

"Clear what up?" A voice asked.

Lincoln hopped up in fear as he gasped, "Lucy!"

"Morning Lincoln." The fourteen year old says.

"Ehh morning Lucy." Lincoln replied with his hand over his chest trying to calm down his heart, "Anyway Lucy why are you here I thought you were avoid by writing poems in the air ducts?"

"I was in the air ducts writing poems but I wasn't avoiding you, why would you think that?" Lucy replied.

Lincoln leaded back in his seat and he said, "Well I thought when I told you that I knew what you and the others were up when y'all were trying hang out with me this week. That you told the others and y'all were trying to avoid me today."

"Don't worry I would never try to avoid you and neither would the others because I haven't told them." Lucy replied.

"Alright- wait you haven't told them why?" Lincoln asked.

"Because I thought that since you said that you were gonna have a talk with the four of us that you wanted to be the one to tell them." Lucy explained.

"Well I'm glad that y'all aren't avoiding me on purpose, but why aren't none of y'all wanting to hanging out with me today, then?" Lincoln asked.

"It's that we agreed on letting you have the weekends, including Friday all to yourself which mean I wasn't even suppose to hang out with you yesterday and with that said if I told them they would've figure out that I've was hanging with you. " Lucy answered.

"Alright I get it, but I feel like we really have to get this out of the way, so Lucy can gather all the other girls and tell them to meet in Lori and Leni's old room because I want to speak with them." Lincoln said.

"Sure thing Lincoln." Lucy agreed.

With that Lucy hopped off the couch and headed in the darkness of the room as she went to do what she was told. When she was gone, Lincoln headed upstairs to his room as he grabbed a notepad and started to sketch out plans for something. A few minute passed and Lincoln finished his sketches and he realized that Lucy could be finished gathering the other and he grabbed his notepad and headed off to Lori and Leni's room. Once he got in the room he looked around to find that nobody was in the room.

"Okay it seems that Lucy hasn't got everybody yet." Lincoln said.

"Yes I did." A voice said.

Lincoln jumped back and turned as gasped, "Lucy!"

"Hey Lincoln I've finished gather Luna, Luan, and Lynn like you asked of me to." Lucy says.

"Oh alright thanks Lucy, you can bring them in now I'm ready." Lincoln said.

"Sure no problem Lincoln." Lucy replied, "You guys can come in now."

Lucy took a seat in Leni's old bed as Luna, Luan, and Lynn walked into the room and took a seat anywhere they felt like it. Seeing them all there, Lincoln closed the door to the room and turned his attention back to them.

"Hello everybody I'm glad you could make it we have a lot to talk about." Lincoln said.

"What this is about Linc?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah because I was in the middle of this new songs I've been working on." Luna added.

"And please tell me it won't be too long because I've just thought of a really funny joke that I wanted to get on tape before I forget it." Luan says.

"Don't worry you guys by what I got to say it won't take long." Lincoln replied.

"Alright, then start, what do you have to say to us?" Lynn asked.

"Well guys downstairs I was playing my video game and as I was playing I started to notice that neither one of y'all were wanting to hang out with me and then I remembered that this pass week each of y'all hung out with me on separate days." Lincoln says, "And that got me thinking why did each of y'all wanted to hang out with?"

Hearing that each girl except Lucy started to blush nerves and they each gave one another a nerve look trying to figure out an excuse to say.

"Ehh... Lincoln I wanted to hang out with you because I wanted to take your mind off your recent breakup with Bobby's sister." Lynn lied, sounding nerves.

"We'll I wanted to hang out with you because I won two tickets to that Mick Swagger&Smooch concert, so I decided to bring you because you also a rock'n roll fan and I was hoping that sharing that once in a lifetime opportunity would cheer you up a lot quicker." Luna lied.

"I just needed an assist and you were the only one that I... haven't... tried out yet." Luan lied, chuckling nervely

"Oh really those are your reason. Are you sure those weren't just cover ups for anything bigger than that?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Linc I can tell you that I only hanging out with you because you were down in the dumps about your relationship ending that I wanted to take your mind off of it." Lynn says, feeling like she was gonna throw up after that lie.

"Well I really did needed a assistant and plus I didn't even know about your breakup with Ronnie, so I couldn't obviously have any other reason for wanting to hang out with you." Luan says.

"Alright I you two are off the hook." Lincoln, looking over to Luna, "What about you, Luna is that how you also felt that hanging out with me?"

Luna was gonna to lie, but before she could get a single word out she looked into Lincoln's eye she suddenly felt as if her heart was gonna burst. She bit her lips as she couldn't hold the truth back any longer.

"No it wasn't the only reason for me wanting to hang out with you." She says, "You see the truth is t-t-t-that I love you, bro."

Seeing, how Luna broke down and confessed her feeling gave the others enough the courage to confess the truth. "Lincoln." Lynn said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Lynn." Lincoln replied.

"I've got a confession to make... I-I-I love you too." She said.

"Me too, Lincoln I feel the same way they feel." Luan added.

"That mean a lot and I want to let y'all know that I love you too." Lincoln replied which made them smiled, "We're family all."

All three girls' smiles turned to frowns. "No Lincoln we're not talking about loving you as family. We're saying that we love you as more than just family." Lynn said.

Lincoln smiled and said, "Wow well since y'all are now feeling like telling the truth. I've got something to tell y'all. I knew this whole thing"

"You did!" The three girls shouted.

"Yeah I did." Lincoln replied.

"How?" The three asked.

"Because ever since my breakup with Ronnie Anne the three or should I say four started to act strange, but I didn't say anything until I hung out with Lucy yesterday." Lincoln explained.

Luna, Luan, and Lynn turned their attention to Lucy, who blushed a bright red. "Lucy, you not only spent an extra day with Lincoln, but you found out he knew about our little game and didn't tell us about, why?" Lynn asked.

"W-w-well I-I thought that since Lincoln said he was gonna have a meeting to discuss this I thought it would be best if he was the one to tell y'all." Lucy answered.

Lynn death glared Lucy, while Luna and Luan turned their back to Lincoln. "So Lincoln, what are you gonna do since you know about our true feeling?" Luan asked.

"You aren't gonna tell mom and dad on us are you, bro?" Luna asked, worried.

"No I wouldn't do that because the tattle tell of family is Lola and I wouldn't want any of y'all to get into any serious trouble and for something like this we don't know how mom or dad would react if I were to tell." Lincoln replied.

"Thank bro." Lynn says, "But since you know how we want to know how you feel about you the situation?"

With that asked, Lincoln started to thinking about the answer for a second before saying, "Ehh I don't know how I feel about it, because I their a side of me saying that I shouldn't have abnormal feeling about my sibling, but on my other side it saying that since Ronnie Anne left I need to be try to move on with the next person that has serious feelings for me."

"Well I don't like that the side that don't want to give this a try, but anyway before you decide on making that big decision you should at least give us a chance to make you happy." Lynn says.

"Yeah and to do that is to go on individual dates with each of us." Luan suggested.

"Luan didn't y'all already do that this past week." Lincoln replied.

"Actually no we didn't because since we thought you didn't know, so to us everytime we spent time with you was just simple hanging out to us, so we never had official date with you, Lincoln." Luan pointed out.

"Yeah Luan's right, we were just spending time as sibling never as a dating couple." Luna agreed, blushing at the words dating couple.

"With that said Lincoln, you should go out on individual dates with four of us starting with me." Lynn said.

"Hey no fair it was my idea, how come you get to go on the first date?" An upset Luan asked.

"Because we already agreed who goes in order when we first started this thing, so it only fair that we keep it going that way." Luna answered.

"No way I want to change the orders." Luan annoyed, "Because I want to have the first date."

"I also want the order changed too, so I can have the first date with Lincoln." Luna argued.

"Don't forget about me, I too want to be the first out of the four of us to have a date with Lincoln." Lucy said.

"Well if y'all want the order to be change, then you got to win a game of rock-paper-scissors and the order goes by eliminating rules, if you lose get put in the spot and it will keep going until the one is the last standing." Lynn explained, "So if y'all want the order changed this is your only way to do it, so are you guys in or not?"

"Yeah I'll play." Luna says.

"Me too I'm game." Luna said.

"If it the only way to get more time Lincoln, then fine I'll play." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah now it truly a competition now." Said an excited Lynn, then turned to look at Lincoln, "Hey Bro, you want to sit watch me defeat these three?"

"Ehh thank Lynn, but no thanks I'm going to go back downstairs to watch TV, so have fun with y'all little game." Lincoln replied.

"Okay I'll meet me after I win." Lynn said.

"Sure." Lincoln replied.

With that said, Lincoln got up and walked out of the room leaving the four of his sisters to play their rock-paper-scissor.

 **(Five minutes later)**

Lincoln was sitting on the couch and he appears to be back playing his video game from earlier. 'Okay now my heads is clear I can make through this level easily now.' He thought. He continued to play as he was clearing through the level with ease as he reached the final Boss match of the game again.

"Okay, now it time to finish this game once and for all." Lincoln said, happily.

Lincoln started to putting all his focus into playing the level. The final boss turning out to be very difficult because everytime it hits Lincoln's character, he lose nearly half of his life points causing Lincoln to be more careful not to let him touch him. A few minutes of carefully playing Lincoln had weakened the boss enough to finish it off.

'Already I'm just one attack away from completing this thing entirely.' Lincoln thought.

Lincoln prepared for his character as he was planning to going for the final attack. He went on the attack, but before he could hit it Lincoln suddenly heard a loud noise that startled him causing him to drop the remote making his character stop in place only for the boss to wipe him out sending back to the nearest checkpoint in level

"Noooo!" Lincoln said, disappointed.

Lincoln heard the same noise as it was coming from the stairs. He looked over the couch to see Lynn coming downstairs as she appeared to be doing her victory cheer. Lynn made it downstairs and Lincoln looked at her in confusion at first until he realized something.

"Hey Lynn." He said.

Lynn stopped her celebrating to look at Lincoln and replied, "Hey Lincoln guess what, you're mine now just like I told you."

"I can see that sis, but how are the others taking this?" Lincoln asked.

"Not to good, but don't worry they'll be fine." Lynn answered.

"Really, how do you know?" Lincoln asked.

"I just know and because they're playing rock-paper-scissor right now to decide who get to go on the next date with you." Lynn replied.

"Alright, well since that problem solving itself I think it time we should get to our date." Lincoln said.

"Okay let's get to it then." Lynn said excited.

Lynn grabbed Lincoln's hands into her hand as she started to rushed him out the front door of the house.

 **(Transition)**

Lincoln and Lynn were walking down the street, while they're walking Lincoln tried to start a conversation.

"So uh Lynn, where exactly are we going?" He asked.

"Actually Lincoln I thought I would let you be the one to make the decision on where we're going to do for this 'hanging out'." Lynn replied, winking at Lincoln.

"Okay I'll think of something for us to do." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln started to looking around as he tried to look for something that would be good him and Lynn to do together. While Lincoln searched, he suddenly heard a weird growl catching his attention. Lincoln over to Lynn to notice that her stomach was growling.

"It looks like your hungry Lynn." Lincoln said.

Hearing that, Lynn smiled and she embarrasly blushed scratching the back of her head. "Yeah I guess I should've eaten before we left." She says.

"No I glad you didn't because that give me an idea of what to do for the first part of our dat- I mean hang out." Lincoln replied, looking around making sure people didn't know what he was about to say.

"Alright sure Linc, but you know that I'm not the type of girl to do that likes to go to big and fancy restaurant thing." Lynn said.

"Oh I know that Lynn I'm your brother after all." Lincoln replied, "But I do know where we could go to get something to eat."

They finished their conversation and they headed off to get something to eat to kick start their date. After a few minutes, Lincoln and Lynn walked in the town local pizza parlor and they found the closest seats to them and sat down and a waiter walked up to take their orders.

"Hello my name is George and be your waiter so what can I get for you two this evening?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll have a slice of pepperoni pizza." Lincoln said.

"And have a slice of sausage pizza." Lynn said.

George wrote down what they said and asked, "Okay is there anything else I can get for y'all?"

"Oh yeah can you make those orders for to go because we don't plan to be staying long?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure thing kid." George replied.

Greg walked off to get their food prepared. When he left, Lynn and Lincoln looked at each other started to have a conversation.

"So Lynn, what do you think of the first stop on our hangout section?" Lincoln asked.

"I think it cool, but I'm curious for what else you have plan for us to do." Lynn replied.

"Well I think we should a total of three thing and this is the first thing we're gonna do." Lincoln said.

"Alright, so what's up next you've got in stored for us?" Lynn asked.

"I actually didn't plan for the second part, but I'll think of something." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you will Linc." Lynn replied.

"Thanks Lynn." Lincoln said.

"No problem Linc." Lynn replied.

George came back and handed them, their food wrapped up for them to go. "Here you go you two and be sure to come back anytime." He said.

"Thanks." Lincoln and Lynn replied.

The two grabbed their food and went to pay for it and they headed out to continued their date. Lincoln and Lynn walked out to the streets. "Okay Lynn the second thing we should be fun for the both of us and since this a date we both should have an opinion on what to do." Lincoln said.

Lynn ate her pizza and said, "Sure."

"Cool, so I was thinking we should go to the movies." Lincoln suggested.

"Nah the movies don't have anything good show these day." Lynn replies, "How about we go to a football game?"

"As much I would love to watch another game with you, but didn't we already see a game this past week, so I think it would be best that we different things on each date to keep it from being boring." Lincoln explained.

"Okay you make sense, but what else could think of doing with me that doesn't involve sports or anything type of-" Lynn said before she looked up to see something.

Lincoln looked at his sister to notice that something caught her attention. "Hey Lynn are you okay, what are you looking at?" He asked.

"Bike race." Lynn whispered.

"Excuse me Lynn, a what?" Lincoln asked.

"A bike race Lincoln we should have a bike race." Lynn suggested.

"A bike race, but Lynn we don't have bikes or at least don't ever since I handed the one you gave me down to Lana and she broke it down for parts." Lincoln replied.

"Okay well don't worry about that I got that covered, look." Lynn said, pointing in front of her.

Lincoln in the direction Lynn was pointing to see that the new Royal Wood's Bike shop and they appeared to renting out bike for the day.

"Wow what are the chances of the bike shop renting bike today?" Lincoln asked.

"I know right, that where I got my idea from." Lynn replied, "So come let's go get some bikes."

"Okay Lynn." Lincoln replied.

Lynn smiled and she took hold of Lincoln's hand into her own and they headed towards the Bike store.

 **(Transition)**

Lincoln and Lynn were now riding the streets of Royal Wood on their rented bikes.

"Man this is so awesome." Lincoln said as he rode the bike.

"I know right, it's a good thing I remember Mom's credit card number." Lynn replied.

"Yeah, but won't they get mad at what you did, Lynn?" Lincoln asked, a little worried.

"Don't we're just renting these, it not like we brought them, so they can handle a few missing little dollars and if not then we can blame it on one of the others." Lynn said.

"Alright, but I wouldn't feel right blaming it on the others." Lincoln replies.

"Fine we'll think about it later, but right now let's just enjoy them for this bike race." Lynn said.

"Sure Lynn." Lincoln replied.

With that two rode their bikes up and down the streets of Royal Wood as they were trying to figure out who could ride their bikes the fastest to the end of the street. Lynn had the lead for a while until nearing the end, Lincoln used all the strength that he had left and started pedaling as he could and boosted right past Lynn to get the win.

"Alright I win." Lincoln said.

Lynn stopped her bike in front of Lincoln. "Hey congratulation Lincoln, you've beat me at another competition that 2 for you and 1,365 for me." She said.

"Thanks Lynn I guess over the years you've really brought out the true brought out the true athletic competitor in me." Lincoln replied, smiled.

Seeing his smiled, Lynn blushed as she scratched the back of her head and she said, "Yeah I guess I did and that cool because since you're becoming a true athletic maybe you should try out for one of the sports team."

"Hmm nah I can't because last time I tried it didn't go out like we've planned and besides you're the real athletic of the family, while I'm just the mature middle brother that keeps the family together and I like it that way." Lincoln replied.

"Alright if you say so Lincoln, but I think it time for us to return the bikes." Lynn said.

"Wait Lynn before we do that let's go to the last stop of 'hang out section' and then we can return the bikes that would be a perfect way to end a 'hang out with siblings' thing." Lincoln said.

"Okay Lincoln, what do you have planned?" Lynn asked.

"Just follow me and you'll find when we get there." Lincoln said, riding off a head of Lynn.

Lynn looked in curious and started pedaling off after Lincoln in hurry to catch up. Five minutes later, Lincoln and Lynn arrived outside of the arcade.

"Lincoln, what are we doing here?" Lynn asked.

"Well I earlier this week I came with Lucy to the arcade and as I was here I've noticed that they've had installed this new shooting hoops game and I thought you might like it." Lincoln said.

"Then why didn't you suggest coming here in the first place?" Lynn asked.

"Well I thought that it would be good to save the best for last." Lincoln said.

"Oh really that sounds cool of you, Lincoln." Lynn replied, playfully punching Lincoln in the arm.

Lincoln chuckled as he rubbed his arm and he said, "Yeah well Lynn, you know me."

"Alright well what are we waiting for, let's go in." Lynn said.

They hopped of the bikes and walked inside the arcade as they started to looking around the shooting hoops game.

"Hey Lincoln where is the game?" Lynn asked.

"Well Lynn it's been less than a week since I was here, so my memory isn't fully cleared- no wait there it goes." Lincoln said.

Lynn looked around to see the game they were looking for was placed right next to Zombie Apocalypse game. "Alright that took little time to find, so let's go play." She said.

"Okay Lynn, you go to the game, while I get change for us to play the game." Lincoln said.

"Sure thing Lincoln." Lynn replied.

Lynn walked off to the shooting hoops game, leaving Lincoln to get the changes. Lincoln walked over to the change machine he started put his money and receiving change. When he got a dollars worth of change put his pockets as he was about to go meet up with Lynn, but before he could go he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey Lincoln." The person said.

Lincoln turned around to see a brunette girl with a heart shaped beret in her hair. "Oh hey Cookie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing I was bored and decided to come here for some fun, what about you?" Cookie asked.

"Same thing." Lincoln said, "Alright well it was go to see you again Cookie well I better get going."

"Wait Lincoln." Cookie said, grabbed his arm.

"Huh what's up Cookie?" Lincoln asked.

"Well earlier this week I heard that Ronnie Ann moved away and I bet you're glad for that?" Cookie asked.

"Hmph oh yeah I'm." Lincoln answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah and since she gone I was think we could hang out together?" Cookie asked.

"Maybe some other time Cookie, but right now I'm a little busy." Lincoln replied.

"Oh okay well I see you at school then." Cookie said.

"Yeah see you at school." Lincoln replied, a little sad.

Cookie walked away leaving Lincoln to continue what he was doing. Once she was gone, Lincoln turned as he walked back Lynn, who was still waiting for him.

"Hey Lynn I am back and I've got the change." Lincoln said.

"Hey Linc, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Nothing much the line for the change machine was long that all." Lincoln lied.

"Okay, well anyway let's get to playing the game." Lynn replied.

"Alright here you go." Lincoln said.

Lincoln pulled out two quarter as he inserted both of them into the machine and the game started up. "Okay Lynn to play the game all you gotta to do is you have five minutes to make as many basketball shots as you can." He explained.

"No da Lincoln I should know a game this works." Lynn replied.

Lynn grabbed the basketball and started shooting each one at a time making each shoots she took with complete focus. Lincoln looked happy was watching how his sister was completely enjoying herself as she continued to play shooting hoops.

The five minutes passed and the game came to an end. "Alright now that was fun, but I think I broke the machine though." Lynn said.

"Why?" Lincoln replied.

Lincoln looked at the machine to see that it's scoreboard was glitching as it showed Lynn score of 999 points. "Nice Lynn, you not only the high score, but you broke the machine." He said.

"I'm sorry Linc, but you know when I get into my zone I don't have an off button." Lynn apologized.

"Don't be sorry Lynn because look." Lincoln said, happily pointing to his left.

Lynn looked in the direction Lincoln was pointing to see that the ticket slot attached to the machine was spilling out multiple tickets. "This is awesome we get tickets for playing." She said.

"I know right, now you can get whatever you want at the prize counter?" Lincoln replied.

"Really whatever I want?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah as long as it cost the exact amount of tickets you have, so what are you going to Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know yet." Lynn said

Lynn started picking up all of her tickets and she looked at Lincoln and said, "Lincoln I'm gonna to get my prize, so I'll met back at the bikes."

"Sure Lynn." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln walked out of the doors to their bike as Lynn collected all her tickets and headed over to the tickets counter, where a man with white hair was standing behind.

"Hey young lady what can I get for you today?" The man asked.

Lynn looked around at all the prizes, but said, "Hmm, I can't really decide there are a lot of cool prizes to decide from."

"Oh I see you not sure on what you want for yourself, but what about that friend you were hanging out with." The man said.

"Who, you mean Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah him, have you tried thinking about getting something that y'all can both share together." The man suggested.

'He's right and in fact I don't where nor the other would've been if Lincoln wasn't cool with what we're doing, so I should get him something special.' Lynn thought.

Lynn looked at all the prizes they had on the shelves until she found one that caught her attention the most. "Sir I would like to have that prize." She said.

"Sure thing young lady." The man replied.

While the man went to retrieve her prize back with Lincoln was sitting on his bike as he waited for Lynn to return. 'Hmm... I wonder what taking Lynn, so long maybe she having some trouble figuring out what prize she really.' He thought.

After that was thought like on cue the doors of the arcade opened and Lincoln looked up to see Lynn walking out carrying a wrapped up medium size package underneath her left arm.

"Hey Lynn I see you finally decided what you wanted." Lincoln said.

"Yeah I did and it was a heck of a decision, but I'm sure I made the right decision." Lynn said.

"Okay, so what did you get Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn blushed as she placed the package behind her back and said, "I'll show you later, but right now we've got more important things to do."

"Yeah we've to return these bikes back to the shops before they's closes and they take an extra rental fee off mom credit card." Lincoln replied.

"Okay so let's get a move on." Lynn said, hopping on her bike.

The two of them rode off from the arcade and headed to the bike shop.

 **(Transition)**

After returning the bikes, Lincoln and Lynn had arrived home and they stood on the porch.

"Well Lynn I say that went great for a first date, what about you?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah it went great I loved it." Lynn said.

"Alright, so I guess we should be heading to bed now." Lincoln suggested.

Lincoln started to reach for the door knob, but he stop as Lynn said, "Lincoln wait!"

"What's up Lynn?" Lincoln asked curious.

"I-I-I got something to give you." She said.

"You do?" Lincoln asked.

"Here you go Linc." Lynn said, handing over the package she had held since the arcade.

Lincoln accepted the package and got even more curious. "Nice Lynn, what is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Open it and you'll see." Lynn replied.

Lincoln unwrapped the package and his eyes widen at what he saw. "A limited edition deck of cards from the Captain Ace series with a signed autograph on the box, how did you get this?" Lincoln asked, excited.

"I spent all the tickets I won at the arcade on this." Lynn replied.

"You did that for me, why?" Lincoln asked.

"Because you're the best brother a girl could ever have." Lynn whispered into his ear.

Lincoln blushed as he back up to turn his head away nerve as he said, "Oh-h-h well I would say I'm a good bro, but I would say I'm the best br-," he felt Lynn hands on the side of his head turn his head back to face her.

Lynn eyes started to close as she was leaning down in attempt to give Lincoln a kiss on his lips, she started puckering her lips but before she could connect her lips with his lips, the front door open and they heard someone voice calling out to them.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" The voice asked.

Lincoln and Lynn backed away to see Luna standing in the doorway angrily staring at them. The two stood there stock and surprise as neither one of them had a way to answer her.

"Oh you guys must've didn't hear me, I asked 'what are you two doing here'?" Luna repeated.

"Uhhh... Lincoln had something in his eye and I was trying to blow it out." Lynn lied.

"Yeah that it." Lincoln agreed.

"Are y'all really expecting me to believe that because I don't, but I what I think that Lynn trying to steal the first kiss on the lips from Lincoln." Luna said.

"No no no I wouldn't do that because of the rules." Lynn replied, "Lincoln and I were simply having a dating moment."

"Okay then Lynn, you can have your moment, but don't get to comfy because I won the other round of rock-paper-scissor, so tomorrow Lincoln is mine." Luna said.

"Alright I get it Luna." Lynn replied.

"Good, now get inside it almost curfew and y'all know how mom and dad feel about curfew." Luna said.

"Alright Luna." Lincoln and Lynn replied.

Luna walked in the house and Lynn leaned over to Lincoln and she whispered, "To be continued next time Lincoln." Lynn leaned back and gave Lincoln a wink before going to inside.

Lincoln smiled as he headed inside himself for the night.

 **End of Chapter eight**

 **Well everybody that is it for Chapter eight of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the void," and I surely hope you all enjoyed it and sorry I made y'all wait long, but since I posted two chapters in the same week that I decided to take a little time off before working on this one. Anyway tell me what y'all thought by leaving me a comment or P.M. me and same things goes for if y'all have any ideas y'all want to share with me. So until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out, peace and stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter nine**

 **Hey everybody, Jaroberts251 here and I here to bring you guys the latest chapter of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void,' and I know that I haven't update this story in a while, but that's because I was having writers block and that happen a lot lately and why I been asking for ideas/suggestions from you guys. Anyway in this chapter it's Luna turn to date Lincoln and she'll be taking him to one of college student parties, so who know what will happens. Now if anybody don't mind let's move on with the story...**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning at the Loud House and we find Lincoln currently sleep peacefully in his bed, but his peacefulness didn't last long as he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Instead of answering it Lincoln decided to ignore it as he remain sleep. The door open as he heard footstep coming towards him as he heard a voice:

"Lincoln, wake up bro..."

But Lincoln didn't have any desire to wake up and he just shifted away from the voice. That caused the voice to get a little more aggressive.

"Come on Lincoln, it's time to wake up..."

Lincoln still remained to wake as felt the person place a hand on his back as they tried to wake him up by shaking him forcefully as they kept calling out to him.

"Lincoln wake up, fine dude if that how you want to play it..."

Lincoln felt the figure take their hand off of him as he heard their footsteps walking out of his room and he felt glad as he decided to remain asleep. Then he heard another pair footsteps coming towards him, but this time he another noise coming towards him like they were dragging something with them. Lincoln decided to just ignore it as remained asleep, but suddenly Lincoln heard a very loud riff causing him causing him to hop out of his bed as he fell to the floor.

"Alright I'm up." He said.

"Oh good you're awake."

The boy groaned as he looked up to see his sister, Luna, standing over him with her guitar in hand and amplifier by her side. "Uhhh Luna I thought it might be you, so what's up are doing in here?" Lincoln asked.

Luna chuckled and she replied, "Isn't it obvious, I'm here to wake you up little bro."

"And why would you do that because it's lazy Sunday and you know I don't have anything planned on days like this, so I like to sleep in on this day." Lincoln complained.

Hearing that Luna looked offended as she was annoyed by his attitude. "You can't be serious mate, did you already forget about that today was my day?" Luna asked.

"Your day- oh you mean that dating scheduled that you and the others have planned." Lincoln replied.

"Yes the schedule, and since it's my I won't just let you spend the whole day just sleeping in bed, well unless you want me to join you." Luna said, blushing as she whispered the last part.

"What was that Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Oi it was nothing mate just get changed and meet me downstairs." Luna replied in a British accent.

"Alright well I guess that I'll be getting dressed then." Lincoln said, confused.

"Terrific mate, now I'll just leave to it, so don't forget to meet the downstairs when you're done, okay." Luna said.

"Okay Luna." Lincoln replied.

Luna then gather her stuff and walked out of the room leaving Lincoln to change.

 **(A few minutes later)**

Lincoln arrived downstairs in his usual street clothes as he looked to see Luna sitting on the couch as she was restringing her guitar.

"Hey Luna." He said.

Luna looked up to see her brother coming towards and she playfully smiled, "Hey little bro I see you finally got dress." Lincoln rolled his eyes as he let out a little yawn and took a seat next her and Luna placed her guitar to the side.

"So Luna, what exactly do you have planned for us to do because I know that you wouldn't have woken me up if you didn't already have a planned." Lincoln pointed out.

"Well Lincoln I was original going to keep it a secret, but since you're curious I'll tell you that I was recently invited to one of my college friends' party and they said that I was allowed to bring a guess and since today I'll be hanging out with you, I thought it would only fitting that I bring you." Luna said, "What you think, bro?"

"Hmm... a college party, who having it and where will it be." Lincoln asked, unsure.

"My friend, Tabby, and she'll be having it at her house, so what do you think." Luna answered.

"Ehhh I don't know because the mature brother side in me is says that there are a lot of things that could go wrong, but since you really thought that it would be fun to do, so what the heck let's go." Lincoln replied.

A huge smile across Luna's face and said, "Rock' n bro I'm so glad that you agreed because I thought you wouldn't on the count that you would feel 'out of your element' or something like that."

"Haha well you know me always willing to try something new especially if it to help out one of my loving sisters, plus if I do go I'll be the coolest out of all my friends." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln even if you didn't go you'll still be the coolest out of all your friends and you don't have to do this if you don't want to even if for your sister." Luna said.

Hearing that comment, Lincoln started scratching the back of his head as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Aww, thanks Luna, but I still would like to accompany you to that party, Luna." Lincoln replied.

"Cool dude." Luna said. "Yo bro I want to ask are you thirsty?"

"Yeah actually I could go for a drink." Lincoln replied.

"Alright, then I go get us some drink from the kitchen, so stay put I'll be right back, okay." Luna said.

"Okay, but what if I have to go to the bathroom?" Lincoln asked.

"Well you can leave then, but just come back. Well I'll be back." Luna said.

Luna then hopped off of the couch and she walked into the kitchen leaving on the couch. Lincoln sat there as his eyes started causing him to drift off into a nap, until a familiar voice woke startle him.

"Morning Lincoln." The voice said.

Lincoln hopped from his nap as he gasped, "Ahh!" The boy turned to see his little sister, Lucy, sitting next to him.

"Oh morning Lucy, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much just life I see through is filled with nothing but endless darkness until your light came shinning it, so you know same old same old." The girl replied, "What about you, how are you enjoying your date with Luna so far?"

"It okay right now, we haven't done anything yet, but later Luna is taking me to a college party for our actual date, so until then we're probably just going to hang around the house." Lincoln said.

"Hmm a college party, where most college students make their biggest mistakes and become early parents than they except to be. I warn you, Lincoln, if you go you'll probably end up doing something you'll regret." Lucy warned.

"Lucy, you don't have to warn me because I already know that something could go possible go wrong, but I still want to go to have some fun because what fun without a little danger." Lincoln said, placing a hand on Lucy's head as gently started rubbing her. "And I don't worry Luc I'll be fine and plus I'll be with Luna, so you know I will be okay."

With Lincoln rubbing her head, a mild blush crept across Lucy's face. "Alright if that is what you wish, then I won't object to them." She replied.

"Thanks Lucy, if you would do me a favor and keep this a secret from mom and dad as well as the other because if something does go wrong I don't want them to blame Luna for it." Lincoln said.

"Alright I'll keep it, but only if you promise to go with me to every poetry reading on Friday for the rest of the month, deal?" Lucy replied.

"Deal." Lincoln said.

"Good now that the deal is set I can tell you that real reason I'm here is because I'm in the middle of writing a poem and I came to you because I need a word that rhythms with 'true' got anything?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln thought about it for a second before he said, "Ehh, how about blue."

"Thanks Lincoln, I knew I could count on you." Lucy replied.

"No problem, but you don't mind if I get a sneak peek of what you're writing do you?" Lincoln asked.

"You'll hear it soon when it my turn, but right now you should be focus on Luna, who standing in the doorway to the dining room." Lucy said.

Hearing that, Lincoln turning to see Luna standing in opened doorway that lead to kitchen/dining room with two sodas in her hands and mad look on her face. "L-l-luna, you're back." The boy said, nervously.

"Yeah I'm back, bro and I know what is she doing her?" Luna asked, pointing to Lucy.

"S-s-she here well because..." Lincoln started before Lucy interrupted him by saying, "Don't worry Luna I'm only here because I required Lincoln help on writing a poem and now that I got that I'll be on my way, I don't have any intensions on interrupting you two date or anything that's just how nice I am, but before I go allow me to do this."

Lucy suddenly gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek that infuriated Luna as Lucy then jumped off of the couch and ran off into the darkness of the room.

"Why you little... oh never mind." Luna said, calming down.

Lincoln was caressing his cheeks, but he soon stopped as Luna took her seat right next to him as she still looking angry. "Uhh... Luna are you are okay or are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No Lincoln I'm not mad at you, I'm mad because this is the second time that one of the other were stepping in on my time with you, bro, but I can probably understand why they're probably doing it." Luna replied.

"You can, why?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I can because I'm the oldest out of the four of us, so I would obviously be the most competition and they say that most guys like older girls, so the others are afraid that you might turn out like them that why by them intervening they are trying to make you like different kind of girls instead of one particular type." Luna explained, handing Lincoln a soda.

Lincoln accepted the soda and he said, "Well that does make sense, but the other shouldn't have anything to worry about because having to live this house with all of you I learned that I don't got no type of girl that I like the best, so whoever I choose I just knew that they were the one for me."

"Oh really that how you feel and there nothing I can do to change about that?" Luna asked.

"No not really." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln started drink his soda and as Luna sat there and watched him drink she suddenly got an idea in her head as a devious smile appeared across her face. Suddenly, Luna pulled Lincoln closer to her as she and a arm around his face as she took a seat on his lap and leaned his head against the side of her... boob, "Ready to go bro?" She asked in an attractive voice.

Hearing that Lincoln started choking on her soda as he started to blushing red and couldn't figure out the right words out, "Ahh...I...ahh...c...cool...lets g...get going," he started coughing and Luna pat him on his back.

"Man bro, you almost choked on your soda was it because I was too much for you?" Luna asked.

"No it was more like you caught me off guard with your actions." Lincoln replied, still coughing a little bit.

"Well I'm sorry about that and I'm glad that you're okay, so do you still feel ready to go?" Luna asked.

"Yeah I think so." Lincoln replied.

"Okay good hear, because I would like for us to go out and have some fun before the actual party." Luna said.

"Alright, sure," Lincoln said with Luna hopping off his lap allowing him to stand up and they walked out of room.

Lincoln was walked down the street as his held hands with Luna, who was leading the way, as they were on they walking Lincoln looked around as he seemed to be looking for something. Luna looked back at her brother as she noticed that there was a puzzling look on his face, "Lincoln are you okay dude?" He didn't reply back as he turned to her with a nervous look and Luna raised an eyebrow, "Bro are you okay?" Lincoln just nodded his head slightly, "Are you sure Linc? Because you look nervous?"

"Well here is the thing I know that was excited about attending this party, but now that think about, I realized that I'm kind of nervous because what if I do something that would completely embarrass myself in front of your friends or worst they figure out about this whole thing me and you are doing along with the other because I don't think..."

"Woah Lincoln, you're think to much about this," Luna said, pulling Lincoln up to her, while she placed an arm around his shoulders, "Man I choose to bring you to this party just so we can have fun and forget about our problems, but you do need to be careful of how you say that while we're in public because we don't want anybody knowing about that you're on a date with your older sister or all hell will break loose dude." Lincoln sighed and Luna frowned, "Listen Linc, I not yelling at you, bro. I just want you to calm down and not have to worry besides I'll be right next to you, while we're at the party so there's no way one might slip up and figure out our little secret." She kissed him on the side of his cheeks and he started to smiled, "Good because I don't want anybody taking you guys away me."

"Yeah, because I don't want it and I'm know for sure neither does Lucy, Lynn, or Luan would like that to happen," Luna smiled and nodded, "Alright anyway, let's go and have some fun, because Mom and dad are gone for day, the others are busy at the moments and we got a party to get to, so let's enjoy ourselves while it's our day to hang out with you." Luna smiled and they continued to walk down the street.

It was around six o'clock in the afternoon and the two sibling arrived at a large two storied house. Lincoln and Luna looked to noticed that five or six car parked on the lawn and in the driveway. They got to porch and Luna knocked on the door and not waiting long before Luna' friends, Tabby, opened the door.

"Oi Luna, glad you could make it mate and for a second I thought you were going to be a no show." Tabby said, looking to see Lincoln, "Oh and I see you brought your little boy toy with you."

"Hey Tabby this isn't just some boy toy this is my brother Lincoln." Luna replied.

"Really this is Lincoln, he even more handsome than you've been telling me. Hey Luna, you don't mind if I take him off your hand for the evening, do you?" Tabby said, causing Lincoln to blush a little bit.

"Knock it off Tabby." Luna replied, sounding a little aggressive.

"Oh I see you want him all for yourself; alright I can understand that, anyway come on in." Tabby said.

Luna and Lincoln walked inside to the house where they heard the music was so loud that it was causing the windows and floor to vibrate and there was a large crowd of people hanging out around the house doing stuff like drinking from the punchbowl, dancing on the floor, watching a movie on the TV, or just hanging out with their friends. Lincoln smirked and looked at his older sister, "Well Luna we're here, so let's go have some fun!"

"Alright Lincoln, let's rock out dude!" Luna grabbed Lincoln's hand as she leaded him it over to the dance floor and they started began to dance as the crowd continued to dance and the music continued to vibrate the windows and the room. As they were dancing they were dancing to their unknowing they were being watched by Tabby, who was watching them as she thought, 'It looks like Luna is very close with her brother and I got to agree that they do look cute for each other.'

Once they were done dancing, Lincoln and Luna took their seat on the couch and panted as they tried to catch their breath, while sweat ran down their faces. Luna chuckled and looked over to her brother, "So bro... are you having fun?"

"Yeah I'm a lots of fun Luna,"

"That awesome bro," Luna looked to see Lincoln to standing up, "Where are you going, dude?" Lincoln turned to her as he said, "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back," Luna smiled and nodded as Lincoln walked away.

Luna sighed and sat back, "Hey your name's Luna, right?!" she looked up and saw her blonde haired guy around her age holding two cups as walked up her. He took her seat next and Luna's face twisted in confusion and yet curious as she wanted to know who was the mysterious guy and how does he know her name, "If you're wondering how I know you it probably because I listen to your music a lot and if you want to know my name is Brad Gallows and I got to say it's an nice to meet you."

"Well nice to meet you, Brad, and I appreciate that you are a fan of my music, but I'm kind of with someone at the moment and he'll be right back." Luna replied.

"Yeah that kid I saw you with, alright but you won't mind if I seat here and keep you company until he get back, right?" Brad asked.

"Hmm, I guess won't mind dude." Luna replied.

"Good, now would you care for a drink?" Brad asked, offering her a drink.

"Yeah, thanks man." Luna said.

"No don't thank me... just yet." Brad replied whispering that last part.

Luna took the cup and started as Brad just sat and watched her drink it, once she was done drinking Luna tossed the cup to the side and suddenly grabbing her head as she started to feel strange. "Oww, I feel funny," she looked at her hand and her vision started to get dizzy as it appeared to see that there were more than on hand. She looked to Brad, who was looking at her in concern, "Woah Luna are you, maybe you need lie down, here I'll help you get somewhere more private," placing a hand on her shoulder.

Luna shrugged his and she managed to stand up from couch a little dizzy as she said, "Get away from me Brad I don't what you're trying to do, but I won't fall for it," in a drunken voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Luna I'm just trying to help you." Brad replied, trying to reach his hand out to Luna.

"I said get away!" Luna said smack his hand away.

Brad looked at her as she gave him one last angry look before walking off.

 **(To Lincoln)**

Lincoln was exiting out the bathroom as he was washing wiping off his hands.

'Alright I'm all done, but I better get back to Luna because I hope I didn't keep her waiting long.' He thought.

Lincoln ran back to the couch, where he last saw Luna, but once he got there he didn't see her as the only person he saw was a guy about Luna's age sitting there as he appears to be upset about something. Lincoln walked over to the dude and he asked, "Hey man I was wonder have you seen the girl that was sitting on this couch?"

The man didn't even bother to look at him as he replied, "No, but I saw this girl I was trying to have some until she turned into a total bitch and walked off on me."

'He could be talking about Luna, but there are multiple girls at this party so I can't be sure.' Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln just walked off leaving the man to bitter as he started his search for his sister. Lincoln looked all around the house for Luna, but he couldn't seem to find her. The teenage took a small break to catch his breath as he did, so he happen to overhear a couple of people talking.

"Hey are you enjoying the party?" Guy asked.

"Yeah I'm having a wonderful time, except I'm kind of worry about that girl, she seems to be a bit out of it." The girl replied.

"Don't worry she probably just drunk the punch and everybody knows you should never drink the punch at a party unless you want really want to have some fun, so don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine." The guys replied.

"Excuse me, you two." Lincoln said.

The couple looked over to see Lincoln coming towards them and the guys asked, "Hey kid, what's up."

"I'm sorry to bother two but I couldn't help to hear that you were talking about a girl, who seems a bit out of it and have to ask, what did this girl look like?" Lincoln asked.

"She was a tall brunette wearing a purple shirt and spiky boots." The guy described.

"Good, now where was the last place you saw her because I'm looking for her?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm, the last place we saw her was when we were in the kitchen and she appeared to be looking for someone, so I'm guessing that would be you." The girls replied.

"Yeah we kind of got separated from each other." Lincoln said.

"Well if you're lucky you'll find her in there." The girl replied.

"Okay thanks you, two." Lincoln said.

Lincoln made his way to the kitchen and looked around and with no luck he didn't see her. "Aww man, she must've of left already now where could she be?" He asked himself getting annoyed. The teenager calm down as he started to think that was he felt a pair of hands covering his eye as he heard a familiar voice,

"Guess who mate?"

Lincoln noticed that was the voice sounded a bit off like a drunken British accent, but even with that it wasn't hard for him know who it was. "I'm going to guess Luna, am I correct?" He said.

"Correct mate, you got it right." Luna chuckled.

Luna took her hands of Lincoln and he turned to see that she was looking at him with her eyes half-lidded, coated on top with the usual purple eye shadow, and he was noticed that she did look dizzy like she was going to throw up as there was a streak off red running across face.

"Luna are you okay?" Lincoln asked, worried.

"Who me I'm just fine why do you asked?" Luna said.

"You look like you've been on a rollercoaster six times and is about to throw up." Lincoln replied.

"Linc I'm just fine I'm just feel a little dizzy that's all." Luna replied.

"Dizzy? Why do you feel dizzy? Lincoln asked.

"When you left there was a thing with this guy on the couch he gave me this drink... you what I don't feeling like talking about it." Luna said.

"Guy on the couch? Hey I saw that guy," Lincoln said, "He got you did he try anything on you?"

"Well he did try to get me somewhere more private, but I manage to realized before he could then I went looking for you." Luna replied.

"That's good, but now we should get you home." Lincoln said.

"Why Lincoln we just found each other and you want to left that not cool, bro." Luna replied, looking upset.

"I'm sorry Luna, but your safety is more important to me now then having fun at this party," Lincoln said, causing Luna to blush, "Come on let's get going."

"Alright dude." Luna replied, giving into him.

Lincoln placed Luna's hand over his shoulder as he started helping Luna, who was stumbling, walk as they headed off. As they were heading out they were stopped by Tabby, who looked at them curiously.

"Lincoln, Luna where are you two going?" Tabby asked.

"Linc says we got to go." Luna said, stumbling a bit but Lincoln caught her.

Tabby looked at Luna confused before looking at Lincoln, who said, "Luna is drunk because some guy gave her a spiked drank, now I think the best thing to do now is to get her home and place her in bed."

"Oi that make sense, well I hope you feel better Luna." Tabby replied, looking at Luna.

Luna just replied with by making devil's horns with her free hand. Tabby smiled as she looked at Lincoln and said, "Take care of her, Lincoln."

"Don't worry I will and thanks for having us." Lincoln replied.

"It was no problem mate, come back anytime." Tabby said.

"Alright bye." Lincoln said, helping Luna out the house.

"Bye Tabby." Luna says.

"Bye have a good night you two." Tabby replied, watching them leave.

Later, Lincoln and Luna walked through the front door and looked around the darkened living room. Lincoln looked at the drunken Luna and signified that she needed to be quite and she nodded her head in agreement and they quietly began to make their way to the stairs. Luna startled stumbling as she almost fell come completely before Lincoln caught her and help her retain her balance without making a sound.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Lincoln looked at Luna and said, "I don't want them others to see you look like this, so I think it would be a good if you stayed in my room for the night, will that be okay with you," Luna smiled and hugged Lincoln, "I'll take that as an yes."

Luna nodded and Lincoln broke the hug and help Luna to his room. They made it into Lincoln's room and Lincoln helped Luna take off her clothes until she was in nothing but her purple bra and matching panties. Lincoln, then lay Luna down in his bed only for Luna to grab him by his wrist and pulled him in the bed with her.

"L-l-l-luna, wh-wh-what are you doing?" Lincoln asked, blushing dark red.

"Come on Lincoln just because we had to end our fun at the party doesn't mean we have to end our fun entirely." replied Luna in seductive voice.

"Oh Luna, you're drunk so you don't know what you're talking about." Lincoln said.

"C'mon Lincoln that's have some more fun," Luna suggested rolling herself on top of Lincoln, "or is it that you don't find me very attractive?"

"No I do, I really do. I-I-It just I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet." Lincoln replied.

"So bro, you're saying you want to do it with one of the others instead of it me." Luna said, looking mad.

"No it not that either, it just I don't think I'm ready to lose my V-card to anyone just yet and plus I would want to my first time to special for both me and the girl I'm with also I wouldn't want the girl to be intoxicated at the time either." Lincoln explained.

Luna looked at him sadly before she smiled, "Dude if that how you feel then I'll respect your wishes, but whenever decide that you're ready to go farther allow me to be the one to pleasure you, bro."

"I'll try, but it'll depends on who I'm feeling the most attracted to at the moment." Lincoln replied.

"Well, then all I got to do is make sure that the person you're most attracted too is me, so you watch out bro." Luna warned and a huge smiled came across her face.

"I will, now we should go to bed because we got school in the morning." Lincoln said.

"Sure bro." Luna agreed.

Luna removed herself off of Lincoln's chest and move to his side, Lincoln pulled the cover over the of them.

"Goodnight Lincoln, love you bro." Luna said

"Goodnight Luna, love you too." Lincoln replied.

With that Lincoln and Luna snuggled up closer together and they drifted off to sleep for the night.

 **End of Chapter nine**

 **Alright that is it for Chapter nine of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void,' and again sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but I told you that I getting readers block and most recently I just got a beta reader to help me out the those grammar problem some of you guys been complaining about a lot anyway next chapter will be Luan with Lincoln, so if you guys have any ideas to help me out feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me, so until next time my name is Jaroberts251, signing out peace and stay tuned. Oh and Ps, this is a special announcement for those people, who want me to add Leni to Lincoln's harem, well I'm telling that I will do it, but I need a situation that will lead to her being added so enlisting ideas on how to do it so if you have an idea please leave a comment or P.M. it to me your ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter ten**

 **Hey everyone, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you guys chapter ten of my newest story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void,' and I know I've been took a while to update the story, but I wanted to take some time off to write some more chapter so I could release weekly or something like that. Anyway enough talk let's move now on with the story...**

 **(The Next Day)**

Monday morning in the Loud House as the alarm clock in Lincoln's room reached 5:30 and began to go off. Hearing the alarm, Lincoln started to get aggravated and began to shifted in his sleep as he lightly opened his eyes to see the alarm on his dresser.

"Arrgh! Morning already." He groaned sitting up.

Lincoln grabbed the alarm clock off the dresser and hit the snooze button, "Just five more minutes." He placed tried to return to sleep. Lincoln started drifting back to sleep, but was interrupted as he felt the present of another source of heat. The sixteen year old started stirring and woke back up as he notice that the heat was coming right beside of him. 'What the? What this?' He thought to himself reaching one of his hands over and gave the object a squeezes finding it to be quite soft. 'Well whatever it's big, soft, and smooth,' he thought giving the object another firm squeeze but this getting a light moan in response.

The moan caused Lincoln to realize that it wasn't just any ordinary object that he was feeling. He slowly opened his eyes all the way, his eyes was a little blur at first until it cleared as he saw a sleeping Luna in nothing more than her purple bra and panties. A massive blush crept across Lincoln's face as he saw his half naked sister sleeping next to him and it got even worst when he noticed that his hand was still on her breast. 'Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up.' He prayed not wanting Luna to get catch him in this position, but unfortunately his prayer went unanswered as Luna's eyes began to open as she appears to be waking up. Seeing this Lincoln immediately covered his hand with the covers.

Luna woke up to see Lincoln looking at her, she gave him a dizzy smile as she said, "Good morning, bro."

"M-m-morning Luna." Lincoln replied nervously.

Luna noticed the tone in Lincoln's voice sounded a little off as if he was nervous about something. "Bro are you okay, you seem a little off, are you sick or something," then looked down to see one of his hands under the covers as it was in her direction, "Hey Linc, what's your hand doing?"

"Uh-uh-uh Luna it not what you're thinking." Lincoln said, getting more nervous as his waited for her reaction.

Ignoring Lincoln, Luna lifts up the covers to reveal Lincoln's hand having a firm grip on her left breast. Seeing this a mischief smile formed across Luna's face as she looked Lincoln. "So bro, you decided came around and decided to have fun with me after all?" She said, getting Lincoln's blush to come flooding back, "Now what are we waiting for?"

"L-l-l-luna it was a simple accident I'm still not ready to do it just yet." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln tried to take his hand off Luna's breast, but she grabbed his hand as she started leaning towards him. Lincoln's eyes widen as he saw Luna closed her and puckered her lips in attempt to kiss him, but as their lips were only inches apart suddenly Lincoln's door was kicked in. The loud noises caused Luna's head to ach in pain forcing her to back away from Lincoln while grabbing her head with her hands. Lincoln gave her a worried look before turning to see what caused his door to open like that. The sixteen year old turned to see his sisters, Luan and Lynn, standing in his doorway.

"Ah ha I knew she would be in here." Luan said.

"Hey I knew too don't act like you were the only one, who figured it out." Lynn stated.

Luan rolled her eyes at Lynn's comment and continued her attention toward Luna and Lincoln as Lincoln asked, "How did you guys figured that she was in my room?"

"When I woke up I saw that Luna's bed was never touch, so I figured that she never came back to her to the room last night and so I went to ask Lynn and Lucy's if they seem her and they said, 'no', so the only logical guess was in your room and it appears I was correct." Luan explained.

"So Lincoln would like to explain to us, what is Luna in your bed half naked?" Lynn asked, getting angry. "Huh you two weren't doing anything perverted were you?"

"No no no Lynn, you two got the wrong idea we didn't do anything." Lincoln replied in defense.

"Yeah right like you're gonna expect us to believe that you were alone all night together and didn't try doing anything new experiment with each other sound pretty fishy to me." Luan replied.

"Yeah fishy." Lynn agreed.

"Believe him you two, Lincoln telling the truth." A voice said.

"Lucy!" They all gasped looking to see their little sister sitting in the middle of Lincoln and Luna.

"Hey guys could you keep your gasps down my hurts." Luna complained.

"Oh sorry about that Luna." Lincoln apologized.

Lynn and Luan turned their attention to Lucy and Lynn asked, "Lucy, what are you talking?"

"I'm talking about last night when Lincoln and Luna came back from their date, because last night I was in the air ducts working on my latest poem that I wanted Lincoln to be the first to hear it, but as I was working on it I hear the sounds of footsteps walking through up the stairs and I look the vent to see Lincoln and Luna standing in the hallway and I thought it was weird because Lincoln was carrying Luna as she appeared to be acting strange like she was more chilled than usual, then they walked into his room so I continued my watch over them and Luna tried to make the move on Lincoln and I was ready to interfere, but Lincoln told her that he wasn't ready to go that far with anyone just yet and she was upset at first but accepted his decision and they went to sleep so I left them alone." Lucy explained.

"So Luna did try to make a move on Lincoln." Lynn said, almost yelling.

"That's correct, but if I were you I would want to keep your voice down as to not alert the other siblings about our conversation and the fact that Luna was exposed to alcohol last and is coming over with a massive hangover headache." Lucy stated.

"I wouldn't call it a massive hangover, it mild at best." Luna replied, still caressing her head.

"Really Luna, you were drinking?" Luan asked.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea sis, I wasn't planning on drinking it was all because of some douchbag put something in a drank and gave it to me in attempt to try and take advantage of me, but I lucky got away from before it could happen." Luna said getting a light headache as her memories came back.

"Well I'm glad that okay Luna," Luan said turning to Lincoln, "But Lincoln, how could you let something like this happen to her."

"Hey Luan don't complain to me, I only left her side to go to the bathroom for about a minute and when I came back she was gone, so I knew I had to go looking for her and I looked all over for her and when I found her, she was drunk so I thought it would best if I take her home." Lincoln replied in his defense.

"And I thank you for that lil bro for making that wise decision." Luna said, giving a wink, "So Luan if you want to be upset with anyone be upset with me because it was all my idea to go to the party in the first place."

"Okay well I'm sorry Lincoln and I do hope that doesn't affect our date seeing as today is my turn to go on a date with you." Luan apologized.

"It's alright Luan and you're probably right if I hadn't left Luna alone in the first place that incident wouldn't have happened." Lincoln said feeling at fault.

"But nothing happened to me, so yeah I got drunk but that all and nothing else." Luna replied, "Beside you did make the mature decision to get me out of there before anything worse could happened, so please don't let it make you feel bad."

"Alright if you say so I'll try not to let it bother me too much." Lincoln said.

"Okay guys I'm glad that you guys got this settle and everything, but I realized that Lincoln told Luna that he wasn't ready to give up his virginity just yet and I was wondering, how I can be the one to claim it?" Lynn asked, blushing lightly.

"Hang on a minute Lynn, Lincoln promised that I would be the one to claim his first time." Luna replied.

"No I didn't Luna I told you, I would give it up to the one I felt the most attracted to and besides none of you guys have even kissed me on the lips so my virginity should be the furthest thing from your minds." Lincoln said.

"Oh so you're saying if I give you a kiss on the lips you'll let me have your virginity?" Luna asked.

"What! No that not what I mean tell them Lucy." Lincoln said.

Lincoln looked at Lucy, who had her hands on her cheeks as she appeared blushing while she day-dreaming.

"Uh never mind I don't time to explain this to you guys I need to get ready for school and the same goes for you guys, so if y'all don't mind I like to be alone when I change so I'm gonna need for y'all to leave." Lincoln said.

With that said, Lincoln got Luna and Lucy off his bed and turned them along with the other sisters towards the door and pushed them out of his room. Once they were all out of his room, Lincoln closed the door as he leaned against it and sighed,

"Man and I thought just having ten sisters was hard to handle, but when four of them love more them just being sibling it becomes a whole new," Lincoln picked himself up as he shook off his thoughts, "Oh well I don't have time to think about it right now, I need to get changed and head to school."

Lincoln got changed out of his pajamas and into his normal street clothes, once he was fully changed Lincoln opened his door and headed out.

 **(Later that day)**

The rest of the morning went like a blur for Lincoln and it's now after school as find Lincoln over at Clyde's house playing video games. While they been playing, Clyde noticed that been Lincoln been pausing the game to answer some text messages on his phone.

"Hey Lincoln." He said.

"Yeah Clyde." Lincoln replied.

"You've been answering a lot of text messages lately and I'm wondering is that Ronnie Anne texting you?" He asked.

"Uhh... yeah it's her." Lincoln lied, not wanting his best friend to know who it really was.

"Okay, what is she asking you?" Clyde asked.

"Uhh... you know the usual like; when are we going to hang out or she calls and insults me with one her pet name, Lame-o, or she checking out how my injury are doing since my last beaten." Lincoln replied.

"Alright, but speaking of your last beating, I haven't seen neither a scratch nor bruise on you all last week and so that mean your last beating had to be the week before last, on that Friday when you got that note in that locker from her." Clyde said.

"What are you implying Clyde?" Lincoln asked.

"Listen Lincoln I'm just saying that it all just don't add up and I think you're hiding something from me." Clyde said.

"Hiding something? Why would I be hiding something from you, you are my best friend and if I have something on my mind that's bothering me you'll be the first one to tell, unless my sister found out about it first, right." Lincoln replied.

"Okay Lincoln, but you better hurry up and get ready to tell me because I don't want to be the last one to know after else already know about it." Clyde said.

"Don't worry Clyde I'll tell soon enough when I feel ready to let you know, but anyway let's get back to hanging out." Lincoln replied.

"Alright Lincoln I guess so." Clyde said.

Clyde and Lincoln turned their attention back to the game, but just before they could even get it restarted, Lincoln's phone started to go off again. Lincoln pulled out to see that he got a message and Clyde was the first to ask, "Let me guess, Ronnie Anne, again?

"Actually no it's from Luan." Lincoln corrected.

"Oh well what does she want?" Clyde asked.

"She texted me saying, 'Meet her at Mark Ridley's Comedy Castle in half an hour,' and she put a winky face at the end." Lincoln said.

"Mark Ridley's Comedy Castle?" Isn't that a comedy bar, who she would want you to meet her there?" Clyde asked, curious.

"I'm guess that she want to assist her in another one of her comedy gigs, again." Lincoln replied.

"Again? Since when did you start helping Luan with her comedy?" Clyde asked, getting even more curious.

"It all started last week, when I was heading home after leaving your house and I Luan struggling with her props as I went to help her out, she told me how much trouble she was having and that she needed an assistant, which I thought she already had, but she then explained to me how the other didn't work out to well, so she asked me to be her assistant and I accepted." Lincoln explained, gathering his stuff things, "Now if you'll excuse I got to go help my sister, see you tomorrow Clyde."

Lincoln rushed out the room as he was leaving he left a really confused and curious behind Clyde, who watched him as he left.

"Uh bye Lincoln." Clyde said.

 **(More than half an hour later)**

Lincoln was walking down the street as he was making his way towards Mark Ridley's Comedy Castle as he was arriving he looked to notice that an impatience Luan, who appears to be waiting for him. He walked over to her as he said, "Hey Luan."

Luan looked to see Lincoln coming towards her and she looked athim with an expression, "You're late what took so long?"

"Well I was hanging over at Clyde's house when you text me, so I had to tell him that I needed to tell that you wanted to me for matter of importance." Lincoln answered.

"Alright that would make sense, but still that shouldn't have taken you so long to arrive." Luan said.

"Okay then you consider me being late as punishment." Lincoln replied.

"Punishment? Punishment for what?" Luan asked.

"Your behavior this morning in my room at little over dramatic." Lincoln said.

"My behavior? You mean how I acted to the whole Luna getting drunk situation, I thought you were going to not let it bother you?" Luan said.

"I know and I won't but that still won't excuse you guys behavior, so I'm gonna give both you and Lynn a type of punishment." Lincoln replied.

"Does Lynn know about this?" Luan asked.

"No I'll get to her punishment when it's her turn, but today I'm with you so I'm focusing my attention on you right now." Lincoln said, then taking hold of Luan's hand, "Anyway with that at the way let's go and enjoy ourselves."

Seeing their hands intertwined, Luan smiled as Lincoln and her walked inside the building. As they walked through Lincoln was looking around as he noticed that was different from Lucy's poetry bar she took him to last week. He looked around to notice that the light were fully on so he could see the place was completely free of gothic stuff like; skulls, bats, and headstones. Sitting down in a booth, Luan noticed that Lincoln was looking around and got worried. "Hey Lincoln." She said, trying to get his attention.

Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Luan. "Yeah Luan." He replied.

"Are you okay, Lincoln, because you were spacing out there for a moment, is there something on your mind?" Luan asked, worried.

"Oh sorry about that Luan I was just looking around and noticed that this place is completely different from that poetry bar Lucy took me to last week." Lincoln said.

"Well of course they're different from one. You see Lincoln unlike Lucy's dark and gloomy poetry bar this place isn't as dark and you can could to have fun time, express yourself in a humorous way and get a good laugh out of it." Luan replied.

"I agreed that they are completely different from one another, but you got to admit that they have their similarities." Lincoln said.

"Oh really name one, Lincoln?" Luan asked, in complete disbelief.

"Alright, well for starters the poetry bar is place where gothic, vampires, and emo kids can go to express them and you said that this place is where you can express yourself, so doesn't that mean they're also expressing themselves just in a poetic way." Lincoln said.

"Yeah that counts, I guess." Luan replied.

"It should and plus, the poetry is a place where Lucy can have her own kind of fun however she want and here you can could tell jokes and be as you want to, so that another similar they have in common, these two places are where you guys are most comfortable at." Lincoln said.

"No wherever we go as I'm with you, Lincoln, I'm with you I'll always feel comfortable." Luan replied, smiling.

Lincoln blushed, "Now Luan, you need to be careful when you say stuff like that when we're out in public."

"Why are you afraid of drawing a little attention to us I don't really mind." Luan said.

"Actually, Luan I do because just drawing attention of any sorts could lead to massive trouble especially if someone we know is here." Lincoln replied.

"Come on Lincoln, what are the chances of anyone we know is going to be here?" Luan asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's better to on the safe side during these types of things especially when you don't anyone to know that someone is on a date with their older sister." Lincoln said.

"Hmm, fine I'll keep control of how I express my feeling to you while we're public." Luan replied.

"Good, so are you going to be performing tonight or will we be just watching other people do their acts?" Lincoln asked.

"We'll be going up after a while, but before we do let's just sit back and enjoy the difference form of comedy." Luan said.

"Alright Luan." Lincoln replied.

The hour went by like a blink of an eye as different comedians took the stage and try to make the crowd laugh, some did a good job while others needed to take a little more time with their acts before performing on stage in front of people. When the last comedian walked off the stage it was finally Luan and Lincoln turned to go on stage.

"Alright Lincoln it's our turn are you ready for this, are you ready for this?" Luan asked looking at Lincoln.

"Yeah I think so, because I really don't know what we're suppose to do." Lincoln replied.

"Don't worry Linc just follow my lead and we'll do good come on let's go." Luan said.

"Okay Luan." Lincoln agreed.

The two stood up from there booth and headed up to the stage. Making it on stage, Luan and Lincoln each took a microphone as the crowd was looking at them.

"Hey, hey everybody we're Mike and Molly." Luan said.

The crowd started clapping for them and Lincoln looked at Luan as he asked, "Mike and Molly?"

"Well these people don't know us so I wanted them to think were famous." Luan replied.

"No one it is going to believe we're Mike and Molly." Lincoln said.

"It better than Ike and Tina." Luan replied.

Luan looked at the audience as people started to laugh, Lincoln rolled his eye and said, "I'll introduce us."

"No I can do this." Luan replied, "I'm Bonnie, he's Clyde... He's Ying, I'm Yang." The crowd started laughing some more.

"Clearly that I'm dumb and you're way dumber." Lincoln chuckled.

"Lincoln as your older sibling please don't call me dumber, it's hurts my feeling." Luan said.

"Actually I'm the older sibling." Lincoln replied.

"No Lincoln I am." Luan said.

"Well I'm the mature one, so that would make me the older sibling." Lincoln replied.

"I'm older." Luan said.

"So I'm stronger." Lincoln replied.

The duo looked crowd started laughing, giving the duo more confident to keep going. "I have better DNA." Luan said.

"I have better A.D.D." Lincoln replied.

"I have A.D.D in HD." Luan said.

"I have it in 3D." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln do you even know, what A.D.D is?" Luan asked.

"Used to... a minute ago." Lincoln said confuse making the crowd laugh louder.

"I really don't what it is do you?" Luan asked.

"Not at all, do you?" Lincoln replied.

"Do you?" Luan asked.

"Do I what?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"I don't know... well whatever I'm Luan Loud." Luan said, facing the crowd.

"And I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln added.

"Together we're, Laughing out Loud." They both said.

The crowd started clapping and cheering for them as Lincoln and Luan continued.

"So Lincoln, what do you think of the audience we have today?" Luan replied.

"This place is good, but my only problem is that when order a coke the waiter gave me a Pepsi." Lincoln said.

"Why you complaining because aren't they sorta the same thing?" Luan asked.

"Yeah, but I like my drinks just how I like my women, organic and original." Lincoln replied.

 **(A/N: This is for all the people, who prefer Pepsi over Coke, I want you guys to know I like Pepsi too, I'm just trying to make some jokes here)**

"But what about you, Luan, did you remember to tip your waitress?" Lincoln asked.

"I did, but he didn't fall over." Luan replied.

"Wait Luan, you did know I said tip not trip, right?" Lincoln asked.

"I heard that, but then you winked at me right after so I thought you meant to trip him for his tip." Luan replied.

"Oh Luan, you always think outside the box, but I hope this gig goes better than that gig at hospital we had." Lincoln said.

"Why I think we did great our jokes surely had the crowd dying." Luan replied.

"They were dying, but it wasn't our jokes that were killing them." Lincoln said.

"Hey just be glad that it didn't goes as bad our family's trip to Las Vegas, last summer, when we found you tie up to chair and our lagges was stolen." Luan complained.

"Hold on Luan, you cannot blame on me because how was I suppose to know that girl that sweet talk me was a notorious theft." Lincoln replied.

"It was obvious because the way she was dressed would've been a clue." Luan said.

"Luan, you saw the girl I was dating for the past two years was dressed like a Tomboy, so it was obvious that I don't judge by the clothes they wear." Lincoln replied.

"But that was the problem you suppose to be in a relationship which means you were suppose to be loyal to your girl and not being sweet talked by some street girl." Luan said.

"Me and my girl was on a on and off relationship at the time and you knew we were off at the moment, so just in case we were off for real I was making sure I still had what it takes to get a girl and that girl pique my interest." Lincoln replied.

Luan chuckled, "Okay Lincoln, but you do know what was the funniest part of that whole was?"

"No what?" Lincoln asked.

"The whole family was on a prank show called, Scammed, from the very beginning of the trip." Luan replied.

"Oh well that makes me feel a whole lot better." Lincoln said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

The duo turned their attention back to the audience as they appeared to be dying of laughter from their mixture of adult humor and silly expression.

"Okay you guys been a terrific audience, but afraid that we're almost out of time and then we have to step off the stage so before we go we'll leave you with one last joke." Luan replied, "Are you guys ready for it?"

"Yes!" They yelled.

"Alright, alright Lincoln I want to tell it." Luan said.

"Okay ummm... oh I got it, never go to high school over there on the East side river I forgot it's name but just don't go because that place is just awful like I can't even describe it like I was invited to dance over there and once I got there it was a basketball game and the dance going on at the same time they divided the court into one half into the basketball game and the other was the dance, if that wasn't some of the players were dressed in their tuxedo playing defense warning the other players not to mess up suit they got to return it tomorrow." Lincoln said. "Thank you guys this has been Laughing out Loud and you guys been a wonderful audience good night."

Lincoln and Luan placed there microphones back on the stand and bowed their he crowd let out a large around of applause and cheers for them as the siblings headed off stage. Later, Lincoln and Luan arrived home as they reached the top stairs, Luan turned to Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln great job that was totally better than the last time." She said.

"It was I had a lot of funny and that was great improv you did." Lincoln replied.

"Thanks, but I'm glad that you immediately caught on to what I was doing or that wouldn't have ended it so go." Luan said, blushing.

"Yeah I'm glad I did too because we had a good back and forth between the two of us." Lincoln replied.

"I felt the connection we had between the two of us as well and I want that to never change." Luan said.

Lincoln's eye widen as he looked to see Luan to lean forwards as she started puckering her lips trying to kiss him on the lips, but before she could connect her lips with lips, Lincoln turned his head making her lips connect with his left cheek.

Feeling his cheek, Luan leaned back as she started to pout, "Oh come on Lincoln I thought we had the perfect moment right there, so I went for the kiss."

"Sorry Luan, but as another part of your punishment you aren't allowed to go for a kiss on the lips on this date." Lincoln replied.

"You're still going threw with that?" Luan asked.

"I'm afraid so, but hey just keep this feeling you feel right now and the next time we go on a date it'll be even more amazing, okay." Lincoln replied.

"Okay I guess." Luan agreed.

"Alright, well good night love you, Luan." Lincoln said.

"Love you too, Lincoln." Luan replied.

With that both siblings gave each other a hug before going their separate way as they headed to their rooms for the night.

 **End of Chapter ten**

 **Okay everybody that it for Chapter ten of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void' and I hope you guys enjoyed it and I got to say I got to thank, Zemanapeking, for giving me this idea in the first place, but I got to say I'm sorry if the jokes I used were bad, but I was just writing what came to mind at the moment and that what I came up with. Anyway tell me what do you guys think or if you have any ideas you want to use by leaving me a comment or P.M., me. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you guys the latest chapter of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void,' and to be honest with you guys I'm really running low on ideas for this story and I'm not sure how long can keep up with this story, but I'm going to try to keep this story going for you guys, so in this chapter Lincoln will be hanging out with Lucy and at the end of the chapter there will be a little surprise in store for you guys. Anyway let's move on with the story…**

Tuesday morning, it was another day of school with nothing exciting happening and Lincoln was bored out of his mind. Today, the sixteen year old Loud was sitting in his U.S History class as his teacher, Mr. Knight, was teaching his lesson and Lincoln had his head on his desk barely able to keep himself awake as he tried paid attention. He was awoken suddenly by a yelling voice.

"MR. LOUD!" Bolting up from his desk Lincoln looked around and saw Mr. Knight along with the rest of the class looking at him. He was focus of all their attention at the moment which is something he wasn't used to, unless he was in trouble with his sister.

"Well Mr. Loud, since you were able to get some sleep during my lesson, then you'll must have no trouble explaining to the class, what the Manifest Destiny was." Mr. Knight said, taking a seat at his desk. Lincoln gulped in nervousness, he stood up as he started rumbling through his thoughts as he tried to think of the answer or at least something that was close to what the teacher was expecting.

"Ummm, oh yeah the Manifest Destiny was the belief that it was the right of the United State to occupy all of the America from Sea to Shining Sea." Lincoln said.

Lincoln looked around the class as most students looked surprise his answer and he back at Mr. Knight, who looked mildly impressed.

"Good job Mr. Loud" He said walking back to the board. "But I suggest you keep your eyes open because you'll never know when I'm going to call you again and next time you might not get so lucky" Lincoln just nodded his head and sat back down.

Soon enough the bell rung letting them know the class was over as the student left out of the class, Lincoln walked to his locker, put in his locker code, and took out his gym clothes. Taking off to the locker room to change, Lincoln turned the corner only to bump into a red hair girl, knocking her down.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO- oh it's you, Lincoln. Hey." The redhead said a little too sweetly.

"Oh hey Cristina are you okay, I'm sorry for knocking you down." Lincoln extended a hand out to her.

She took his hand and hoisted herself back up as she said, "Yeah I'm okay."

"Good to hear, now if you'll excuse me I need to be heading to class." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln tried to walk away, but before he could get far he felt Cristina grab hold of his arm and he turned to her in confusion, "Cristina, what's up?"

"Uh uh Lincoln, I was wondering that if you weren't busy this weekend I was wonder if you would like to hang out with me?" Cristina asked, blushed.

Lincoln looked at her more confused as in the back of his head he thought, 'Is she asking me out?"

"Ugh... I don't mean it as a date I mean it as... you know... friends hanging out with friends." Cristina said.

"Uhh I don't know Cristina because the weekends are pretty far and we're not even in the middle of the week, so I don't because I'm afraid I can't make any promises." Lincoln replied.

Cristina looked sad and she said, "Oh alright, but what about some other time?"

"Yeah sure Cristina, we'll hang out some other time, but right now I need to get to class." Lincoln replied. He waved bye to Cristina but before she could wave back and Lincoln took off jogging to class. Reaching the Locker rooms, he started changing, putting his regular clothes inside the locker he own in there.

'Ahh Gym class, the most hated class in school. What with all the running laps, push-ups, sit-ups, and other stuff that they force us to do. I hate this class especially since my sister, Lynn, became is the teacher's aid. I obviously don't hate her... it's just that since the whole dating my own sister thing started last week, she's been getting too touchy feely these past couple of days. She'll use any excuse to have her hands on me, whether it'll either be because my form be too "sloppy" or to pat on the head or give me a nearly crushing bear hug in front of the other students.' Lincoln took a deep breath to help calm himself down a little bit. "Well lucky Lynn had a important test to go to so she won't be able to help out the teacher with class today which mean today in gym class will be a complete sister free zone.' Lincoln exited out of the locker room and entered into gym to see that there were more students than usual in his P.E. class and he look closer to noticed that the extra students were freshmen.

'It appears that today we'll be sharing the gym with the freshmen class, but wait if the freshmen are going to be in here with us doesn't that mean...' Lincoln thought before being snapped out of his thought by a familiar voice.

"Hey Lincoln." The voice said.

"Lucy!" Lincoln gasped, clutching his chest

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I was doing fine until you snuck up on me again, honestly Lucy I thought we were gonna talk about you sneaking up on people isn't so health." Lincoln said.

"I'm sorry Lincoln." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm glad you are you, but can you at least try to cut down on being spooky just for the safety of others, okay." Lincoln said.

"Alright Lincoln I'll try." Lucy agreed.

"That's good, but can you explain why you in here and why are you dress in the P.E. clothes?" Lincoln asked, noticing that Lucy was wearing a P.E. Uniform except it was little different. Lucy's uniform was a red shirt with a black skull in the center and her short were red as well but it also had a black skull on the left leg.

"Well you see my class usual P.E. Instructor, Ms. Wright, recently got sick and going to be out for a while, so my class has to report to yours class and I usually don't take place in my P.E., but when I heard that we were going to be in your class I thought that I would give it a try." Lucy said.

"Okay I understand all that, but I don't get how and why is your outfit like that?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy looked down at her outfit and looked back up to Lincoln and replied, "I decided that if I was going to wear this outfit I had to give it my own little touch, what do you think?"

"It certainly suits your personality." Lincoln replied, sweatdropped as he thinks, 'Well there goes my sister free P.E., class.'

"Thanks Lincoln I knew you would like it." Lucy said, happily.

"Yeah, so we better take our seat in bleachers before the coach arrives." Lincoln suggested.

"Okay Lincoln." Lucy agreed.

The two walked over to the bleachers and took their seats with Lucy seating right next to Lincoln and they waited for class to start. A few minutes passed and the coach came out with a clipboard in his hand. Lincoln and the rest of his class gulped in fear, while Lucy was sitting there confused at what was going on.

"Alright wimps today is your lucky day because today was suppose to be the presidential fitness test, but unfortunately due to Ms. Wright sudden illness and my aid not being able to help me out separate the class for testing, so the test was moved to next week." Coach said and the whole started cheering, "Yeah, yeah no fitness test but that won't save you all from the exercise I have in store for you guys and since we've got freshmen in here I'm expect my junior to be able mentor them and show them the ropes and make sure they keep up."

Everybody in the junior class groaned at the idea and the Coach continued, "Don't complain and since there are enough of you I going to put you all in groups of two which will be made one junior and one freshman, and I expect both team to work together and little warning your grade today will be base on how good both you and your partner work together so with that being said I'll start assigning team, now."

With that the Coach went down his clipboard as he began assigning teams of junior and freshman in the class. Lincoln sat back in the bleachers as he waited for his name to be called as waited he looked over to that Lucy was a little nervous and made him feel worried.

"Lucy are you okay?" He asked.

"No I'm okay it just I attended P.E. class today just so I could hang out with you, but now I think I might get pair up with someone else I don't think I can handle it." Lucy replied.

Lincoln sat up in the bleachers and placed an arm around Lucy in attempt to calm her down. "Don't worry Lucy, so what if you don't participate in P.E., class often you're still a talent girl and whoever your partner would be happy to have you."

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Lincoln."

"No problem Luc." He replied.

"Lincoln Loud!" Coach announced.

Lincoln turned his attention towards the Coach as he said, "Yes sir."

"Loud, you'll be paired with," Coach started as checked his clipboard, "Oh I see we have another Loud in the house, Lincoln is this person related to you?"

"Yes Coach, she my little sister matter here she go right here." Lincoln replied pointing at Lucy.

"Okay Loud then that'll be your partner in class today." Coach said.

"Yes sir." Lincoln replied.

"Good." Coach said.

He went back to assigning the groups and Lincoln turned to Lucy and smiled, "See Lucy, you had nothing to worry about because we're going to be partner.

"Yeah I'm happy that I'm teaming up with you, Lincoln." Lucy replied.

Lincoln smiled, then Coach finished making the last group and said, "Alright you wimps now that y'all are in your groups, y'all will to be tested in three different test which will running laps around the gym, sit-ups, and climb the rope." Coach blew his whistle.

"Okay get to the floor and we'll be starting off with sit-ups, but you, Juniors have to decide with one of you guys should go first you or your partner." All the kids got off the bench and got to their into the spots and most groups already choosing the person to begin with and started their exercises with their partners back on the ground with their knees bent and feet placed flat on the ground with their partner holding their feet down.

Lincoln and Lucy made to the floor and Lincoln said, "Alright Lucy I suggest that you go first."

"No Lincoln I think it would be best if you would be the one to go first." Lucy replied.

"What wrong Lucy, why don't you want to go first, it's like you don't know how to do a sit-up or something." Lincoln said, chuckled.

Lucy didn't reply and Lincoln stopped chuckling and he turned worried, "Lucy, you can't be serious because Lynn is your roommate after all, so you should've picked up some exercise skills from her."

"Well I picked up a little, but the technique I use is a little sloppy, so I'm too embarrass go first." Lucy replied.

"Alright I get it Lucy, you're a little nervous and I get it usually people are when they try something new, but it all apart of life and you got to get over your nervousness or you'll get far and believe me I know about that." Lincoln said, looking at Lucy was still looked nervous. "Okay if it'll make you feel better I'll go first and you can watch how I do it and try to do it how I do it."

Lucy smiled and nodded, "I would like that."

Lincoln sighed and took his seat on the ground as he got into sit-up postion. "Okay Lucy I want to spot me by holding my feet down." He said.

"Sure Lincoln I can do that." Lucy agreed.

Lucy got down on her knees as placed her hands on Lincoln's feet as tried to hold them down. "Lincoln I got them down you can start now." She said.

"Alright here I go and remember Lucy play close attention to me." Lincoln replied.

With that said, Lincoln placed his hand behind his head and slowly started sitting up as he was performing his sit-ups. As he was performing his sit-ups, Lucy couldn't help but notice that every time that Lincoln sat up their faces would be inches apart and that thought would make her start to blush as she would imagine wanting to lean in and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't because realizing that there were too many people around so there would at least one person to see what she doing. Lucy continued in her thoughts until she heard Lincoln's voice calling to her,

"Lucy, Hey Lucy."

"Yes Lincoln." She replied.

"Are you paying attention Lucy because you started drifting off on me for a moment, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay I was just thinking about something important for a moment, but I was paying attention to you." Lucy replied.

"Alright Lucy, but to let you I've finished my set of sit-ups and now it's your turn to go." Lincoln said.

"Uh yeah okay." Lucy replied.

Lincoln and Lucy switched places and Lucy got into sit-up position, while Lincoln was holding her feet down. Lucy then took a deep breath and began doing her sit-ups.

"There you go Lucy, you're doing just fine keep it up." Lincoln cheered.

"Thanks Lincoln I really appreciate the support." Lucy smiled.

"No problem." Lincoln replied.

Lucy continued to do her sit-ups until Coach blew his whistle, "Alright you, wimps that it enough sit-ups time to move on to next event which will be climbing the rope." All the groups stopped their sit-ups and headed over the other side of the gym.

Lincoln helped Lucy back to her feet and she looked curious, "Hey Lincoln."

"Yes Lucy." Lincoln said.

"What's climbing the ropes?" She asked.

"Lucy, climbing the ropes is this exercise is when you have to climb up this long rope up and climb it all the way to the top where you can ring some stupid bell and then climb down." Lincoln explained.

"We never did that back with Ms. Wright." Lucy replied.

"Of course you're a freshman and you guys usually don't do this kind of stuff, but since your class is in mine Coach is going to treat you guys like y'all are Juniors." Lincoln said, patting Lucy on her back. "Don't worry Luc with all the stuff you've been taught in here today, you'll know exactly what expect when you're actually in this grade, now let's go so we can get a good spot."

"Okay Lincoln." Lucy agreed.

With that Lincoln told hold of Lucy's hand in his own as he lead her over to the climbing the rope. Once they got over there the line for the climbing ropes was little long, but it been going quickly by the minute. Curious by the speed of the line, Lucy looked past the kids that were ahead of them and see that the Juniors were easily passing the exercise with ease while on the other hand the kids in her class appeared to be afraid of heights because they barely make it halfway up the ropes before giving up and climbing down. As she watched this Lucy could heard some of the Juniors behind her talking badly and laughing about each freshmen that failed at ropes. Hearing this Lucy started to shake as she began to get nervous about the situation and Lincoln looked over to notice his sister behavior and started to get worried again.

"Lucy are okay?" He asked.

"Y-y-yeah I'm just fine, w-why do you asked." Lucy replied.

"Well it's because you seem just fine a minute ago and now your shaking like your worried about something, what is it." Lincoln said.

"None because I'm worried about nothing." Lucy replied.

Lincoln arch an eyebrow, "Really Lucy, you're going to sit there and lie to your big brother knowing that he can see straight through you and can tell when you're lying."

"*Sigh* I can't hide anything from you, Lincoln especially when you look at me with those eyes." Lucy replied, "Okay Lincoln, I'm afraid of climbing the rope."

"What why?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"It because I overheard a couple of the other Juniors in your class making fun of the kids who failed at climbing the ropes and I worried that I can't do any better than them and end up being humiliated like the rest." Lucy explained.

"Lucy since when have you ever cared about what other people think about you. When we were younger you always been a carefree mysterious gothic girl who says that all she can see is darkness in this world we live in, but you change over the past five years." Lincoln said.

"I wouldn't have called myself carefree, but the rest of what you said was though." Lucy replied.

"Well then tell what happened to that Lucy because today you're acting like a whole new person with all these feeling of typical teenage girl and I don't like it." Lincoln said.

"Wait so you don't like the way I've been acting?" Lucy asked.

"No I don't and why would I Lucy even you would find this kind of annoying." Lincoln said.

"But I heard that boys like girls, who act all girly and feel weak to their guy feel strong." Lucy replied.

"Where did you read that crap?" Lincoln asked.

"I read it a magazine that was in the mail for Leni since she never did the post office about her new address and I was saving to use after school, but when my teacher got sick and we had to come to your class I thought that now would be the perfect time." Lucy explained.

"First off stop reading Leni's mail because I'm pretty sure that can mess your head and second Lucy, you don't need a book to tell you how to get a boy, you just need to be yourself and if any boy brain can't see your beauty then their an idiot." Lincoln replied, "Now go back to being the Lucy I know and love as a sister."

Lucy blushed and smiled, "Okay Lincoln will do."

"That good because it's almost our turn to go." Lincoln replied.

Lucy looked ahead to see that Lincoln and her were very close to the front of line and sighed as she felt annoyed by this activity.

"You sighed was that for being sad?" Lincoln asked.

"No it was for annoyed because I really don't want to this pointless activity it so stupid." Lucy answered.

"I think the whole reason for P.E., is stupid but I need the grade, so I have no choice but to come." Lincoln complain.

"I ditch P.E., and I still a get good grade on my report card." Lucy replied.

"How do you managed that?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll tell you later, but right now it's our turn to climb the rope." Lucy replied.

"You're kidding it not our turn just..."

"Lincoln and Lucy Loud, y'all group is next." Coach said.

Lincoln looked at Lucy, who just smiled and stood in her tiptoes to lean in his ear as she whispers, "You forget Lincoln I learnt how to see into with my mirror ball or fortune teller cards, so this was simple as vampire draining the blood out of a mouse."

Lucy got off her tiptoes and walked past Lincoln, who looked confused at first but decided to shake it off and walked off to catch up with her. The two of them made it to the front of the line, where they saw Coach standing next to the ropes.

"Hey Coach we're here." Lincoln said.

"Okay since you two Louds are related to my aid, Lynn, I expect you two to be able climb this rope with ease and seeing that most of the kids in Lucy's class aren't very athletic I'm hoping she'll give them someone to look up to." Coach said.

"Don't worry Coach I'm sure we can do this." Lincoln replied.

"That what I like to hear, now which one is going first?" Coach asked.

"I'll let Lucy decide that." Lincoln said, looking at Lucy, "So Lucy, do you want to go first or should I go first?"

"I would prefer if you would go first, Lincoln, I don't feel like going right away." Lucy replied.

"Okay Lucy if you say so." Lincoln said.

With that Lincoln walked up and took hold of the rope as he began climbing up to the top. As he was climbing up Lucy couldn't help but watch as her brother focusing on his task. Lincoln soon made it to the top of rope as he rang the bell and made his way down the ropes. He reached the bottom as hop off the rope. Lucy looked to see Lincoln was wiping sweat off his forehead and she help but blush as she found this attractive to her for some reason.

"Okay Lucy it's your turn now." Coach said.

Lucy snapped out of her thought, "Oh yes sir," then made a move toward the rope as she was stopped by Lincoln, who said, "Good luck Lucy and remember try your best and don't let what the others say get to you like you wouldn't do."

"Sure Lincoln." Lucy replied.

The thirteen year old started climbing the rope and she was doing good for herself. Lincoln was smiling as he was watch his little sister holding her own as she climbs the ropes, but his smiled went away as he feeling like they were being watch looking at them. He start looking around until he found that the pair of eyes belonging to his friend, Rusty's little brother, Rocky spokes, and his attention was mostly set on Lucy. Lincoln started to get curious, but he was soon interrupted by the sound of a bell ring and looked up to see that Lucy had reached the top of the rope. Most of the Junior stood their surprised as Lincoln and Freshmen were happy to see Lucy reached the top of the rope.

Lucy made her way down the rope as Coach approached her, "Nice job Loud, you manage to not climb the rope, but you also manage to ring the bell which is very unlikely for most Freshmen of your age can do, how would you like to join one of the sports teams?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Coach I really don't do athletic activities like my sister, Lynn, and besides I'm already in a drama club, so this would only add on to my schedule." Lucy said.

Before Coach could utter another word Lucy walked over to Lincoln, who was smiling at her.

"Nice job Lucy I know you could it." Lincoln said.

Lucy smiled, "Thanks Lincoln."

"Yeah and I wasn't the only one watching you because I saw Rusty's little brother, Rocky, looking at you as well I think he was checking you out." Lincoln said.

Lucy's smiled turned into a frown as Lincoln continued, "Yeah speaking of which whatever happen to the two of y'all because you guys were supposed to be dating, but one day you guys stopped and we never figured off what happened with you guys."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Lucy replied.

"Oh I see that it was terrible that you don't want to talk to me about it." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln please now not the right time, let's get this exercise over with and I'll probably tell you later, okay." Lucy suggested.

"Sure Lucy." Lincoln replied.

After the rest of the students in each group had at try at climbing the rope, class continued move as they went to do the mile run. Whereas most kids would be dreading the run, but for some odd reason Lincoln was actually looking forward to it as he let out a chuckle. Lucy noticed this and got curious, "Lincoln, what's so funny?"

"Oh sorry Lucy it's nothing it just I'm actually excited for this event, but I don't know why, I think maybe Lynn rubbing off on me a little bit." Lincoln said.

"Well she better not because if she does then that means she'll probably win." Lucy replied, sounding angry and jealous.

"Eh I'm sorry Lucy I'll try not any of the others rub off me too much." Lincoln sweatdropped.

"Good now let's get going your class up first." Lucy said.

"Okay well wish me luck, sis." Lincoln replied.

Coach blew his whistle and everyone of the Juniors lined up for the first of four laps. Lincoln got into his position as they all got ready to run. Coach blew his whistle again and all the Juniors took off running the track. All the freshmen watched as they looked at how fast each Juniors was. Lucy looked to see Lincoln in front causing a smile of happy formed on her face along with a streak of red appearing across her face. The Junior passed the first lap and Lincoln was doing good for himself. Next, the second lap he was still doing good, but some of Juniors were starting to fall behind. Then, the third lap soon came with Lincoln and some of the more athletic kids staying strong. Finally, the fourth laps came along and it was the final stretch and Lincoln was keeping the pace with the other athletic students, but Lincoln was finding himself feeling tired. He soon started slowing as Lucy started to take notice.

"Big brother, Lincoln, don't give up after making it this far you can't just quit now." Lucy cheered. Hearing Lucy's cheer, Lincoln knew he couldn't just give up now, so he dig deep into himself to bring out a bit more in his reserves and began sprinting as fast he could towards the finish line. The he crossed the finish line, Lincoln felt like he was going to die as he found it hard to breathe. The pain of running a mile had caught to him and fell on the ground like stiff as a board. The last thing he saw before blacking out Lucy running over him as Coach called two boys over to help him.

 **(Transition)**

Lincoln woke up with splitting headache. Opening his eyes, Lincoln recoiled as the light assaulted his eyes, stunning him for a few seconds. Getting his posture as best as he could, Lincoln rolled over to his side attempting to sit up as he noticed that he was lying on a cot in the nurse's office.

"Hmm why am I in the nurse's off- ARGH! My head, it's hurt like crazy." Lincoln said, grabbing his head.

While his hand were on his head, Lincoln noticed that he was pretty warm. A few seconds had passed before the nurse came in with her clipboard in hand as she appeared to be writing something on it. Looking up from her clipboard, the nurse noticed Lincoln was awake and she smiled, "Oh good you're finally awake," placing her clipboard on the desk near the bed, "Your little sister was worried that something terrible had happen when you were having trouble breathing. In fact, she refused to leave until you woke up."

The nurse walked over to a drawer and pulled out a small flashlight and had Lincoln look straight at the wall ahead of him.

"Excuse I don't like to bother you, but exactly how long was I out for?" Lincoln asked as he recoiled a bit from having a light shined in his eyes.

"Hmm… from the way I see it you've been out for at least a couple of hours. You can in at third block and right now it's…" turning to check her wristwatch, "5:34" She shined the flashlight in Lincoln's other eye.

"Whelp it's exactly what I thought, from all those exercises with no break you became dehydrated and when you ran that one mile run it was the cause of you passing out, plus when you passed out you hit the ground a hard and that gave you a minor concussion." The nurse stood up and walked over to a small fridge and took out a bottle of water. Then handed it to Lincoln along with some pills from her coat pocket,

"Take these before you go to bed tonight they should help you with your head ache, also be sure to drink plenty of water so that you don't faint again. Okay with all that said, you're free to go."

"Okay thanks you, ma'am." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln got off the cot and walked out the door to see Lucy leaning against the wall. "Hey Lucy." He said.

Hearing his voice, Lucy immediately stood up as she looked to see her older brother standing there.

"Lincoln, you're awake, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Well I've got this splitting headache from when I hit the ground, but the gave me these pill to take care of that, anyway the nurse told me that you waited for me." Lincoln replied.

"I had to you suddenly fainted after the race and I got worry that something serious had happened to you and I couldn't just go to class knowing you were in the infirmary." Lucy replied.

Lincoln smiled and placed a hand on Lucy's head as he started lightly petting her, "Thanks Lucy I truly appreciate it."

"Ugh no problem Lincoln." Lucy replied, starting to blush.

"Good, now let's go home before the others start to worry." Lincoln suggested.

"Oh we probably don't have to worry about them seeing as it my day, so Luna, Luan, and Lynn will just think that you're with me." Lucy replied.

"Alright, but get going anyway I just like to get home, take a shower and go to bed." Lincoln said.

"Sure Lincoln." Lucy replied.

With that said, Lincoln took hold of Lucy hand and the two began walking out of the school.

Later, Lincoln and Lucy arrived at the front porch of their house as Lincoln sighed, "Aww! It's good to be home after a long day of school."

"Long day, you slept through the rest of it." Lucy replied.

"I know, I'm just glad I didn't slide into a coma when I hit my head on the ground." Lincoln chuckled, "Anyway I'm about to hit the showers, take this medicine the nurse gave and go to bed, so I'll see you in the morning." Lincoln was about to walk into the house, but Lucy called out to him,

"Wait a minute Lincoln."

Hearing her, Lincoln stopped as he turned to her in confusion as he said, "Yes Lucy?"

"Remember earlier when you asked me, how did me and Rocky broke up and I told you I'll tell you later when I'm ready?" She asked.

"Ehh yeah I remember that, but if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay with me." Lincoln said.

"No brought it up because I want to say, I'm ready to tell you." Lucy replied.

"Lucy if you're only doing this because of the incident, you don't have to rush your decision because of that." Lincoln said.

"Please Lincoln after seeing you in that temporal coma like state made think that another boy I really like or should say love could leave me and that brought back the terrible day I broke up Rocky, so I came to conclusion in order for me to fully move on I need to let go of the past and if I'm going talk to anybody about I want it to be you, Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Okay Lucy if you're sure you want to talk about it alright I'm all ears." Lincoln said.

"Alright it was a couple months ago and I was hanging out over at Rusty and Rocky's house and we were having a nice time, but when we were in his family's attic I tried to perform a ritual trying to speak with spirits of the other the other side and everything was going fine at first that was until my friends started moving thing around and throwing stuff across and I thought it was harmless for them, while Rocky thought otherwise, he immediately blew out my candles and said he knew that I was spooky, but those ghost were little too much for him to handle."

"Okay, if that's all that happened, why didn't you simple just say..." Lincoln said before being interrupted as Lucy continued,

"I told him I wanted him to meet my friends from the other side of the spirit plain and he said that my friends were too chaotic and that I need some new ones. I told him I simply can't do that so he said until I'm ready to make some new friends I say that take a break from each other."

"Wait doesn't that mean you two could've got back together with each other?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but after spending a week apart I figured that Rocky wasn't the one for me and that my feeling were much stronger for another boy and you probably know who I'm talking about." Lucy said.

"Let me guess it was me wasn't it?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy chuckled, "Yeah and you know why it's because during that week you noticed I was sadder than I usually and spent that whole time trying to cheer me up and during that whole week we hangout I felt the sibling love I had for you developed into something more like a crush and naturally I had to hold that in like I did my other emotion because I didn't want the others think I was weird or something."

"Okay I get up that, but what happened between you and Rocky?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah well after that week, Rocky came up to me and said that he would like to continue our relationship from where we took a break at and I said thanks, but no thanks Rocky. He looked at me confused and asked why not and I told him that after the week we sent apart that he no longer interested me and my feeling turned towards another guy, who doesn't complain about my friends in the afterlife, and after that he felt hurt as he took off running away from me, but I still think that he wants me back." Lucy replied.

"I know I could tell by the way he was looking at you as you were climbing the rope in P.E., today." Lincoln said, "Alright how do you feel after talking about it?"

"I feel like a whole weight been lifted off my shoulders, thanks Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"No problem lil sis, now I think we should go inside." Lincoln suggested.

Lincoln tried to walk past Lucy, but she grabbed one of his and said, "Hang on a minute Lincoln there something I gotta do with you first."

"Uh okay and what exactly would that be?" Lincoln asked, turning to face against her.

Lucy then used her free hands as she lifted up the hair over her eyes allowing Lincoln to get a good look of her eyes and Lincoln blushed as he got to see that his sis had a pair emerald green eyes. **(A/N: For those out there that think Lucy's should be blue well I highly think that her eyes should be emerald green it just make sense to me)** He was stunned as Lucy placed her hands on the side of his face and pulling him closer to her and began pulling him closer to herself. Lucy started leaning closer as she closed her eyes and puckered her lips in attempt to kiss and Lincoln didn't fight it as he simply closed his eyes as he started leaning in himself. Their lips were just inches away from each other, but before they could connect the heard the front door opening up and they stepped away as they moved away from each other just incase it was one of their younger sibling or their parents.

"Oh I thought I heard voices out here." A voice said.

Lincoln and Lucy looked at the front door to see a tall blonde hair girl, who appeared to be a year older than Luna wearing a baby blue Vapor V-dress with white sunglasses on the top of her head, both Lincoln and Lucy recognized the person.

"Leni!" The two said, confused.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Okay guys I think that was it for Chapter eleven of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and don't about you guys, but I that was a good place and Leni has finally made her debut into the story, so you'll can pretty much guess what chapter twelve is going to be about. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you have any ideas on future stuff you want me to do with the story feel free to leave me comment or P.M., me the idea and if I like it I'll reply back then shout you out when I write that chapter, so until next time, my name is Jaroberts251, signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter twelve**

 **Hey everybody, Jaroberts251 here and I came to bring you guys chapter twelve of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I know late time I left you guys with a cliffhanger of Leni making her first debut appearance in my story, but now in this chapter I will be having her spending some time with Lincoln and we'll have some of the other sister reaction to it. Now if anyone doesn't mind let's move on to the story...**

 **(Back to where we left off)**

Lincoln and Lucy stood on the front porch as they were surprised to see their 21 year old sister, Leni, standing in the doorway.

"Leni?!" They asked.

"That's what everybody else been calling me." Leni replied.

"Uh yeah hey Leni." Lincoln said.

"Hey Leni." Lucy added.

"Hey Lincoln hey Lucy, so what are you two doing out here?" Leni asked.

"It feels like we should be asking you that, why are you here instead of your apartment?" Lucy

"Oh yeah my apartment got infested with gross insects, so as they fumigating the place I asked mom and dad if I can use my old room until it clear and they agreed." Leni explained.

"Alright cool." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah I know right it'll be just like old when we use to live together expect without Lori." Leni pointed out smiling, "But going to my original question what are you two doing out here?"

Hearing that Lincoln and Lucy started to blush and Lincoln started, "Uh-h-h no reason we were ju-," Lucy interrupted him by saying, "Ugh we were coming back from an after school club meeting."

"Cool I didn't know you two were in clubs, which clubs are you two guys in?" Leni asked, excited.

"Umm actually Leni I'm not in clubs." Lincoln stated.

"But Lucy just said, you guys came back from an after school club meet." Leni replied.

"Ugh yeah did, but the true is Lincoln isn't in any clubs, but he was at my afterschool helping me with my drama club rehearsals because one of the cast member got hurt and their understudy wasn't there, so I asked Lincoln to help and he willingly agree to help out, isn't that right Lincoln?" Lucy asked, looking at Lincoln hoping he would agree.

"Uh yeah Lucy that's exactly what happened." Lincoln agreed.

"Same old Lincoln always willing to help your sisters even if you have to step out of your comfort zone to help, you haven't changed a bit." Leni said, happily.

"Yeah well you know me always willing to help my sister out no matter what." Lincoln replied.

"That's good because there was another reason I came here and that was to see you." Leni said.

Lincoln's eyes widen as he was surprised, "Me? Why do need to see me?"

"Because I need you to do me a favor Lincoln, you see the owners of the fashion company I worked for are very upset that they weren't getting enough males to wear their products, so they order me to design some male clothing, but due to the lack of male models I immediately thought of you, Lincoln I want you to be my male models." Leni explained.

"You want me to be your male model I don't about that Leni." Lincoln replied, unsure.

"Come on Lincoln please as the best designer in the company my supervisors are counting on me to make this design perfectly and I can't do it without a male models, would you please do it for me Lincoln." Leni begged Lincoln giving him sad puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln knew that he couldn't resist his sister, Leni's puppy dog eyes, as he sighed, "Okay Leni I'll help you by being your male model."

Leni switched back to her normal face as she smiled, "Oh thank you, Linky I really appreciate it we'll start tomorrow, okay."

"Sure can't wait." Lincoln replied.

"Great well goodnight, you two I'm going to get some beauty sleep." Leni said.

"Okay night Leni." Lincoln replied.

Leni turned around and walked into the house as she walked inside Lucy leaned over to Lincoln as she whispered, "Uh Lincoln, you do remember your date with Lynn is tomorrow right?" Lincoln's eyes widen as he realized that, "Oh no I completely forgot that and if I skip my date with Lynn, she going to be really mad at me."

"Yeah plus if you don't fulfill your promise to Leni, she could possible lose her job." Lucy pointed out.

"That also true and really I don't want to be the cause of that." Lincoln replied.

"So what would be the correct path to you choose, Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"It looks like I have no other I'm gonna have to cancel my date with Lynn it's probably the only correct path to choose." Lincoln answered.

"Why you say that Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"Because it feels like the only plan that work in my perspective." Lincoln replied and Lucy looked at him confused, "You see if I break my promise with Leni and go on a date with Lynn it would probably not only be the cause of Leni losing her job, but she would get suspicious about why I left to hang with Lynn which would lead to her finding out that I was on a date with her and she'll tell one of you guys which could lead to one of you guys end spilling the beans and tell about this whole little game of ours and that would lead to something very serious and I'm not willing to put that on the line that why I have to cancel my date with Lynn tomorrow."

"You really thought that didn't you, Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"I had to because Leni isn't dumb she just have a whole different way of thinking that why you got to be careful around her." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, but how are you going explain canceling your date with Lynn because knowing her, she won't take it lightly." Lucy warned.

"I know that why I figured that if I tell now she'll won't be so mad about it late, but I can just hear her yelling right now my head still hurt from when fell on the ground and her yelling will only make it hurt worse." Lincoln said.

"Well if your head still hurt, then I think I should be the one to break the news to Lynn and save you from making it any worse." Lucy suggested.

"Lucy I couldn't allow you to do that this is my responsibility as the guy of the relationship to tell the girl something came up and I can't make the date." Lincoln replied.

"And as one of the girls of relationship it's my responsibility to make sure that the boy is okay and is make sure he doesn't overwork himself, that why insist that you leave Lynn to me and make sure that you take care of that headache of yours." Lucy stated.

"Oh-kay Lucy if you insist then I'll leave Lynn to you." Lincoln replied sweatdropped.

"Good so if I were you I would nurse that headache with the pills the school nurse gave you." Lucy instructed.

"She said, take them before to I go to bed tonight and I wanted to take a shower first." Lincoln replied.

"Alright while you're taking a shower I'll break the news to Lynn." Lucy said.

"Yeah about that before you tell Lynn can you tell after I go to sleep?" Lincoln asked.

"Okay, but may I asked why?" Lucy asked.

"It just so if Lynn gets mad and tries to kill me, you can tell that I'm asleep so that could calm her down." Lincoln said.

"Sure no problem, Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Thanks Lucy." Lincoln said. "Hey Lucy before Leni interrupted us, we were about kiss, so what do we..."

"We'll just put it as to be continued for another time because yet another perfect moment was ruined yet again." Lucy replied.

"Oh okay Lucy." Lincoln said.

Lucy turned and walked into the house with Lincoln following behind her. They walked inside the house and headed upstairs as they went their separate ways with Lucy heading into her and Lynn's room while Lincoln heading to the bathroom to prepare his shower. Ten minutes later, Lincoln stepped out in his pajamas clothes with his street clothes under his right arm and glass of water in his left hand. He walked through the hallways quickly as he made his way into his bedroom. Throwing his street in the dirty clothes, Lincoln sat down on his bed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two pills the school nurse gave him earlier. Lincoln then placed the pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with the water from his glass. Once Lincoln finished he smiled as he sighed,

"Ahh that good my head feels a little better."

With that Lincoln lied himself down on his bed as he began closing his eyes trying to go to sleep for the night, but before he could his eyes immediately jerked open as he heard someone yelling,

"HE WHAT!?"

Hearing that Lincoln almost immediately knew who voice it was as he thought, 'Hmm, something tells me that Lucy finally told Lynn *yawn* I would go help her, but Lucy insisted that she be the one to tell her, so I'll let her handle this one,' then began reclosing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep for the night.

 **(In Lynn and Lucy's room)**

Lucy was standing in her room as she tried to calm down an enraged Lynn.

"Calm down Lynn it's everything is going to be alright." She said.

"Calm down? Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down when Lincoln completely blowing me off to spend time with Leni and didn't even come to tell me himself." Lynn replied, almost yelling.

"Lynn again lower your voice because we don't want to alert Mom and Dad or the other sibling that doesn't know about this little game that you, me, Luna, and Luan are playing with Lincoln." Lucy stated, "Plus Lincoln is currently lying in his bed with a headache right now and he wanted to tell you himself, but knowing you were going to get like this way I insist that he allow me to be the one to tell you to prevent his headache from getting any worse, now sit down on your bed and calm down." Lucy said, some command in her voice.

Lynn looked at Lucy as she was surprised by how commanding her little sister could be and instead of arguing back with her Lynn just simply did as she was told and took a seat on her bed as she tried to calm down.

She took a deep breath as she sighed, "Look I'm sorry Luce, but I was really looking forward to spending time with Lincoln and Leni just came along and took it away from me."

Lucy frown as she walked over and took a seat next to Lynn as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Lynn I understand and besides your not the only one that Leni spoiled something for. Also Lincoln and I thought of the possibilities of what would happen if Lincoln ditched Leni and hung out with you and they didn't end very well for us or Leni, so Lincoln had no other choice, but to hang out with Leni."

"Okay I get it Lincoln have to hang out with her." Lynn groaned, "But hey Luce, what did Leni spoil for you?"

Lucy smirked as she pinched her finger very close together, "I was this close to almost getting to kiss Lincoln on his lips."

"Wo are you serious?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah and if Leni hadn't opened the door it would've of totally happened." Lucy replied.

"Well I guess that's the only good thing that came out it of this for me." Lynn said.

"I guess so Lynn." Lucy replied.

"Okay, but now that you've informed me of that you know I'm gonna have to step up my game a bit more because there's no way that I'm going to let you nor the others have Lincoln so easily." Lynn said.

"Alright good luck with that Lynn, well I don't know about you, but I think that's enough arguing for the night I suggest we go to bed we do have school tomorrow, after all." Lucy replied hopping off Lynn's bed and getting into her bed, "Night Lynn."

"Alright night Luce." Lynn agreed.

With that the two sister laid down in their beds as Lynn reached and turned off the lamp as they went off to bed for the night, but as they sleep little did they know that just behind their bedroom door that their older sister, Leni, had an ear to the door as she appeared to been listening to their entire conversation. Leni took her ear off the door and walked away from the door as she thought, 'So Lynn, Lucy, Luna, and Luan are all playing a dating game with Lincoln and I thought I was the only one that felt that way towards him, but I guess I've got some serious competition ahead me if it those four. No matter hopeful after tomorrow Lincoln will be mine.'

 **(The Next day)**

It was Wednesday afternoon and we now find Lincoln walking on into the front door of the house as he was arriving home from school.

"Hey everyone I'm home." He called out.

There was no replied and Lincoln got was curious at, but simply shrugged it off as he headed into the kitchen. Lincoln went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator, then headed to upstairs to his room. As he walked upstairs Lincoln open his soda and started his taking a sip from it. He made it in front of his bedroom door and he took hold of the knob as the absence of his sisters began to get to him.

'Hmm the house is never this quiet before they're all probably out doing their own stuff.' Lincoln replied.

Lincoln twisted the knob as he pushed the door in entering the room. Once opening the door, Lincoln looked surprised to Leni was in his room, but the part surprised him was that she currently facing away from him.

"Leni?" Lincoln asked, surprised. Leni didn't hear him as she continued to facing away from him, 'What is she doing in here and wait what is that in her hand?' Lincoln looked closer to noticed that she had one of his orange shirt in her hands as she appeared to be smelling it. 'That's one of my shirt is she smelling it?'

Wanting to get Leni's attention, Lincoln's spoke up louder, "Leni!"

After that Leni broke her imagination as she turned her attention towards Lincoln with a surprised look on her face.

"Lincoln?!" She said, surprised. "W-w-w-w-when did you get come in?"

"I just got in, what are doing here aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I was at work, but I told them I had to leave early to meet up with male model I managed to find to help me with my designs so they agreed to give me the rest of the day off." Leni answered.

"Okay that make senses, but doesn't explain why here in my room smelling my shirts." Lincoln replied.

"Oh well you see Lincoln, when I came here I knew I was little early and saw that the house's hallways were litter with old laundry and I decided to make myself useful and wash all the dirty clothes and so I came in your room seeing if you had any clothes that needed to be wash and I was smelling your shirts seeing if any of them needed to be wash." Leni explained.

"Alright, but when I walked it appears that you were just focusing on that one shirt." Lincoln said.

"Well yeah of course I was it because you must've warn it before and by the smell it seems like you warn it just this week." Leni said.

"Leni that was the exact shirt I had on yesterday." Lincoln replied.

"That would make sense especially with smell it giving off." Leni said, dropping the shirt back into the basket and picked up the entire basket, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be got to go to basements and put these clothes into washing machine to get them clean I'll see you downstairs in a few."

"Okay Leni." Lincoln replied.

Leni took the basket and walked past Lincoln as she exited the room while closing the door on the way out. Once the door was closed Leni let out a sigh of relief and whispered, "Phew that was a close one," as she pulled out the Lincoln's shirt that she threw in the basket and took another smell of it, "Aww smell tangy just like Lincoln." She then put the shirt back into the basket and headed downstairs.

 **(A few minutes later)**

Lincoln came walking down the steps into the living room as he took a seat on the couch. As he took a seat he on the couch, Lincoln looks up to see Leni coming in the room from the basement.

"Okay well I put the clothes in the washer so they can get clean." Leni said.

"Alright so we better get started on that whole me being your hold male modeling thing, right Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"Now, now Lincoln there's no need to rush after all we got to let clothes wash than put them in the dryer, so let's just sit back and relaxes for minute." Leni replied, taking a seat next to him.

"Okay, so what are you expecting us to do while we wait?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"Well we haven't seen each other in a long time, so I think we should spend this time having lunch and talking about what recently happened in our life as we were part, you know try to play catch up." Leni suggested.

"That sounds like a good way to past the time, alright." Lincoln agreed.

Leni smiled, "Good, so sit there and I'll be right back."

With that Leni got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen leaving Lincoln sitting on the couch. When she left, Lincoln leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned on the TV as his began waiting for Leni to return. He scammed through the channels as he tried to find something decent to watch. An hour past as Lincoln realized that he already scammed through most of the channels at least five or six times and knew he wasn't going to find anything to watch, so he turned off the TV and placed the remote back on the couch and he looked to see Leni coming back with two cups in her hands.

"Hey Lincoln I'm back." She said.

"I can see that but what took you long?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah sorry about that, but I when I was in the kitchen was going to simply going grab something off the shelves, but then I got into the mode for pudding and we didn't have any so I decided to make some and the recipe stated that I need to leave it in the fridge for an hour or two before serving it, so I had to wait anyway here you puddling straight out the fridge and I use cups to put the pudding in." Leni explained, handing Lincoln one the pudding cups.

"Okay Leni." Lincoln replied, accepting the cup.

Lincoln took a spoon as he started eating, he took a spoonful of pudding and placed it in his mouth as he began tasting it and his eyes soon shot wide open as was surprised by how it tasted.

"L-L-Leni this pudding... it's really good." He said, happily.

"It is?" Leni asked.

"Yeah it definitely better than any other I've tasted in my life so far, Leni what did you do?" Lincoln asked, curious.

Leni blushed, "W-w-well I followed as it is expected, but except instead of adding one ingredient I replaced it with another that seemed fitting."

"Well whatever changed it was worth it because this pudding is delicious." Lincoln replied eating the pudding.

"Boy thanks Lincoln, I'm so glad you like it because I've been learning to cook to prove to the others that I can take care of myself." Leni said.

"I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself if you have your own apartment, your own job, and can cook your own meals, so I don't see why the others would be worried so much." Lincoln replied as he continue to eat, "Besides you need your privacy after all you do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but by boyfriend you mean ex boyfriend." Leni said.

"Ex boyfriend, what happened?" Lincoln asked.

"Let just say he wanted move faster in relationship as I wanted to take things slow." Leni answered.

"What! That bastard!" Lincoln said, getting angry.

"Now calm down Lincoln no need to worry I knew he was trying to use me, broke up with him." Leni replied.

"When you do that?" Lincoln asked.

"A couple weeks ago, so you shouldn't let that get in the way of us hanging out." Leni said.

"Alright I won't." Lincoln replied.

With that said, the two of them continued to sit on the couch as Lincoln started eating his pudding again and Leni was about to eat her, but a loud buzzer caught her attention.

"Oh those must be the washer's buzzer the clothes must be done, well I better go get them and put them in the dryer than we can go, okay." Leni said.

"Okay Leni." Lincoln replied.

Leni got up from the couch and walked out of the room to the basement. Once she was gone, Lincoln finished off the rest of his puddling and looked in the mirror to notice he had pudding on his face.

'Ah man I got pudding all over my face I feel like Lily when she first started eat solid foods.' Lincoln thought.

Lincoln hopped off the couch and headed into the kitchen; grabbed a piece of paper towels off the counter and started wiping the pudding off his face. When Lincoln finished cleaning his face of pudding, he throw the paper towel into the trash can, and met up with Leni in the front room.

"Alright Lincoln well I finished putting all the clothes from the washer into the dryer, now we can go." Leni said.

"Okay Leni." Lincoln replied.

After that was said, the two of them opened the front door as they headed out.

 **(Transition)**

Leni and Lincoln soon pulled up to the mall in Leni's car and Lincoln looked a bit confused.

"Leni, I thought you were going to take me to your job to model for you, what are we doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I considered that maybe you didn't want to perform in front of my bosses so I decided that I would bring you to that old fashion boutique I used to go to when we were still living together with each other, it's simple Lincoln all you got to do is wear the designs and I'll take a picture and send them to my bosses." Leni explained.

"Alright if you say so Leni, but are you sure they'll allow us to do that?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course they will because my company sends them clothing along with others clothing stores in Royal Wood and plus I know someone at the counter and they'll sure let us use it." Leni said, "Now can you help get the clothes out of the backseat."

"Sure Leni." Lincoln agreed.

The two of them got out of the clothes as they exited the car and headed into the mall. Heading into the mall they found a small fashion boutique and walked inside to find a dirty blonde haired woman standing behind the counter reading the magazine.

"Excuse me." Leni said.

The woman looked up from her magazine to see Leni. "Yes may I help you, Leni?" She asked.

"Aww Mindy, hey it's good to see you." Leni said.

"It's good to see you two, anyway what's up?" She asked.

"Oh yes I was wondering if we can use the changing room to try on some of our outfits I've designed for my company?" Leni asked.

"Sure Leni be my guess they're in the back." The woman agreed.

"Okay let's go Lincoln, thank you, Mindy." Leni said.

"No problem Leni." Mindy replied, going back to read her magazine.

They walked to back of the store to the dressing room as Leni gave a couple of clothes to Lincoln as she said, "Alright Lincoln time for you to get changed and come on out and model for me."

"Alright, but which outfit do you want me to try first?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know surprise me." Leni said.

"Sure I can do that." Lincoln replied.

With Lincoln took the clothes and headed into the changing rooms and Leni took a seat in a chair as waited for him to come out. A few minutes went by and Leni was currently read a magazine as a voice called out to her.

"Okay Leni I'm done." The voice said.

Leni looked up from her magazine and her eyes widen to see it was Lincoln as he was now wearing one of the outfits. Lincoln was wearing a black shirt covered by a black leather jacket with matching black pants.

"So how do I look Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"O...m...g! Lincoln, you looked so amazing, this outfit is so you." Leni answered.

"Hehe thank you, Leni." Lincoln replied, blushing.

"Alright now let me take a picture of you." Leni said.

Lincoln stood still as he allowed Leni to take out her phone to take a quick picture of him. "Okay I got it thanks Lincoln." She said.

"No problem, Leni." Lincoln replied.

"Good now hurry up change because you got plenty more to model which mean I got plenty more picture to take." Leni instructed.

"Yes Leni." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln walked back into the changing room as Leni began waiting as went back to reading her magazine. Another few minutes past, and Lincoln came out of this time wearing a red vest covering a long sleeve blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he wore gray denim shorts.

"That looks good if you're going to exploring, camping, fishing, or all three it's a perfect that would be a perfect summer outfit." Leni said, then taking a quick picture of Lincoln. "Okay thanks Lincoln, next outfit please."

Lincoln walked back into the changing room and an hour soon past as Lincoln went in and out of the changing room each time wearing a different outfits and Leni would give him compliments and take pictures of him. Then Lincoln came out of changing wearing, a classic attire a black unbuttoned blazer over a white buttoned down with a black scarf around his neck, tan pants, and a black hat with a gray lace going across on the top his head.

"Oh Business casual I like it make you look fancy Lincoln." Leni said.

"Well it's a different from my usual outfit, but hey I'm trying to give outfit different that has different kind of style from my usual attire." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah well some of these outfit really suits, but your original outfit is still cool though." Leni said, taking another picture of him and putting the phone in her purse. "Okay Lincoln, you can change back now I think I got enough pictures."

"Sure Leni." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln walked back into the changing room only to come out in his original outfit. "Alright Leni I'm ready." He said.

"Good let's get going." Leni said.

They finished gather all the clothes and walked out of the store saying goodbye to Leni's friend, Mindy, as they left, but as they left little did they know that someone spotted them from a distant and began following after them.

Leni and Lincoln made their way to the car and began putting all the clothes into the back seats.

"Okay that's it I think we got everything outfits and I like to thanks you again Lincoln for agreeing to be my male model I really couldn't have done it without you." Leni said.

"Ehh no problem Leni I got to admit I had fun." Lincoln replied.

Leni smiled at her brother, but that didn't last very long as she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Leni! Leni!" The voice said.

Hearing the voice, the two of them turned around to see a brown haired guys standing a few feet away from them. 'Ah man not him, why did it had too him?' Leni thought placing a hand to her face.

"Hey Leni." The guy said.

"Hey Derek." Leni replied.

Lincoln looked curious, "Leni, you know this guy?"

"Yes unfortunately I do. Lincoln this my ex boyfriend, Derek, the one I told you about." Leni said.

"So, who the twerp Leni, you couldn't do any better than a high school brat?" Derek asked.

"This is little brother you bastard." Leni answered.

"Ah don't be like that because I know you want me and you exactly know what you got to do for me take you back." Derek said and making Lincoln get angry.

"Yeah well you can go lick a toad because I would never consider doing that with you, Derek." Leni replied.

"Now I can see why I broke up you because you should've been like every dumb blonde and gave it up easy, but you want to save it for the right time person and time, you know what that you're nothing but a dumb Bitch!" Derek said, angry.

After that was said, Lincoln became enraged as he balled up his fist and took a swung at Derek. It connect to Derek's cheek and Lincoln not knowing his own strength sent Derek flying into the next lot over.

Lincoln stood breathing real hard as Leni stood their surprised not by her brother action but by his strength too.

"Woah Lincoln I didn't know you could hit like that." She said.

"Yeah neither did I, I guess that punching was another thing that Lynn rubbed off on me, but anyway are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"I am thank you, Lincoln." Leni said.

"Hey no one insults my sister no matter if they're older or younger I will protect them." Lincoln replied.

Leni smiled again and they then got in the car and drove home as they rode home he car was filled with silences as neither one utter a single word to the other. Arriving home, Lincoln and Leni got out the porch and walked to the front porch as Lincoln was about to head inside, but Leni decided to speak.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

Lincoln stopped and turned around to face Leni. "Yes Leni." He replied.

"You were quiet on the ride back are you okay." Leni said.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be." Lincoln replied, smiling.

"Because you know you didn't have to punch Derek." Leni said.

"I know, but he crossed the line with one of sister and I wasn't going to just seat there and let my sister be disrespected like that." Lincoln replied.

"That's good, but how is your hand?" Leni asked.

"It's alright just stings a little bit because Derek's teeth were kind of thick, but you should seen how some of them went flying right out of his mouth that was kind of funny." Lincoln said, chuckling.

The two of them started laughing as they remember the way Derek went flying after Lincoln hit him. Leni stopped laughing and sighed, "Thanks again for sticking up for me."

"No problem Leni, you're my sisters and I would do anything for you guys." Lincoln replied.

"Anything?" Leni asked.

"Yes anything because I love you guys and what else would being a brother be for?" Lincoln said.

Hearing Lincoln say that really touched Leni's heart and she began leaning down towards Lincoln as she puckered her lips placing Lincoln's lips. Lincoln's eyes widen as he felt Leni's lips touching against his lips. Leni moved back from back as a large strike of red was running across both her and Lincoln's face.

"L-l-l-leni w-w-what was that?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln the trust is that I love you and not in the brotherly sister way, but in love, love way and I have for a long time because ever since I moved out all I could think about how you were always the one to help me out when I needed it and last night I heard Lynn and Lucy talking about how them, Luna and Luan are playing a game for you and I want to try it out and I'm willing do whatever it takes to get you." Leni explained.

"I don't know Leni." Lincoln replied.

"Please Lincoln I'll do anything." Leni said, "Even what I refused to do with Derek."

"Leni please don't because I'm not ready for that yet and plus I don't want you do it if you think you have to do, but only if you want to." Lincoln replied.

"Come on Lincoln because who know what you did with the others so far and if you give me chance I can make you happier." Leni said.

"Actually I haven't really gotten that far with any of them and beside you just stole my first kiss before the others could." Lincoln replied.

"That's good so does that mean I can be apart of it, now?" Leni asked.

"Hmm... sure, but we'll have to talk to the other as well to see how they respond to this." Lincoln answered.

Leni smiled as she hugged Lincoln, who hugged back.

They broke the hug then head on inside the house when they got inside Lincoln and Leni headed upstairs as they each went to their rooms for the night, but when Lincoln entered his room he looked to find Lynn in her long football seating on his bed.

"L-l-lynn, what are you doing in here?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"Lincoln it was my day and you spent it with Leni and that's was unfair." Lynn answered.

"Okay I understand that and I'm sorry, but I still don't understand why are you in my room." Lincoln replied.

"Well since you give us punishment when we do bad, so that should mean we should give you punishment, right?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"Good because when I was at practice today I got all tensed up and so as your punishment I order you to give a massage to help loosen them up." Lynn said.

"Alright Lynn." Lincoln agreed.

Lynn smiled as she lied down on the bed on her stomach and said, "Now let's get started Lincoln."

Lincoln let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him and got started massaging Lynn knowing that this was going to be a long night ahead of him.

 **End of Chapter twelve**

 **Alright everybody that's it for Chapter twelve of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I hope you guys enjoyed it and I got to shout out, Zemanapeking and Lusicath, for each giving me similar ideas and I try to combine them together, but don't know if this is what you guys expected from Leni debut and if it wasn't then I'm sorry because I was having a little writer block, so had write came to mind. Anyway guys as always tell me what you think by leaving me a comment or P.M., me. Until next time my name Jaroberts251 signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter thirteen**

 **Hey everyone, Jaroberts251 and I here to bring Chapter thirteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I got to say to be honest this is my first time making a story that goes past twelve or ten chapters and if you don't believe me go check out my profile and the amount of stories I've made and yet none of them have made past twelve chapters it's either because I've finished them, put them on hold, or just completely lose interest in them, but enough about my past story I wrote as for this website it time to focus on this story right now. So in this chapter Lincoln is going to be talking to his sister about the situation with Leni wanting to be apart of Lincoln's harem and you'll see how they're going to react to it. Okay I think said enough now let's move to the story...**

Thursday morning in the Loud House as the alarm clock in Lincoln's room goes off awaking him from his sleep. Lincoln sat up in his bed and he made a reach for his alarm clock to turn it off, but as touched it he quickly jerked it back as he suddenly felt a sudden pain in his hand that caught him off guard.

"Ahh man my hand it's hurts like crazy!" He groaned, caressing his hand.

Lincoln looked at his hand as saw a bright red bruise on the knuckles of his hand. 'Huh? How did I get this?' He thought. He began to think for a moment as all the members of the yesterday came flooding back to him as he remember himself punching Leni's ex boyfriend, Derek, in the face, 'Oh yeah that how."

Lincoln started to get mad at the thought of how Derek was treating Leni yesterday, but he soon calm down as he remember that Leni did not only confess her love to him, but also manage to steal his first kiss before the other could. He placed a hand to his lips as he could still feel Leni's lips on his, they were soft and smooth with the taste of strawberries, but was probably from the lips gross she was wearing. Before Lincoln could go on imagining his kiss lips with Leni, Lincoln realized that he had to get ready for school and decided to take a shower before any of his sister could so he hopped out the bed, grabbed his towel, and head out.

He walked down the hall towards the bathroom as he was walking started thinking,

'Ah man I need to tell the others about this situation with Leni as soon as possible or who know what could happened, but I guess that mean I have to cancel my date with Luna and I know she won't take it as bad as Lynn did, but still she won't take it so easily even with her lay back attitude.'

Thinking about the subject, Lincoln was completely unaware of his surrounding causing him not notice that see someone walking out of their room making him bump into them as he fell on his butt.

"Aww, now I guess that what I call a wake up call." He said snapping out of his thoughts.

He suddenly heard a chuckle and a familiar voice following behind it, "Nice one bro have you tried telling Luan that one?"

Lincoln looked up to see his sister, Luna, standing over him in her sleeping attire.

"Good morning Luna." Lincoln said.

"Morning lil bro." Luna smiled, extending her hand out to him.

Lincoln accepted her hand and hoisted himself back to his feet as he asked, "Luna, what are doing?"

"I was about to go to the bathroom to take a shower before the others, how about you?" She replied.

"Same here, what a coincidence we have here." Lincoln said.

"Yeah we do." Luna replied, then getting an idea in her head as a seductive smile crossed her face, "So Lincoln I can see three opinions we could go; you could be a gentleman and let me go first, I could let you go first, or we can share a shower and you could let you shrub my back," playfully running her finger along Lincoln chest.

Hearing that Lincoln began to think about the third opinion as the thought of sharing a shower with his Luna came across his mind causing a red blush to cross his face, but before he could into the opinion he caught himself as he quickly shook off the idea.

"Ehh yeah no thanks Luna, you can go first because it's kind of too early in the morning to something like that, plus I'm still not ready to do anything like that yet." Lincoln said.

Luna pouted, "Hmph you're no fun Lincoln, but are you going to be ready for our date tonight?"

"Oh yeah our date... uh about that we are gonna have to reschedule it." Lincoln said, nervously.

"What! Why?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Well Luna something important has come up and I need to talk with you and the others about it." Lincoln said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Luna asked.

"It's involves the game that we're playing." Lincoln said.

"Our game? What about it? Oh please don't tell me that you're having doubts about it?" Luna asked.

"No no no no I'm not having any doubts it just something that need to talk with you guys about, so can you just tell the others that I need to talk with you guys and to meet me in my room after they get home from school today." Lincoln said.

"Yeah sure thing Linc." Luna replied.

"Thanks Luna." Lincoln said.

Lincoln gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and headed inside the bathroom to take his shower. After his shower, Lincoln came out the bathroom in his normal attire as he headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Lincoln walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cereal as he took a seat at the grown up table. He started to eating as he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Morning Lucy." He said, without turning around.

The presence soon came from behind him as it reveal to actually be his little sister Lucy, who was looking at him in curious. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Well I suddenly had a feel that I alone anymore and since you the most sneaky one in the whole house I only thought it could be you because none of the others could move as swiftly as you, Luce." Lincoln said.

"Alright I guess, but why couldn't you this earlier?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know it was probably because of that medicine I took from the school nurse, maybe they didn't just fixes my headache but also increase some of my senses I think." Lincoln said.

"Hmm, maybe." Lucy replied, pulling up a chair and seating next to Lincoln. "So Lincoln, how was it to spend time with Leni yesterday?"

"Ah well it was good we had lots of fun." Lincoln replied.

"Really what did you two do?" Lucy asked.

"Well when I got home yesterday, Leni was busy doing the laundry so we decided to hang out here at the house until they were done. So we sat on the couch as Leni made some delicious chocolate pudding and we started playing catch up on what happened in each other lives since she moved out on her own. Once the clothes were done in the washer Leni put them in the dryer and we headed off to the mall, where I had to model all the clothes that Leni had brought for her company as I model each outfit Leni took pictures to send to her bosses and when we were done we came home that's it." Lincoln explained.

"Are you sure that's all that happened or that's all you want me to know what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, okay you got me when I got to my room last night, Lynn was there waiting me and she wanted me to give her a massage, but to be fair I kind of owed it to her seeing as I kind of bail on her yesterday to hang out with Leni." Lincoln said.

"No not that I already knew about that I'm talking about the other thing?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln at her in confusion, "Eh, what other thing?" Lucy suddenly took hold of Lincoln's right hands making him wise slightly in pain as she held on to it, "Lucy what the heck is that for?"

"Your hand, it appears to be swollen with a red mark across your knuckles, so that means it's bruised, how exactly did it this way?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah that... I uh acting bruised that as I was trying on clothes for Leni like I feel over putting on a pair of pants." Lincoln lied.

Lucy looked at Lincoln and knew that he was lying. "Come on Lincoln do you honestly just sit there and lie to me about your injury," She said as started to applying a little pressure to his bruised knuckles making him wise in more pain.

Lincoln groaned at the pain, "Alright, alright I'll tell you the truth just stop that really hurts because I know for fact that your not that much a clutches."

Lucy stop putting the pressure on Lincoln's hand on and said, "Okay."

"Okay Lucy the trust is that as me and Leni were walking out of the mall we ran into Leni's ex boyfriend, Derek and started insulting Leni for not being easy to take advantage of like the other dumb blondes he has date and he crossed lined so stood up for her and punch the douchbag in the face." Lincoln said.

"You did that for Leni, how did she think of you for it?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I did, he was messing with one of my sisters and I won't let anyone do that as long as I'm around and as for Leni, she thought it was very sweet of me to stand up for her." Lincoln said.

"I'm glad that she thought it was sweet because that was very nice of you, Lincoln." Lucy replied, smiling.

"Nah I don't really consider it as being nice, I consider it as being a brother duty to stand up for my sister even if she was older than me." Lincoln said.

"Well still it was very nice of you." Lucy replied. Lucy then puckered her lips as she gave Lincoln a kiss on his bruise knuckles, "Now how does that feel?"

"Uh it feels a little better thanks Lucy." Lincoln said.

"Sure no problem, Lincoln." Lucy replied getting up from her seat, "Well I better get going because it's Luna's day to go on a date with you and doesn't like it when we cut into it."

"Hang on a minute Lucy, you don't have to go because I'm actually not going to be hanging out with Luna today." Lincoln said.

"Really why?" Lucy asked, confusion.

"You see Lucy, some important News came across my mind and I need to discuss it with the four of you guys as soon as I can." Lincoln replied.

"Well what's the News?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I won't tell any of you guys until I have you all in the same room at the same time, so I'm going to need you and the others to meet me in my room after school to discuss it, okay." Lincoln suggested.

"Okay Lincoln I'll be there." Lucy agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Lucy turned away as she left room. Lincoln watched in curiosity as she left, but he soon shrugged it off as he went back to eating his cereal. Once finishing his breakfast, Lincoln picks up his dish and placed it in the kitchen then headed out the front door.

 **(Transition)**

Lincoln arrived at school as he was currently walking through the hallway with his mind was still set on how he was going to explain his situation with Leni to the sisters.

'Okay so I've got to figure out a way to tell about Leni wanting to join the game and that's the easy part, but the hard part is how I'm going to get them to agree to the ideas' He thought.

He tried to think of something that could help, but his thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard someone calling out to him.

"Hey Lincoln! Lincoln wait up!" They called out.

Hearing that voice, Lincoln stopped and turn around to see his best friend, Clyde, running up to him. Clyde caught up to Lincoln as started holding his stomach trying to catch and Lincoln looked at him curious.

"Uh morning Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Don't say morning to me like this your first time seeing me today you walked right past me and you didn't say anything to me." Clyde said.

"Oh sorry about that Clyde, but I must've been to deep in my own thoughts that I didn't see you man, I'm sorry Clyde." Lincoln apologized.

"It's okay Lincoln, but what were you thinking about that got your mind trouble." Clyde asked.

"Man it's my sisters I'm having trouble with them." Lincoln said.

"What kind of trouble are you having with them Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"It's emotional trouble because I've heard that women emotional trouble are for most more sophisticated to understand than men." Clyde replied.

"It's lovey dovey emotional trouble because last week I found out my sisters; Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy all like the guy and just yesterday I found out that my older sister, Leni, also like the same guys." Lincoln said.

"Leni? I thought she moved out after she graduated from college?" Clyde asked.

"She did, but Tuesday afternoon her apartments got fumigated so she is currently staying with us until they're cleared." Lincoln explained.

"Oh okay, but who this guy and how did he attracted the attention of five of your sister?" Clyde asked.

"Uh well... this guy his name is... Jacob... Jacob Hunter and his 17 years old close to being 18, yeah and I really don't know how he got their attention, but I just know that they really like him." Lincoln replied, nervous.

"Well do they know that they each like him?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah they do or at least Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Luna do know each other and their playing a little games with him while they have no clue about like him." Lincoln replied.

"Wo that's a big one Lincoln, but have you considered getting them all together and talking about it." Clyde suggested.

"Actually I'm going to do that this afternoon Clyde I'm gonna have them all meet in my room so we can discuss about their little game with this guys and the fact that Leni also like him, but the thing is if I do I don't know how they are going to react to this because it'll only mean mom competition for them." Lincoln replied.

"Okay I see, so the problem is that you're nervous about telling them because you're fear of that this will affect your sisters' relationship with one another more than it already has, so my advice is that you need to them or this will only lead to more drama if they figure out about this on their own plus if you do it quicker the sooner they'll get over it." Clyde explained, "Like think of it as removing a bandage, sure it'll hurt at first, but once gone you'll feel all better."

"Alright I get it thanks Clyde." Lincoln replied.

"No problem, Lincoln." Clyde said, "So since we're talking about your sister and all I was wondering, how is your sister, Lori, doing?"

"Still happily married to Bobby." Lincoln replied.

"Are you sure because you haven't seen her in a long time, so her feeling could've changed?" Clyde asked.

"Let's go to class, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Oh fine, but you can't blame a guy for try huh." Clyde replied.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and began walking off to class with Clyde following behind him.

The school day went by fast as Lincoln went through the day with his mindset on trying to get home to talk with the other as he could. Lincoln's first half of school had it's up and down as he was bored out his mind in his math and science class, but it soon picked up as he had a test in history making him put his thoughts of his sisters to the side as he had to focus. Next his history class, Lincoln went to lunch where it was just him and Clyde sat at the usual table and ate together. After that Lincoln headed to P.E., class where it really picked as he still was sharing the class with Lucy on the count that her original teacher were still out sick and if that wasn't enough, but their sister, Lynn, was there to assist the coach today and that only made more drama as they were each trying to get his attention when he trying to focus on his exercises in class. Like Lucy would still ask for his help to perform an exercises, while Lynn would get a little hands on him as she was help correct the way his performing the exercises because she thought that his style was 'sloppy', but Lincoln knew that she was only using that as an excuse to put her hands on him and to make Lucy jealous and it was working. Finally Lincoln is wrapped up the rest of the school day in his science class taking for an exam coming soon.

The last bell of day rung meaning it was time to dismiss, most of the students packed up their things as they exit the classroom heading home for the day. Lincoln and Clyde came walking out of the room as they appeared to be talking.

"So Lincoln do you want to come over my house and hang out?" Clyde asked.

"I can't Clyde don't you remember I need to talk with me." Lincoln replied.

"Oh yeah maybe some other time then." Clyde suggested.

"Yeah sure thing Clyde." Lincoln agreed.

The two of them walked down the streets as they arrived Clyde's house, where they're about go their separate ways.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"See ya Lincoln and I hope you managed to straighten things out between your sisters." Clyde replied.

"Thanks, but don't worry about it because won't be the first time I had to settle things with my sisters." Lincoln said.

Clyde walked off leaving Lincoln alone or at least that what he thought. Clyde was gone and Lincoln let out a sigh as he said, "Okay Lucy, you can come out now."

When that was said, from behind a nearby tree emerge Lucy, who was looking at Lincoln in curiosity.

"H-h-how did you know I was here?" Lucy asked.

"Remember I told you that medicine I took increased some of my sense, but that besides the point why are you following us, aren't you supposed to be at your drama club today?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I was, but since you said, you wanted to speak with us as soon as we all got home, I thought it would save you the trouble of waiting on me if I told my Drama Club that I had some urgent family's business to take care of and they were willing to allow me skip today." Lucy answered.

"Alright Lucy since you ditched your club for second time because of me I think we should get home so we don't keep the others waiting long." Lincoln said.

Lincoln was about to head off, but was soon stop as he heard Lucy speak up,

"Lincoln, hang on."

The sixteen year old turned to his little sister as he got curious and asked, "What's up Lucy?"

"As I was following you and Clyde I couldn't help but overhear you trying settle something between your sisters and I just wondering you didn't tell him about..." Lucy started before Lincoln interrupted her.

"Of course not, I simply told him that you and the others were fighting over this made up boy I made up." Lincoln said.

"That's a relief." Lucy replied, "But I would like know who is this boy you made up and what do we see in him?"

Lincoln smiled, "Well for starters his name is Jacob Hunter and at first I didn't know what you guys see in him, but now I know that you like him because he show sign of having a trait for each of you. He is poetic like you, strong like Lynn, have a good sense of humor like Luan, and cool like Luna. Honestly I can see he is the total package I don't see what why any of you would want me."

Lucy walked up to him as took his hand into her hand and said, "Lincoln we want you because you way more special to us than 'Jacob' is."

"Gee thanks Lucy." Lincoln said, pretending to feel better.

"No problem Lincoln." Lucy replied, sightly chuckling.

The two looked at each other busted out laughing. As they finished laughing and Lincoln sighed, "Alright let's get going." Lucy nodded her head in agreement and they took off hand in hand as they walked home.

Lincoln and Lucy arrived home as they walked inside to see no one in the living room.

"Hey guys we're home." Lincoln called out.

There was no response at first and that made the siblings get curious, but their curiosity soon came to end when they heard footsteps coming from the staircase. The two looked to see it was their sister, Luna, walking down the stairs.

"Hey Luna." Lincoln said.

"Hey bro, Lucy, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry we got bit side-tracked for a minute, but where is everybody?" Lincoln asked.

"Mom and dad to pick up Lily at her playdate, Lana and Lola are at their weekly Bluebell scout, and Lola is giving an afterschool tutoring section." Luna replied.

"If they're gone all then who is here?" Lincoln asked.

"It's me, you guys, Lynn, and Luan." Luna answered.

"What about Leni?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know I think she at work, why?" Luna replied.

"Ehh... no reason..." Lincoln said nervously.

"Oh really then why would you be worried about Leni?" Lucy asked

"It's because Leni is temporarily staying with us at the moment so I got curious that all." Lincoln said, snapped.

Luna and Lucy jumped back as they surprised by Lincoln's outburst as looked at each other in confusion for a moment.

"Oh I'm sorry you two, but I was just curious that all." Lincoln apologized.

"It's okay Lincoln, you were just curious that's all." Lucy replied.

"Yeah bro, don't worry about it." Luna added.

"Alright thanks guys." Lincoln said.

"No problem bro, anyway let's go because the others in your room, so you can hurry up and get this meeting over with and if we're lucky you and me can probably have some time left over for us to hang out together, Lincoln." Luna replied.

"Wait a minute, you guys go ahead of me and I'll be with you in a minute to tell you guys the news." Lincoln said.

"Why Lincoln?" Lucy asked.

"I just want to get us something to eat from the kitchen, first." Lincoln replied.

"Aww, how sweet little of you, bro." Luna said.

"Yeah, but won't you need help carrying it?" Lucy asked.

"No actually I think I'll be able to handle it." Lincoln said.

"Oh okay." Lucy replied, sadly.

"Come on Luce let's leave getting the snacks to Lincoln, okay." Luna said.

"Alright." Lucy agreed.

With that Luna and Lucy gave Lincoln one last look before heading upstairs to his room. Both left and Lincoln decided to head to the kitchen, but he as soon as started to go to the kitchen he was stopped as he looked out the window.

"Oh there they goes." Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln opens the front and walks outside as he did that, meanwhile in his room an impatient Lynn and Luan were sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Ugh, where's Lincoln and why does he need to speak with?" Lynn asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, but from Luna told me Lincoln really needs to speak us." Luan replied.

"Well whatever he needs to speak to us it better be important because I had to miss my soccer practice for this and it's barley often for the team captain to miss practice." Lynn said.

"It's must be important because she told me that he wanted to talk to us about our little sibling love game we're playing." Luan replied.

Lynn raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked, "What does he need to talk with us about that for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine because Luna told me that he wasn't telling nobody anything until he has all in the same room together." Luan said.

"Well do you think it could be good?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know, but by the way she told me she sounded nervous so it could be bad, but we'll have to wait for Lincoln to tell us himself." Luan said.

"That would be good only if he would hurry up and get here, already." Lynn replied still annoyed.

With that said, like on cue they hear the door to the room starting to open as it caught the sisters' attention.

"Finally Lincoln, what took you so lo-" Lynn started and stopped when she turned to see that it wasn't Lincoln, but instead her other sisters, Luna and Luna. "Luna? Lucy? Where is Lincoln?"

"Nice to see you too, Lynn." Lucy said.

"Oh sorry Lucy, but what Lynn meant to say was hey and how was your day." Luan replied.

"It was dark, stupid and pointless so same old same old." Lucy said.

"Alright that's good to hear, but where is Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"He is here, he just downstairs in the kitchen getting us some snacks." Lucy replied.

"Then why did you guys offer to help him?" Lynn asked.

"Woah woah we did, but he insisted on doing all by himself, so to not to start any drama we left him to do it." Luna replied.

"Okay until Lincoln gets here we can sit down try to figure out what is the news he wants to tell us." Luan suggested.

"Fine why not." Lynn agreed.

Luna and Lucy walked over to Lincoln's bed took a seat next Luan and Lynn as they started talking.

"So does anybody have any ideas on what exactly does Lincoln want to speak with us about?" Lynn asked.

"Well it could be that he wants to talk with us about getting more intimate with us." Luan suggested.

"Hmm could be, but no or else he would've accepted my offer to shower together this morning." Luna replied.

"Okay hearing that making me get angry I'm just going to ignoring that Luna, anyway what else could Lincoln's could possibly want to talk to us about?" Lynn asked.

"Maybe he wants to about rearranging the dating schedule?" Lucy replied.

"Oh hell no he wouldn't do that, I would hit with base of my guitar if he would do that on my day." Luna replied, angrily.

"Yeah true, but with all those suggestion out of the way, what could it be?" Lynn said.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy all sat there as they continued thinking about what Lincoln want to talk to them about. They continued to think for a few minutes before a one conclusion came to all their minds at once.

'No he isn't having regret about this whole thing is he!?' They all thought.

Lynn looked at the others as they as looked worried/scared.

"Guys are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"I would be lying if I say I wasn't." Luna said.

"I'm afraid I am too." Luan replied.

Lucy just nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, but y'all don't think that the reason why he wants to called us here, right?" Lynn said, nervous

"I'm not sure, but I hope not." Luna said.

"Me either, I like the idea of dating Lincoln." Luan added.

"But he wouldn't just have us meet up here just to us so he could dump?" Lynn asked.

"Again I don't know, but that would explain why he was acting nerves this morning." Luna said.

"Yeah now that you mention it Lincoln did act strange at the breakfast table." Lucy replied.

"Then that's must be the reason for him wanting to meet with us." Luan stated.

Luna and Lucy frowned as they put their heads down in disappointment, while Lynn on the other hand couldn't accepted the fact.

"No no no no no, I refused to accepted the fact that Link is going to dump us after all the time we spent with Lincoln for him to just throw them away, that isn't like him." She said.

"Face it Lynn, Lincoln had a lot of time to think about this and must've realized that he didn't feel the same for us as we did for him." Luan replied.

Hearing that Lynn started to frown and she placed her own head down in disappointment as she started to get sad. The four sisters all looked depressed as they waited for their brother to come up to tell them the News. As they began mopping in sorrow when they suddenly heard the door open and Lincoln walked in while holding a tray of snacks and closing the door behind.

"Hey everybody sorry to keep you guys, but I wanted to get each of you guys favorite snacks. Anyway I'm glad you guys could make it because I've got some surprising serious News I need to tell you guys." Lincoln said. "Okay guys the News is-" Luan cut him off

"Lincoln, you don't have to tell us because we already what you're about to tell us." She said.

"You do?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"Yes and I know I'm speaking for everybody when I say it was all fun and will always cherish those fun members we had together from the past week." Luan replied.

Lincoln was confused by what Luan said and looked to see his other sister were facing away from him as he noticed that they each had a sad looks on their faces.

"Ehh? Luan what have are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Don't lie to us Lincoln we know that you only brought us up here to break up with us!" Lynn snapped.

Lincoln got even more confused as he asked, "Who told you that?"

"We didn't anybody to tell us we figured it on our own." Lynn replied, looking like she was going to cry.

"Ehh? I don't know how to tell you this guys, but isn't the reason that brought you guys in here to talk about." Lincoln said.

Hearing that all the girls eyes widen as they all asked, "It not!?"

"No of course not I loved spending time with each of you guys and why would I just throw those memories away." Lincoln replied.

Lynn looked at each other as a smirky smile cross her face. "Aha didn't I tell you guys that Lincoln wasn't that type of guy." She said, bragging a bit

"Yeah sorry about that Lynn, but I just thought that even though he hung out with us that he didn't feel the same way we did." Luan replied, turning to Lincoln, "I'm sorry, Lincoln."

"It's okay Luan, but I did think calling a meeting out of nowhere without telling what it was about would create some crazy drama on your end." Lincoln replied.

"Don't worry about it lil bro, but what is the News you wanted to tell us about?" Luna asked.

"Yeah Lincoln, we've been waiting for so long and after that a relief from that huge scare we would like to finally want to know what's the News about." Lucy added.

"Oh ugh yeah the News... well you see it kind of shocking." Lincoln said.

"We don't care as long as you're not breaking up with us we can take anything." Lynn said.

"Someone figured out about our relationship." Lincoln replied.

"Except that, who was it and how did they figure that?" Lynn asked, getting angry.

"Yeah who was it?" Luna, Lucy, and Luan said.

"Now hang on for a minute before you guys get too upset allow the person to explain themselves at first." Lincoln replied. "You can come in now."

"Wait they're here?" The girls asked.

"Yeah they live here at the moment after all." Lincoln said.

The four girls looked at each other as they began to get curious when they suddenly heard the door open and their eyes widen as they look to see their older sister, Leni, walk into the room.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Leni?!" They asked.

"Yes it me or I think it is, but anyway I'm here because of … Linky what exactly am I here for again?" Leni asked, making the other sister sighed in relief to Leni's bad memory.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "Remember, downstairs I told you were having a meeting up here about the sibling dating game and you were going explain to them why you want to be part of it." He said trying to remind her of the whole reason he was having this meeting.

Leni smiled looking at Lincoln. "Oh yeah that's right." She said out loud, the other sister's relief turned to shock to hear what she just said, but what surprised them the most was when Leni brought Lincoln into a kiss with her lips connecting with his lips. After the quick moment she let him go. "Thanks Linky."

Lynn and Luan filled with rage as they looked ready to kill the blond, whereas Lucy and Luna were in complete shock unable to comprehend what just happened. Lincoln felt tension in the atmosphere starting to get heat up and tried to calm them down. He was to late.

"What the hell are you doing!" Lynn and Luan yelled at Leni.

Lynn's eyes were red with rage and Luan leaned her head down and glared up, her eyes covered by shadows making her look terrifying. Lynn and Luan were about to attack, but Lincoln tackled the two of them trying restrain them the best he could unfortunately Lynn manage slip out and ran straight to Leni. Luckily Lucy got in her path and tried to block Lynn from Leni.

"Lynn calm down, I'm sure there's a reason for this." She said trying to calm Lynn down to no avail.

Lynn was literally thinking of tearing through Lucy just to get to the wrecker behind her. "There's no reason, she stole my kiss from Lincoln!" Lynn yelled trying to get to Leni but Lucy was doing great as guarding her.

Back with Luan, Lincoln currently has her pinned to the ground, she's struggling to get him off of her. "Lincoln get off of me." She said eerily calm as she was starting to overpower him. Luna recovering from the shock went to help Lincoln restrain Luan.

"Calm down dude, I'm sure Lincoln can explain this." Luna said barely keeping her down. "Right?" She asked looking at Lincoln a little unsure if he could.

Lincoln nodded as tried to get Luan to calm down. "We can explain just everyone calm down already!" He said raising his voice catching everyone attention Lincoln didn't like yelling at his sisters, more specifically these five, but when times like this happens he just can't help it.

A little shocked from his angered voice started to calm Lynn and Luan down a little seeing he was being serious. So begrudgingly they tried to calm down and sat back down. "Okay if you can explain this then start explaining this." Lynn said clearly ready to hurt someone in specific if they didn't like their answer. The same was double that for Luan.

Lincoln cleared his throat as he said, "Alright before all that started I said, 'I brought you all here because our relationship has been figured out and that you should let the person explain themselves before you guys get mad at them,' so I'm going let Leni be the one to explain things," then turning to Leni, "Alright Leni I'll let you take from here."

"Sure thing Linky." Leni replied.

With that Lincoln stepped aside allowing Leni to step forward as she began explaining. First, she started off with explained how she always had a secret crush on Lincoln because of how nice and patient with her then other guys, but thought that it was unusual so when she moved out it was an effort to think it would make those feeling good away. Next, she told that when the company needed her to do a fashion design for male, but with lack of male models and her apartment being fumigated were just more reason for her to come back home and asked Lincoln for help. Then, she said that night when Lincoln and Lucy came home from she heard Lucy and Lynn talking about how much they loved Lincoln and she realized that she wasn't feeling that way towards Lincoln, so as the two hung out the yesterday she noticed that Lincoln was still the fun loving, helpful, caring brother that she knew and loved. Last, she told them that having Lincoln standing up for her when her boyfriend insulted her only gave her the biggest reason for falling in love with him and when they got home she gave him a kiss on the lip and confessed her feeling towards and he said, 'he needs to talk about it you guys'

"And that would my reason for joining you guys game with Lincoln." Leni concluded. As she finished each of her sisters was giving her daggering stare as they envious that she stole Lincoln's first kiss before anyone of them could, and the more worst for them was that she wasn't even part of the game. Before they could stare any longer Lincoln spoke up.

"So what do you guys think do you guys think because I want you guys opinion before I agree to let her join." He said.

The four sisters huddled up with one another as they began discussing the topic among themselves. Once they finished talking to one another they broke up as they turned back to Lincoln and Leni to give their answers.

"I'm cool with it bro." Luna said.

"I don't have any objection with it." Lucy said

"Alright after hearing that I'm willingly to let her join and you know what they say the more the merrier." Luan said, chuckling a bit.

Lincoln started to smile until he turned to Lynn, who hadn't given her opinion yet.

"So Lynn, what's your opinion?" He asked.

"Hmm, I don't know Lincoln because we were already having trouble keeping this between the five of us a secret and it'll only add more trouble with anyone, plus how are we going to make it work since she has her own apartment." Lynn replied.

"Yeah I know that could be a problem, but think about Lynn as long as Leni has her own apartment when I'm ready to go any further with you guys we'll always have a place all to ourselves to do anything we want to do." Lincoln said.

Lynn blushed, "A-a-anything?"

"Anything." Lincoln replied.

A huge blush of red spread across Lynn's face as she looked at Leni and said, "Welcome to the group, Leni."

Leni chuckled, "Haha well thanks you, Lynn and I'll do my best to keep this secret from anyone."

"Okay well I'm glad that it all worked out and you guys accepted Leni into the groups." Lincoln said, happily.

"No problem, Linc." They all replied.

"Alright and just so you guys know I'm going to treat her with the same way I treat as I do with the rest of her meaning no special treatment even if she was the one to steal my first kiss." Lincoln said, then checking his watch, "Okay guys it's eight thirty and the rest of the family will be here at any minute, so I think we call it for the day."

"But what about the schedule, how is it going to go now with Leni added to the group?" Luan asked.

"We can focus on that tomorrow anyway goodnight you guys." Lincoln replied.

The five girls smiled at him as he gave them all a goodnight kiss and they each walked out of the room. Lincoln watched as each girl walked out of his room until Luna stopped and whispered in his ear, "Well bro we weren't able to hang out today because you know kind of blow me off and you know that I get to give you a punishment, right."

"Yeah I know, so what will be?" Lincoln sighed.

"Don't worry about it now we'll discuss it the next time we hang out, until then sweet dreams." She whispered.

She gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek as she walked out of the room. Lincoln closed as he lean against as he thought, 'Well my harem of four turned to a harem of five girls, but I just wonder is there anybody out there that has to go through the same thing,' then touching the spot Luna kissed and smiled, 'I don't know about that, but I do know I won't trade them for the world.'

With that Lincoln pulled himself off the door and walked over to his bed for the night.

 **End of Chapter thirteen**

 **Okay everybody that is all for Chapter thirteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I know this chapter some up and down leading into it, but as I said in the beginning Author Note that this is the first time I wrote a story going over twelve chapters and I got to shout out, Zemanapeking, for helping me out with the scenes to this chapter. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and if you have any future ideas for chapter ideas feel free to leave me a comment or P.M., me your ideas. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter fourteen**

 **Hey everybody, it's Jaroberts251 and I'm here to bring you guys Chapter fourteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and in this Chapter it'll be sort of like an April Fools chapter and I know it might be a little late to do this types of chapter, but hey it's my story and what I say goes. Okay anyway guys in I'll also being introducing Lincoln's other sisters, who live in the house, into the story and be aware there is going to some little bit of Lemon in this chapter. Now with that out the way let's move on to the story…**

Friday night at the Loud House, and all throughout the house. Everyone was in a panic as they knew what the day would hold. It was March 31, which mean tomorrow would be April 1st and that means April Fools day which is suppose to be a day of childish pranks for most people, but it mean a day of nightmare if you live in the Loud House as everybody knows that their sister, Luan, is an absolute nightmare when it comes to that day. Everybody was in preparation for the most dreadful day of the year.

Inside of Lisa/Lily's room every sibling in the house except for Lincoln, Leni and Luan, were having a conversation about how to deal with the disaster that is come on April Fools day.

"Okay older sibling I've gather you all here to discuss with you guys the thing that is all on our minds as of late." Lisa said.

"Lisa could we discuss this later because we really need to get ready." Lola replied.

"I know that but hear me out as you all know that tomorrow is our most feared holiday of the year is upon us again, so I've gather you all here to think of way to insure that we avoid being at a mercy of Luan's pranks again this year." Lisa said, "So does anybody one have any suggestion?"

They all began thinking of suggestion until a five year old Lily raised her hand and Lisa replied, "Yes Lily?"

"We could try hiding that way if she can't find us, she can't prank us." Lily suggested.

"Hmm, not bad but are there anymore suggestion?" Lisa asked.

"We can sneak out of the house before she wake up and spend the entire day at the mall." Lola said.

"Those are both excellent ideas, but if could make any modification to my emergency bunker bigger within the night the nine of us can be safe in there." Lisa replied.

"Hey speaking of the nine of us, where are Lincoln and Leni, shouldn't they be in on this discussion?" Lana asked.

Hearing that Luna, Lynn, and Lucy, all started to get nervous as their younger sibling continued.

"Well I'm know that our sister, Leni is currently at work, but I'm not sure about of the whereabouts of our brother, Lincoln." Lisa replied.

"Hey ugh don't worry about Lincoln, he just doing us a favor by keeping Luan busy while we're having this talk and don't worry we will fill him in on what we figure out what's the plan is." Luna said.

"Okay well good, but since we're talking about Lincoln, have any of you guys noticed that he been acting strange lately?" Lola replied.

"Strange like how?" Lisa asked.

"Like he has been depressed at bit but at the same time happy as well." Lola said.

"Yeah I've totally noticed that to and I've also been noticing that he been going to school in the morning only to be coming back late at night." Lana said. "But what do you guys think it could mean?"

"Hmm… it could be that he staying after school for tutoring because he having trouble in school." Lola suggested.

"Most unlikely because Lincoln's IQ is very high and besides if he was having any trouble he would've ask me for help." Lisa replied.

"That is true, but you do focusing a lot of your time at your job at the college that your schedule would be to full to help Lincoln study." Lola pointed out.

"You're correct Lola, so I withdraw my previous statement." Lisa said.

"Maybe him and Ronnie Anne are have some trouble with their relationship?" Lana suggested.

"Hmm, that most likely could be it." Lola said, turning to her older sisters, "Hey Lucy, Lynn, since you guys go to the same school with Lincoln do either of you know what's troubling him?"

Now with the attention turn to them, both Lynn and Lucy got nerves as they didn't know what to say to their little sister without exposing their secret relationship with Lincoln. Lynn opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word to exit her lips, Luna spoke up for them.

"Okay guys I think you guys should know." She started. Lynn and Lucy looked at her in complete nervousness as Luna continued, "Ronnie Anne and Lincoln broke up about a week ago."

Lynn and Lucy let out a sigh in relief as they happy that Luna was able to tell their sister the truth without telling them about their secret relationship, but while they were happy their younger sisters looked unamused.

"Oh hahaha very funny nice try you guys." Lola replied.

The three of them looked confuse as Luna asked, "Nice try what?"

"You know what you're doing just because it close to April Fools day you're trying to get an early prank on us, aren't you." Lola said.

"What? No no no I'm not lying." Luna replied.

"Yeah you are I get Luan put you up to this so you see how we'll react well I can tell you this that it not going to fool us, right girls." Lola said.

"Right!" Lana, Lisa, and Lily agreed.

"Come on guys, you got to believe her, she telling the truth." Lynn said.

"Lynn, you're in on it to that just awful for you guys to use your own brother's relationship as your own personal joke to try and fool us." Lola said.

"If you don't believe us then why not read Lincoln's journal." Lucy suggested.

"Lincoln's journal? Lincoln doesn't keep a journal." Lola replied.

"Are you sure about that because I been in the air vents a lot, so I seen some things that most of you guys want to keep secret from one another if you guys know what I mean." Lucy said.

Hearing that the four of the sisters gave a nervous gulp and Lola said, "Ugh fine Lucy, you win take us to Lincoln's journal."

Lucy smiled, "Good now follow me."

She got up from the floor and headed out the room with the rest of her sibling following behind. The seven of them made their way down the hallways as they made their way to Lincoln's room. Once arriving, Lucy grabbed the knob as began twisting it silently as to not make a noise. Lucy pushed the door in slowly and poked her head in to look around the room. She looked around to see that the room was empty with no Lincoln insight, so pushed the door wide open as she and the others made their way into the room.

"Okay Lucy we're here, so show us where Lincoln keeps his 'journal'." Lola said, still in disbelief.

Lucy began looking around said, "Well Lola if I know Lincoln, he would keep his journal in the place where we all would least suspect," then she pulled out a drawer in Lincoln's dresser which was revealed a bunch of Lincoln's underwear. She reached deep inside and felt around for a few second only to pull a red and blue notebook with a picture of Ace Savvy on the front of it and she said, "Well here you guys go Lincoln's journal."

"Oh yeah will be the judge of that now hand it over." Lola replied.

Lucy simply did as she was told and tossed the journal over to her younger sibling. Lola caught it and open it and showed it to the others as they began reading it starting a few Fridays ago. As they continued to read they began into the depth of how their older brother been feeling for past week. When they finished Lola closed the notebook as felt sadness for her brother and all he been through with going through a break up with a girl he really care felt about and she looked around to see the other felt the same.

"So what do you guys think is this legit?" She asked.

"This got to be Lincoln because not even Lucy could write something that would make me feel this sad." Lana replied.

"Yeah that's true, but what about you Lisa?" Lola asked.

"I've got to agree with Lana, Lucy may write a good emotional poem, but only Lincoln can write some that can touch you emotion like this." Lisa replied, taking off her glasses to wipe away a tears from.

"Poor Linky." Lily said with tears running down her face.

"Well now do you guys believe us?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah after reading that we have no other choice, but to believe you guys and I'm sorry that we thought Luan was using you guys to prank us." Lola replied.

"I'm sorry too." Lana said.

"Us too." Lisa and Lily said, simultaneously.

"It's okay you guys if I were in your proposition I would've thought of the same thing." Luna replied.

"Yeah me too." Lynn agreed.

"Same." Lucy added.

"Okay, but still poor Lincoln do you think he'll ever find another girl to fall in love with?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry about Lana I'm sure the girl he falls for next will be special and loves him just as much as I... I mean she love's him." Luna replied, a little nervous hoping that they didn't catch that.

"What was that Luna?" Lana asked.

"Uh t-t-that's not important right now, what important now is that we put that journal back and get out of here before Lincoln-" She started before a voice caught their attention.

"Before Lincoln what?" The voice said.

Hearing that the seven of them turn around and froze up as they saw their brother, Lincoln standing in the doorway.

"L-L-L-Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"I should be the one asking you guys because this is my room after all." Lincoln replied.

"No I mean aren't you supposed to be out keeping Luan busy?" Lynn asked.

"I was or at least still doing, but we just back and she went into the kitchen to make us a snack when I heard noise coming from upstairs so I came to check it out and what do I find seven of my sister in my room reading my personal journal." Lincoln said, sounding a little mad.

The seven sister jumped in surprised as they heard the anger in Lincoln's voice.

"Lincoln, we're sorry for reading their your journal, but the others were worried about you because you've been acting strange lately and I thought-" Lucy started, but Lincoln interrupted her by saying, "You thought that reading my Journal would be the best idea."

"Eh kind of." Lucy replied.

Lincoln closed his eyes as he pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he did this Lola spoked up. "Listen Lincoln we were just worried that you've been acting strange lately so yeah we may have snuck into your room to read your private journal that you've kept hidden from us, but it was only because we cared about you, now ask yourself won't you do the same if it was one of us." She said.

Hearing that Lincoln began to think about it for a second until he came to logical conclusion.

"Okay guys I get you were worried me and you just wanted to see what's the problem so you can see if you can help me and you're right Lola if it was one of you guys I would've probably done so I've decided not to be mad you guys." Lincoln replied, the seven all sighed in relief feeling, "But! I still need to decide a punishment for you guys."

"Punishment?!" The younger siblings asked.

"Yes punishment." Lincoln replied.

"But I thought you said that you're not mad and that if you were in our position you would've done the same thing?" Lola asked.

"I know and that is true I would do the same thing, but now yourselves ask if I did and was dumb enough to get caught in the act wouldn't you guys want to punish me especially you, Lola?" Lincoln replied.

They all know he was right that if he was to sneak into either of the rooms to read something that was very personal to them and got caught while doing so they would want to punish or get payback on him.

"Okay Lincoln, you got us there so what do you have in for our punishment?" Lola asked.

"Hmm... well even though it still does annoys me that you read my personal journal, but I think I'm gonna take it easy on the four of you and as your punishment I'll get the Tv in the living room and best seat I for the van for a week." Lincoln said, looking for at the other sisters, "As for you three we'll how to punish you guys later."

"O-o-okay Lincoln." Lucy replied, nervously

"Su-sure Linc." Lynn agreed.

"No problem lil bro." Luna added.

"Alright, now you're all excuse to go, but first hand me, my notebook seeing as I need to find a whole new place to write it." Lincoln said.

Lola handed Lincoln, his journal as they began walking out of his room. When they were all out of the room Lincoln put the journal away behind his back and he headed back downstairs to meet up with Luan.

 **(Downstairs)**

Lincoln arrive downstairs as he looked to see his sister, Luan, sitting on the couch and walked over to her. Luan looked up to see him coming over to sit next to her.

"Hey Lincoln glad you're back what was all the commotion upstairs?" She asked.

"Well apparently Lucy showed our other siblings where I keep my private journal and they read it." Lincoln said.

"Oh they did, did they?" Luan asked.

"Yeah they did." Lincoln replied.

"Well I should think of a most devious prank for them all tomorrow." Luan said.

"Uhh there's no need I already handle that, so there no need to get to make their day a whole disaster for just because one little problem." Lincoln replied.

"Come on Lincoln they not only invaded your privacy, but also read something that you keep your personal thoughts and feelings in, so help think of something to pay them back for it." Luan said.

"I said no, Luan, maybe if tomorrow was some other day, but tomorrow is the day you're most infamous for your pranks, and I won't let my problem be the fuse for you making April Fools day more of nightmare than you've already have planned it to be." Lincoln replied.

"Fine if you say so Lincoln." Luan said.

"Good." Lincoln replied.

The two of them sat on couch as Luan scoot closer to Lincoln as grabbed his head and forced him to lean it on her shoulder close to her chest making Lincoln blush in the process.

"Ugh... Luan, what is this for?" Lincoln asked.

"This is just a way to tell you no matter what I do you tomorrow that I hope it doesn't change your feelings about me." Luan replied.

"Luan ask yourselves after all this years of going through each of prank filled April Fools day and I didn't change my opinion about you then, why would I do it now?" Lincoln asked.

"Well seeing as this is the our first April Fools as a sort of like couple that it makes me worried that my pull the wrong prank that could really mess thing up between us." Luan replied.

"Luan no what pranks you pull out of your sleeves will never make me change the way I feel about you and to be honest it'll probably be only just increase my interest in you." Lincoln said.

"R-R-Really?" Luan asked.

"Yes really because the way you carefully plan your pranks like you do your performance it really shows that you were really born to entertain people." Lincoln replied.

Hearing that, Luan started to feel warm as she felt a bright blush come across her face and she held Lincoln closer to her pushing his face deeper into her chest causing to him to struggle for breath.

"Oh Lincoln I won't let you down because I'm going to make this Prankmus day even better than last what do you say?" Luan said, happily.

"L-L-L-Luan I-I-I can't b-br-breath." Lincoln said, struggling to get air.

Luan released Lincoln from her hold as he took a deep breath trying to regain the oxygen in his lungs.

"Ehh sorry about that Lincoln." Luan apologized.

"It okay Luan." He replied, coughing a little.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Luan asked.

"Yeah sure." Lincoln replied.

"Okay be right." Luan said.

"Alright." Lincoln replied.

Luan got up from the couch the seat and headed off into the kitchen. She walked off and Lincoln managed to stop his coughing. He then looked up to see headlights of a car in the window as he saw a car pull up into the driveway.

'Hmm I wonder who that could be?' Lincoln thought himself.

He then heard a car door close and footsteps coming up the porch. Next, Lincoln looked to see the door knob being twisted as the front door was being pushed in to reveal it was his older sister, Leni.

'Ahh it was only Leni.' He thought.

The twenty-one year old walked inside to see her older brother sitting on the couch as she smiled.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

"Hey Leni." Lincoln replied, "How was work today?"

She closed the front door and walked over to take a seat next him and said, "Uhh the work is the last thing I want to think about today."

"Why what happened?" Lincoln asked.

"Well they said that the designs I had you model for were good, but now they want me to try cultural from different parts of the uh... what was it called again?" Leni asked.

"You mean the world." Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah that's it, but there no way I'll be able to do that." Leni said.

"Aww don't worry about that I'm sure you'll think of something." Lincoln replied, comforting his sister.

"Thanks Linky." Leni said.

Leni puckered her and began lean towards Lincoln going for a kiss, but before she could make contact with her lips with his lips she felt a hand covering her lips and looked to see Lincoln stopping her. She removed Lincoln's hand as she got curious and asked,

"What's the matter Lincoln?" She asked.

"Sorry Leni I'm just doing this to protect you." Lincoln said.

"Protect me from what?" Leni asked.

"Okay today is March 31st and you've been gone for a while now so you may have forgotten, but tomorrow is the day that we all feared because it'll be April Fools day, the day when our sister, Luan, goes all out with her pranks and make that day a serious nightmare for all of us, so the worst thing to do is piss her off the day before do you understand." Lincoln explained.

"Oh yeah now I remember thank for reminding me Lincoln, but where is she?" Leni asked.

"I'm right here." A voice said.

The two turned to see Luan walking up to them carrying a tray holding two glasses of water in her hands and she took a seat in between Lincoln and Leni.

"Hey Leni I see you're back from work earlier than usual." She said.

"Yeah traffic wasn't as terrible as usually get." Leni replied.

"Okay well I bet you're thirsty after that long drive back home here have a glass of water." Luan offered.

"Thanks Luan." Leni replied, taking a glass of water.

"You're welcome." Luan said, tuning to Lincoln, "Here you go Lincoln here your water."

"Uh thanks Luan, but didn't you want anything to drink?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm actually not really that thirsty at the moment, so insist you take it." Luan said.

Lincoln had a suspicious feeling about this, but he shrugged it off as he took his glass of water off the tray. Both Lincoln and Leni started to drinking their water as Luan watch them. Lincoln was the first to stop was he felt something strange.

"Hey guys is me or does this water taste fun-" He started before being cut off as he suddenly fell asleep and Leni falling asleep soon after. Luan looked at them as she said, "Woah looks like I really knock them out hahaha," she looked at them again and got an devious idea, "Well I did promise Lincoln that I would make tomorrow's April Fools day better than the last and with these two unconscious gives me perfect idea for my first prank."

 **(The Next Day)**

It was Saturday morning as the sun began rising. Lincoln's body became awaken by the incoming light shining into his room. Lincoln slowly sat up from his slumber as he let out a yawn as his eyes were barely open as he looked around to noticed that he was back in his bedroom.

"Hmm, how did I get back to my room?" He asked, "I've must passed out last night on the couch, so Leni and Luan must've carried me here."

Lincoln closed his eyes as he began to do a little morning stretch as he started spread arms out. He stopped as he suddenly felt a 'strange' feeling coming from below his waist.

'Hey what's this feeling I'm getting?' Lincoln thought. 'I don't know what it is but feels good.'

The sixteen years old slowly open his eyes as he looked to see an unconscious Leni lying next to him with one of her hands in his pants touching his special area.

'Leni what the heck is she doing in here, but more important why she is here hand in my pants.' He thought blushing, but what surprised him to was that he face was covered in some white stuff, 'What the heck is white stuff is this... oh no please don't tell me that we-'

Lincoln was thoughts were soon cut short he noticed Leni waking up as he began to froze up. Leni slowly opened her eyes to see a nervous looking Lincoln staring back at her, she gave looked at him confused as she asked, "Uh Lincoln, what are you doing in my room?"

"Umm actually Leni... you're in my room." He corrected, still nervously.

Leni looked around the room the to notice that he was correct they were in fact Lincoln's bedroom. "Oh yeah I guess we are." Leni replied. She moved one of her hands to her face as she felt that she was covered into something cool sticky.

"Uh Lincoln, what is this?" She asked.

"L-L-L-Leni that is not what you think." Lincoln said.

"Why do you say that?" Leni asked. She looked down to see that her other hand was inside the zipper hole in his pants. Seeing this start Leni start blush dark red as started to freak out. Lincoln tried to calm Leni down, but he could Leni let out a scream of embarrassment.

Hearing her scream so loud, Lincoln knew it was only matter of time before their others siblings come busting through the door at any minute. Then on cue the door to his room was kicked in as the two turned to see their siblings; Lynn and Luna standing in the doorway.

"Lincoln is everything ok we heard a- " Lynn said.

The two of them stood in the doorway completely shocked as they looked to see Lincoln and Leni current situation.

"What hell going on in here you two?" Lynn said, getting mad.

"Yeah Lincoln what is going on here?" Luna asked, also mad.

Lincoln looked at Leni and back at Lynn and Luna. "To be honest with you guys I wish I could explain what going on, but I completely have no idea myself." He replied.

The two sister turned their attention towards Leni as Lynn was the first to asked, "Well Leni can you be the one to explain what's going on here?"

"Well I do believe that I gave Linky a handjob." Leni explained.

"You gave him a what?!" Luna and Lynn asked, equally enraged.

"A handjob weren't you two listening." Leni replied.

Lynn and Luna started to get even more angry, but before they could say something Lincoln spoke up.

"Hang on you two their no reason to be mad at Leni after all it was just a handjob." He said.

"Lincoln what do you mean she took another one of your first time that I'm sure that I was going to get when the time was right." Lynn replied, "I guess Lincoln the only you can make these up to me is by letting me be the first to get your virginity

"Hey you're not the only trying to go move further into this relationship with Lincoln, Lynn." Luna said.

Lynn rolled her eyes at Luna's comments and she kept her attention towards Lincoln as replied, "Uh yeah... no I don't think so Lynn."

"Yes." Luna said, silent cheering.

"Don't get too excited Luna because I'm not sure about letting you get my virginity either." Lincoln said, looking at Luna.

"Seriously bro why?" Luna asked, upset

"Yeah Lincoln, why not." Lynn said, just as upset.

"Hmm, well I don't know maybe it's because you guys snuck into my room last and allowed our younger siblings to read my private journal." Lincoln replied.

"You're still mad about that bro I mean come on we said we were sorry." Luna said.

"Yeah and plus it wasn't either our ideas Lucy, who thought of it." Lynn added.

"Lucy thought of what?" A voice said.

Everybody except Lincoln jumped in surprised as they turned to see Lucy now standing in the doorway of the room wearing a hat.

"Luce good we were talking about you, now tell Lincoln weren't you the one, who suggested we read his journal?" Lynn asked.

"Indeed I was." She replied.

"See Lincoln that proves it wasn't our fault at all." Lynn said.

"That maybe true, but I'm still holding you all responsible for it." Lincoln replied.

"Ohh Lucy I'm so totally going to get you back for this." Lynn said looking at Lucy.

"Yeah well you have to wait a before acting on it because I was already given my humiliation for the day." Lucy said, taking off her hat to reveal her usual dye black hair now dye bright pink.

Everybody got an eyeful as Luna was the first to say, "Woo sis what with pink hair are you trying out a new look or something?"

"No this isn't a new look! Luan dye my hair pink last night when I was asleep I knew I should've locked my room door last night." Lucy said.

"Well that serves you right for getting the rest of us in trouble for a decision you made." Lynn said, chuckling.

"Be quite Lynn, Luan is going to prank everybody today I was just the first." Lucy replied, annoyed.

"Yeah, but I bet my prank probably won't be as embarrassing as dying my hair." Lynn said, still chuckling.

"I don't know why you're laughing Lynn because I actually sort of like it." Lincoln said.

Hearing that Lynn stopped chuckling and Lucy started to blush as they all looked at Lincoln in surprised as they asked simultaneously, "You do!?"

"Well yeah even though sort of prefer Lucy's hair black, but the pink is sort of nice look for you." Lincoln said.

"If you like my hair maybe when I change my hair I'll leave a little pink in there just for you, Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Sure okay." Lincoln said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey guys before we get off track anymore I think I've figured something out." Luna said.

All attention turned to Luna as they were all curious to what she had to say.

"What did you figure out Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Well Lincoln I realized that when Lucy said, 'Luan pranked her' and it's April Fools day which means she is going to prank everybody in the house and that got me thinking could that mean what you and Leni think you did could be a prank from Luan." Luna suggested.

They all looked at each in curiosity as they each thought that Luna could be correct or not.

"Luna, you have a point, but how could we possible prove that." Lincoln said.

"Well is sort of one way to prove it." Luna replied.

"How?" Lynn asked.

Luna pointed over to Leni, who still had white stuff on her face.

"W-w-what are you suggesting we taste the white stuff off of Leni face's, that's gross." Lynn said.

"Hey if this truly one of Luan's prank then whatever is on Leni's face shouldn't be what we all thought it was." Luna replied.

"Okay, but who are you going to get to taste it, huh?" Lynn asked.

"I'll do it." Lucy stepped up.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I'm sure because I've already been the victim one of Luan's pranks today so what one more wouldn't hurt plus it'll be good to know if Leni really did take another one of your first time or not." Lucy replied, not wanting them to know the whole story.

Without any further questions Lucy walked up to Leni and used one of her finger to scrapped some white stuff off the side of her face. Lucy exam the white stuff on her finger and placed it in her mouth as she began tasting it. She swallowed it as felt was quite sticky as it went down her throat.

"So what is it?" Luna asked.

"Hmm... it's melted marshmallows." Lucy replied.

"Okay now that is a relief knowing that Leni hadn't gone already gone any further with Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Me too and now that this little mess is cleared up I'm going to take a shower and clean this stuff off of me." Leni replied.

"Hey wait a minute you guys, but don't you guys know that prank show that Luan is really going to make today, even more crazy than one we had five years ago so we need to be careful because this time we don't know what else she has up her sleeves." Luna warned.

"Yeah Luna is right we need to look out, so we can make it out through the day you guys." Lincoln said.

"Right Lincoln." They all replied.

With that the four sisters straighten up as they headed out Lincoln's room as they try to have normal day without being pranked by Luan again. After they all left, Lincoln sat back in his bed as he thought to himself,

'Man Luan, you really kick the day off with major prank like to see what else you've got in store for us today.'

 **(In Lana and Lola's room)**

Lola was sitting at her mirror brushing her hair while Lana was playing her pet frog.

"97...98...99...100! There all done." Lola said, putting her brush away.

"Finally because it'll look like you taking forever to brush your hair." Lana complained.

"Hey beauty like this doesn't come naturally you need work on it." Lola replied.

Lana rolled her eyes, "Whatever let's just get out of here so we can avoid what Luan have instored for us already and didn't you hear someone scream a few minutes?"

"Yeah it sounded like Leni, she was probably Luan first target this morning." Lola said. "Now before we go I need my tierra, where is it?"

"You left it in the closet." Lana replied.

Lola got up and head up to over to the closet, but as she open the closet she was shoot with paintball gun from inside the closet. She screamed in horror and she ran out of the room headed into the bathroom as attempt to wash off the pain, but as she turned on the shower instead water she was covered in mud making her scream in more. She came running out of the bathroom as she bumped into Lana.

"Lola, what the heck going?" Lana asked.

"Luan got me she set a automatic paintball gun in our closet and when I went to wash it off she replace the water in the faucet with mud." Lola explained.

"Mud! Woohoo!" Lana said, excited happily running into the bathroom.

"Lana no! It's a trap!" Lola yelled.

Lana didn't listen as she went inside the bathroom, when she opened an explosion of pink misted hits her in the face. She came back to Lola as she was coughing up little pink smoke.

"I told you it was a trap." Lola bragged.

"Be quiet Lola." Lana replied.

"Well you want to go somewhere to wash this stuff off?" Lola suggested.

"Sure." Lana agreed.

The twins walked off to find a place to wash themselves off. Meanwhile in Lisa/Lily's room, Lisa was waking up in her bed as she reached over and grabbed her glasses off the dresser, when she put them on she noticed that her lenses weren't in them.

"Hmm, it appears that Luan has taken the lenses out of my glasses, but no matter I'm fully capable of operating myself without glasses." She said. Lisa got out of the bed out only to fall flat on her face as she mumbled, "Okay maybe I do need here a little help."

She pick up herself up to see that green and red dress was lying out for her, but without her lenses she easily mistaken it for her usual outfit. She put on the dress after she was finished she walked to the door only to have been caught by a bright flash.

"What in Albert Einstein's mustache?" Lisa asked, confused.

All she heard was someone chuckling as well as footsteps running away from her.

"I don't know what happen, but it feels like been played." Lisa said, placing her head down in shame as she headed back into her room.

 **(To Lynn)**

Lynn was in her and Lucy's room getting ready to go out and Lucy was sitting on her bed read her Vampire Edwin novel.

"Lynn, what are doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going out to practice for my football game." Lynn replied.

"Okay, but be careful because you won't know what Luan has instored for you." Lucy warned.

"Pfft, what Luan going to do flat my ball because that the best she can do since I'll be a hard target for her do something to." Lynn said, confident putting on her spot equipment.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucy asked.

Lynn started scratching herself, "Yeah because I when come to this day I'm always on full alert at all times," she itch started her to get worse as started to scratch herself with both hands, "Man why am I so itchy all of sudden?"

"Hmm, it could be that when Luan was in here dying my hair that she could've put itching powder in your sporting equipment." Lucy replied.

"Oh why that little-" Lynn started before Lucy stopped her saying, "Now Lynn it's all in her good fun."

"Alright, but I'm still going to get her back for this, anyway Luce can you help me out of this?" Lynn asked.

"Sure Lynn." Lucy replied placing her book to the side.

 **(With Luna)**

Luna was out in the garage setting up for her jam section. She turned her amplifiers up high, she plugged up her bass, and she turn her microphone on.

"Already I'll just stay out here for the day and Luan can't get me." Luna said to herself, "Now let's rock it!"

With that she started to play her bass, but when she strum first string it didn't even make a sound. Finding that strange, Luna tried to play again but it was the same as the first time, no sound came out.

"Okay what's heck the problem with this thing?" Luna asked. She started to exam her bass as she realized that it wasn't even her real bass, "Woah this isn't a real bass, Luan must've replaced my taken mine last night. Ehh that means I have to go back inside to get it."

Luna throw the fake bass to the side and walked out the garage, when she arrived at the front porch she made a reach for the door knob, but as touch it she felt a sudden shock of electricity go through her vain making her retract her hands.

'Really Luan a shock knob how else could this day possibility be more of worst?' Luna asked.

All throughout the rest of the day, the Loud Family become victims of the rest of the April Fools days pranks that were set on by Luan like; placing marbles in the hallways, mouse traps in the chairs, kick me signs on their back, setting the dishwasher to firing dish out of it, replacing Leni's lipsgloss with a gun stick and etc., which made this day an absolute nightmare for them all. Now it was 8 o'clock at night we find Lincoln I the kitchen making himself a glass of juice.

"Aww I'm glad day finally over now we can move on and leave this day behind us." He said, taking a himself a sip of his drank and immediately spitting it out. "Eww. Luan replaced the juice with powder water."

Lincoln poured out his glass as he placed it in the sink and headed off to the living room, when he got to room he was caught off guard by some calling out to him.

"Hey Lincoln." The person said.

The sixteen year hopped in fear as he turned to see the Master Prankster herself, Luan, leaning on the wall. "L-L-L-Luan, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Well as you can tell Link April Fools day is coming to end for another year and it bring me a sadness to see it go, but before it go I still have one thing to take care and one thing involves you." She explained.

Lincoln looked confused at first until he noticed Luan walking towards him causing him to back slowly from her. The two sibling kept this up until Lincoln accidentally tripping and fall on the couch with Luan standing over him. He covered his eyes as he didn't want to see what his prankster of a sister had in store for him, while his eyes were covered a devious smile crossed Luan's face as she stared down at her brother. She leaned down close to him as she placed her lips against his lips delivering a shock to Lincoln, who uncovered his eyes. They stayed that way for a few seconds before Luan backup and whispered into his ears,

"Thanks for encourage me as a comedian I really appreciate it and you were right that did feel amazing."

Lincoln looked at his sister in complete shock as he couldn't get a word in edgewise which made Luan blush.

"Come on Lincoln was it really that exciting you're making me blush." Luan said, reaching behind her back and pulling out a present. "Here you go just a little something to show my appreciation, you can open it now if want."

Lincoln took the present and looked at Luan, who gave him a wink, as eager him to open it. Of course he wasn't sure about it at first, but he thought what best than to humor his sister and decided to open it and started warping it. When he open it he was surprised to see it was a pair of goofy glasses.

"Goofy glasses? Uh thanks you Luan." He said.

"Your welcome Lincoln, well what are you for waiting for try them." Luan suggested.

"O-kay sure." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln unfolded the glasses and placed them on as he looked at Luan, who smiled asked, "So Lincoln, how do you like them?"

"Hmm, actually they're not really that bad." Lincoln replied.

"Oh I'm so glad you like them because they suit you." Luan said.

With that Lincoln smiled and took off the glasses as he took them off unknowing that there was two black circle around his eyes making him look like a raccoon causing Luan to start chuckling.

"Uh what's so funny, Luan?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"Nothing much just thinking about the others expressions to all my pranks today." Luan replied.

"Alright well I think I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed, so I get this day over with already so good night." Lincoln said, getting and heading upstairs.

"Good night don't let the raccoons bite." Luan replied.

Lincoln stopped walking as he asked, "The what?"

"The bed bugs. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Luan answered.

As much as Lincoln wanted to think that wasn't what she said, but he was just decided to just shrug it off as he continued to head upstairs. When he was gone Luan smiled as she said, "I love April Fools day," and headed walked upstairs herself as they say good night to another year of horrific pranks and nightmare jokes.

 **End of Chapter fourteen**

 **Okay everybody that's it for Chapter fourteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I got to say this one was really the most messed up one I did so far it crazy, funny, and romantic in it's own ways I'm of it. Anyway since I don't want to make ending Author Note any longer so I'm just going to say hope you like the chapter, if you have and ideas for future chapters please P.M., or leave a comment. Until next time my name is Jaroberts251 signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter fifteen**

 **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you guys chapter fifteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I've got a suggestion from, qazse, saying that I should make both Luna and Lynn more obsessed and competitive with being the 1** **st** **to take Lincoln's virginity, so I decided to use that idea into this chapter and have them the two of them go on a date with Lincoln at the same time. Now let's move on to the story...**

It's Sunday morning and the light shined through the windows of the Loud House as we find Lincoln lying in bed as he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately for the sixteen year, his peaceful slumber was interrupted as he heard two pair of footsteps stopping in front of his door followed by two familiar voices.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" The first voice asked.

"I'm about to wake up Lincoln and see if he wants to hang out together today." A second voice replied.

Lincoln heard the two voices and decided to simply ignore them hoping they would go away, so he stayed as the voices' conversation continued.

"Slow your roll there sis because I was going to see if lil bro wanted to hang out with me today, so move aside." The First voice said.

"No fair you had him last Sunday and besides I was here first so I should get him today." The second voice replied.

"Yeah well I never got to go on my date with him this past week, so I deserve to get him today." The first voice said.

"I never got my date with him either and I believe the schedule says that I go first, so get to the back of the line." The second voice replied.

"He gave you a message on your night that technically spending time with him." The first voice said.

"Uh no it doesn't, because first off Leni took up my whole day with Lincoln, so I just had to take what was leftover and second it was more of a punishment for hanging out with Leni on my day." The second voice replied.

"Hey bro also spent my day with Leni as well, but I never punished him on the same day, so I was going to punish him by having him spend today with me." The first voice said.

The second voice groaned and it sighed, "Uhhhh! You know all this argument isn't getting us anywhere, so I got a suggestion, why don't we just let Lincoln decide who he wants to hang out with today that way it would be fair to both of us, what do think?"

"Yeah that seems fair enough." The first voice replied.

The voices soon stopped as Lincoln continued to lay in bed as he attempt to resume his slumber, but it was interrupted yet again but by the sound of his bedroom door being pushed in forcefully as well as the two voices coming into his room.

"LINCOlN!" They yelled.

Hearing their voice caused Lincoln to jump from his bed as fell only to his head on the floor of the room. He sat up with a placed on his head as mumble to himself, "Man does this have to happen every Sunday," then he looked up to see his two older sisters, Luna and Lynn, standing over him with a look of concern on their faces.

"Morning Lincoln/lil bro." The two of them said.

"Uhh morning but what exactly are you two doing in here, so early." He asked, pretending that he didn't hear their conversation.

"Nothing much just trying to wish you a good morning bro." Luna said.

"Oh really and is that you wanted to do?" Lincoln asked.

"Umm, well actually there was something else we wanted to ask you, Lincoln." Lynn said.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me." Lincoln replied with a curious face.

"You see here the thing since we want know who would you rather hang out with today Luna or me?" Lynn asked.

"Well that's a decision that I would rather stay out of." Lincoln replied.

"What why?!" They asked.

"It's because I love you all equally and I don't like picking one of my sisters over the other, and plus haven't decided what I'm going to do for you guys' punishment for Friday night, so I think the best way to resolve this problem would be for me to just stay home for the day." Lincoln said.

"No that may work for you, but I really wanted to hang out with you today Lincoln." Lynn replied.

"Me too, bro, can't you simply overlook that." Luna added.

"I don't know because my journal is my private property that held all my thoughts and opinions, but you guys simply read it, what if I was to write something about this forbidden game we're play, how do you think the other would've reacted if they found out." Lincoln said.

"Hey I keep telling you that it was all Lucy's idea, why won't you understand that?" Lynn replied.

"Because this relationships is a six way street meaning we all got to do whatever to it take to keep it a secret and when Lucy suggested did either one of you try to talk her out of it?" Lincoln asked.

Both sisters looked at each other as nervousness as neither one didn't think of that idea Friday night.

"By the silences in between the two of you I can only guess none of you thought of that, am I correct?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I'm afraid we didn't, but come on Lincoln, you can't simply spend the entire day staying in your room even if a Lazy Sunday, you need to get out a stretch your leg." Lynn said.

"I agree with Lynn. You need to getting out a spend the day doing something active like hanging out with me." Luna suggested.

"Yeah right Luna I think Linc would be using his time better by hanging out with me." Lynn replied.

"Oh you really think so." Luna said.

"I seriously do." Lynn replied.

The two of them got into each other faces as they were growling in angrier, while they do that Lincoln sat in bed with a sweat drop on the back of his head as he watched his sisters were in this major standoff and in the back of his mind he thought,

'Man this is kind of getting out of hands I need to think to think of something to get them to calm down, but what I can- oh wait I know what to do.'

Lincoln came back from his thought as he saw that both Luna and Lynn started arguing over who he should be hanging out with for the day. During the commotion, Lincoln made a loud sound as he cleared his throat in attempt to get their attention. It appears to have work as the two sister stopped their arguing to turned towards Lincoln.

"Okay since it appears that you two are relentless at trying to get me to decide which one of you I should go on a date with today and I been awake for too long, so I won't be heading back to sleep soon, but anyway I've decided on the person I'm going to be spending the day with." Lincoln explained.

"Really, who?!" Lynn and Luna asked, both excited.

The scene shifted to Lincoln walked down the street in his normal clothes as he was followed by both, Luna and Lynn, who both looked displeased at the moment.

"Lincoln, what we doing?" They asked.

"We're going on a date with each other, aren't we." Lincoln replied.

"We get that, but what we're trying to figure out is..." The two of them looked at one another as they pointed, "What is she doing here?!"

"Well didn't you guys want to hangout today, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but alone like a one on one date not this." Lynn replied.

"I can tell that you're both seem very unsatisfied with my choice." Lincoln said.

"Kind of because we thought we were going use this date to get some one on one time with you and instead we're both here like what the deal with that?" Luna asked.

"It's like I said earlier I can't really choice one sister over the other, but seeing as you were too eager to have this date and we still needed to discuss what punishments I should've give you so I just decided to punishments you both by letting you guys have your dates with me but you're going to have share it." Lincoln explained. "Or if you two really can't get along with this idea we can go home now and I could think of another way to punish you guys for next time, what do you guys think?"

"Uhh not fair bro, you're not making this opinion any easy one." Luna complained. "I guess I can handle share this date with Lynn."

"Alright good what about you, Lynn, can you handle this?" Lincoln asked.

"I guess so, but I'm curious to see how can we make this work out." Lynn replied.

"Well since we're all together on this little 'three way' date, I think it would be good idea for us all to do something that we all enjoy that way we can take part of something we each have interest in." Lincoln said.

"That sounds fun." Luna said.

"Yeah and- oh wait I know exactly what we can to start things off." Lynn said.

With that Lynn reached and grabbed Lincoln's hand and took off running ahead leaving Luna behind.

"Hey wait up you two don't think you can just leave me behind." She said, annoyed running after them.

The trio arrived outside of a building with a sign that read , "Royal Woods' Bullets laser tag zone," as Luna started looking at Lynn.

"Laser tag Lynn, really?" Luna asked.

"Hey don't look at me like that, this was supposed to be the end of my date with Lincoln, but since we're supposed to be on a 'three-way' date and since we're only doing three thing today I thought that it would be good to do my best idea first, okay." Lynn replied.

"Okay, okay that's enough you two, now I think that's laser tag especially it'll you, Luna look of how Lynn enjoys physical competition as well it build teamwork." Lincoln said.

Luna puffed out her cheeks in defeat as Lynn smiled and said, "Thanks Linc."

"No problem Lynn, now let's get ready to do this." Lincoln replied.

Lynn started squeezing his hand. "Sure, but just keep in mind Lincoln. Boyfriend or not I'm not losing to you." Lynn says trying to sound competitive, even though she wants to play on Lincoln's team.

Luna took hold of the hand as she was getting upset. "Hey don't forget about me, you two I ain't you go on without me again." She tightens her grip on his hand as she drags Lincoln in, since he was still holding Lynn's hand she got dragged in too.

As they enter the complex the sound of music from the speakers, lasers being shot, and kids screaming and laughing could be heard once Luna opened the front door.

Once they reached the front counter they greeted by an employee. "How may I help you?" He asked clear bored.

Lynn was the first to speak up. "We need 3 vest and guns, please." The man went to the back and brought the items asked for.

"For clarification purpose I must inform you that there are two teams; red and green, and your team will be chosen at random and once your hit you are to stay still until a team member clicks a button on the back of your vest. Do you understand?" He asked getting a nod from the secretly dating sibling.

They put on the gear they were given and waited at a big door. "The next game is about to start. All contestants get ready." A voice over through the speaker announced as they waiting children and teens line up, getting ready to start the game.

"Okay guys get ready because they starting to pick team." Lincoln said.

The three sibling looked a head as they saw that each person was changing the colors of either red or green and they prepared to have their teams chosen. Lynn and Luna secretly crossed their fingers as they hopped that wouldn't be on the same team.

'Please don't let me be on the same team as Luna I would love to be able to go get her for interfering with my date with Lincoln.' Lynn thought.

'Please let me be able to shoot Lynn with a laser it would be rock'n to beat her at her own game.' Luna thought.

They looked down as their very started to glow and they looked at each other as they frown to see that both of their very was glowing green showing that they were on the same team.

'Oh man, why?' Lynn thought.

'You got to be kidding me.' Luna thought.

That wasn't the most disappointing part as they look to see that Lincoln's vest was flashing red showing that he was on the opposite team.

"Hey you guys get to be on the same team, how lucky are you." Lincoln said.

"Great." Both girl replied, sarcastically

"Wo, wo, wo don't be like that after all you're sister and I know that family should always be stronger than any silly rivalry." Lincoln said, winking at them making Lynn and Luna smile, "Now even though we're not on the same team I want us all to have fun and I you guys to look out for each other."

"Okay Lincoln." The girls replied.

"Good, but before we start even though we we're not on the same team I would like to wish the best of luck." Lincoln said.

"Same to you to lil bro." Luna replied.

"You too, and this still sucks we can't be on the same team." said Lynn.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." Lincoln said trying to reassure them.

"Especially with my fast trigger finger." Luna replied, feeling a lot better.

"Let's not forget about my high accuracy." said Lynn now feeling like her usual competitive self, "But in all honesty Linc we feel bad cause our team is gonna be the one to take the victory."

"Then all I got left to say is may the best man or woman win." Lincoln said giving them a confident smile.

With that said, the speaker came on as the voice from earlier started to speak again.

"Alright contestants, now that your teams have been selected we're about begin so group up with the teammates who vest should be the same colors as yours and when you're with your group, the door will open as the will get ready to begin."

The speaker cut off, the everybody got together into their perspective groups as they all looked ahead to see the big door starting to slowly open. The door open to reveal a room with bright light and everybody walked inside the room.

"Okay everyone before we let the games the began there are just a few extra rules well need to explain before we start the game; there are is a base for both teams and anyone run out of ammo that person must return to their teams' base for a quick recharge without being shoot by the other team or you'll have to standstill and wait for a teammate to push that button on the back of your vest." An Employee said, "Now with that out the way I would like to have each contestants with their group to go to their teammates' base as the game will start in a few minutes."

Both groups walked over to their assigned corners as they continued to wait for game to start, while they waited in the back of Lincoln's mind started to think, 'Man I hope those the can get along with each other as good as they say they can, oh wait what am I thinking of course they are I just need to have faith in them,' Lincoln soon snapped out of his thoughts as he looked to notice that a clock was beginning ticking down from ten, 'Oh the game was about to start I guess I'll be able to see how they're getting along then.'

Everybody stood there as they watched the clock countdown: 10... 09... 08... 07... 06... 05... 04... 03... 02... 01... 00 Buzz! The room was soon dimmed with a purple lighting that caused everyone vest start to brighter, then everybody in both groups ran out of their base to start the game.

Lincoln a deep breath, get a good grip of his laser gun as he said, "Okay it's show time," then took off to join the game.

All throughout the room player from both team went around shooting at one another with their laser gun trying to score the most point for their team, while they playing all three sibling were doing a great job gathering points as they were using their skills to outthink the other players. A few minutes passed as we find Lincoln backing up as he held his laser gun up as he looking out for anybody to who might try to shoot him. Lincoln continue to walking backwards until he felt the back of his vest touch any surface causing him jump in surprise as a couple steps took couple steps forward and turned around to see his sister, Lynn, who looked to be surprise herself.

"Oh hey Lincoln." She said, letting out a sigh in relief, "I'm really glad to see you see you right now."

"Hey Lynn I'm glad to see you, but we shouldn't right now because we're on the opposite teams right now, so we're technically enemies." Lincoln replied.

"You're taking the game too serious right now... I like that." Lynn said, putting on a devious smile on her face.

Lincoln started blush, but quickly shook it off and asked, "Okay Lynn, but where Luna I thought you guys were supposed to be looking out for one another?"

"Yeah we did that at first, but we soon realized that always being together only made us a bigger target so when we almost got cornered by some of your teammates that when we decided to split up and try to get the most point on our own." Lynn explained.

"Alright that make sense anyway we should get back to the game, so I'll see you around Lynn." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln turned around as he was about to walk away, but Lynn stopped him by saying, "Hang on a minute Lincoln," the boy turned around to see Lynn pointing her laser gun at him, "you don't just think I'm going to let go that easy even if you are my you know what, this is still a game which I'm going to win."

"Yeah I should've know you would do something like this ain't I the fool." Lincoln replied.

Lynn shot her laser gun and a bright red light came out the capsule, but before it could hit, Lincoln quickly hit the floor rolled out the way and grabbed his gun as he blast her with his laser. It hit Lynn in her vest causing it to start flashing green as it show she was defeated.

"Ah man." She pouted.

"Lynn I've saw so many standoff scenes similar to this that you've got to be a little bit quicker than that." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah you're right...," Lynn started, "or are you, now!"

Lincoln looked confused at first until he heard the sound a laser being shot and looked down to see that his vest was flashing red. "What the heck." Lincoln said, then turned around to see Luna walking towards him, "Wait Luna?"

"In the house lil bro." She replied.

"But I thought you guys went your separate ways?" Lincoln asked.

"Can't you tell that this was trap." Lynn replied.

"Wait you intentionally set this up?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep/Totally." Both girls said.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

Luna walked over to Lynn and pressed the button on the back of her vest restarting, while Lynn began to explain, "Well Lincoln before we started to play we always thought that we might encounter you in the game so thought how exactly are we going to eliminate you and I came up with an idea that one of us would distract you, while the other takes you out but we couldn't decide who would be the distraction so we played rock, paper, scissor which I surprisingly lost, anyway with everything set all that was left to do was to find you, until then we just stuck with eliminating other competitors that came our way that was until we heard you coming so Luna decided to stay back and here we are."

"Wow that is really good planning nice job, you two." Lincoln complimented.

"Thanks Lincoln, but you said that you seen multiple situation like this, so have you seen anything like this happen?" Lynn asked.

"I did a couple times, but I let myself in what you told me, so I guess I should've kept my guard up." Lincoln replied.

"Okay sis, you're ready to go." Luna stated.

"Alright thanks Luna, but don't worry Lincoln it's like you said 'make the better man or woman win', right." Lynn said.

"Yeah I guess so and you guys were the better women for right now at least." Lincoln replied.

"Okay Lincoln, well while you remain standing in place we're going to be scoring more points for our team let's go Luna." Lynn said.

"Bye Linc." Luna said, blowing a kiss to Lincoln.

With that the two sister walking leaving, who is order by rule to remain place until one of his teammates presses the button on back of his vest. It wasn't very long until one of his teammates found him and pushed his button allowing him to get back into the game. After that the rest of game went by faster than snapping the finger as everybody continued to go around shooting each other with their laser guns, helping out their teammates who've been shoot by the other team, and recharging their laser gun at their team base.

The game was rolling towards end with the green team in the lead while the red was closing the gap between them. During the final minutes of the game, Lincoln managed to catch up both of his sisters and shoot them when they were off guard to not only get his revenge but also to get the win for his team.

At first the two of them were upset, but they soon laughed it off as they congratulated later Lincoln on a job well down. A buzzer came throughout room as the lights came on as it was time to leave the game. The three sibling went to the front counter to return their vest and guns before heading out to continue their date.

"That was really what you guys think?" Lincoln asked.

"It was totally awesome Linc I had so much fun." Luna said.

"Me too I just wish we could've gone did another round that way one of us could've been on a team with Lincoln." Said Lynn.

"Lynn I know that you been disappointed that we left so earlier but remember that the three of us are all on this date so that means we all needs to all have an opinion on what we should do today." Lincoln replied.

"Fine I get it." Lynn said starting to pout.

Lincoln looked over to Luna and asked, "Luna, what do you want to do now?"

Luna began to think about it for a second before getting an idea. "Wait I got a totally rock' n idea." She said.

"Cool what is it?" Lincoln asked.

"You'll see." Luna said.

With that Luna reached out and grabbed Lincoln's hand and took off running to whatever she had in mind while leaving Lynn.

"Hang on a minute you two, you're not going to just leave me behind like that!" She said, annoyed as she began to chase after them.

 **(Transition)**

The clock was the struck 4 o'clock in the afternoon as the three sibling were at Royal Woods local skating rink as they were waiting in line for the skating.

"Hmm, skating Luna?" Lincoln asked, looking around.

"Yeah skating what's wrong with that." Luna replied, defensive.

"N-n-nothing wrong, nothing at all it's just..." Lincoln started before Lynn interrupted him by saying, "We hardly ever see you skating so we wouldn't assume you like to skate."

"Lynn." Lincoln said.

"What? I'm telling the truth aren't I." She replied.

Hearing that Luna started to take offense as she replied, "Hey just because I don't do it very often doesn't mean that I don't like to do it."

With that both sisters started staring at each other, when Lincoln noticed this he immediately got in the middle of them as spread his arms out keep both sisters from each other.

"Hey, hang on a minute you two no fighting aren't we supposed to be here to have some fun, aren't we?" He asked.

"You know that what I am trying to do lil bro." Luna replied.

"Same here Linc." Lynn agreed.

"Good, now let's get our skate and move to the rink so we get this fun started." Lincoln said.

"Okay Lincoln." Both girls agreed.

After that was said, the three of them soon made it to the front of the line as they got their shoes exchanged for a pair of skates. Once they got their skates, they put them on and Lincoln took hold of each girls' hand as the three of them headed out to the rink as they began to skating. The three sibling skated around the rink as they played a game such as 'skating tag' where they where one of them have to chased the others around the rink as they tried to tag each other, Lynn and Luna would race each others to see who was faster on skates while Lincoln watch from the sidelines, or they would simply just skate around the rink.

An hour soon past as they all soon stopped skating and took a break as took a seat on the sidelines and they began to panted as they were trying to catch their breath, while small sweat drops would run down their faces.

"So uh... are you guys having any fun? Lincoln said, looking over to Lynn and Luna.

"I'm having a lots of funs Lincoln." Lynn replied.

"Yeah I'm having a rock'n good time Linc this is totally something." Luna said.

"I'm glad to hear," Lincoln stood up and smirked, "Okay I'm going to get us some water. Be right back," the girls smiled and nodded as Lincoln walked away.

"Hmm, that Lincoln always going to do something while leaving us alone." Lynn said.

"Yeah I'm know what you mean this reminds me of when I took him to Tabby's party except there is no douchbag of guy trying to hit on me this time." Luna replied.

"Hey you two pretty babes."

"Well you scratch that can Lynn." Luna said.

Both Luna and Lynn sighed as they looked to see a black haired guy walking up to them as he took a seat between the two of them as he placed his arms around their shoulders, "What are you two lovely doing here all by yourselves?" He asked.

"Hey we're not all by ourselves we're with someone and they be right back so you better get going." Luna said.

"Who that guy I don't see why you two would be here with a guy like that in the first place?" He asked, "So what do you say? Ditch the kid and skate with a real man?"

"No thanks because we're actually happy where we are." Luna replied,"Beside mate that kid is twice the man you are or ever will be."

"You got that right, because he's here with two lovely ladies while you're here with no one." Lynn added to the insult.

"Oh yeah well I'm more of a man than he is." said the guy.

"Is that so?" A voice asked.

The guy then looked up to see Lincoln holding a tray of water in his hand.

"It's you. Yeah I totally more of a man than you are." The guy said.

"Oh really if you were a true man, if you should've known that this girls don't want to be bother with you and left by now." Lincoln replied.

"Well I'm a man that doesn't know when to give unlike you." The guys said.

"That doesn't sound right because it sound more like a pest than a man don't you girls agree?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah it totally does." Luna replied.

"The exact definition of the being a pest." Lynn added.

The three of them started to chuckling at the dude, causing him to get aggravated as he said, "Enough! If you think you're so much better than me then I would to prove it because I challenge you to a race around the rink."

"Alright I'll accept your challenge." Lincoln agreed.

"Oh get cocky aren't we will mister confident would you like to make a wager on it?" said the guy.

"Hmm, go on." Lincoln said, thinking what could he have in mind.

"If your much of a man that this ladies say you are, then when you race me. If you win I'll leave you three alone, but if I win these two girls of yours have to do anything I says for the next hour." He said starting to move his arms down the girl backs.

Before he could get any lower Lincoln pushed the guy off of Luna and Lynn, "That's enough, leave them alone."

The guy got his balance, "Look like I've got my answer, met you on the rink."

"You got it and I win you have to apologize to my sis... friends." Lincoln said.

"We'll just see about that you little punk." The guy replied.

With that the guy soon skated off leaving Lincoln alone with the girls.

"Linc what are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Yeah Lincoln, you really aren't going to race that guy with that kind of stipulation on the line are you?" Lynn asked.

"I have to guys or else if I don't this guy won't learn to treat ladies like humans instead of items." Lincoln replied.

"But Lincoln, you don't know what this guy has up his sleeves like what if he decides to cheat?" Luna asked.

"He does look like the type person, who would do that." Lynn added.

"Don't guys I'm pretty confident that I'll be able to handle myself if he does try anything all I need from you two is to just to cheer me on, okay." Lincoln said.

"Okay Lincoln." Both girls agreed.

"Alright then let's go." Lincoln said.

With that Lincoln and the girls headed over to the rink, where they met with the dude from earlier as he was waiting.

"Aw there you are what took you so long and here I thought you were having second thoughts on racing me." He said.

"Of course I just needed to get some stuff together first." Lincoln replied.

"Well whatever you were doing I glad you ain't chicken out, anyway let's get started shall we." The dude said.

"I minute, but before we do I would like to know your name first?" Lincoln asked.

"My name? Oh well I might as well tell you seeing as I'm about to kick your ass and take your girls for an hour," The dude said, "The name kid is Tim... Tim Johnson."

"Johnson? As in Dwayne Johnson?" Lincoln asked.

The dude got even more frustrated, "No you little brat that's a whole another family!"

"I know just messing with you." Lincoln replied, chuckling.

"Alright Mister funny can we get started now?" Tim asked.

"Sure Tim." Lincoln agreed.

With that the two of the got to the starting point of the race as Tim started to explain the rules, "Okay now for the rules, so here what going to happened it'll be just one lap around the entire and the first who can get back first wins."

"Alright seems simple enough." Lincoln replied.

'I thought you would you little punk.' Tim thought before speaking out loud, "Okay we start at the count of three."

"Okay." Lincoln agreed.

They got into position as Tim started to countdown,

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

With that the two of them began to race down the course while both having determination in their eyes. Tim starts to pull in front of Lincoln as he tries to keep up. They soon came up to a turn, Tim managed to get by just fine but Lincoln had to slow down to avoid crashing. As they continued to race a crowd start to form as they all started to cheer for Tim and Lincoln's sister were the only ones cheering for Lincoln to not to give up. Tim increase the gap between him and Lincoln by going even faster.

"Hmm too easy," Tim bragged, noticing something was wrong, "Huh?"

Tim then looked down to see that one of the wheels on his skates started to malfunction as it fell off causing him to slip and fall on the ground.

"One of his wheel fell off this is your chance to catch up Lincoln!" Lynn shouted.

"Yeah you can do Linc!" Luna cheered.

'They're right this is my chance.' Lincoln thought to himself.

Lincoln started to increase his speed as he began catching up with Tim, who has started crawling to the finish line. The gap between Lincoln and Tim started decreasing at fast rate as Lincoln started catching up. Seeing him catching up, caused majority of the crowd to change their cheering from Tim to Lincoln as saw him go. It was the final length of race as Tim was still trying to get to the finished line with as Lincoln was still closing in on him. Lincoln was having fun playing catch until he noticed that Tim had almost made it to the finish line and decided to kick it into overdrive as he made one massive leap in the air with his skates making hop over Tim as he reached made it to finish line.

"Lincoln won! Lincoln won! Lincoln won!" Everybody cheered.

Luna and Lynn skated out on to the rink as they were the first to congratulate Lincoln giving him a victory hug.

"You did it Linc." Lynn said.

"Yeah congratulations Lincoln." Luna added.

"T-t-thanks you guys, but now can you guys let go you're kind of hug me too tight." Lincoln complained about his sister combine strength choking him.

"Oh sorry Lincoln." Both girls said, letting him.

"It's okay, now there a little something left to take care," Lincoln replied, looking at Tim who manage to get back to his feet, "Hey Tim."

Tim looked at Lincoln, "What?"

"I won so I do believe you owe me friends here and apologize." Lincoln said.

Tim started to groan in angry but let out a sigh in defeat he said, "Oh fine," then turn towards the girls, "I would like to apologize to lovely ladies for all the things I said and tried to do to you guys earlier and hope in time that you could overlook what I did here today."

"That's good you can go now." Lincoln said.

With that said, Tim turned away as he started hopping away from them, when he was gone Lincoln turned to the girls.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that's enough skating for me today." He said.

"Yeah I'm pooped and I was just on the sidelines watching." Lynn replied.

"Let's get out of here." Luna suggested.

Lincoln and Lynn nodded their heads and the three of the left the skating as headed off.

The rest of the day soon past as three continued on their date as Lincoln took them to the last part of their adventures day as they stopped over at Burping Burgers to pick up a couple of cheeseburger before heading home for the day.

Lincoln, Lynn, and Luna soon arrive at home as the sun began to set for the evening. They all arrived in the house as Lincoln turned to them with a smile.

"Well wasn't this day exciting I had a lot of fun, how about you guys?" He asked.

"Yeah it was fun." Luna replied.

"Same I never knew you could skate that fast Lincoln." Lynn added.

"Yeah well I had to kick it into overdrive mode for that to happened, Lynn." Lincoln said.

"Anyway all it was a good day for the date thanks Lincoln." Luna replied.

"No problem Luna, alright the rest of family should be home soon, so I'm just going head upstairs to my room the night." Lincoln said.

Lincoln started making his way to the staircase as Luna stopped him, "Lincoln stop there for a moment." She spoke up.

"What's up Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"I-I-I want to go upstairs first." Luna replied.

Lincoln looked her confused for a moment, "Why?"

"Because I just want to okay." Luna replied, getting defensive.

"Alright Luna, you can go first." Lincoln said, jumpy.

"Thanks lil bro." Luna replied.

Luna went upstairs leaving Lincoln still confuse on why she wanted to go first, then turned to Lynn as he asked, "Lynn do you know what going on with her?"

"No Lincoln I have don't have a clue on what's going on, but hey look over there." Lynn replied, pointed to her right.

"What over there?" He asked, looking in the direction she was pointing.

With Lincoln distracted took the opportunity by stepping on his foot with her cleats causing to jump in pain.

"Lynn why would do-" Lincoln started to complain as he turned to face Lynn, when she suddenly caught him off guard by kissing him on the lips.

As their lips collided, Lincoln could feel a bright red streak appear his face as they stood there for the moment. Once they were finished Lynn leaned back as she had a smile on her face as she cheered,

"I did it. I got the kiss."

Lincoln looked at her confused, "Lynn, what the heck is going on?"

"Well you see Lincoln since you're punish us by making us go on the triple threat date I knew that wouldn't let either get a good night kiss, so I decided to trick you into getting it and as you can see it worked." Lynn explained.

"Yeah I got to admit your plan did work and I did enjoy it as well." Lincoln replied.

"Really?" Lynn smiled.

"Indeed, but I'm think I'm going to go to my room now." Lincoln replied.

"Okay seeya Linc." Lynn said.

"Alright Lynn." Lincoln replied.

After that transaction, Lincoln began to walk upstairs to get to his room, but as he was walking he started to think to himself. 'Hey if Lynn thought about tricking me, what if Luna did as well. No she probably to something like th-' he thought were suddenly interrupted when he suddenly trip over something and started to fall to the ground, but before Lincoln could hit it Lincoln soon found himself in someone arms, 'Hmm what's going on,' then look to see that Luna caught him.

"You okay there lil bro?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm doing fine, thanks Luna." Lincoln replied.

"Good to hear luckily I came just as you started to fall." Luna said.

"Yeah luckily or who knows what would've happ-" Lincoln started, but was interrupted by Luna quickly pressing her lips against his lips.

They stood in that position for a few moment before Luna decide to let Lincoln up back to his feet, when Lincoln got back to go to his feet he had a darker blush on his face.

"I think that enough payment for helping you out lil bro." Luna stated.

A question mark appeared over Lincoln face as looked at her to ask, "You set this up didn't you?"

"I'll never tell." Luna replied.

"Come on Luna I know you did because you wanted to go first upstairs to set this up." Lincoln said.

"Okay you got me yeah I did, but could you blame me after all you weren't going to give me or Lynn a kiss good night so I had to out think by tripping you up as you came upstairs and catching them finishing off by getting my kiss from you seeing as you let got tricked by Lynn." Luna explained, "But you aren't mad at me are you."

"No I'm not mad, actually I got to admit I was kind of expecting this from you two, plus I think this three way date was enough punishment for the day, so I'm going to let these kisses side." Lincoln replied.

"Really," Luna asked Lincoln nodded, "Thanks Lincoln."

"No problem Luna, anyway I can't wait for the next time I hang out with you or Lynn." Lincoln replied, "Now I think that I'm going to do what I said earlier and go to my room I kind of feel exhausted, anyway gn Luna."

"Oh gn Lincoln." Luna said.

With that the two of them went their separate ways as another long day and another day has past them.

 **End of Chapter fifteen**

 **Okay everybody that is it for Chapter fifteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I got to say that I'm sorry for keeping everybody waiting for another chapter for so long, but I was having trouble writing for this particular chapter and so I took a break and started writing other chapters for this story, anyway I hope you all enjoyed and if you guys have any ideas for chapter have any ideas feel free to leave a review or P.M. me. Until next time my name still Jaroberts251, signing out peace and stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter sixteen**

 **Hey everybody it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you guys Chapter sixteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and in this Chapter I'm going to have Lincoln take Lucy to the movies and I know that sounds plan, but look out there going to be a surprise twist involving some special guest show up making things very difficult for the sibling/secret couple that's all I got for plot, so if you want to see how it goes please read on. Anyway if you guys don't mind let's move with the story...**

Today it was Monday afternoon and the school has let out for the day and we find our sixteen year teenager, Lincoln, standing outside the gymnasium as he appeared to be impatience.

'Hmmm, what is taking her so long we're going to be late.' He thought looking at his watch.

Lincoln continued to wait for a few more minutes before hearing footsteps coming towards him as well as a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Sorry that I'm late." The voice said.

The teenager looked up to see his thirteen year old sister, Lucy, running towards him.

"Lucy there you are, what happened you were supposed to meet me here after your drama club let out and that was nearly an hour ago?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy made her way to Lincoln as she replied, "Yeah sorry about that Lincoln, but my drama club's rehearsal went longer than I anticipate, anyway I'm here now aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah I am happy." Lincoln said.

"Good now let's get going." Lucy replied.

Lincoln nodded his head with an agreement and Lucy smiled as took hold of Lincoln's hand entwining their fingers together and the two of the headed off.

 **(Transition)**

Lucy and Lincoln arrive at the Royal Wood's local movie theater.

"Lincoln, what are we doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well Lucy I was trying to figure out what we could do today and I saw an ad in the newspaper that said the was a new Edwin Vampire movie coming out today and thought that would be something you enjoy doing, so I decided that would be something that we could to do today." Lincoln replied.

Lucy blushed feeling grateful, "T-t-thanks Lincoln that is very thoughtful of you"

"It's no problem sis." Lincoln smiled blushing as he placing his hand on the back of his head, "Oh yeah Lucy don't forget Lucy even though I'm taking you to this movie that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for letting the others reading my journal, okay?"

"Yes I understand, Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Alright now let's go get our tickets." Lincoln said.

"Okay Lincoln." Lucy agreed.

With that the two of them got in the line for tickets booth as they began to wait. About fifteen minutes soon passed as the sibling finally made it to front of the line.

"Okay next person in line please step forward." A voice said.

"Hey Lincoln I think that's us." Lucy pointed out.

"Really? Alright about time." Lincoln replied, relieved that their wait was over.

Lincoln and Lucy stepped up to the ticket booth as he saw a red hair women wearing glasses in a movie theater staff uniform, standing behind the ticket booth.

"Hello welcome to the Royal Wood's movie theater, what movie would you like to see today." The lady asked.

"Yes I would like two tickets for the new Edwin Vampire movie, please." Lincoln replied.

"Okay so you and your little sister, right?" The lady asked.

"Yes ma'am that's it." Lincoln replied.

The lady turned to start typing into her computer, "Alright so two teenager for the five o'clock showing that all leads up to a total of $16.24."

Lincoln reached into the pocket, pulled out the money, and handed it to the woman. The woman accepted the money as she pulled out of tickets from the computer handed them to Lincoln. Accepting the ticket, Lincoln and Lucy walked inside of the building. Once they got inside they saw that there was a a long line in the lobby for the snack bar.

"Okay well got about half an hour before our movie starts so I'm going to try survive standing in line to get us some snack, so while I do that why don't you go into the theater and save us some seats, okay Lucy." Lincoln suggested.

The thirteen shook her head in disagreement. "No I would rather stay here and wait with you because it would get boring standing here in line all by yourself, while it can get boring in the theater all by myself watching previews, so I think it's best if we stay together to keep each other company." She said, insisting that she stay.

"Oh alright if you insist you can stand in line with me." Lincoln said.

Lucy smiled as Lincoln and her made their way over to the snack bar's line as they began to make another wait. Time began to pass as the line began to move more frequently, while the line was moving Lincoln couldn't help but feel a little annoyed about their situation.

"Ahh man I know that this long, but how much longer is it going to take?" He asked.

"I don't know, but calm down Lincoln because by the looks of it we'll be at the front of the line soon." Lucy replied.

"That's good to hear plus we will have time to make it to the movie, what could possibly go wrong." Lincoln said.

Lincoln continued to wait in line as he started to relax as he felt that there was nothing that could get in the way of him and Lucy's date, but before he could get too comfortable he soon heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Lincoln? Lincoln Loud is that you?" The voice called out.

Hearing that voice, both Lincoln and Lucy turned to see Lincoln's red haired freckled face friend, Rusty, walking over to them. As he came over Lucy took immediate action and hide behind Lincoln, while Lincoln started to talk,

"H-hey Rusty, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh nothing much I was taking my little brother, Rocky, to that new Ace Savvy movie with me." He answered.

"Cool I've always wanted to see that movie, but I thought that doesn't come out until next week?" Lincoln asked.

"No it came out this weeks and I'm glad that someone feel just excited to see it as me because Rocky has different opinion about it." Rusty said, "So which movie are you going to see, anyway?"

"Well actually I'm kind of here to take my sister, Lucy, to see that Edwin Vampire movie that she've been waiting to see all week." Lincoln replied.

"Oh okay I see and I believe that is Lucy, who is currently standing behind you." Rusty pointed out.

Lincoln turned his head back to Lucy, who looked worried, "Hey Lucy, why are you hiding from Rusty like you're afraid of him, he not going to bite."

Lucy got a little nervous as she stuck her head out from behind Lincoln's back to see Rusty looking at her. "Hi Rusty." She said.

"Hey Lucy." Rusty replied.

"Alright now that's out of the way me and Lucy got to get back to paying attention to the line, so we'll talk to you later, Rusty." Lincoln said.

"Wait a minute Lincoln before I go I just got an idea, so when you guy are done getting your snacks meet me and my brother when you finished getting your snacks I'll explain it to you then, okay." Rusty said.

"Okay I guess." Lincoln replied, curious.

With that said, Rusty walked off leaving Lincoln and Lucy alone to continue to stand in line, when he was gone Lucy walked out from behind Lincoln as she said,

"Lincoln, you're friend is weird."

"I know, but hey before we get off topic why were you hiding behind me like that you not afraid of Rusty are you?" Lincoln asked.

"What no I'm not afraid of him I just don't want to be seen by anyone of Rocky's family." Lucy answered.

"Why not?" Lincoln asked.

"Because since me and Rocky break up, I think that Rocky might of talk bad about me and made it seems like it was my fault that we broke up." Lucy explained.

"Lucy, you know it wasn't your fault that you guys broke up, and if it was anybody fault it was his for not accepting you nor your "friends", so if he wants to tell lies let him, it just shows what kind of man he'll turn out to be in the future." Lincoln replied, "So let's forget about that and focus on watching our movie, alright."

"Alright." Lucy agreed.

"Good." Lincoln said.

With that Lincoln placed a hand to Lucy's head as he started lightly rubbing it causing Lucy to blush a light shade of red in the progress while also making a small smile to form on her face which Lincoln noticed.

"Aww Lucy, you look so adorable when you smile like that." He said.

"Huh L-L-L-Lincoln, what are doing you shouldn't say things like that." Lucy replied.

"Oh relaxes Lucy I know that, that what I've been telling you guys, but chill out because you need to have some complement to get your mind off your troubles and besides for all they know they'll think that I'm a big brother messing with his little sister." Lincoln said.

Lucy's small blush turned darker as she looked away from Lincoln, "Oh if that's how you feel about it."

"What? What did I say?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy didn't reply as she continued looking forward leaving Lincoln standing behind her looking completely confused about his action. 'I wonder what I say that offended her?' He thought scratching the top of his head, 'Ehh women no matter if they're your friends, mother, or even your sister I sure that guys will never find a way to understand them, oh well.'

The two of them went back to waiting in line as there was a large wave of silence passed over them for about the next ten minutes before they finally made it to the front of the line. They receive a few snacks from the concession stand at a very hefty price which is always a very dissatisfying part of most movie theater visits and started making their way over to the ticket stand.

"Okay Lucy we're about to meet up with Rocky and Rusty are you going to be able to stay cool?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes Lincoln I think I can I do that." Lucy said, sounding still upset, "But just don't leave me alone with him, okay."

"Don't worry you know I wouldn't do that to you, Luce." Lincoln said, giving her a smile of assurance.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but smiled as she started, "Okay Lincoln thank yo-," but was stopped by Lincoln who whispered, "Alright Lucy there they go so be prepared."

"Hmph I know that Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Oh uh alright Luce." Lincoln said.

The two of them soon arrived over to ticket stand where Rusty and Rocky were waiting as they made their way up to them.

"Hey guys, we're here." Lincoln announced.

When that was said, Rusty looked up to see the two sibling coming their direction.

"Man finally Lincoln, what took you two so long because if you took any longer our movies could've started without and we could missed the beginning scene." He complained.

"Hey I'm sorry, but line for the concession stand was and lets not forget the snacks' prices were highway robbery as usual like most theaters." Lincoln said, then remembering something, "Hey wait a minute why are you even rushing me for because we're not even going to the same movie anyway."

"Wo chill Lincoln old buddy I know that, but that gave me an idea of how we probably could see the same movie." Rusty replied.

Hearing that Lincoln started to look confused as he asked, "Huh? What are you talking about Rusty?"

"You know what I mean the idea I told you I got while you were still in the line." Rusty said.

"I do remember that you got an idea, but you never exactly told me what it was." Lincoln replied.

"Well yeah that because the concession stand line was moving and I didn't want to hold anybody up, so I told you guys to meet us here after you were done." Rusty said.

"Okay I get that but I'm still curious about what this idea is?" Lincoln asked.

"Alright I will, but first lets the two of us go to side so I can explain it." Rusty suggested.

Lincoln got even more curious as he asked, "But what about my sister and Rocky, what they going to do?"

"Don't worry I'm sure they could keep each other company." Rusty said.

Hearing that Lincoln knew without a doubt that Lucy's eyes were widen from behind her bains as they were staring at him. Feeling her glare, Lincoln gulped in nervous as he replied, "Yeah I'm not sure Rusty if you want to tell me your idea you'll have to tell me here."

"No I think it would be better if we talk about in private just the two of us." Rusty replied, insisting that go, "So let's go."

With that Rusty grabbed Lincoln by the sleeve, but before Lincoln could react, he was quickly pulling away from Lucy and Rocky leaving Lucy looking surprised. Rusty dragged Lincoln distant away where they couldn't be heard by their younger siblings. Once Rusty realized they were far enough he turned to Lincoln as he let go of his sleeves.

Lincoln looked at Rusty and started to feel angry as he started to ask, "Rusty, what the hell was that all about?"

"I'm sorry about that Lincoln, but I really need to talk with you away from them." Rusty replied, "Look Lincoln I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Huh a favor." Lincoln said, getting even more curious, "What is it Rusty?"

"You see Lincoln I need you to switch your ticket to that Vampire movie with Rocky ticket to the Ace Savvy movie, so you can go to the movie with and Rocky can go to the movie with your sister." Rusty replied.

"What? No way." Lincoln replied.

"Come on Lincoln please." Rusty said.

"No man why would you want to do that anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"Look Lincoln I don't know if you know this or not, but Rocky and your sister had broke up a couple months ago and for the past few weeks Rocky been feeling a little depressed about it ever since then and today I originally planned to come to see the movie alone, but my parents forced me to bring Rocky along and I go thought seeing him depressed would totally bum out the whole movie for me until I saw you and your sister in the line for the concession stand." Rusty explained, "So switched please tickets with Rocky."

"Ehh still no man Lucy told me that she wasn't sure about being alone around Rocky because since they broke up she thinks he been blaming her for being the cause of their break up." Lincoln replied.

Rusty looked at Lincoln in confused, "Really that what she told you well it isn't true, if Rocky blames anyone he blames himself for the break up because he really liked your sister and he let one simple mistake make loses his girlfriend and he waited to long to apologize which caused her to fallen in love with another guy speaking of him, do you know who he is Lincoln?"

"Uhh.. no, no I don't know because Lucy haven't told me exactly who it was." Lincoln lied, feeling nervous.

"Well do you know what kind of relationship they are in?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah she told me their relationship is pretty complicated right now between them at the moment." Lincoln replied.

"That's great because if I can get you to follow my plan, Rocky can steal Lucy back from whoever this other guy is." Rusty said, "So I'll ask again, Lincoln will you please switched tickets with Rocky?"

"Well if I do then that would be consider as Lucy going on a date with Rocky and no offence, but I'm not ready for Lucy to began dating again." Lincoln said.

"Man Lincoln, you're too protective I mean come on that was few months ago, so don't you think it's about time for you to take off your elder brother mask and put on your willing to help out your friend mask?" Rusty asked.

"You know that I'm willing to do that, but at the cost of one of my sisters I'm not about it because after all Lucy made it very clear to me that she didn't want to be left alone with Rocky so I'm not even supposed to be over here right now." Lincoln answered.

"Okay she may feel that way at first, but I swear if you just agree to go along with my plan I can say that Lucy will definitely be willingly to give Rocky chances after the movie." Rusty replied, "But for it to happen all got to do is make the ticket swap with Rusty."

With that said, Lincoln found himself back up into a corner without nothing more a true with the only thing he had to argue with was his secret relationship with Lucy, but knowing that would cause big trouble, Lincoln couldn't do anything more than sigh

"Alright Rusty its looks like your mind is clearly set on this plan of your so alright I'll go along with it," Rusty got excited that he managed got Lincoln to agree it didn't last long as Lincoln continued, "But I'll have to explain it with Lucy first, okay."

"Hmm alright I guess so and speaking of which I should talk to Rocky so he can prepare himself, but we should hurry up the movies are about to start." Rusty agreed.

Lincoln nodded his head in agreement then the two of them walked back over to their little siblings, when they arrived Rusty walked over to Rocky while Lucy came walking over to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, what happened I thought you said you weren't going to leave me alone with Rocky?" She asked, whispering.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but Rusty grabbed and dragged me off before I could even react." Lincoln apologized.

"Well whatever let's get to our movie now." Lucy said, happily.

"Yeah about that Lucy… uh there is some slight changes to our agenda." Lincoln replied, nervously.

Lucy looked at him in confusion until she asked, "And what do you mean by that Lincoln?"

"Uhh you see after some arguing with Rusty, he talked me into trading my ticket with Rocky, so I can go to the Ace Savvy movie with him and Rocky can go to the Edwin Vampire movie with you." Lincoln explained.

"What! WHY- I mean why would he do that?" Lucy asked.

"It appears that you were right that when you said, 'Rocky might want you back,' because according to Rusty, Rocky has been depressed about the situation that lead to you having to break up, so Rusty trying use this as an opportunity to help his little brother out by getting him, his ex-girlfriend back." Lincoln explained, "And I know it a stupid plan but just try to enjoy we're just gonna have to suck it up if we're going to make it out of the theater alive."

"But Lincoln I told you that I didn't wanted to be left alone with how could suck it up if I know he is going to be right beside me?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I know it's going to be kind of difficult seeing as he is your ex-boyfriend and all, but I try to imagine of him as one of our other sister or a friend, you like to hang out with and you could go probably workout for you." Lincoln suggested.

"I don't know Lincoln I'm not that very imaginative." Lucy replied, doubtful.

"Don't worry Lucy I'm sure your imagination will be just fine because see that you can use your creativity to make such great poems I'm sure you can handle see someone as someone else I know you can do sis." Lincoln said, giving Lucy a smile of belief.

Seeing Lincoln's smiled gave Lucy a warm feeling inside as she started feel confident.

"Okay I'll do it Lincoln." She replied.

"Good luck, Lucy I wish you the best" Lincoln said.

"Hang on a minute Lincoln, you know what this mean right?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Lincoln asked, curious.

"It means that you and I never had our date together because you went to hang out with your friends, which means you can no longer punish me for what I did Friday, but I can punish you now." Lucy explained.

"Uh huh it's appears so I guess." Lincoln replied, nervously.

"Yeah it does and since we're going to different maybe I'll take some time out of the movie to think of what to do for your punishment." Lucy said, smiling deviously.

"Haha you're kidding right?" Lincoln asked, nervously.

"I could be kidding or I may not be kidding, we'll just have to wait and see." Lucy replied, still smiling.

"Alright well we better get going our movie about to start." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

With that Lincoln and Lucy turned their attention towards Rusty and Rocky, who finished their conversation and were now facing towards them.

"Okay are you guys ready to go?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah I think we're ready." Lincoln replied.

"Good let's get going already." Rusty stated.

Lincoln nodded his head in agreement as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two tickets for the Edwin Vampire movie and gave Lucy, her ticket while handing the other over to Rocky. Rocky accepted the tickets and Rusty handed over a ticket to the Ace Savvy movie to Lincoln. Once the ticket swap was made, Lucy gave Lincoln one final look of worried as Lincoln simply gave her a thumbs up as he mouth the words, "You got this," which caused her to smile as she along with Rocky walked off to their movies. Once the two them were gone, Lincoln started to feel sad at the moment until felt a pat on the back and looked to see Rusty smiling.

"Okay Lincoln, now that they are out of the way let's get to our movie." He said.

"Alright dude." Lincoln agreed.

With that said, the two friends headed off to the theater their movie was playing in.

Later, Lincoln and Rusty arrived inside of their theater and they took their seats at the highest seats in the theater as they waited for the movie to start.

"Alright Lincoln we made it before movie starts, so while we're waiting let's see what kind of snacks you got to eat." Rusty suggested.

"Hey why didn't you bought snack your own?" Lincoln asked.

"I did, but I gave what I bought to Rocky for Lucy and him to share and since I did that the least you could do is share your snacks." Rusty replied.

"Oh alright let me see," Lincoln started as he began checking through his snacks, "I got some a medium sizes bag of popcorn, some candy bars, some sour patch kids, m&m, Reese's pieces, and gummy bears- wait a minute these are Lucy's gummy bear, I need to go get this to hear."

Lincoln started to get up from his seat, but was stopped by Rusty, who placed a hand on his shoulder, catching Lincoln by surprised.

"Whoa slow down a minute Lincoln, you don't have to worry about nothing because I also bought some gummy bear so if Lucy want any gummy she can just eat them." Rusty said.

"Oh okay dude." Lincoln replied, sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind I'll be taking those gummy bears off your hands." Rusty said.

Rusty soon made a reach for the gummy bears, but before he could get them Lincoln pulled them out of his reach.

"N-no I'll eat them." Lincoln replied.

"Okay if you say so dude, then let me get one those candy bars." Rusty said.

"Sure dude." Lincoln replied. Lincoln reached into his snacks and took a chocolate candy bar and handed it to Rusty, "Here you go dude."

"Thanks duds." Rusty said, taking the candy bar from Lincoln and started eating it.

With that Lincoln started eating his gummy bears and not long after they began eating that their movie began to play. The movie started off with everything being normal like it was an ordinary day as the main protagonist was in his alternate persona as he was going to his normal human job. A while past as the movie began to move on to get more excited event as Lincoln and Rusty continued to watch it as it processed. Rusty was having fun as he watched the movie, while Lincoln wasn't excited. He was happy to see watch the movie but just couldn't get really into it for real.

'Man what's going on I mean know I'm supposed to be having fun watching, but it like this movie barely interest me at all, what could this mean?' He thought, then looking at the crumble up gummy bear wrapper he had in his hands and came to the conclusion, 'M-m-maybe it's because I'm supposed to be with Lucy I need to check and see how she doing, but how am I going to do that?'

Lincoln started to thinking for a few minutes before and idea came to him, 'Wait a minute I got it.'

Suddenly, Lincoln grabbed his stomach with his hands as he started groaning in pain that caught Rusty's attention.

"Uh... Lincoln are you alright?" He asked.

"No I think that those snacks are getting to me or something." Lincoln lied.

"Really? Well maybe you should go to the bathroom." Rusty suggested.

"Yeah good idea dude." Lincoln agreed.

Lincoln slowly got up from his seat while holding one hand to his stomach as he slowly walked out of the theater, when arriving back into the hallway Lincoln straighten himself up as headed off to the theater that Lucy and Rocky were in.

After making his way through the hallway, Lincoln finally made his way to theater as he made his way inside. Lincoln looked around the theater to find Lucy and Rocky sitting inside in the middle row of the theater.

"Okay there they go." Lincoln whispered.

Lincoln continued to watch them for good a couple of minutes and over the time, he noticed that Lucy was getting annoyed by Rocky, who keep trying to put the moves on her causing Lincoln to sweatdrop as he sighed in a whispered,

"Man this kid is really something else than what he was a couple years ago."

"I know right, he got mad flirting skills because he got a super cool big brother, who's really smooth with the ladies." A voice whispered.

Hearing that Lincoln hopped in surprise as he turned to see Rusty next to him. "Rusty what are you doing here?" Lincoln whispered.

"I should be asking you here, you didn't come back from the bathroom so I went to check, but when I got there you weren't nowhere to be found and I realized that this bathroom is right next to Lucy and Rocky's movies and I decided to check on them and here I find you secretly spying on them, what that about Lincoln?" Rusty explained.

"Oh yeah well I did go to the bathroom, but after I came out I saw the poster sign the wall that showed that this is the movie for Edwin Vampire, so as you I came to check on Lucy and Rocky, but it appears that I didn't keep track of how long I've been watching them, sorry about that." Lincoln apologized.

"It's alright, but let hurry up and get out of here before someone spots us and report us into the usher for thinking we're sneaking in here and get us kicked out completely." Rusty suggested.

"Yeah you're right let's get going." Lincoln agreed.

Rusty headed out first and Lincoln took one last glimpse at Lucy and Rocky before following after. The two of them headed back to their original movie theater as they continued to watch the rest of their movie.

 **(Two and a half hour later)**

The movie came to an end and people started clearing the theater. Lincoln and Rusty soon made their way out as they were talking.

"Man that was a good movie." Rusty said.

"It totally was Rusty." Lincoln agreed happily.

"What is your favorite part because mine was when Ace Savvy and Eye Patch Jack did a combo punch on the bad guy." Rusty said.

"My favorite part was when Ace Savvy saved the girl and she rewarded him with a kiss on the lips." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah I liked that too, but I pretty much prefer action part more than romantic part." Rusty said.

"Okay I see people have their own thing that they prefer in movie than other do." Lincoln replied.

"Hey Lincoln speaking of movies, how do you think Lucy and Rocky went?" Rusty asked.

"Ehh I don't know, but by the way Lucy was looking it appears that she wasn't very amused by what Rocky was trying to do." Lincoln said.

"Yeah that how all girls act like that at first just means they're playing hard to get." Rusty replied.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Rusty."

"It's true happened to me a couple of times." Rusty said, "But since we're on the subject where are they?"

"I don't know." Lincoln replied, checking his watch, "Their movie ended earlier than ours so they should be out here."

"Maybe they're outside waiting for us." Rusty said.

"Alright then let's go check it out." Lincoln replied.

The two of them headed outside of the movie theater, once they arrived outside they looked around trying to figure out where they're younger sibling were.

"Man do you see them?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope, how about you?" Rusty asked.

"Me neither." Lincoln replied.

"Hey look I see something." Rusty pointed out.

Lincoln looked in the direction that Rusty was looking and his eyes widen as he was surprised by the sight that he saw, it was Rocky and Lucy with their lips together as they appeared to be kissing. Seeing this sight, Lincoln started to feel the void deep in his heart began to ach as he was developing a feeling he hadn't experience in a while and he began heavily breathing as he started thinking to himself.

'Wait a minute, Lucy and Rocky, that can't be because Lucy told me on the porch last Tuesday night that she only had feeling for me, but could that have all been just a phase so she could see if she still had feeling for Rocky.'

"Lincoln? Lincoln are you alright? Lincoln!?" Rusty said.

Lincoln snapped out of his thought as he turned to see Rusty looking at him with a mix look of worry and curiosity.

"Yes Rusty." Lincoln replied

"Dude are you okay because you started spacing out when you looked over at my brother and your sister, what's up with that?" Rusty asked.

"Oh I'm fine I just... got to go." Lincoln replied sounding depressed.

With that Lincoln took off running away leaving Rusty looking confused. Once he was gone, Rusty turned back to two kids finish their kiss as they finished Lucy pulled off of Rocky as she looked surprised.

"Rocky, what was that for?" She asked sounding angry.

"Well I read it was right that after a successful date that the gentleman to give a lady a kiss." Rocky replied smiling.

"A successful date? What are you talking about were not on a date together matter of fact we're not even dating, anymore." Lucy said.

"Yeah you're right weren't dating anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't restart and pick up where we left off." Rocky replied.

"Rocky I told you, I'm just interested into another guys right now." Lucy said.

"But why was it because of when I had made you choice between me and "friends" look I overreacted a little and I'm sorry Lucy, you're very special to me and I don't want lose you, okay." Rocky replied as he started to feel tears in his eyes.

"Look Rocky, you're very special to me too and I realized that you may not have overreacted when I tried to introduce you to my friends because after all you're only human with your limitation, so would like it better if we just be friends." Lucy replied.

Rocky wiped the tears from his eyes, "Ehh friends huh... yeah I think I would like that."

"Good." Lucy smiled.

She then turned to see Rusty walking over to them and got curious to see that Lincoln wasn't with him and she asked, "Hey Rusty where is Lincoln?"

"I don't know he just ran off somewhere once he saw you two kissing." Rusty answered.

'Oh no he saw that.' Lucy thought as she spoke out loud, "Do you know which direction he went?"

"Yeah he went that way." Rusty replied pointed to his left.

Lucy took off running in the direction that he pointed as quickly as she could, when she was gone Rusty move over towards Rocky.

"So little bro how did it go just as plan, right?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I can say we're go turn now." Rocky replied.

"So friendzone?" Rusty asked.

"Friendzone." Rocky replied.

"Oh it's alright bro it's happened to the best, but don't worry there are plenty of fish in the seas." Rusty said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not ready to giving up on that fish just yet." Rocky replied.

With that said, the brothers walked off as they headed home for the today.

 **(Let's go to Lucy)**

The clouds in the sky started to get dark and gray as we find Lucy running down the street as she was looking for Lincoln.

"Man where could he be I've searched almost everywhere he couldn't have just disappeared like that-oh wait I think I know where he is." Lucy said.

With that said, Lucy took off running in a hurry to where she had in mind, while hoping that she was correct.

Lucy continued running until she arrive to the local park and made her way inside the park. Once she made it inside the park she started to look around until she spotted Lincoln sitting on one of the park's benches.

"Lincoln there you are." She said.

"Lucy?" Lincoln said, then turning away, "Go away."

Instead of doing what she was told Lucy decided to walk over to the bench as she took a seat next to him.

"Lincoln I know that your upset, but hear me out." Lucy said.

"No I rather be alone right now." Lincoln replied, in a stubborn tone.

"Come on Lincoln it wasn't you think it was." Lucy said.

"Oh so I didn't see you and Rusty kissing outside of the movie theater?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, but you have understand he kissed me not the other way around." Lucy replied.

"I understand that, but I don't understand how could just let that happen." Lincoln said.

"Well after our movie ended we were walking outside of the theater to wait for Rusty and your movie to end so we could go home, but while we waited Rocky moved up close to me and completely caught me off guard when he kissed me on the lips." Lucy explained.

"If that's the truth then why didn't you simple pull away from him?" Lincoln asked.

"I would've, but Rocky grabbed me by the shirt so I couldn't just push away from him without causing him accidentally ripping my shirt." Lucy replied, "But you've got to understand Lincoln that kiss meant nothing to me."

"Did you enjoy it?" Lincoln asked.

"What?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I asked did you enjoy it." Lincoln repeated.

"Uhh... yeah I'm a shame to admit I did I sort of liked it." Lucy answered, seeing Lincoln getting up from the bench, "But hang on a minute Lincoln I going to say I liked the kiss, it was surprising but if I could take it back I could because I wouldn't want to ruin the bound that we have with each other."

"You know what just forget it Lucy I should've knew this whole you having feeling for was just a phase you were going through." Lincoln said.

"No it wasn't a phase Lincoln I'm telling you that those feelings I have for you are real." Lucy replied.

"Nah Lucy, you're just confused at the moment you need to take a br-," Lincoln started before he was interrupted by Lucy surprising him by kiss him on his lips catching by surprised.

Lincoln was stunned for a moment before he closed his eyes as he started getting into the kiss himself. The two of them stood in that position for a moment until they finally decided to pull away from one another as they started gazing into each other eyes.

"How is that for being in a phase?" Lucy asked.

"Eh uh... *cough* I got to say that either your acting perfectly normal or that phase of yours is even deeper than what I thought, but to be on the safe side I'm going to stick with first choice." Lincoln replied.

Lucy smiled, "I'm glad so do you want to kiss again?"

"Yeah I would actually like that." Lincoln agreed.

With that two started to lean into each other, but before their lips could connects Lucy felt a drop of water hit the tip of her nose. "Huh?" She asked, curious. Lucy looked up to see the dark sky starting to heavily rain down over them.

"Oh man I completely forgot it was going to rain today." Lincoln said, looking at Lucy, "Come on let's get out of here Lucy."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement and the two took hold of each others hand as they started to running home.

Later, Lincoln and Lucy arrived on the front porch of the house all drench in water from the rain storm.

"Huh it's made I know I should've brought my umbrella, but instead I just had to think that the weather man was lying." Lincoln said, as him and Lucy were squeezing some water out of their shirt, "Oh well I'm just glad that we made it home."

"Yeah same." Lucy replied.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower and then dry off, you can go in after me Lucy." Lincoln said.

"Sure thing Lincoln." Lucy replied.

Lincoln then turned as he started heading into the house, but before he could go inside he heard Lucy calling out to him.

"Wait a minute Lincoln." She said.

The sixteen year old turned to have Lucy kiss him on the cheek then whispered into his ears, "I had fun tonight maybe we could do something like this except with no interruption by your friends."

"Yeah I would like that too." Lincoln agreed.

With that Lucy walked past Lincoln as she headed inside the house first, while she left Lincoln placed a hand to his cheek as he thought, 'Man it feels like I'm back at square one again,' but his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a strange tingle in his nose causing him into let out a loud, "ACHOO!"

"Bless you, Lincoln." Lucy said.

"Thanks Luce." He sniffled.

Lincoln walked inside as he went to take his shower before heading off to bed for the night.

 **End of Chapter sixteen**

 **Alright everybody that is it for Chapter sixteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I hoped you all enjoyed it and I got to say sorry again for being out of the game for more than an entire months, but I was having trouble coming up with ideas &dialogue for chapters. Anyway I like to thank you guys for waiting so long for new chapters, so tell me what you think by leaving a review or P.M. me. Until next time my name continued to be Jaroberts251 and I'm signing out, peace and stay tuned. **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter seventeen**

 **Hey everybody this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you guys the newest chapter of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void,' and I like to say that this is a chapter that's been on my mind for awhile now and I'm just glad that I'll be able to use it, so for the details of this chapter well Lincoln is going to be sick and some of his sisters are going to take care of him. Now that all of that is out of the way let's move on to the story...**

It's Tuesday morning at the Loud House and we currently find the nine sisters all doing their usually thing as they prepare for the day like: Leni was getting ready for work, Luna was getting in a small jam section in before class, Luan was practicing a few new jokes, Lynn was tossing a tennis ball against the wall, Lucy writing a new after her last night emotional moment with Lincoln gave her lots of inspiration, Lana was playing with her frog, Lola was brushing her hair, Lisa was busy on working on doing on lesson plan she has scheduled for the day, and Lily was coloring a drawing.

During all their commotion, they soon stop what they were doing as they heard a voice calling out to them,

"Kids breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" They all replied.

With that said, all the girls walked out of their rooms and headed downstairs to the dining room, where they met with their mother, Rita, and their dad, Lynn Sr., sitting at the older kids table.

"Aww morning girls." Their dad said.

"Morning Dad." They replied.

They each took their seat with the younger siblings sitting at the kids' table, while the older sisters sat at the grown ups table. When they were all seated, Rita came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Morning everybody." She said.

"Morning mom." They replied.

Rita took a seat as she looked around the room and noticed that there was something off right now."

"Hey guys I got to ask, is it or does it feel like that there is something off." She spoke up.

Lynn Sr., looked at her confused as he asked, "Uh? Why do you say that honey?"

"I don't know, but it just feels like that there something missing at the moment." She replied.

All the girls turned at the table turned as they were all curious by what she said. As they were all staring at her, Rita continued to look around the room, while she looked she soon came to noticed that there was an empty seat at the grown ups' table.

"Oh yeah that's what missing." Rita said, realizing the problem. Everybody at the grown up table looked at her in curiosity to what she figured out, "Have anyone seen Lincoln this morning?"

With that said, everybody looked to at the chair as they noticed that Lincoln wasn't seating there and got curious about his sudden absent.

"Hey yeah where is Lincoln?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I haven't seen him dad maybe he still in sleeping." Lynn replied.

"Well can one of you guys be a dear and go wake him so he can go to school?" Rita asked.

"Yeah I'll go mom." Lynn said.

"No I think I should be the one to get him." Luan stated.

"Nah sis, you got it confused as the oldest I think I should be the one to wake up lil bro." Luna said.

"Actually Luna I'm the oldest so I should be the one, who gets to wake up Lincoln." Leni replied.

"As the closest one to Lincoln age I think I should be the one to awaken him from his slumber." Lucy said.

The five of them started arguing over who should be the one to wake up Lincoln. Before their commotion could get out of hand they heard their dad's voice calling out to them.

"Woah woah woah, hang on a minute girls there's no need to fight about it why don't you all go up to get him." He said.

"No dad it wouldn't really make any sense for us all to wake him, but I know exactly how to settle this." Lynn said.

"You do?" He asked, curious.

"Yes I do," said Lynn cracking her knuckles, "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Oh okay that idea seems simple enough." Rita replied.

"Good so it's a go, now who is in?" Lynn asked.

"I'll play." Luna replied.

"Me two." Luan said.

"Yeah me uh… the number that comes after two, three I think." said Leni.

"*Sight* Fine I'll play this game again." Lucy said.

With that four of them as well as Lynn presented their fist and Lynn looked at them. "Okay you guys know that on the count of scissors we have to make our choice, right." She said.

"Right." They agreed.

"Good now on my count." Lynn said, as beginning to chant, "Rock… Paper… Scissors!"

Each girl draw their hands as they choose the items. It's appears that Lynn, Luna, Lucy, and Luan all choose paper, while Leni choose scissors. The four of them looked surprised as Leni was confused.

"Well guys it looks like Leni won the game." Rita said.

"What? No way." Luna replied.

"No fair." Luan replied.

"How could this be?" Lucy asked.

"I want a do over!" Lynn argued.

"No Lynn Jr, you have to accept the fact that you lost." Lynn Sr said, then turned to Leni, Now Leni would please get your little brother so he can join us for breakfast."

"Sure thing dad." Leni replied.

Leni smiled as she stood up from the table as she saw that she was getting jealous stares from the other sisters as she proceeded to head upstairs.

She managed to arrive upstairs as she made her way over to Lincoln's room, once she got to the door she gave it a slight knock as she called out,

"Hey Lincoln it time to get up."

There was no response from the room, so Leni simply knocked on the door again.

"Come on Lincoln, you can't stay asleep all day that's what bats and owls are for, now wake up."

Still no reply came from the room.

"Alright Lincoln I'm coming in."

Leni opened the door as she stuck her head inside the room as looked around to try and find Lincoln. As she was looking she noticed that the entire room was completely dark except for the light shining in through the window. Her searched came to end as she see a lump lying on Lincoln's bed underneath the covers. She made it over to the side of the bed placing a hand on it as she lightly began shaking it while saying,

"Wakey, wakey Linky, you know that staying in bed all isn't possible because you'll have to eat, use the bathroom, and e.t.c, now come on wake up and join us for breakfast."

As she shake it she feel a slight movement as well as a weak groan of displeasure following it. Leni looked annoyed as grabbed of the covers and yanked it off of Lincoln, once she removed the covers Leni's eyes widen as she looked to see Lincoln, who was lying in down as he appeared to be breathing heavily, with snot running clogging up his nose, and a streak of red running across his face.

"OMG Lincoln!" Leni yelled.

Hear her voice, the sixteen year old struggled to get his eyes open as he tried to wake up. Lincoln barely managed to get his eyes opened as he looked up to see Leni looking at him.

"M-m-m-morning Leni." Lincoln smiled weakly as suddenly started coughing.

"Uh... morning Lincoln are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Ugh I don't think so." Lincoln replied.

Leni placed a hand on Lincoln's forehead, when she made contact she felt that his body was producing more heat than usual.

"Man Lincoln, you're really burning up but I don't see any fire coming out of you." Leni said, "Do you want me to get the others?"

Lincoln rolled up his eyes, "Sure Leni go tell the others."

With that said, Leni got up from the bedside and walked out of the room.

Later the rest of the Loud family were all gathered in living room as they waited for their parents, who checking up on Lincoln. Back in Lincoln's room, the boy sat up in his bed with an ice pack on his head with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Okay sweetie now let's me check your temperature." Rita said, taking the thermometer out of Lincoln's mouth and examining it, "Hmm... oh no this doesn't look so good."

"Why honey how bad is it?" Lynn Sr asked.

"It's 135° degrees." Rita replied.

"Oh that's is bad." Lynn Sr said, turning towards Lincoln, "Well sport it looks like today is your lucky day because I'm afraid you too sick to go school today."

"Alright dad, but I wonder who is going to stay home and take care of me?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry about it Lincoln I'm sure that your mother will be able to do it." Lynn Sr replied.

"Sorry but unfortunately I can't do it because it's going to a busy day at the Dentist Office that I need to be there to help them out." Rita said, "How about you, dear?"

"I can't do it either because there is very important that I need to attend to and it's really important because I might be getting the promotion I've dreamed about." Lynn Sr replied, excited.

"Oh nice job honey." Rita congratulated

"Yeah congratulation." Lincoln agreed.

"Thanks you guys, but don't get too excited because I'm not sure about it yet and besides we need to focus on finding someone to take care of Lincoln." Lynn Sr replied.

"Right." Rita agreed, started to thinking then turning towards Lincoln, "Hey Lincoln, sweetie will you be okay with spending the day at your Aunt Ruth's house?"

"NO- uh I mean I don't think so because she'll probably have me some old moldy old soup that'll only make my illness worst." Lincoln said.

"Yeah that's true and we can't leave him with Pop-pop because the Nurse at the front desk doesn't allow sick people who doesn't live there." Lynn Sr replied.

"Well what can we do because we just can't leave our sick child at home all by themselves." Rita stated.

The two adults started to think about an answer for their little problem as they continued to think they soon heard Lincoln's voice calling out to them.

"Excuse me, mom and dad." He said.

Lynn Sr and Rita turned their attention towards Lincoln as they asked, "Yes Lincoln?"

"I don't if you're taking suggestion or not, but I think I have an idea that could help us all out." Lincoln said.

"Sure Lincoln tell us." They replied, curious to hear his plan.

"Well besides you guys and me there are nine other people in the house, so I think you guys should let one of my lovely sister look after me for the day that way you guys could do your thing knowing that I'm in good hands." Lincoln suggested.

"Lincoln that could idea of your could definitely work, what do you think honey." Lynn Sr replied, looking at Rita.

"Hmmm I'm sure because they might already have stuff to do today, plus are they even capable of taking care of Lincoln while he's sick?" Rita asked.

"Trust me Mom they might be incapable of some stuff, but I can assure you that when one of their sibling is in need of help they'll be willing to help out." Lincoln replied.

"Okay well we're going to sort this with your sister and see who can be able to stay to take care of you, but while we're doing that we would prefer it if you would get some rest, alright." Rita said.

"Yes mom." Lincoln agreed.

Lincoln lie down in his bed as his mom and dad got us from his bed with his mom pulling the covers over him and gently placing a kiss on his forehead, then they walked out of the room. When they left Lincoln close his eyes as he began drifting back to sleep.

Downstairs Lynn Sr and Rita made their way into the living room as they were surrounded by all the girls as they each started asking question about Lincoln.

"Mom, Dad, how is Lincoln?" Lynn asked.

"Is he hurt?" Luan asked.

"Does he need to go to the hospital?" Leni asked.

"Do I need to perform a diagnostic exam on him?" Lisa asked.

"Lil bro is going to okay, right?" Luna asked.

"He isn't dying is he?" Lana and Lola asked.

"If he does I would be morally depressed, but I would happy to summoned his spirit back from the dead." Lucy said.

Through all the commotion, they all heard a loud whistle catching their attentions as they turned towards their parents, where they saw their dad with his fingers in his mouth.

"Okay girls that enough non-sense out you guys, now here the everything is okay so no Lincoln isn't hurt, he doesn't need to go to hospital, he doesn't need to have a diagnostic exam, and he definitely not dying so there will be no raising of the dead, spirit, or whatever." He explained.

With that said, all the girls let out the sigh in relief as they were happy to know that their only brother wasn't in an serious problem, but that didn't last very long as their mom spoke up,

"Well is not everything is okay because as we were examining Lincoln it turns out that he has a temperature of 135 degrees and he will have to stay home from school today."

"Oh well that doesn't seems so bad." Luna replied.

"I know it wouldn't if it was any other day, but unfortunately today me and your father has some very important meetings to go to so we wouldn't be able to look after him today." Rita explained.

"But then who is going to be looking after Lincoln?" Lynn asked, worried.

"Well we've talked it over with Lincoln and we decided to let one of you guys watch over him for the day." Rita replied.

"We'll do it!" The twins said.

"Oh thanks you two, but unfortunately taking care of someone is a serious job and that job is better left to someone older." Rita replied.

"But mom I'm sure that me and Lola are totally capable of taking care of Lincoln." Lana argued.

"Yeah!" Lola agreed.

"I'm sure you two are fully capable, but wasn't the time were in charged of something, you two fought over something as simple as trying to decide which movie to watch on movie night." Rita pointed out.

"Okay noted." The twins replied.

"Hey Lynn can you do it?" Lynn Sr asked.

"As much as I would love to stay home to take care of my big brother, but my drama club has a play coming up soon and I promise that I'll be there to help out before school, during lunch, and after school, so I can't do it." Lucy replied.

"Lynn Jr can't you do it?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Sorry dad I want to, but I can't afford a sick day this week because our championship finals is this upcoming Friday and they need me to be at practice this week." Lynn replied.

"Oh this doesn't looks so good." Rita said.

"Yeah it doesn't seem like we're going to find someone to watch over Lincoln." Lynn Sr replied.

"Hey no need to worry mom and dad because I'll be happy to watch over lil bro for you today." Luna said.

"But Luna don't you have an important college class to attend to today?" Lynn asked.

"Nope my schedule is completely clear so I can stay home today." Luna replied, bragging a little bit.

"Well that settles it Luna, you can watch Linc-" Lynn Sr started before Luan interrupted him.

"Hang on a minute, before you guys fully make your decision I want you to know that I'm also don't have nothing planned, so I can also stay home to watch Lincoln." She said.

"Well I can see that you're both really want to take care of Lincoln, but we only need one person and Luna asked first, so the job should go to her." Lynn Sr replied.

"But come on mom and dad, you don't really believe that Lincoln would be in good hands with rock star, Luna, who would plays her music so loud it would aggravate the neighbors on the next block over." Luan complained, "I'm more responsible than her."

"You think so, Miss I turn a playful holiday like April Fools day into a complete nightmare for her family and whoever steps foot on the property that day, you're more responsible than me?" Luna asked, get aggressive.

"Yeah I believe I am." Luan replied.

The two sisters got into each one faces as they were angrily staring down trying to get to the other to back down. As they were doing this their parents and the younger sibling were looking at the two girls strange, while the others each had sweatdrop on the back of their heads. This stare down continued on until their Dad finally spoke up,

"Okay, okay that enough you two if you keep this up neither one of you are going to watch Lincoln."

Luna and Luan stopped their stare down as they turned their attention to their dad.

"Butt dad!" They replied.

"No butts." He said, then checking his watch, "Okay guys it seems like we're pressed for time, so here what were going to do since both of you want to prove who more responsible to take care of Lincoln, I'm going to give you guys that opportunity by letting the two stay home and take care of him, are you two okay with that?"

"Yeah we can totally do that!" Both girls agreed, excited.

"Good now it time for us to get going and we'll be home later on in the day, so I'm warning two, y'all are in charge of your sick little brother and he going to need you consent attention and we're depending on you better the perfect caretaking team, so no arguing, no explosive practical jokes, no loud music, no nothing that could disrupt your brother, am I making myself clear?" Lynn Sr asked, making sure they heard his orders clearly.

"Loud and clear Daddy'o." Luna replied.

"Yes dad you can count on us nothing will disturb Lincoln's slumber, while we're around." Luan added.

"Alright glad everything is straighten out let's get a move on gang on we're all going to be late." He said, turning to the others girls.

"Okay dad." They replied.

With that Lynn Sr opened the front door and walked out with the other sisters following behind him. As they were leaving, Rita turned to Luna and Luan as she wanted to tell them something.

"Luna, Luan, I trust you two have everything under control here?" She asked.

"Don't worry mom everything will be just fine." Luna replied.

"Yeah we have everything under control." Luan agreed.

Rita smiled, "I'm glad, but before I go I wanted to know a few things okay."

"Sure mom go ahead." Luna agreed.

"Good so thank to your brother's high fever we placed an ice pack on his head be sure to change it frequently to make sure he stays cold and there some soup in the cabinets and when he wake up he'll be ready so be sure to heat that up for him, okay." She explained.

"Alright will do mom, now you better get going before you're late." Luan replied.

"Okay, okay I get well good luck again you two." She said, walking out of the house.

"Thanks mom." Luna and Luan.

With that the two sisters waved goodbye to their family as they took to their destination of school and work, once they all were gone Luna closed the door, only to turned around to see Luan walking up the stairs.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"I'm uh... going to the our room." Luan replied.

"No you're not you're going to check on Lincoln, aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Fine you caught me, what's the problem with that?" Luan replied.

"Luan, you heard mom Lincoln is asleep so we can't just check up on him what if you wake him up." Luna explained.

"Don't worry I'll be as quiet as a mouse." Luan replied, chuckling a little bit.

"No Luan we're not going to bother Lincoln at all right now just lets him have his rest." Luna ordered.

After that was said, Luan let out a sigh in defeat as she groaned, "Oh fine," stepping down the stairs.

"Good that you've finally came to your senses and decided let Lincoln sleep." Luna said.

"Well it appears that I have no other choice here." Luan replied.

"Still glad you decided to stick around." Luna said.

Luan rolled her eyes and asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well we could watch something on TV at the moment." Luna suggested.

"Alright, but seeing as you forbid me from going upstairs to check on Lincoln I think that I should choice the first show we're going to watch." Luan replied.

"Okay seems fair enough." Luna agreed.

Luna and Luan made their way over to the couch and Luan took control of the remote as she turned on the TV and they began watching Luan pick of a comedy show called, "Jamie Thomas's laughable moments". The two of them sat there as they watch the show with Luan getting a good laugh out of the show, while Luna was think it was a little cheesy but got a slight chuckle out of it every now and then. They continued to watching the show about an hour and a half until it finally came to an end.

"Aww man it's over and it was just getting good." Luan sighed disappointed.

"Rock'n I get to choice what I want to watch now." Luna replied, excited. She quickly grabbed the remote away from Luan as she was ready to change the channel.

"Come on Luna, you got to admit that it was kind of funny." Luan said.

"Okay I got say it was kind of funny, but in a cheesy way though." Luna replied.

"Well all I heard that you thought it was funny." Smiled Luan as she got a one up on Luna.

Luna rolled her eyes as she turned the channel to nearest music filled show that she could think of and laid back on the couch, but as she laid back Luan hopped off the couch and started heading towards the staircase. Noticing this Luna, decided to ask, "What do you think you're going?"

"I have to use the bathroom and since this house was built with only one bathroom that's located upstairs I have no other choice, but to go upstairs to use it, is that enough for you?" Luan replied.

"Hmm fine you can use the bathroom, but just use the restroom and come right back no messing with Lincoln, alright." Luna ordered.

"Yes your highness won't disturb Lincoln's slumber." Luan replied in a playful tone as she let out a playful chuckle.

"First off I'm no you're highness because that for princess I'm prefer to be the Queen of Rock'n Roll and second you're wasting your time to go by making jokes." Luna said.

"Alright alright I'm going I'm going." Luan replied.

With that Luan took off heading upstairs as she was leaving, Luna turn her attention back to the TV as she continued to watching her show.

 **(A few minutes late)**

Upstairs Luan came out of the bathroom. She walked through the halls as she was about to head back downstairs, but before she could she heard a sudden noise that caught her attention. Luan looked to see that the noise was coming from Lincoln as she got curious.

"Hmmm, Lincoln's room sounds like it busy." Luan said, chuckling to her herself, "But all jokes aside I better check out what's going on."

Luan walked over to of Lincoln's door as she made her way into the room. When she got into the room she couldn't help to see Lincoln lying in the bed as appeared to be still asleep.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something in here, huh must be hearing things." She said looking around. Luan walked over to her unconscious little brother as she noticed that the ice pack on his head has melted, "Uh oh Lincoln's ice pack is melted I better go refill it and in a hurry before Luna figure out that I'm in here."

With that said, Luan made a reached for the ice pack on Lincoln's head in an attempt to remove, but her hand made connected with the pack she was suddenly caught off guard by Lincoln reacting by grabbing her hand out of nowhere.

"Ah-" Luan started before quickly covering her mouth to not to wake up Lincoln and alert Luna.

Suddenly Lincoln started to open his eyes were little blur at first until his vision cleared as he saw that Luan was standing over him.

"L-L-Luan?" Lincoln asked, weakly.

"Hey Lincoln." She replied.

With that Lincoln let go of her hand allowing Luan to back up from him.

"Sorry if I woke you." She apologized.

Lincoln sat up in his bed as he said, "Don't worry about it Luan I was going to wake up at anytime now."

"Good to hear." Luan replied.

"Yeah, but hey what are you doing in my room?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh oh nothing I was walking through the hall and I came to check it out, but when I got into hear I found that I was just hearing things and I was already in here so I decided to check on you as well and I noticed that your ice pack appeared to be warm and I simply trying to change it." Luan replied.

"Alright." Lincoln said.

"Anyway are you feeling any better?" Luan asked.

"Well my head no longer hurt but I still feel warm, plus my throat sore, and I have trouble controlling my balance, so I would say good, but not a 100%." Lincoln replied.

"At least you're getting better." Luan said, "Anyway I'm going to go and refill you ice pack now."

Luan was about to walk away, but was soon stopped as she felt Lincoln take hold of one of her hands. She turned to face Lincoln with a look curiosity on her face.

"Eh? Lincoln?" She asked.

"Luan wait a minute I was thinking that maybe you while you're up here you could keep me company at the moment." Lincoln suggested.

"Sure, but what about your ice pack?" Luan asked.

"Forget about it I don't really need it, but what I really could use is family right now." Lincoln replied.

"Alright if that's what you want Lincoln I'll do it." Luan agreed.

With that Luan took a seat on the bed as lay his head on her lap while allowing her to gentle start brushing his hair. While they were keeping each other company downstairs Luna started to grow bored of watching TV.

"Ah man I wonder what's taking Luan so long it doesn't take this long to use the restroom." She said, "Because without her I'm getting bored."

Luna continued to watch TV a few minutes before she came to a conclusion. 'Oh no please don't tell me she went to check on Lincoln, man specifically told her not to do.' She thought, hopping off the couch and heading upstairs.

Once Luna made her way upstairs, she intimately turned her attention to Lincoln's room door as she ran over there. When she arrived at the door she started to get furious as she thought, 'Luan, you better not have done to interrupt Lincoln sleeping I swear I'm going to give you the most terrible and quietest punishment I can think of.'

With that Luna grabbed the doorknob as she forcefully pushed the door opened only to find Luan sitting in Lincoln's bed with Lincoln's head in her lap.

"Luan!" She shouted, angrily

At the sound of her voice, caused the two of them hop up in surprised as they looked to see Luna standing in the doorway.

"L-l-l-luna." Luan said, nervous.

"Luna?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"Yeah didn't expect to see me did you." Luna said.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Luan asked, nervously.

"Yeah I could ask you the same thing," Luna replied, "I told you not to disrupt Lincoln while he sleeping."

"Sorry I came out the bathroom and was going come back downstairs, but then I heard a noise coming here and I came to check it out only to find Lincoln's ice pack needs to be refilled and when I was going to refill it Lincoln woke up which caught me by surprised, now Lincoln wanted me to keep him company." Luan explained.

"Well I should be upset, but seeing as you were only looking over Lincoln I'll let you pass, for now." Luna replied.

"Phew good." Luan sighed in relief.

Lincoln looked at the two of his sisters as he was completely confused about what is going on at the moment. He managed to pick himself off of Luan's lap as he asked, "Okay guys can one of y'all please tell me what the heck is going on here, why are you both doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Lincoln." Luan said.

"Huh." Lincoln replied, still confused.

"Lil bro the reason we're both here is to take care of you." Luna said.

"Wait what why?" Lincoln asked.

"Because you were sick and needed someone to look after you." Luan replied.

"No I get that it just why the two of you?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I originally wanted look over you myself, but Luan also wanted to do it and we got into an argument, so Dad gave us to either watch over you together or not at all and you see the choice we made." Luna explained.

"Oh so I taken the others are at school?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep and Leni at work, so that means the three of us have the whole house to ourselves and we can do whatever we want to do." Luna said, seductively.

"Indeed so Lincoln, what do you want to do first?" Luan asked.

Lincoln started to think about it for a moment, but before he could get deep into his thoughts he suddenly felt his stomach starting to growl as he felt hungry causing him to blush of embarrassment as placed a hand to the back of his head.

"Uh I guess after a long nap I feel hungry I could use something to eat right now." He said.

"Oh yeah that's right mom told us that there some soup in the cabinets and wanted us to prepare it for you once it got up I'll go fix some for you now." Luan replied.

"Yeah and I'll keep you company." Luna added.

"Alright if that what you want to do." Lincoln said.

With that Luan got up from her spot on the bed wake out of the room, while she left Luna quickly took her place on the bed and placed Lincoln's head in her lap.

They stood in that position as Luna decided to ask, "So Lincoln how does my lap feels?"

Lincoln blushed, "Uh… it feels very comfortable Luna."

"Thanks lil bro it means a lot that I'm able to make you feel comfortable." Luna said, leaning down to Lincoln's ear, "You know that I can do other things to make you feel comfortable."

"Uhhhh… no thanks Luna because I'm sick and I don't want you doing anything to me that could get you sick as well." Lincoln replied.

"Ahh come on Lincoln there got to be something that I can do to make you happy because Luan already making your soup for you there got to be something for me to do?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry Luna, but I can't think of anything at the moment and sure Luan is making me soup, but it's not like she going add anything extra to get me excited." Lincoln replied.

After that like on cue, Lincoln's room door and Luan came walking into the room with the bowl of soup in her hands. As she came in Lincoln and Luna noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual attire as before, but instead she was wearing a pink nurse outfit with a small skirt and a nurse that on her head.

"Lincoln, you're soup is ready." She said, placing the soup on the desk and turning to see the looks on their faces, "What?"

"L-L-Luan…" Lincoln started

"What the hell are you wearing?" Luan finished.

"Oh this it just something I thought of as I was going to make the soup I thought that Lincoln would enjoy being taken care of by a beautiful sexy maid." Luan replied, looking at Lincoln, "So Lincoln does it suit your liking?"

"Ehh… umm I won't say that I dislike." Lincoln said.

With that said, Lincoln could feel Luna's angrily glaring at him while Luan smiled, "I'm glad that you like it."

"Well if that how it's going to be." Luna said, angrily.

Luna got off the bed and wake out of the leaving Luan feeling victories while Lincoln on the other hands feeling confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Lincoln asked.

Luan turned to him and replied, "Oh nothing Lincoln, you was say something what was on your mind that and if Luna can't take what your mind likes you should leave her alone."

"I would still like to go after though." Lincoln said.

Lincoln gather all his strength he could as he attempts to get out of bed, but all the strength he had wasn't a enough and he fell back into bed as he started coughing heavily.

"Lincoln!" Luan said, worried.

"*Cough* *Cough* don't worry Luan I'm fine *cough* *cough*." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln I insisted that you stay in bed you're too sick to move." Luan stated.

"But Luan I can't just stay in bed because I hurt Luna's feeling and I need to go after to apologize right now." Lincoln replied.

"Trust me Lincoln if I know Luna, her feeling are anything but hurt and she felt defeated now she trying to think of a comeback plan as we speak." Luan said.

"Oh she is?" Lincoln asked.

"Indeed." Luan nodded, "But let's not focus on that right now because you're probably very hungry aren't you."

"Yeah actually I am." Lincoln replied.

"Alright then your soup should be at a decent temperature for you to eat it now." Luan said.

Luan picked up the bowl of soup off the desk as she grabbed a spoon an scooped up some soup and presented it to Lincoln as she instructed, "Come Lincoln open your mouth and say 'aah'."

"Ahh." Lincoln said, opening his mouth up.

Luan placed the spoon in his mouth allowing Lincoln to drink the soup off of it. Once he was done, Luan retracted the spoon out of his mouth as she watched him eating.

"How is it Lincoln?" She asked.

Lincoln swallowed the soup and said, "Hum it's alphabet soup my favorite and it just the right temperature I like to eat too."

"I really appreciate that you enjoy it Lincoln." Luan replied.

"Don't be you did a great job and that means your work paid off." Lincoln said.

"Alright." Luan blushed, "Hey would like some more?"

"Sure." Lincoln agreed.

With that Luan continued to feed Lincoln spoonful of soup and she felt happy that she not only did she make Lincoln a dish of something that he enjoyed, but got the chance to feed him it. After Lincoln was done eating, he lay down in his bed.

"Aahh that was delicious Luan." He said, h.

"Thanks Lincoln." Luan replied.

"No problem Luan *yawn* Oh man I feel tired all of a sudden I think I better go to sleep now." Lincoln said.

"Alright Lincoln I get out of your hair and leave you to get your sleep." Luan replied.

Luan started to get up to leave, but before she could go anywhere Lincoln immediately called out to her.

"Luan wait a minute." Lincoln said.

"Yes Lincoln?" She asked.

"Before you go I need you to do me a big favor." Lincoln replied.

"Sure Lincoln, what do you want me to do?" Luan asked.

"First I want you to look under my bed and you'll see a brown packages." Lincoln said.

Luan was curious at first, but did as she was told and got down to her knees as she began searching underneath Lincoln's bed. Her search only lasted a few minutes before she pulled a brown package.

"Found it." She said, excited and getting up to show Lincoln, "Lincoln is this it?"

"Yeah that it." Lincoln agreed.

"Good now what do you want me to do with it?" Luan asked.

"Well you see it cover in stamps, I want you to go mail it for me." Lincoln replied.

"Really what is it and where is it going?" Luan asked, curious.

"Never mind that just know it something I've work on for a while now and if everything goes well it will lead to a wonderful new adventure for the entire family." Lincoln replied, "Now can I count on you to mail that package?"

"You can count on me Lincoln." Luan agreed.

"That's good," Lincoln said, happily, "And another thing before you go."

"What is it Lincoln?" Luan asked.

"Be sure before you leave that you changed out of those clothes first." Lincoln said.

"Oh right will do Lincoln." Luan replied.

With that Luan walked out of the room as went to do her assignment. Once she was gone, Lincoln smiled as he closed his eyes as he drifted back to sleep. Luan made it into her room as she saw Luna strumming her guitar.

"Hey Luna." She said.

Luna didn't even turn to face her as she replied, "Hey Luan."

"Oh come don't be mad at me it was Lincoln's words it not like I forced him to say it." Luan said.

"I can still mad at you because you would do something so sneaky to get the upper hand it's cheating." Luna replied.

"Cheating? All is fair in love and war and this little love pentagon has a mixture of both." Luan said, feeling a little annoyed as she finished changing back into her street clothes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be need to get going."

"Going? Where do you think you're going?" Luna asked, curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Luan chuckled, "But if you must know, Lincoln entrusted in me to make sure a special package of his is mailed."

"Special package? What special package?" Luna asked.

"This package that he had hidden underneath his bed apparently he been working on this for a while and now he wants to have it mailed off today, but the best thing is that he wanted me to be the one to mail it since he sick." Luan explained.

"Hey I want to deliver that package." Luna replied.

"To late he already choice me for this and I won't give it up, now see you when I get back oh and don't bother Lincoln because he went back to sleep." Luan said.

With that said, Luan hurried out of the room as she rushed downstairs and out of the house carrying the package to Post Office. Once she was gone, Luna was left their looking furious with jealousy as she thought to herself, 'Ohh it's not fair Luan is hogging all of the time with Lincoln now she even taking on a special task and... leaving me all alone with Lincoln," her anger subsided as she realized what she just thought, "Well apparently I was given an opportunity and so I'm going to take it."

The scene shifted to Lincoln's room as Lincoln was sleeping in bed as he was sleeping the door of his room seems to slowly creep open as Luna stuck her head through. She opened the door and made her way inside as she quietly closed the door behind her. Luna tip-toed her way over to the bedside as she stood over Lincoln's unconscious body. Luna smiled as she took a seat on the bed while continuing to watch over Lincoln.

'Man lil bro, you definitely look cute while you're sleeping.' She thought. Suddenly, Lincoln wasn't sleep too well as he started tossing and turning in his sleep which Luna to get worried, 'Oh man something wrong with Lincoln.'

Luna then picked up Lincoln's upper body as she began to caress him in a hug, while hug him Luna placed a hand on his head as she was taking his temperature. Feeling his forehead, Luna felt that Lincoln was completely covered in sweat as he began to breathing hard again.

"Oh no lil bro's fever seems to have gotten worse." Luna said, "I needed to figure out to cool him down quick."

Next, Luna placed Lincoln down on the bed as she started unbuttoning his pajamas shirt and removed it. Then she got the ice pack from earlier and quickly left the room as she went downstairs to refill and came back to the room as she held it to his head. The ice pack did help keep cooled Lincoln down and his breathing soon returned to normal, but his was having trouble relaxing as he continued to shift in his bed which made it difficult for Luna to hold it in place.

"Man relaxes lil bro who knew that you're such a trouble sleeper when you're sick?" She asked herself, "That maybe a problem but I won't let it stop me."

With that said, Luna used her free hand to gently start rubbing one of Lincoln cheeks, while she was rubbing Luna began to sing Lincoln one of the lullaby she used to sing to him when they were younger. It appeared to be working as Lincoln stopped shifting in his sleep. After she finished, Luna leaned in as she gave Lincoln a kiss on his cheek.

"Night night Lincoln have a good rest." She whispered.

She leaned back in as she allowed Lincoln to enjoy his sleep in peace, but that peace didn't last very long as suddenly Lincoln's room door was forced opened. The twenty year old hopped up as she looked to see Luan along with most of their younger sibling from this morning all standing in the doorway.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

They all looked at her confused as the twins were the ones to speak up.

"What are you talking about Luna school out and we came to check on Lincoln." Lana said.

"That's right and speaking of which, what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"As you may remember that Mom and Dad assigned both me and Luan to look after Lincoln while he is in bed sick today." Luna explained.

"Yeah, yeah I remember that, but speaking of which how is he doing right now?" Lola asked.

"Well he was having trouble sleeping, but I just sung him asleep using an old lullaby mom used to sing us when one us got sick or having nightmare, so he should be okay now." Luna said, "Unless when you guys forced the door open disturbed his sleep."

Luan walked over to bedside and looked to see that Lincoln was still sleeping peacefully and turned to Luna.

"He looks find so it is okay." She said, "Anyway you did a good job watching over him while I was gone."

"Yeah thanks it was no problem after all I just wanted to be sure that Linc is nicely taken care of that all." Luna replied.

"Well still you did good." Luan said, leaning towards Luna's ear, "But still think that I still have the advantage in this situation."

Luna growled in anger as she snapped, "As if!"

That comment made Luna quickly covering her mouth as she looked to see Lincoln groaning in his sleep before turning his side continuing to sleep. Luan leaned back as she chuckle, "You're so competitive just like Lynn and it's funny when I can get your temper to go off, but it could be a danger when you go off that when we're around the others."

Luna looked over to their younger sibling, who all appeared to be confused about what's going on at the moment.

"Okay what you guys talking about?" Lola asked.

"It's nothing just who should look after Lincoln for the rest of the day." Luan replied.

"Hey well you shouldn't be the only one take care of him because we're here now." Lana said.

"You remember what mom said this morning you two." Luna replied.

"Of course we remember that." Lana said.

"Correct, but that was for us being the only ones to stay home to take care of Lincoln not for after school." Lola added.

"Still Lola I think it would be best if you guys would leave us to take of Lincoln." Luan replied.

"No no no no no! We may be younger, but we care for our older brother too and we can't let you just hog up all of his free time." Lola complained.

"Shush! Lola be quiet." Luna said.

"Don't tell me to be quiet we want to help take care of Lincoln too." Lola replied.

"Lola, you really need to be quiet because you're aren't going to be any help to Lincoln if your yelling awakes him from his rest." Luna said.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right about that I'm sorry." Lola apologized.

"It's okay Lola we know the you the two of you mean wells and you really want to help, so here is what we're going to do we'll let you two watch over Lincoln until he wakes up, how does that sounds." Luan suggested.

"Hmm, we'll consider it right Lane." Lola replied, looking at her twin.

"Right." Lana agreed.

"Okay you two well we'll get out of your way so you two can watch Lincoln." Luan said, looking at Luna, "Come on Luna."

"Fine, but you better do a good job." Luna groaned looking at the twins.

"You nothing to worry about we got this." The twins replied.

The twins nodded, Luan turned around as she walked out of the room while Luna hopped off Lincoln's bed and headed out of the room herself leaving the twins alone with Lincoln sleeping. When they were gone, the twins took a seat on Lincoln's bed as they began to watch Lincoln sleeping.

With the rest of the day soon fly by, Lincoln eventually woke up in bed to find that Luna was replaced with Lola and Lana, who were watching over him. At first he was curious about it, but then they would explain the situation of how they wanted to help take of him and Lincoln understood their concerned for him and agreed to let them take of him.

Lana and Lola smiled as Lincoln was willing to let them help him out. Now the two begin to do random things to help out their brother like; cleaning his room, fixing him some more soup to eat, checking his temperature, and giving him some medicine, while all not trying into too much of an argument over who should do what. Soon Lynn and Lucy came home from their after school as they rushed to Lincoln's room but were immediately by Lana and Lola, who wouldn't allow them in the room, but Lynn explained that they gather all of Lincoln's homework from his classes for the day and wanted to give to him. Lola would take the homework from them, but Lana wouldn't let themselves in the room forcing them to head somewhere else.

Finally, their parents would return from work to see that Lincoln was doing perfectly fine with his fever and they gave their thanks to Luna and Luan for staying home from school to take care of Lincoln. The two said, 'It was nothing anything for our family,' then Luan say that they should also be thanking the twins because help out a lot when they got home. Their parents turned to towards the twins and gave them their thanks as well as gave them an apologize for thinking they couldn't handle watching their sick brother. Lana and Lola smiled as they replied, 'No problem we were just glad to help.'

Now it was 9 o'clock at night as the four girls were sitting Lincoln's bed as he was looking at them.

"Thank you guys for all your help today I really appreciate it." Lincoln said.

"Aww it was nothing Lincoln." Luan replied.

"Yeah lil bro we're just happy to help you get better." Luna added.

"Right." The twins agreed.

Lincoln smiled and Luan took the opportunity to asked, "Uh so how are you feeling right now Lincoln."

"I feel a lot better, than earlier I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow and it's all thanks to you guys." Lincoln replied.

"That's good to hear now if you'll excuse us well better get going." Lana said.

"Yeah see you Lincoln." Lola added.

"Alright bye you guys." Lincoln replied.

The twins got up and walked out of the room, once they were gone Lincoln turned his attention to Luna and Luan.

"So are you guys going to go to?" He asked.

"Yeah in a minute, but wanted to do a last minute check to see if your completely okay." Luna replied.

"Same." Luan agreed.

"Guys I'm fine now the worst I get is like a minor cough at best every now and again." Lincoln said.

"But still I think it would be best if I do some last minute check just to be safe, right." Luna said.

"Ugh fine." Lincoln agreed.

With that said, Luna pulled out a thermometer and placed it in Lincoln's mouth and left it for a few seconds before taking it out to view.

"Hmm, 109° degrees, so you're still above average but you." Luna said.

Luan pick a tablespoon of cold medicine and forced it into Lincoln's mouth. She pulled out the spoon and Lincoln swallowed the medicine as he gasped, "Luan what the heck was that for!"

"Well your fever is still above normal so this is just to cool you down." Luan chuckled.

Lincoln and Luna groaned as Lincoln said, "Alright I think that's even enough caretaking for the day and again really appreciate it, but now I think it time for us to say goodnight you two."

"Alright goodnight Lincoln, but before we go you got something on your face." Luna said.

"Wait what?" Lincoln asked picking at his face.

"This." Both of them said.

Suddenly, both girls leaned in and gave Lincoln a kiss on each of his cheeks that caught him completely off guard. Next, the sister back up as they each gave off a cheery smile causing Lincoln place his hands on the side of his face as he blushed bright red. The two sisters got up as they walked out the room, but not before turning to Lincoln and saying, "Goodnight Lincoln."

"N-n-night you two." Lincoln replied.

Luan walked out the room with Luna follow while turned off the lights to the room and closing the door on her way out. After they were gone, Lincoln lay down in his bed as he looked up at the ceiling and thoughts,

'Those two they a couple years older than me and yet they still act like little kids, but who cares I'll still love them as well as the others now I think I deserve a rest after being sick all day.'

With that said, Lincoln closed his eyes as he drifted off into peaceful slumber for the night.

 **End of Chapter seventeen**

 **Alright everybody that it for Chapter seventeen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I hope you all enjoyed, but I also got to say sorry if it a little confusing at one point and not going to lie but I also got a bit confused myself at a moment or two writing this. Also for some of you who wonder what was up with that package Lincoln had Luan mail for just know it'll play a big role in the near future. Okay so tell me what you guys think and if you have any ideas for future chapter feel to leave a comment or P.M., until next time my name Jaroberts251 signing out, peace and stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter eighteen**

 **Hey everybody, Jaroberts251 signing in and I'm here to bring you guys chapter eighteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and in this chapter our favorite boy, Lincoln, finding himself in a little school trouble that could jeopardize his summer vacation and his sister decided to step in and give their brother a hand, but will there help be enough to get him out of this trouble, so if you want to know the answer to that question please read on. Anyway if you guys don't mind let's move with the story...**

Today we find our main protagonist/ middle child, Lincoln Loud sitting in his room as he was working on his homework, but it appears that he doesn't seem to be doing well on it.

"Ugh this work seems impossible." He complained, setting his head down on the table.

"Hey what kind of talk is that?" A aggressive voice asked.

Lincoln picked his head up from the table to see his older sister/secret girlfriend, Lynn, looking down at him in anger.

"Eh Lynn?!" Lincoln said.

"Don't Lynn, me, why are you sounding like you're ready to give up so soon?" Lynn asked.

"Because this work it's seems impossible to do-" Lincoln started as Lynn interrupted him.

"Impossible to do? Come on Lincoln, you should know that the work is only as hard as your mind makes it, right?" Lynn asked.

Lincoln nodded and Lynn said, "Good now please continue and I'll be happy to check it after you're done."

"Alright Lynn." Lincoln replied.

With that was said, Lincoln returned to working on his homework, while he was working a slight question popped into the back of his head which started to make him think.

'Man how did I get myself into this situation?" He thought before he remember something, 'Oh wait a minute now I remember.'

 ***Flashback***

It was Monday afternoon and the school bell rung for dismissal. Every student got up from their seats and left the room while they were leaving, Lincoln was packing up his things as he was preparing to do the same. Lincoln finished packing his stuff as he started making his way to the door, but before he could make his leave Lincoln heard a voice calling out to him.

"Lincoln could you hang on just for a minute." The voice said.

The sixteen year old turned to see that it was his teacher, Mrs. Janet Henderson.

"Oh yes Mrs. Henderson." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln would you mind taking a seat I would like to discuss something with you at the moment." She said.

"Uh... sure why not," Lincoln agreed, curious. The two of them took a seat at Mrs. Henderson's desk and Lincoln asked, "So what's up Mrs. Henderson?"

"Lincoln we have a problem." She stated.

"A problem? What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln, you've always been an excellent student and I got to say that you're one of my favorites, but for past few you've always a pair to have your head in clouds and it's affecting your grades drastically." Mrs. Henderson explained.

"My grades? Don't you mean my grade in your class, right?" Lincoln asked.

Mrs. Henderson frowned, "I'm afraid not because it appears that you've been failing the rest of your classes too well except for your P.E. class, but who really counts that anyway at the rate you're going you'll probably might have to attend Summer School for Summer vacation."

"S-S-S-Summer School! But Mrs. Henderson I can't attend Summer School because I've got big plans this summer." Lincoln replied, worried.

"Look I'm sorry Lincoln, but I'm afraid that might be the only way to go at this rate Lincoln." Mrs. Henderson said.

"Come on Mrs. Henderson there got to be a way for me to pass so I can avoid going to Summer School, can you think of something?" Lincoln asked.

Mrs. Henderson placed a finger to her chin as she began to think of a situation that could help Lincoln out while she was thinking, her mind suddenly came to conclusion and she spoke up, "Wait a minute there could be one way."

"Yes I knew it there was a way." Lincoln said, happily, "So what is it?"

"Hmm, well in a couple of weeks before we get out for Summer vacation we're going to have our Final Exams and if you can pass them that should be enough for you to pass on for semester." Mrs. Henderson explained.

"Wow that's it pass my exams and I'll pass for the semester seems simple enough I better start studying quick." Lincoln replied.

"It's great to see that you're eager to get studying, but I'm don't think that just you studying will be enough to help you out Lincoln." Mrs. Henderson replied.

"Huh? Really, but you said that I was an excellent student, so why wouldn't studying help?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"Yes I did say you were an excellent, but I feel that you might have trouble understanding the problem since," Mrs. Henderson replied, "That's why I suggest that you should get a tutor."

"I'm not sure about having a tutor would help me study better, but if you think it will help me pass I guess I'll do it." Lincoln agreed.

"Glad you're so willing and if you want I could look at some of the others and see who be a perfect tutor for you?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"Nah I don't think that'll be necessary because I've already have someone, who I would like to tutor me." Lincoln replied.

"Really? Who do you have in mind?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"My nine-year old sister, Lisa." Lincoln replied.

"A nine-year old? Don't be silly Lincoln would you really believe s minor child tutoring is such a good idea?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"Well in normal situation I would, but in Lisa's case I going to disagree because she so smart and special that she managed to get a job as a biochemistry professor for a local community college at her age." Lincoln explained.

"Amazing I bet you're really proud of your little sister?" Mrs. Henderson asked.

"I'm sure am," Lincoln smiled, "Anyway I think it would be best if I better start heading home before my family get worried and trust me when I say my sisters get worried, they get worried." Lincoln replied.

"Okay you're free to go Lincoln." Mrs. Henderson said.

"Alright bye Mrs. Henderson." Lincoln replied, getting up from his seat.

"Bye Lincoln have a good afternoon," Mrs. Henderson waved, "Oh and don't forget to study."

"Don't worry I won't forget." Lincoln replied.

With that said, Lincoln made his way out of the classroom. Later Lincoln made his way home as he stopped on the front porch as he was a little nervous of how his family was going to react once he told them the news.

'Okay here I go.' He thought.

Lincoln then opened the front door as made his way inside once made it inside he looked to see that living room was empty at the moment.

"Hey everybody I'm home!" He called out.

There was a sudden rumbling noise coming from upstairs as he looked to see nine of his sister coming down the stairs as they all greeted him.

"Hey Linky." Leni said.

"Yo Lil bro." Luna said.

"Hiya Lincoln." Luan said.

"Sup Linc." Lynn said

"Welcome home Lincoln." Lucy said.

"Hey Lincoln." Lana and Lisa said.

"Greeting older brother sibling." Lisa said.

"Linky." Lily said.

"Yeah hey everybody." Lincoln replied.

"So Lincoln, what happened why are you coming in from school so late?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry I'll tell you guys, but I need for everyone to be here first," Lincoln replied looking around, "Hey where is both mom and dad?"

"Mom left a while ago, I think she said something about 'going to see a publisher about a novel that she been working on?" Lola answered.

"Yeah and dad still at work himself." Lana added.

"Oh I see." Lincoln replied.

"Why is your reason for you being something important you wanted to tell us?" Lynn asked.

"Actually yes I did, but I could just tell you guys as long as you guys promise to keep it a secret from mom and dad, okay." Lincoln replied.

"Alright Lincoln we promised." They all agreed.

"Good, so as I was leaving my class my teacher, Mrs. Henderson, stopped me and she sat me down at her desk so we could have a little talk and she told me that I haven't been doing a very good job in my classes lately and I'm at risk of attending Summer School this year." Lincoln said.

"Oh no that's terrible Lincoln." They all replied.

"I know I know it's awful." Lincoln said.

"You bet it is awful Lincoln." Lola replied.

"It totally is like who is going to help me take care of my frog when they're sick because you're like the only one I can trust when it comes to knowing what to do with animals." Lana said.

"Who going to help me test my chemicals, so I can figure what chemicals would work for my lesson I have planned for next school year." Lisa complained.

"Who is going to be helping me, I've got a lot of pageants coming up in the summertime and you're my main coach, so my career mainly depends on you." Lola said.

"You're the only one who willingly listen to my poems and without you here I am forced to read my poem to my old statue of Edwin again." Lucy said.

"Lincoln, you're my workout buddy, who else would be my competition until my seasons start?" Lynn asked.

"What if I book another gig at a birthday party I need my main assistant to be there to help or I might not be as good." Luan said.

"Who'll jam out without with me next time I go to the concert?" Luna asked.

"Yeah and especially who'll take Lily to the park, help her understand her alphabet better and read to her before she goes to bed at night." Lola said. "So yeah this awful."

"Wow I didn't know that I mean that much to you guys." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah we were all depending on you this summer, but you somehow manage to fail school." Lola said.

"I'm sorry you guys," Lincoln said, "But hang on before you guys think I let you down I've still got a chance to pass this year."

"Really?" They asked.

"Yeah really because Mrs. Henderson says that if I can pass all my exams I'll be able to pass." Lincoln said, making all the girls get excited.

"That's great Lil bro, you're really smart so that should be easy." Luna replied.

"Yeah I thought that too, but Mrs. Henderson also said that it might not be easy and suggested that I get a tutor." Lincoln said, "And I'm taking her advice and doing just that."

"Let me guess you've decided that you wanted me to be your tutor you, Lincoln?" Lisa asked.

Lincoln placed a hand behind his head as he let out a slight chuckle, "Yeah I did, so what do you say?"

"I would be honor," Lisa replied, making Lincoln smiled, "But due to a current situation involving my schedule I am forced to reclined."

Lincoln's smile turned to a frowned and he asked, "W-w-why? What's going on that keeping you from tutoring me?"

"Apparently some of the students are having troubled over at the college the same as you and the principle is ordering that for the rest of the week starting tomorrow the entire faculty meeting." Lisa said, "My sincere apologize Lincoln."

"Don't worry about it Lisa I don't blame you after all I told Mrs. Henderson I was proud that you got that job at the college at your age you're a very special girl." Lincoln replied.

"Thanks for understanding." Lisa said

"No problem sis." Lincoln replied.

"Alright I'm glad that you are okay with each other, but Lincoln what are you going to do about your tutoring for your exams?" Lola asked, worried.

"No need to worry about that Lola I think if I can do a pretty good job on my exams if I study on my own." Lincoln replied.

"Bu- Bu-Bu-Bu-But Lincoln." Lola started before Lincoln interrupted her.

"No buts Lola look I got myself into this mess and it's my responsibility to get myself out of it." He said, "Now please try to keep this secret from both mom and dad because I don't want them to put too much pressure about this and I do know some of you are terrible at keeping secret especially you... Lola."

"Don't worry Lincoln I won't tell on you this time." Lola replied.

"Good to hear, but if you guys will excuse me, I have to start studying so if I have to asked could you guys please keep the noise down." Lincoln said.

With that said, Lincoln walked past nine of his sisters as he walked upstairs to his room to begin studying. As his sister were watching him go; Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy couldn't help out feel responsible for their brother's problems and got together to decided how could they help. Thinking for a minute and Lynn got an idea and whispered it to the others. They all nodded as they were excited to try to do it.

The Next day, Lincoln arrived home from school as he immediately headed upstairs to pick back up on his studying.

"Oh man another day means more studying and more studying means the closer the exams get and I don't know if it will all work out good but hey I've been through worst so this should be like a piece of cake just as long as I have no distraction, but yeah what the most likely chance of that happening." Lincoln said.

Lincoln opened the door to his room and his eyes widen as he saw his sister/girlfriends; Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy all standing in his room.

'I stand corrected.' He thought.

"Hey Lincoln." The five of them greeted.

"Eh hey guys." Lincoln replied, confused, "What you guys doing in here I told you that I needed to study so I can't have any distraction right now."

"Chill Lincoln we know that you need to study, but that why we are here." Lynn replied.

Lincoln got even more confused, "Seriously?"

"Seriously lil bro, since Lisa is unable to help you study and we knew that your teacher insisted that you get a tutor so we took among ourselves to be your tutors so that you can pass your exams and that you spend your Summer with the family like it suppose to be." Luna said.

"Gees thanks guys for the concern, but I think I can manage studying for the exams on my own." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln, you're acting like we're giving you a choice in this situation, but we're telling you that we're going to help you whether it's going to be the easy way or the hard way." Lynn said.

"But Lynn, you guys are in different classes/grade level than so how are you guys supposed to know what going to be on the final exams." He replied.

"We read your textbook and you also placed bookmarks in the specific chapter you're studying." Lucy said holding up one of Lincoln's textbooks.

"Oh yeah... but wait how you all going to be my tutors, you can't all teach me at the same time?" Lincoln asked.

"We know that, that why we each choice a subject and decided to tutor you in that subject." Lynn replied, "I got Geometry."

"I've got History." Luna announced.

"Psy-cho-logy for me." Leni added.

"I've received your Literature studies." Luna said.

"And I got Chemistry so it going to be explosive." Luan chuckled.

"Okay, but have you also decided an order of which your session will start and end so you guys don't fight over who should be next?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah due to sisterly game of rock-paper-scissors, the order is as follow: first is me, second Lucy, third Luna, fourth Leni, and fifth Luan." Lynn explained.

With that said, Lincoln let out a sigh knowing that he was defeated, "Oh alright fine since it seems that you guys are persistence on the subject of being my tutors that it looks like I have no choice but to allow you five to be my tutors."

"Great Linc I knew you would see things our way eventually." Lynn smiled, happily.

"So when are we going to get started?" Lincoln asked.

"Let's start tomorrow because we've already spent most of the time trying to convince you into just allowing us to become your tutor, I think it would be if we allow you to have the rest of today to study by yourself." Lynn replied.

"Alright I think that fair, anyway I guess that I'll see you guys tomorrow for tutoring." Lincoln said.

"You bet Linc and me when we each have something special planned for your tutoring that will totally prepare you for your exams." Lynn replied.

"Okay well I can't wait to see... I guess." Lincoln replied, little nervous.

After that was said, the five girls all smiled and walked out of the room as they each girl gave Lincoln a kiss on the way out. Once they were all gone, Lincoln set his bag as sat down on his bed.

'Man this tutoring sessions are going to be something.' He thought.

Lincoln then picked up one of his textbooks and began reading it

 ***Flashback over***

'Yeah that's exactly how I got myself in here.' Lincoln thought, "But speaking of which I wonder what did Lynn meant by something special to help me study, eh I'll ask her after I'm done.'

With that said, Lincoln exited his thoughts and processed to continue on working on his homework. Lincoln continue working for the next few minutes until he was finished. As he was finishing up, Lincoln gather his work and handed it to Lynn, who accepted it. Lynn was about to start grading Lincoln's work, but Lincoln soon stopped her before she could start.

"Hey Lynn." He said.

"What is it Linc?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much it's just a little reminder that you said that you had something special that will help me for my exams and I was curious about exactly what it was." Lincoln replied.

Hearing that, Lynn began to think about what Lincoln was talking about for a moment before she remember what he was talking about.

"Yeah now I remember that I did have something planned." She said.

"That's good and all but could you tell me what did you have planned for my lesson?" Lincoln asked.

"In a minute Linc, but first I need to change because I'm not in the right outfit for this. Excuse me I'll be back in a sec." Lynn replied.

Lynn got up and ran out of the room which left Lincoln there looking completely confused.

'Since when does Lynn ever care about the way she dress?' He thought.

Lincoln sat there for a few minutes waiting on Lynn to return. Soon Lincoln waiting came to an end as he heard Lynn calling out to him.

"Okay Lincoln I'm back." She said.

Lincoln turned to face her as he face looked at her, his eyes soon widen as saw her. He noticed that she was wearing a one piece outfit that looks similar to a blue swimsuit.

"Ehh? L-L-L-Lynn, what are you wearing?" Lincoln asked, blushing a little bit.

"Don't worry Lincoln this is just part of your standing that's all." Lynn replied, retaking her seat, "Now let's me start grading your progress."

"Alright, but why do you have to wear that?" Lincoln asked, pointing at her outfit.

"Huh? Oh this is why it only to help you stay focus." Lynn replied.

"Stay focus? Uh not to doubt your tutoring methods Lynn, but how would you dressed like that ever help me stay focus?" Lincoln asked, "You're in a swimsuit for goodness sake."

"Swimsuit?" Lynn said, confused, "Lincoln this isn't a swimsuit this is my wrestling outfit."

"Wrestling outfit?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes my wrestling outfit you know from the time I used to wrestle for the school's wrestling team." Lynn explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that man Lynn I guess that you played so many sports I guess that I missed track of a couple of them." Lincoln replied, but drop the topic as he realized that they were going off topic, "But still Lynn why are you wearing it, while tutoring me?"

"Lincoln since me and others have decided to be your tutors, so we each have our own way of helping you learn how to study and as I've chosen that the only way I know how and that's to beat the knowledge into you." Lynn said.

"B-b-beat the knowledge into me?!" Lincoln replied, worried.

"Well I'm not technically going to beat it into you, but for you punishment during your tutoring I'm going to hurt you for ever wrong answer you get." Lynn said, "So in a way I'm going beat you until you know it understood."

"Yeah understood." Lincoln replied.

"Good now let's get started again." Lynn stated.

Lynn started looking over Lincoln's homework and at first it was seeming like everything was okay, until Lynn found that seems her and she took action by grabbing Lincoln and forcing him into a headlock.

"Gah Lynn!?" Lincoln asked surprised.

"What you got answer wrong so I'm only give you, your punishment as I explained." Lynn replied, releasing Lincoln from the headlock, "Now that over I better start checking the rest."

Lincoln got out of the hold as a couple of cough as he thought, 'Okay I may have gotten that problem wrong, but I'm sure that should be the only one.'

The time soon passed by and it appears that Lincoln's thoughts wrong as Lynn found a couple more problems wrong and with each answer wrong Lynn would hurt him by putting him in a different submission like; Boston crab, Knee bar, Triangle choke, and Rear neck choke.

Right now she has currently placed him in an arm lock.

"Ahh... Lynn I give I give!" Lincoln said, in pain.

"Sorry Linc, but you should've thought of that before you got the wrong answer now take your punishment like a ma-"

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Lynn looked over to see the timer on the desk has gone off and she looked back at Lincoln.

"Well Lincoln it's appears that my time tutoring you is up for the day." She said, release the submission hold.

Lincoln got up from the floor rubbing his slightly bruised arm as he replied, "Yeah how lucky am I."

"Alright we'll pick back up from where we left tomorrow, but for now you better get going to my room because Lucy will be waiting for you there." Lynn said.

"Okay, but before I go could you tell me what does Lucy have in store to for tutoring me it isn't like how you're tutoring me is it?" Lincoln asked, a little nervous.

"Sorry Lincoln, but no can do if you want to figure it out then you'll have to go to see." Lynn answered, seriously.

"Fine I'll go." Lincoln replied.

"Okay seeya Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Yeah seeya." He replied.

Lincoln grabbed his literature book and headed out of the room. He walked through the hallways as he made in front of Lynn and Lucy's room before he could bring himself to knock on the door he started to think.

'I'm not sure about this because Lynn said they each have ways of tutoring me and I just experience Lynn's "tutoring method," so what could Lucy have in mind well I there is only one way to find out and to honest I might hate myself for this.' He thought.

With that Lincoln knocked on the door and as he knocks he soon heard Lucy's voice coming from the other side.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me Lucy I'm here for my les-" Lincoln started before by the door of the room quickly spring opened, "son" He finished.

Lincoln was surprised at Lucy's quick respond and he was even more surprised as he looked to see that Lucy wasn't wearing a her usual attire, but instead she was wear a black dress that had a skirt that stopped at a few inches above her knees, and two rubber bands in her hair creating two ponytails allowing her emerald green eyes to be shown.

"Ehh Lucy?" Lincoln asked, curious.

The thirteen year old didn't reply as she simply reached out and grabbed Lincoln's collar and forced him inside the room, while closing the door afterward. Inside the room, Lucy let go of Lincoln's collar and as she took a few steps back from him. Lincoln stood there still curious about what his little sister/one of his girlfriends was wearing.

"Lucy?" He asked.

"Yes Lincoln." She replied.

"Uhhh you're supposed to be tutoring me in Literature, so what's with the outfit you're wearing?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh this I thought that since I'm you're tutoring you that you would preferer that I would wearing something like this." Lucy explained, "You don't like it do you?"

"No no no of course I like it, but I just thought that since you're going to be my tutor that you would wear something that something appropriated for the occasion and wouldn't be a distraction that's all." Lincoln replied.

"I won't be much of a distraction." Lucy replied, "Now hurry up let's get started with your lesson shall we."

"Yeah so how are we going to do that sis?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy placed a hand to her chin as she said, "Hmm before we get to fully get started we should start off by see what you already know, so I prepared you a pretest for you," she walked over to her bed and pickup a paper only to walk back to handed it to Lincoln, "I suggest that get started on because the sooner you start the sooner we can get to the actual lesson."

"Ehh yeah will do." Lincoln replied, accepting the paper.

"Good so if you'll excuse me I'll be sitting here reading my book while watching your progress." Lucy said.

"Okay Lucy." Lincoln agreed.

With that Lincoln took a seat at a small coffee table as he began to work on his assigned pretest. Lincoln started off doing fine with his pretest until he noticed that Lucy was sitting over him in her outfit. At first, he continued to try to keep his mind focus on his test, but throughout he couldn't help but sneak a glances over at Lucy causing him to lose focus for a moment or two, before he realized what he was doing and snapped out of it as he return to his test.

"Alright Luce I'm finished." Lincoln said.

"Okay Linc let me see it." Lucy replied.

Lincoln handed his pretest over to Lucy, who begins to look over it, as she looks over she a little displeased by what she was looking at and says, "Lincoln, you're pretest is awful, I mean you were doing good at first, but suddenly your minds wonder off somewhere else I wonder how could that be."

"Yeah I was wondering the something too." Lincoln replied, with sarcasm as he laid his head on the desk.

"Well it seems that your mind recently can't work on its own, so maybe you just need a little motivation to help you focus." Lucy suggested.

Hearing that Lincoln immediately picked his head up in worried as he remembered the last "motivation" he got from recent tutoring section with Lynn.

"M-m-m-m-motivation?!" Lincoln asked, sounding nerves/worried.

"Yes motivation." Lucy replied.

"Uhh what kind of motivation do you have in mind?" Lincoln asked, still worried.

"Okay so I'm going to be tutoring you to refresh your memory on the things you probably forgotten and at the end of today session I'm allow you do the actual test, but this for every question you get correct I'm going to kiss you." Lucy explained.

Lincoln blushed, "K-k-kiss me!"

"That's correct, now shall we get started on the lesson or would you like to skip tutoring and press you're luck on the actual test?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln thought about it for a moment and the idea of getting multiple kisses from Lucy made him eager to just skip the eager to take his actual test, but he immediately shook off his thoughts as he remember that this was serious and his summer vacation with his sister were on the line so he didn't have time to be fooling around.

"Lucy this is supposed be a tutor session as in you're supposed to be helping me with my Literature problems and it's no that I do appreciate your offer, but it's just that I really needs to focus on my tutoring now, so we can have all the fun later on during the summer." He stated.

"Okay I see what you mean Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Glad to hear now let's begin on tutoring, okay." Lincoln said.

"Sure Lincoln," Lucy agreed, "But there really not much to teach you it's all basics likes: Reading Comprehension, Subject-verb agreement, Story's P.O.V, identify the main idea or theme of a story, and so on."

"I know that, but it appears that the story have gotten more difficult to comprehend that I'm failing my English Class and I need you to help me study for the exam so I can get grades up." Lincoln said.

"Understood." Lucy nodded, "Shall we get started."

"The sooner the better." Lincoln stated.

With that said, Lincoln opened his Literature book as he started to refreshing his memory on the different type of work that would be involve with what could on his Finale Exams. Throughout his studying Lucy would help out and help him out by correcting him on his mistakes and showing how he go it wrong. The soon passed and was starting to remember how he could easily understand Literature was for him. Later, Lincoln took the actual test that Lucy had made for him and being able to keep his focus on the test this time he was able use the things that he learn to help him out.

Lincoln finished his test and handed it to Lucy, who happily accepted it. Lucy looked over and this time she was able to keep her face as she was pleased about it. She looked up from the test at Lincoln as she said, "Nice job Lincoln, you've truly improved greatly from the start of the test."

"Thanks you, sis, but I can't really take all the credit here you did help me out as I was studying." Lincoln replied.

Lucy smiled pulling out a black lips stick and started to putting it on which caught Lincoln's attention.

"Ehh Lucy... what are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't obvious I'm giving your reward you got a lot of the question right, so I'm going to give you reward." Lucy replied finish putting on the lips stick, "Are you ready?"

Lincoln blushed as he gulped in nervousness, "Y-yeah I-I'm ready."

With that Lucy leaped on Lincoln as she began kissing him all over his face. As they were having their moment, it didn't last long as they were interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Lucy sat up to see that her alarm has gone off much to her disliking.

"Ah man I wish we had more time." She said, getting off of Lincoln, "Well Lincoln tomorrow, we'll work on Literature devices."

"Literature devices?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"You know words like: Alliteration, Metaphor, Similar, Hyperbole, Personification, and more." Lucy explained, "But will worry about that tomorrow right now you need to meet up with Luna in her room."

"Okay will do." Lincoln replied, getting up off the floor, "Well seeya later Lucy."

"Wait a minute Lincoln." Lucy said.

"Yes Lucy?" He replied.

"Before you go to Luna's room, you might want to stop by the bathroom first to wipe off your face you got my lips stick all over it." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah will do thanks for looking out." Lincoln replied.

"No problem Lincoln." Lucy said, "Seeya Lincoln."

"Seeya Lucy." Lincoln replied.

With that said, Lincoln walked out of the room as he went to his room to switched out his Literature book for his U.S. History book and headed off to Luna and Luan's room, but not before first stopping by the bathroom to clean off his face to remove the lip stick residue he received from Lucy.

Exiting the bathroom, Lincoln soon made his way to Luna and Luan's room as he was in front of the door he got curious as to what Luna could have planned to tutor him. At first, Lincoln was nervous about entering the room, but he immediately shook off his nerves.

'Ahh what the heck am I doing being this is Luna I'm talking about, she the most laid back person he knows, why would I be nervous about that see her.' He thought.

Opening the door, Lincoln was walked into the room and he was surprised when he was met with a pillow being thrown at him. Lincoln looked in the direction of where the pillow was thrown and saw an annoyed Luna sitting on her bed.

"You're late lil bro." She said.

"Ehh yeah sorry I'm about that I've would've been hear soon, but I need to stop by my room get my U.S. History book, first." Lincoln apologized.

"Whatever just come in and closed the door behind you." Luna said.

"Sure." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln did as he was told and walked into the room, while closing the door behind him. As he closed the door Lincoln turned to see that Luna was wearing a bath robe.

'Why is Luna wearing a bath robe she could have taken a shower because her hair isn't dry and plus I just came out of the bathroom.' Lincoln thought to himself before he spoke, "Ehh Luna did you just get out of the shower earlier?"

"No why?" She asked.

Lincoln placed a hand to the back of his head as he blushed, "Oh well it's because that you're a bath robe so I just assumed that you got out of the shower."

"Yeah that does would make sense, but unfortunately no that not the answer in this situation." Luna said.

"Oh kay, but could you please tell me why you are wearing a bath robe then?" Lincoln asked.

"Well if you must know this is to help focus more on your studies." Luna replied.

"Uhh Luna how is you wearing a bath robe going to help me focus on studying?" Lincoln asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's not the bath robe that going to help you study. It's what under it that will help you." Luna replied.

Lincoln looked confused and Luna sighed, "Lil bro it's not the bath robe, but what under the bath robe that will help you study."

"What... under the robe?" Lincoln asked with hesitation.

"I figured that you might be have trouble keeping your attention on the book the entire time, that why I took liberty having the question and answers written on my body." Luna replied.

"Oh your body!?" Lincoln said, in complete shock, "L-L-L-Luna, why would you do that to yourself?"

"Relax Lil bro, I didn't use permanent marker and beside it will totally help you have a better memory because if you can remember what question that I got on my body it will help out if you get a bit distracted thinking about us while taking you test." Luna explained, "W-w-would you like to see?"

Luna stood up from her bed and started to undo her bath robe, while Lincoln stood their in shock of his sister's action.

"Luna-" Lincoln started, but was interrupted by Luna finish opening her robe. He stood there with his eyes widen as stared to see his sister, who wearing a black bra and matching panties underneath her bath robe, as he kept staring he noticed that she had History question and answers written on different of her body.

"Here you go Lil bro my body is all yours study is as you like." Luna blushed.

Lincoln blushed heavily as he nodded before started studying the notes off of Luna's body. He slides his hands across Luna's body as he studying, but with his finger gently moving across her body and his breath on her, Luna couldn't help but blush as she would let out a light moan every now and which would throw Lincoln off concentration in the progress. Lincoln was currently study the questions that were written on Luna's chest until he came across a question that didn't have an answer written.

"Ehh Luna, you didn't write the answer for this one." He pointed out.

"Yes I did Lincoln, but it must be cover up by my bra cup so look to find it." Luna replied.

Doing as he was told, Lincoln started moving the bra cup that had the answer behind it down. During the process, Lincoln could feel his heart starting to speed as well as he was having trouble control his breathing. Right before he could see Luna's nipple, Lincoln found the answer as he mentally sighed.

'Phew that was close one for a second there I thought that this was going to get out a little out of control.' He thought.

With that Lincoln started to cover up the answer and quickly turned way from Luna as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Luna looked at him curious as she asked, "Lincoln, what wrong?"

"Ehh Luna, if you don't mind I would like to now focus on my History textbook." He replied.

Luna looked shocked, "What but why!?"

"Because I think that if I continue to study you like this I'm afraid I'll do something that I will regret." Lincoln explained.

"So you're say that I'm only distracting you?" Luna asked.

"No no of course not, but it's just you said you did this to help me memorizes the question for my test, so I think that it would best if I spend half of my time studying the question and answers off of you and then spend the other half in the textbook to see if I can remember any of what I study." Lincoln explained.

"Oh well it seems that you've may have a good idea there Lincoln, what the point of a proper study tactic without testing to see if the tactic works on it's own." Luna said.

"So you don't mind?" Lincoln asked.

"Not at all Linc." Luna replied.

With that said, Lincoln went to pick his textbook and began to review while Luna on the other hand picked up her robe and put it back on herself before taking a seat on her bed. They spent the rest of the session with Lincoln reviewing his textbook, while Luna sat their watching over him make sure if need help Their time together came to an end as they heard an alarm go off.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Lincoln closed his textbook as he got stood to turned to face Luna. "Well Luna looks like our time here is up for the day." He said.

"Yeah I guess Linc, so how did you do reviewing the questions." Luna asked.

"I think I did a pretty decent job at it I was having trouble through." Lincoln replied.

"Well why did you asked me I would've been delighted to show you the answers on my body." Luna said.

"Sorry I just thought I could do this on my own." Lincoln said.

"I'm your history tutor Lil bro and it my job to make sure that you're doing good job and I can't do that if you're trying to work on your own, so next time don't be afraid to ask for help." Luna replied.

"Okay will do Luna." Lincoln said.

"Good now come back tomorrow I'll a whole bunch of new question/answers written on my body for you to study." Luna replied.

"Alright can't wait." Lincoln said, "Later Luna."

"Later bro." Luna replied, "Oh wait a minute Linc."

"What's up Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"You're next tutor is Leni, so be sure to meet her in her and Lori's old will do." Luna suggested.

"Will do." Lincoln replied.

With that they gave their goodbyes and Lincoln walked out of the room as he headed over to his room to put his History book back before heading over Leni's room. Lincoln knocked on the door and he called out, "Hey Leni it's me can I come on in."

"Lincoln sure come on in." She replied.

Lincoln opened the door and he made his way inside as walked inside he was surprised as he look to see that Leni stood in the middle of the room wearing a completely outfit matching to Lucy Heartfilia Cat Girl outfit. **(A/N: If you want to know what I'm talking about just look up and you'll see what I'm talking about)**

The sixteen year old stood there as he was completely lost for words about what he was looking at, which made Leni blush as she looked away. "Welcome Lincoln, could you close the door behind you as you come in." She said.

"Uh yeah sure Leni." Lincoln replied, snapping out of his staring.

Lincoln closed the door behind as well as locked trying to avoid being caught by his other younger sisters or a misunderstanding from his parent. With that out the way Lincoln turned his attention back to his sister, Leni, who was smiling at him.

"Leni, what the heck is with the Cat girl outfit!" Lincoln said.

"This is for my way of tutoring session, do you like it?" Leni asked.

"Well on regular basic I would except I need to focus on my studying instead of this little game we're playing with the other." Lincoln explained.

"I know, but this would even more entertaining for you if I was dressed up like this." Leni replied.

"Not going to lie that is entertaining for me, but unless you that outfit have something to do with my tutoring I would prefer that you change." Lincoln said.

"But Linky this has a lot to do with how I'll be tutoring you today." Leni replied.

Lincoln looked confused, "How would you wearing that help me that help me out at other than being a great big distraction."

"Like this take a seat on my bed and I'll explain it to you." Leni said.

Without arguing, Lincoln did a seat on Leni's bed as he looked to see Leni pulled up a chair and took a seat as she pulled out a text book.

"Okay Lincoln we're going to play a lesson I like to call, "Strip Trivia," Psy-cho-logy style, so to play the game it will go like this I'm going to ask you some random Psy-cho-logy question and for every wrong answer you'll have to remove a piece of your clothing and for every correct answer I'll remove a piece of mine clothing, so any question?" Leni explained.

"Leni don't you think that you're a little underdressed to be playing a game that involves the word "Strip" I mean I'm fully clothe so I've got the full advantage here." Lincoln replied.

"You may look like you got the advantage, but you still have to get a lot of question correctly through." Leni said.

"So wait a minute Leni, you saying that you put on that outfit to see if I can undress you using my smarts?" Lincoln asked.

"If it will you know how to remember the right answer, then yes I did for that." Leni said, "Now come on let's get started shall we?"

Lincoln blushed as he gulped, "Y-y-yeah let's get started."

"Good here we." Leni said, opening a book, "The conditioned fears respond to a therapy is called?"

"Uh let me think for a minute... uhh vicarious conditioning?" Lincoln replied.

"Incorrect it's correct answer is desensitization." Leni corrected, "Sorry Lincoln, but you know what you have to do."

"Yeah yeah I get it." Lincoln replied, then taking off his left shoe and tossed it to the side and looked back to Leni, "Alright next question."

"Don't worry Linky I'm sure you'll get the next one. Okay so classical and operant conditioning can be distinguished by paying attention to which aspects of response?" Leni asked.

"Hmm... I'm going to say the CS and CR." Lincoln answered.

"Incorrect again the correct answer is antecedents and consequence." Leni said.

Lincoln sighed in disappointment as he took off his right shoe and tossed it to the side as Leni, who says, "Hey don't be disappointed Linky we just started."

"Yeah I already got the first two question wrong I think Psychology is going to be my toughest exam to pass." Lincoln replied.

"Well don't give Linky I'm sure you'll get this one right because like they say third times the charm." Leni says.

"Alright Leni just bring on the question already." Lincoln replied.

"Okay Lincoln, so the law of effect defines the role of _ in learning." Leni asked.

With that Lincoln started to think about it for a second before he simply shrugged as he said, "Eh I'm just guess and say the operant reinforcers."

"Lincoln... that's correct!" Leni said.

"Really?" Lincoln asked, surprised.

"Yes congrats Linky." Leni cheered, taking off one of her cat paw gloves and tossing it to the side.

"Nice I got it right, but I guess that was just luck or something." Lincoln replied.

"It wasn't luck Linky I know you're smart it's just have trouble studying in your classes because you're completely focus on what we're going to do for our next date." Leni said.

"I guess you're after all with me having my attention mostly on you guess is the reason that I got myself into this mess in the first place." Lincoln agreed.

"See you're just had trouble of balancing your school work with this relationship that's all." Leni said, "You understand?"

"Yeah I get it I think?" Lincoln replied.

"That's good now let's get back to our game shall we." Leni said.

Lincoln nodded and the two went back to their game, but things were a little different from a few moments ago as Lincoln was getting more answer correct and Leni would still cheer for him as she happily removed a different piece of her outfit, but to every upside there would be a downside as there would be some question that Lincoln would get incorrect and had to remove a piece of his clothing.

Now the two were down to their last piece of clothing as Leni was in her pink bra and matching pink panties, while Lincoln was in his navy blue jeans.

"Okay Lincoln we're both down to our last piece of clothing, but there one question left to asked so you think you can get this right?" Leni asked.

"Well to be completely honesty I'm not sure, but hey even I do get this right I'll just in my underwear and that doesn't really bother me." Lincoln replied, not really bothered.

"I know that, but still Lincoln you need to treat this like it's the finale answer on your exam and you got to get it right to pass." Leni stated.

"Yeah yeah you're right, okay I'm taking it serious." Lincoln replied.

"Alright so here is your finale question, punishment tends to encourage escape learning, avoidance leaning, and:" Leni asked.

Lincoln placed a hand to the back of his head as he started to thinking about for a second until he decided to speak up.

"It's aggression Leni." He said.

"Lincoln that is... correct!" Leni replied.

"Nice." Lincoln said, happily.

"Congratulation Linky, you did and you get the prize." Leni stated.

"Prizes?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah the prizes of being first guy other then dad to see me without a bra on." Leni replied, as she started to take off her bra.

"Woah woah Leni, you don't have to do that." Lincoln said.

"But I have to Lincoln it's part of the rules and it would fair game if I didn't obey the rules." Leni replied.

Lincoln watched with wide eyes as Leni continued to work on her bra. Leni managed to unhook two of the hook on her bra so far and she was currently working on the third strap when she suddenly interrupted by an alarm going off.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Oh look at time I guess that all the time we got for the day." Lincoln said, "Bye Leni."

With that Lincoln quickly put on the clothes that he took off before walking to the door and unlocking it as he left the room in a bit in a hurry leaving behind a confused Leni.

"Ehh bye." She said.

Lincoln ran to his room and closed the door as he took a deep breath sliding down to the floor as he let out a sigh, "Man that was close one there I swear if it would've gone any further I would've had a nose bleed," then Lincoln stood up as he shook off the emotion he was feeling and continued, "Oh man forget that I need to get over that I have just one more study session for the day and I'm done."

Then Lincoln walked over to pick up a Chemistry textbook and headed out the room to find Luan. Lincoln thought about where could Luan want to have his lesson, until his came to the most logical solution of Lisa and Lily's room.

He made to his sisters' room as he started to knock on and went inside to find Luan standing in sitting on chair waiting for him.

"Hiya Lincoln glad you finally decided to stop by." Luan said.

"Hey Luan." Lincoln replied, looking a mixture of depress and tired.

"What's wrong Lincoln, you seem pretty down in the dumps." Luan chuckled.

"I'm just exhausted my tutoring session really took a lot out of me that all." Lincoln replied.

"Well perk up Lincoln because you need to make it through our session first before you decided to call it quit." Luan said.

"I know I know now let's get to it." Lincoln replied.

"Alright since I see you tired, so I'm going just jump into it, so here what we're going to do is that I'm have you review over your Chemistry textbook and I'm going give you a quiz and for every question you get wrong I'll get to prank you later on when you least suspect it to happen." Ian explained.

"Okay is that all?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah why you think it too complicated?" Luan asked.

"No after all I been through on the first day I consider your tactic to be the one I'm most comfortable with." Lincoln replied.

"Oh really then you I hope you won't mind mixing these chemicals together then?" Luan asked, handing two of chemicals beakers over to Lincoln.

"Sure." He replied accepting the beakers.

Lincoln looked at both beakers before carefully pour into another, but suddenly as the liquid of one beaker touched the others it caused a change reaction which made a loud fart bomb. As the smoke cleared Lincoln was coughing as he looked over to Luan, who was currently smiling.

"*Cough* Luan *cough* *cough* what the heck was that for *cough*?" Lincoln asked.

"Man Lincoln who knew you were so gassy." Luan chuckled.

"It wasn't my fault it was you, who had mix those two chemicals to cause it." Lincoln replied, finally stop coughing.

"Oh calm down Lincoln that's just a little sample of what's to come if you answer a question incorrectly, but come on you got to admit that was pretty funny." Luan said.

"Alright I'll admit it was pretty funny." Lincoln replied, forming a small smile on his face.

"See I was right, now let's get started, you got your textbook?" Luan asked.

"Here you go." Lincoln replied, picking up his textbook.

"Good now you get started on studying and I will watching over you, so you can tell me when you're ready to take your quiz, okay." Luan said.

"Okay." Lincoln replied.

With that Lincoln walked over to Lisa's bed and open his textbook as he began to study, while Luan on the other hand took a seat to look over him. Lincoln looked over the section of the books that he labeled with a bookmark. He reviews for the next five minutes, but once he was finished Lincoln closed the book as he faced Luan and said that he was ready to take the quiz.

Luan looked at her brother with a smile as she was excited to see how this would turn out. With great haste, she hoped out of her chair and took the book out of the Lincoln's hands and returned to her seat as she placed it into her lap.

Then she began reading off different question from each section of the textbook and Lincoln would have to answer each as quickly as he could or else he would have to forfeit the question and Luan would add a point to her pranking chart. Throughout the quiz, Lincoln was able to answer most question, but there would be some that he would have terrible trouble remembering them and he would have to forfeit it.

By the end of it Luan would close the book as she said, "I think that's enough for the day good job Lincoln."

"Yeah thanks." Lincoln replied, "but wait I got some question wrong and I didn't get prank yet, what gives Luan?"

"Silly Lincoln I told that the pranks would come when you suspect them, but right now I think it would best if we headed to bed for tonight, okay." Luan replied.

"Okay." Lincoln agreed.

"Goodnight Lincoln." Luan said.

"Night." Lincoln replied.

With that said, the two siblings gave each other a hug before heading to bed for the night little did Lincoln know that the pranks did eventually happen later on that week. The next few weeks passed by in a flash as Lincoln most of his day studying with his sisters for upcoming exams. It was a mixture of a pleasure and nightmare as he had to deal with each of his sisters' tutoring tactics, but it he did managed to help study better.

Soon the day of Finals Exams came around and it was time to see if Lincoln's tutor has played off. First it was his Geometry exam and he processed to work on, but forever time he felt like he got the wrong he could feel Lynn putting in a different submission hold which would make him quickly change the answer. Second was Chemistry, it was a little difficult to comprehend but it didn't stop him as he would trust what he study as well as look out for anything that he wouldn't suspect while he mark any questions. Third was U.S. History and this was a piece cake for Lincoln as he would blush as remember each part of Luna's body she had the answer written on. Fourth was Psychology and each question that he felt he got right Lincoln could imagine Leni removing a piece of her out, but the ones he felt he got wrong he could imagine himself removing a piece of his attire. Fifth was Literature and for every answer he had correct he felt Lucy giving him a kiss as an reward.

After school was over with Lincoln walked home, once he made it home he was soon surrounded by his sisters as they barrages him with questions like;

"Hey Lincoln, how did your exams go?"

"Did you pass?"

"You aren't going to Summer School are you?"

Lincoln placed a hand out to stop them as he stopped their questions and he spoke, "Woah woah woah chill guys I don't know yet, but Mrs. Henderson would call once she gets the test results from all my other teachers, so be patient okay."

All the sisters looked displeased with their the answer, but it didn't last long as they heard the house phone in the kitchen going off. Before any of them could react, Lincoln said, "I get it," and headed off into the kitchen. As he went to the kitchen his sisters gather by the doorway as they were listening to the conversation.

In the kitchen, Lincoln answered the phone as he said, "Hey… Oh hello Mrs. Henderson… You got my test results so how I do… really… oh its alright… cool I'll see you next school year… okay bye," he hung up the phone then turned to say, "Alright it over you guys you can come in now."

The nine of his sisters walked into the room as Lana was the first to ask, "So how did it go Lincoln?"

"It went fine turns out they'll see me again next semester," Lincoln replied, making his sisters out their heads down in disappointment, "But as a Senior."

Hearing that all his sisters picked their heads up in surprised as they said in unison, "Does that mean?"

"Yep I passed." Lincoln clarified.

With that all the girls smiled as they all leaped at him in joy putting him in a group hug as they each said, "I knew you could it."

"Hey I can't take the credit here I owe it all to my tutors." Lincoln said.

"Nah Lincoln it was all you, we just there to help restudy and understand more." Luna replied.

"Yeah Linc we may have tutor you, but it was you who ran the plays." Lynn added.

"The knowledge was already inside your head we just had to get it out of you." Lucy added

Luan and Leno nodded in agreement with the others.

"Uh okay, but still I probably couldn't have done with you guys." Lincoln said.

"Thank you, Lincoln." The five sisters replied.

"Great now that's finals exams are out of the way let's look forward to enjoying our summer." Lincoln stated.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

 **End of Chapter eighteen**

 **Alright everybody that's it for Chapter eighteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and I got to say the this is technically my longest chapter so far for this story anyway sorry if I messed up Luan tutoring part as well as the ending, but hey I been writing this chapter since late May and should be about time I finished it. Anyway if you have any ideas for the story please leave comments or feel free to P.m., me. Until next time my name continued to be Jaroberts251 signing out, peace and stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The** **The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter nineteen**

 **Hey everyone it's your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you guys chapter nineteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void," and in the chapter, some of Lincoln's friends convince him to throw a party at his house to celebrate the end of the school years and not going lie, but it might get pretty chaotic to say the least. Now if you guys don't mind let's move on with the story...**

Today we find Lincoln enduring another day of school and usually he would be bored with nothing interesting going on, but this whole week was different. Everyone was in excitement as they knew what the end of the weeks held. It was the final week of school, which after Friday means it the start of Summer Vacation. Everyone was in preparation for the most enjoyable season of the year.

It was Lunch time and we find sitting at a table with his friends; Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach as they appeared to be having a conversation.

"Oh man it's the finale week of school I'm so excited." Rusty said.

The others nodded in excitement.

"So, what do you guys have planned for the Summer?" Rusty asked, "Because I was thinking that we could all hang out."

"Oh, sorry Rusty, but I can't. My parents are making me get a Summer job so they could teach me 'responsibility' since I'm going to be a Senior next year." Zach replied.

"That's nothing compared to what my parents are making me do. They're sending me to my Uncle's farm out in the country for the whole Summer and just think waking up at five o'clock in the morning every day and don't go get off until Sunsets, it'll be a complete nightmare." Liam said.

"Hmm sucks to be you guys," Rusty replied, turning to Lincoln and Clyde, "So Lincoln, Clyde, what about you guys will you be able to hang out this Summer?"

"Ahh sorry Rusty, but no can do because my dads' are taking me to me on a Cruise around the Bahamas for the first month of Summer, so I won't be back in town until July. We can probably hang out them." Clyde explained.

"Lucky, but what about you Lincoln I'm sure you'll be free to hang out?" Rusty asked.

"Actually, no I won't because my family is probably taking an important trip and will be out of town all of the Summer." Lincoln replied.

"Trip? Lincoln, you never told me that your family is going on a trip." Clyde stated.

"Ahh yeah you see I applied for a contest a while back and in the contest the winner and his family gets a trip to where the contest is from, so I'm just waiting on the results." Lincoln explained.

"Waiting on the results, so you're saying you don't know if you won or not?" Zach asked.

"Yeah well no I don't actually." Lincoln replied.

"Then why say that you're going to be busy if you don't know the results yet?" Rusty asked, annoyed.

"Eh because I've got high hope." Lincoln answered nervously chuckling.

"Whatever you say Lincoln." Rusty said, still annoyed.

"Anyway, Lincoln what's the contest you entered?" Clyde asked.

"You remember that time in that we enter the Ace Savvy comic book contest," Lincoln said, looking to see Clyde nodding, "Well it's kind of like that but different in a way."

"Really then if it like that you'll definitely win it Lincoln especially as creative as you can be." Clyde replied, excited about Lincoln.

"Thanks Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Man see as things are going it appeared that I'll be the only one of the group that'll have nothing to do this Summer *sigh* I might as well guess I could take my dad's offer and work at his clothing store." Rusty said.

"So, this week is going to be the last time we see each other?" Liam asked.

"Well until school starts back up." Clyde said.

"Yeah true, but I wish we could do something big to end our Junior years in style before we go our separate ways?" Rusty asked.

'Something big end eh... wait minute,' Lincoln thought before he spoke, "Hey guys I just got a good idea."

"What is it Lincoln?" Clyde asked.

"How about a party?" Lincoln suggested.

"A party?" Clyde asked, confused.

"What about a party?" Rusty asked.

"How about the five of us throw a party to end out our Junior years." Lincoln explained.

"That sounds like a great idea Lincoln and we should totally invite tons of honeys to it." Rusty replied.

All of the guys were getting excitement, until Clyde was the first to point out, "Hey wait a minute you guys I agree a party sounds like a terrific idea, but in order to have a party there some major details we need to discuss first."

"Like what Clyde?" Lincoln asked, taking a sip of his juice.

"First we need a prime location for the party to be held." Clyde stated.

"That's parts should be obvious the part should be held at Lincoln's house." Rusty replied.

Hearing that Lincoln nearly choked on his juice, "What!?"

"Yeah Lincoln since it was your idea I thought you wouldn't mind having the party at your place." Rusty explained.

"I don't know Rusty because I'm not sure if my parents will allow me to have party." Lincoln replied.

"Come on Lincoln, you really expect us to believe that after all it was your parents, who allowed your older sister, Lori, have a party one time." Zach said.

"But that party was five years ago and if you haven't notice, but a lot of thing changed since then." Lincoln replied.

"Oh, come on Lincoln I'm sure your parents will agree to allow you to have a party if you just ask and what the problem the worst they can say is no, so please do this for your closest friends' right to party." Rusty said starting to beg.

Lincoln rolled his eyes as he sighed, "Fine I'll asked, but I can't make any promises."

"Understood, but now that's out of the way what else should for the party?" Rusty asked, looking at the others.

"Well there the guest list, snacks and-" Clyde started before Lincoln interrupted him.

"Woah woah woah wait a minute you guys let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet I haven't got their permission, so to be on the safe side let's with hold any further planning, alright fellas." He said.

"Fine, but you better get your parents to say, 'yes', to the party." Rusty sighed, annoyed.

"Like I said a few second ago, 'I can't make any promises,' anyway the bell going to ring so we better yet going to class." Lincoln said.

With that said, like on cue the School's bell rang signaling them head to class and the five friends got up from the table to throw their trash away and headed off to class.

Later that day, school came to an end as door of school open and all students came walking out heading home for the evening. Throughout the commotion, Lincoln along with his friends came walking out of the door.

"Okay Lincoln, you remember what you got to right?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, yeah ask my parents if it was okay to have a party this weekend." Lincoln replied.

"Good now good luck with your mission solider." Rusty said, playfully saluting Lincoln.

"I'll do my best to make you proud captain." Lincoln replied, playing along.

The five of them started to laugh a little bit before said their goodbye as they headed their separate way. Lincoln and Clyde were walking home together as Clyde decided to take opportunity to start a conversation.

"Hey Lincoln." He said.

"Yeah Clyde." Lincoln replied.

"I was wondering, how exactly are you going to ask your parents to have a party?" Clyde asked.

"Well I'm going ask straightforward, so I need for them to be in a good mood when I get them alone to ask them." Lincoln explained.

"Yeah make sense, but even if you can get them to say, 'yes', what are you going to do about your sisters?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde like I said at lunch, 'before we do any discussing about the party let's see if I can get the permission first,' so were just going have to cross that bridge when we get to it or even if we do get to it so be patient." Lincoln said.

"Okay Lincoln whatever you say." Clyde replied.

The two of them continued walking until they arrived at Clyde's house, where they started to go their separate ways.

"Alright bye Lincoln." Clyde said.

"Seeya Clyde and I'll be sure to call you later if I have any info about the party." Lincoln replied.

Clyde walked off to his house and Lincoln continued walking home himself.

Lincoln arrived home and walked inside to see his mother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey mom." Lincoln said.

"Oh, hey Lincoln, how was school today?" She replied.

"It was good, but I still can't wait for Summer Vacation to hit after the week is over." Lincoln said, "But hey where's dad?"

"He is in our room right now, why?" Rita asked.

"It's just because I wanted to asked and wanted you both of you guys to be involve in the decision." Lincoln replied, getting a little nervous.

"Alright let's go see him." Rita suggested.

Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked to Rita and Lynn Sr's room, when they arrived they found Lynn Sr vacuuming the carpet while wearing his pink cleaning apron. Lynn Sr looked up to see Rita followed by Lincoln walking into the room and he stop to greeted them.

"Hey honey hey Lincoln." He said.

"Hey sweetheart." Rita replied.

"Hey Dad." Lincoln added.

"So, what's going on here?" Lynn Sr asked.

"It appears that Lincoln here wants to ask us something." Rita explained.

"Okay just give me a second." Lynn Sr replied.

With that Lynn Sr went to put the vacuum away and came back taking off his apron as he took a seat on the bed. Rita soon took a seat next to him as they were both facing towards Lincoln.

"Right Lincoln we're both here, so what is it that you wanted to ask us?" Rita asked.

Lincoln looked at both of his parents as he began get nervous, but he took a deep breath as he shook off his nerves and spoke, "Well mom and dad, you both know that it is the end of my Junior year in Highschool and I thought it would be a good idea to have a party here with my friends."

"A party here? I don't know about that Lincoln." Rita replied.

"Oh, come on please we wouldn't cause too much trouble plus I'm totally mature to handle having a party." Lincoln said.

"We know that you're mature enough, but we're just not sure that your friends are mature." Lynn Sr replied.

"Mom and dad, I known these guys for years and yeah sure they can be a little immature, but they're not crazy plus Clyde is going to be there and he is my most responsible friend so you know the party won't get out of hand." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, we can surely trust Clyde, so here what we're going to do will let you have your party here," Lynn Sr started making Lincoln get excited, "But if we get any complaints from the neighbors we're holding you completely responsible for it."

"Understood see as I'm host it's my job to make sure it doesn't get too much out of control." Lincoln replied.

"And another thing, your sisters must be invited to the party as well." Rita said.

"Of course, they're invited to party, plus I don't my friend would mind if I invited them." Lincoln replied, "So when can I have the party here?"

"Hmm... how about this Friday when we have our date night is that fine?" Rita asked.

"Yeah that'll seem reasonable I'll be sure to talk about it with guys, anyway thank you guys I really appreciate it love you guys." Lincoln said.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Rita replied.

"Love you sport." Lynn Sr added.

With that said, Lincoln smiled as he took off out of his parents' room. He headed upstairs to his room and hopped on to his bed pulling his famous old walkie talkie as he presses the button on the side as he spoke.

"Come in Party planner this is Party Loud; do you copy over?" He asked.

There was static for a moment until there was a reply.

"Party Loud this is Party planner; I copy you over." Clyde replied.

"Great news man everything worked out and my parents agreed to allow me to have the party at the house." Lincoln said.

"That's amazing Lincoln I knew you would get the job done, how did you do it?" Clyde asked.

"I'll explain it later, but for now just inform the guys because we've got a lot of planning to do for the rest of week since my parents said we could have the party this Friday." Lincoln replied.

"Alright I'll inform the fellas and we'll discuss the details of party, tomorrow at school." Clyde said.

"Okay will do Clyde, but I got to go now I have an unexpected visitor in the room." Lincoln replied.

"Understood Lincoln talk to you tomorrow." Clyde said.

"Will do." Lincoln replied.

With that said, Lincoln released that button and took a deep breath as let out a sighed, "Lucy, I know you're there."

Suddenly, the vent opened as Lucy hopped out and she still surprised at how he knew of her present.

"How did you know I was here this time?" Lucy asked.

"I heard some slight rumble going on in the vents and figure it could either be you or one of Lana's small pets, so I took my chance on it being you and it appears I was correct." Lincoln explained.

"Oh, is that it right now?" Lucy asked, blushing a little of embarrassment, "Anyway I hear you were having a party here."

"Yeah me and my friends decided that since we won't be able to hang out this Summer that will be having a party to end out our Junior year in Highschool." Lincoln replied.

"Lincoln a party is where most students are where students make their biggest mistake, I've told you something similar to this once, before didn't I?" Lucy asked.

"I know I know you did Lucy, but come on its the end of school so I think a party would be a great way to start off Summer break that's all you understand don't you." Lincoln replied.

"Sigh. I don't really understand it, but if it is what your wish truly desire Lincoln I can't object to it." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy, but you're the only one, who knows about this right, you didn't tell the others about the party?" Lincoln asked.

"No for all you know the only people to know about the party is you, me, mom and dad, and your friends." Lucy replied.

"Good because if the others were to out they would want input on the entire thing, so promise that you won't tell the others." Lincoln said.

"It'll be our secret." Lucy replied.

"Yeah I'll kept your secret too Lil bro." A voice said.

Lincoln and Lucy were confused at the moment until they looked to see the room's door open to reveal their older sister, Luna, walking into the room.

"L-L-L-Luna, what are doing here?" Lincoln asked, nervously.

"Well I was in the bathroom when I overheard through the vents that you were talking to mom and dad about having a party and was planning on confronting you about it, but it appears that Lucy beat me too it." Luna explained.

"So yeah, I'm having a party, you aren't upset about it, are you?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I'm not upset about you having the party I'm upset that you were trying to keep it a secret from everyone including me. You know that my band and I could be your entertainment for the party Lincoln." Luna replied.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that." Lincoln said, "Okay here the deal I'll let you and your band perform at the party if you don't tell the others about the party, can you promise that."

"Can do bro." Luna replied.

"Hey Lincoln, what do I get for keeping the secret from the others?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, you uh... get to... oh yeah during the party I'll let you have your psychic reading in the basement." Lincoln said.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lucy replied.

"Yeah thank you, Lil bro." Luna added.

"No problem, now I need to start thinking of ideas for the party so if you guys don't mind I'm going to have to ask you two to leave." Lincoln said.

"Sure Lincoln." Both girls said.

With that said, both girls got up and walked out of the room, once they were gone Lincoln sat back in his bed as he began to think of ideas for the party.

The rest of the week soon past in the blink of an eye as the next day Lincoln and his friends were discussing the details and ideas for the party. During their discussion Lincoln convince his friends to allow his sister, Luna and her band to perform at the party as well as allowing his other sister, Lucy, perform her psychic reading in the basement. After they finished talking the detail, Lincoln's friends soon left to spreading the word about the party throughout the junior class and it didn't take long for all the junior to get hyped and excited. Thursday, Lincoln thought it was a good time to inform the rest of his sisters about the party and at first, they were quite upset with being told at last seconds, but they soon got over it and decided to go along with it.

Friday afternoon it's the day of the party and Lincoln was standing on ladder in the living room as he was currently putting on the rest of the decoration on around the house with the help from his sister.

"Alright done." Lincoln said.

He came down the ladder as he looked around to see that all the decorations were successfully put up for the party. As he was looking around he looked to see his parents walking downstairs along with his sister, Lily.

"Hey mom hey dad hey Lily." Lincoln said, getting their attention.

The three of them turned to look at him as Lynn Sr was the first to replied, "Hey son."

"Hello sweetheart." Rita said.

"Hi Linky." Lily added.

"I see you guys are about to go, but I want to know what do you guys think of the decorations?" Lincoln asked.

"We already saw them Lincoln they look fantastic." Rita said.

"Yeah you did a great job tonight." Lynn Sr added.

"It's look so pretty." Lily said.

"Thanks, you guys, but I can't take all the credit after all the guys brought them and all I did was hang them up with help from the others." Lincoln replied.

"Well you still did a terrific job hanging them up." Rita said.

"Aww thanks mom." Lincoln replied.

"No problem sweetheart." She said.

"Alright well we hope you guys have fun tonight just not too much fun." Lynn Sr stated.

"Don't worry guys we won't." Lincoln replied.

"Good because you remember what we talked about if we get any complaints from the neighbors about the party we're holding you responsible for it young man." Lynn Sr said.

"Understood." Lincoln replied.

"Alright now since that's stood the three of us should be on our way." Lynn Sr said.

"Wait you guys are taking Lily with you?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah we're letting her stay the night over at Aunt Ruth's house." Rita said.

"But I don't want to go I want to stay and have fun with Lincoln." Lily replied.

"I'm sorry Lily, but this not the type of party that you should be attending at your age." Rita said.

"It's not fair Lisa only nine years old and she gets to stay." Lily replied.

"Well it's different for her, she got the mind of a college professor, so knows how to handle herself being at these party." Rita said.

"That's still unfair." Lily complained, as she appears to have form in her eyes.

With that Lincoln got on one knee as he looked at Lily and said, "Look Lily I know that you want to stay and hang out, but it appears that mom and dad minds are made up, so tell you what if you stay over Aunt Ruth's house tonight you and me can have our very own personal day together whenever you want, okay."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," he said.

Lily wiped away her tears and smiled, "Will do Lincoln." She walked up to give Lincoln a hug. They broke the hug and Lily walked back over to their parents and three of them soon walked out of the front door.

Once they were gone Lincoln back up to his feet and dusted himself off as he thought, 'Well that's taken care now I wonder how the others are doing.'

"Hey Lincoln." A voice said.

"Hey Lucy." He replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to inform to you that the others and I are officially finish fixing up the house to for the party." Lucy said.

"That's good, but what about Luna and her band, what's going on with them?" Lincoln asked.

"Luna called them, they should be on their way." Lucy replied.

"Alright I guess all that's left is to wait for the guys and the guess to arrive then we can start." Lincoln said, "Hmm hey Lucy could you do me a favor and gather the rest of our sisters here for a minute I would like to tell them something."

"Sure Lincoln." Lucy agreed.

With that Lucy walked off to inform the others, leaving Lincoln to himself as he walked over to take a seat on the couch to rest but his rest didn't last long as Lucy soon returned followed by the rest of their sisters.

"I'm back Lincoln." Lucy stated.

"Okay and see that you brought the others with you." Lincoln replied.

Lucy nodded.

"Good thanks Lucy." Lincoln said.

"No problem." Lucy replied.

"Alright Lincoln, what is this important thing that you have to tell us?" Lynn asked.

"He probably got another secret that he wants to tell us at last minute, again." Lola suggested.

"What? No no no no I just wanted to thank you guys for all your help you putt in to helping me set up for the party and say that I am sorry to have kept the party a second until last minutes, but to be honest I thought that you guys would go crazy with ideas for the party anyway I hope that this party will be a success and we all be able to have fun tonight." Lincoln said.

"Hey lil bro don't worry this party is going to be totally rock'n especially when my band get here it going totally be turned up." Luna replied.

"Great, but I have to remind you not to get the party to wild because if we get any complaint from the neighbors' mom and dad will be holding me responsible for it, okay." Lincoln stated.

"Sure, Lil bro I gotcha." Luna replied.

"Alright cool, anyway the guys should be here in any minute." Lincoln said, when he suddenly here a knock at the front door, "Oh that must be them right now."

Walking over to the front door, Lincoln opened it to reveal Clyde along with the rest of his friends standing in the doorway.

"Hey Lincoln." They said in unison walking inside.

"Hey guys." Lincoln replied.

"Alright Loud tonight is the night and we're ready to party, how about you?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah I was born ready." Lincoln replied.

"Awesome reply, anyway I hate to drop surprises but I got this at last minute so I hope you guys won't mind, but I brought my little brother, Rocky, with me." Rusty said.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Rusty's parents found out about the party and told him, he couldn't attend unless his brother with him." Zach explained.

"Yeah sorry, anyway I hope you won't mind him being here Lincoln." Rusty added.

"Sure, I have no problem with letting Rocky into the party after all you guys agreed to let my sisters attend the party." Lincoln replied.

"Oh, thanks Linc, you're a lifesaver." Rusty said, "Okay Rocky, you can come in now."

With that Rocky walked into the house as he was examining the living room as he came in.

"Hmm this place hasn't changed one bit." He whispered to himself.

"Guys I believe you guys know Rocky," Rusty said, "Rocky I believe you know everybody especially Lincoln since we meet up with him a couple weeks ago at the movies theater."

"Yeah I remember." Rocky replied, looking at Lincoln before turning his attention to all of Lincoln's sisters as he sends a smile to Lucy.

Lucy noticed his smile, but simple looked away causing Rocky's smile to fade away as he turned his attention back to his brother and friends.

"Go on Rocky don't be rude and say 'hey'." Rusty ordered.

Rocky rolled his eyes, "Hey everyone."

"Hey Rocky." Lincoln and the others replied.

There was silence to come across them until Lincoln was the first to ask a question, "So guys where is everybody?"

"They should be here soon, we just came over here early to make sure that you had all the task for the party completed and it look to be all done." Clyde said.

"Alright I thank you guys, for the concentration, but I was able to get all the work done with the help of my sisters so there was no reason for you guys didn't to come early." Lincoln replied.

"I told them that, but Clyde and Rusty were persistent that we come over here to 'help out' and look what happen we're early and there nothing to do." Zach said.

"Hang on a minute Zach we may be done already, but there still something you guys could do." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah what is it?" Zach asked.

"Well since my sister, Luna's band is coming to perform here, you guys could help set up their equipment, when they get here." Lincoln suggested.

"Wait you mean like we actually get the chance to sweet talk some actual college girls?" Rusty asked.

"No that not really what I meant and besides only two of them beside Luna are girls." Lincoln replied.

"We'll do it." Rusty, Zach, and Liam said, happily completely ignoring Lincoln's comment.

"It seems that they misunderstood a simple task I was trying to have them do and turned it into a possible nightmare." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry Lincoln I'm sure they cause any serious trouble." Clyde replied.

After that was said, Lincoln and Clyde turned to see their three friends whispering among themselves and as they finished they all high-fived each other which caused both him and Lincoln to sweatdropped along with Lincoln's sisters and Rocky as they stared at Rusty, Zach, and Liam.

"On second thought, maybe not." Clyde added.

With that said, time soon passed as Luna's band soon arrived at the house and Lincoln instructed them to setup their equipment in the front room. They did as they were instructed and started setting up their equipment, as they would try to set up they would be interrupted by Rusty, Zach, and Liam, who were trying to kindly offer a hand to the female musicians, but were kindly rejected much to guys disliking which caused the others to laugh at them behind their back. Once Luna and her band were fully setup they only didn't have much time to practice as guest started to show up for the party. With the guest starting to appear Lincoln instructed them to roam freely around the house. Each guess did do some roam around as they started to do their own stuff like; drink the refreshments, eating the snacks, or meeting up with their friends and starting to have a conversation.

When the house was completely full of guest, Lincoln took the opportunity to walk up on stage as grabbed the microphone and started to speak.

"Hello everyone!" He said, getting everyone attention, "Hey everyone this is your host, Lincoln Loud, and I like to welcome you all to Junior Classmen's End of the year party!

The crowd started to clap in applauds as Lincoln continued, "Yeah, yeah and I hope you all have a great time because this party is to celebrate that we're only have one year of High-school left so lets get hype, but let's try not to get too hype you guys," the crowd started to cheer and Lincoln handed the microphone over to Luna, "Alright sis I'll leave you and your band to do your thing."

"Okay Lil bro." Luna replied, accepting the microphone.

With that said, Lincoln walked off stage as Luna and her band started to rock out. Lincoln walked over to his snack table as he found his friends standing there.

"Hey Lincoln that was nice little speech you gave there." Clyde said.

"Thanks Clyde." Lincoln replied.

"It was a good speech, but you completely forgot to mention that we were also involved in this party and took all the credit for being the host of the party." Rusty said.

"Yeah and what was thing you were talking about not getting too hype about anyway dude?" Zach asked.

"Listen guys you may not know this one of the catches for having a party is if my parents get any complaints from the neighbors about the party, I'll be taking full responsibility for the whole thing." Lincoln explained.

"Dude that sucks." Rusty replied.

"Yeah Lincoln, so you want us to help go around and make sure that things don't get out of control?" Clyde asked.

"No after all the party just started, so let's have some fun and enjoy ourselves before anything serious happens to ruined it." Lincoln replied.

"I'm down with that, let's go you guys." Rusty said.

Rusty, Clyde, Zach, and Liam all walked off to enjoy the party and Lincoln was about to join them when he suddenly felt someone grabbing onto his arm. Lincoln turned to see that it was Cristina, who was holding onto him.

"Cristina?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"H-h-hey Lincoln." She replied, nervously.

"Hey, how are you?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking." She replied.

"No problem anyway I hope you enjoy the party, but I got to catch with my friends." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln wait a minute." Cristina replied, holding onto his arm tighter, "Why don't stay and hang out with me."

"What do you mean Cristina?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I remember a while back that you made a promise that we would hang out sometime and we never did and since we're at your house party, why not we hang out right now." Cristina suggested.

"Umm… I'm not sure about that I got to watch the party and-" Lincoln started before Cristina interrupted him.

"You can let your friends watch over the party and if they can't do it then have you sisters do it, please Lincoln let's spend the night together before we go off for Summer Vacation." She pleaded, starting to give puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln looked at her and saw that he wasn't going get out of this easily as he let out a sigh in a defeat, "Okay fine we can hang out."

Hearing that Cristina's face lid up with joy as she says, "Great now let's dance," tugging his arm as she leads him to the dance floor.

When they arrived on the dance started to follow the crowd and began dancing together. As they were dancing they didn't noticed that they were being watched by the guys.

"Guys you see that the party literally just started and Lincoln already got someone to dance with." Rusty said.

"That's so unfair and especially it Cristina, one of the cutest girls in our grade." Zach added.

"Well Lincoln always did have a crush on her when we were back it fifth grade." Clyde added.

"Yeah remember that video he made to apologize to his sisters." Liam said.

The four of them started to chuckle at the memories until Rusty spoke, "Okay guys that's enough laughing we need to try and pick up some chicks of our own though."

"Yeah let's not allow our slight jealous of Lincoln get in the way of what this party is for." Zach said.

"Exactly, now let's get to it." Rusty replied.

With that the four of them were about walk off when they were stopped by Lincoln's sister, Lynn.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Lynn." They all replied.

"Have any of you dude seen Linc around." She asked.

"Yeah he over on the dance floor dancing with Cristina." Rusty replied.

"Cristina?" She asked, surprised.

Lynn soon looked over to the dance floor to see Lincoln was dancing with his former crush, Cristina Thompson, as she was watched them she started to feel herself get jealous as heart starting to ach and she started her clutched her fist, but kept a wide smile her face.

"Ehh Lynn are you okay?" Clyde asked, noticing her strange behavior.

"I'm just fine Clyde, why do you ask." Lynn replied.

"Because you look like you want to hit something." Clyde said.

"Nah I'm perfect fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere right now." Lynn replied, then storming off into a different direction.

Clyde watched as Lynn walked off and raised an eyebrow as he stated, "That was weird," then turn to the others, "Do you understand what just happened?"

"Nah I didn't understand that one bit." Rusty replied.

"Me either." Zach said.

"I'm just as confused as the rest of you guys." Liam added.

"Oh-kay." Clyde replied.

Back with Lincoln and Cristina, the two finished their dancing as the moves onto different activities at the party. They played against each in video games, they watched a dance battle the broke out on the dance floor as well as a 2-liter soda drink contest, and Cristina wanted to get something to drinks from the punch bowl, but Lincoln insisted that they get from the refrigerator not fully trusting that someone didn't mess with it. Now they were currently sitting on the back porch of house they were talking.

"Tonight was a good night wouldn't you agree Lincoln?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah this party is awesome." Lincoln replied.

"Well yeah it is, but I was talking about you and me getting to spend time with one another tonight." Cristina said, blushing.

"Oh yeah that was nice." Lincoln replied, started blushing a little.

A wave of silence washed over the two Junior and the sat there for a moment until Cristina was the first to say something.

"Umm… Lincoln c-c-could I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure Cristina, you can tell me anything." Lincoln replied.

"It's a little personal, but I think it's kind of silly so promise me that you won't freak out or get upset will you." Cristina said.

"Why would I get upset-" Lincoln started to ask until he was interrupted by Cristina saying, "Just promise me okay."

"Okay, okay, okay I promise I won't freak out or get upset." Lincoln sweatdropped.

"Good now that you promise it'll make this next part more easier." Cristina said

"Cristina if it that difficult for you to tell me then maybe you should tell someone else." Lincoln suggested.

"No it wouldn't mean anything if I told someone else that why I need to tell you." Cristina replied.

"Alright if that's how you feel then take your time." Lincoln said, while in the back of his head he thought, 'Man whatever has to say it must be real important if she can only tell me about it.'

Cristina took a deep breath as she said, "Lincoln I've know you since we were in elementary and at first I didn't see much of you as nothing more than a middle child in a freaking huge family, but over the years I grown to know you I saw that was more to you than what I previously thought I saw you were funny, smart, caring person to people other than just your sisters and I sort of develop a crush on you and the reason I couldn't tell you because you hung out with Ronnie Anne so I couldn't confess to you, but now she moved away and I knew I would need just one opportunity to hang out with you so I could tell you my feelings and then tonight popped up so I took as the perfect time to tell you that I love you, Lincoln Loud."

After her confession, Lincoln sat there shocked at what he had just heard he couldn't get his mind together as he tried to put this all together. His former crush had a crush on him this whole, but didn't tell him because of his relationship with Ronnie Anne and with her gone she decided to confess her feeling to him.

"So Lincoln what did you think?" Cristina asked.

"Ummm… Cristina I-I-I don't know what to say." Lincoln replied.

"Oh no you don't feel the same way I knew I shouldn't of say all that." Cristina said, feeling like all that.

"No I didn't say I didn't feel the same in fact I once did have a crush on you myself." Lincoln replied.

Hearing that Cristina started to get excited as she spoke, "That's great so does you'll accept my feelings in return and be my boyfriend and I would be your girlfriend."

"Ugh Cristina in the past there would be a time where I would be quick to jump on your offer, but over time things changed and things got pretty complicated at the moment and I'm not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment." Lincoln replied.

"Oh so you're rejecting me then." Cristina said, getting sad.

"I'm afraid that I am." Lincoln replied.

"Alright then I see Lincoln, but could we least be friends?" Cristina asked.

"Sure Cristina." Lincoln replied.

With that the two hugged as they were hugging Cristina pulled back a bit and started closing her eyes as she began leaning into Lincoln trying to give him a kiss. Their lips were merely a couple inches apart when a voice interrupted them.

"Lincoln there you are!" the voice said.

The two teenagers snapped out of their action as they turned to see Lincoln's little sister, Lana standing behind them.

"Lana, what are you doing out here?" Lincoln asked.

"I out here because I've been looking for you, you need to back inside the an emergency." Lana replied.

"An emergency what going on?" Lincoln asked, starting to get worry.

"It's the others they all started acting strange all of a sudden and I can't really it that why I need you to come verify it yourself." Lana replied.

"Oh man this could be serious." Lincoln said, turning to Cristina, "I'm sorry Cristina, but I have to go this seems important."

"I don't mind if it your sisters are in trouble then you should go help them." Cristina replied.

"Thanks for understanding Cristina." Lincoln said, getting up and turning back to Lana, "Okay lead the way Lana."

"Alright Lincoln follow me." Lana replied.

With that Lana took off into the house with Lincoln following after her as they left Cristina on the back porch.

The two siblings walked into the front room as they looked around to find the their other sisters as they looked around they couldn't find them among the other guest.

"Lana I don't get where are the other at?" Lincoln asked.

"I understand they were just here before I left to find you." Lana replied, "Well they couldn't have got very far after all I told Lisa to watch as I went to find you."

"Okay, but before we look for them I want to when you said, 'they were acting strange,' what exactly did you mean by that?" Lincoln asked.

"You know strange like… like-" Lana said trying to think of a way to explain the situation when suddenly out of nowhere Lincoln was tackled to the ground by Lynn. "Like that." Lana continued.

Lincoln groaned as he looked up to see Lynn on top of him, but he immediately noticed that something was different about her. Lynn's eyes were half-lidded, she had a dizzy look on her face as well as a smile, and streak of red on her cheeks.

"Uhh Lynn?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"Hey there *hiccup* Lincoln, what are you doing on the football field?" Lynn asked.

"Football field? Lynn we're the front room of our house." Lincoln replied.

"That's what I've been trying to tell but she was so convinced that this was the Football field." A voice said.

Lincoln looked pasted Lynn to see his nine year old sister, Lisa walking up to them.

"Lisa, what's going on here why is Lynn acting so strange?" Lincoln asked.

"It would appears that Lynn is in an toxic state of mind that causing her to not know her surroundings." Lisa explained, only to get stares from both Lincoln and Lana, "Lynn is clearly drunk and so she think that she practicing on the Football field."

"Oh make sense." Lincoln replied, understanding his sister second explanation

"Yeah and unfortunately she wasn't the only one was as our other sisters have fallen victim to it as well." Lisa added.

"Really how could that be possible I know for the fact they would never drink alcohol willingly." Lincoln said.

"Perhaps it was mixed inside the container that held our beverage for the party." Lisa suggested, getting more confused looks from her siblings, "The punch bowl you guys."

"Oh man I knew I was right not trust the punch bowl, but how could you be sure?" Lincoln asked.

"Well I can remember that before all this happened we were all at the punch bowl talking with each other about how we were enjoying the party and then I watched as the others drink some punch and almost to immediately they each started acting strange, but I wasn't sure until I saw Lana give her frog some punch and it throw up that I was sure something was wrong." Lisa explained.

"Ah man and just when I thought that nothing bad could happen at this party." Lincoln replied, "So what do you think we should do Lisa?"

"The best thing to do at the moment is to catch the others before they do anything to get themselves hurt or worse." Lisa explained.

"Yeah, but what do we with Lynn right here because we obviously can't leave her alone right now." Lana stated.

"Don't worry I'll watch over her, while you guys get the rest of them." Lisa replied.

"Alright good idea Lisa." Lincoln said, getting Lynn off of him and standing up, "Let's go Lana."

"You got it Lincoln." Lana agreed.

The two of them ran off leaving Lisa with the drunken Lynn.

"Come on Lynn let's get you upstairs so you could rest." Lisa said, grabbing her hand and started leading Lynn upstairs.

Lincoln and ran through the house as they began to search for their sisters as they were looking they search came to a stop as they heard a mixture of cheers and screams. They followed the sounds until they arrived at small crowd surrounding something. Lincoln and Lana made their way through the crowd to see what's going and as they made to the front their eyes as they saw their sister, Luan, riding on a unicycle while she was performing her juggling act, but instead of using her props she was juggling people.

"Oh my god Luan." Lincoln said, worried.

"I know right I didn't know she had that kind of strength." Lana replied.

"No well yeah me neither, but I what I mean is that she drunk and she doesn't know what she doing, so need to think of way to get her to stop before she hurt them or herself." Lincoln said.

"Why not one of us get her attention and try to get her to put the kids down." Lana suggested.

"Good idea Lana let's go with it." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln walked up to Luan still juggling the people as he began to try and get her attention.

"Luan." He said.

The comedian heard her name being and looked over to see her little brother walking towards her and she smiled.

"*Hiccup* Hey Lincoln look a- *hiccup* at what I can do, what do you think?" She asked.

"That awesome Luan I never saw you do anything like that before, but I need you let those kids down before you hurt them." Lincoln replied.

"But *hiccup* Lincoln can't I see how many I can juggle before I put down?" Luan asked.

"I'm sorry Luan, but you're not yourself at the moment maybe some other time." Lincoln replied.

Luan pouted, "Fine," then started putting each individual down at a time.

"Good now come with me." Lincoln instructed.

"Okay Lincoln." Luan agreed.

The two of them walked over to Lana, who was waiting on them.

"Good job Lincoln, you got Luan, so only four sisters left." She said.

"Yeah, so who next?" Lincoln asked.

With that asked they soon here a screech of a guitar and turned thinking it was Luna, but was shocked to see it was instead their sister, Lucy. Looking at her they noticed that her attire has completely changed instead of her simple goth outfit she was now wearing a new punk rock outfit and her hair was surprising left up revealing her eyes and held a guitar in her hand and what surprised them the most was she was currently leading a Congo line while riding on a crocodile.

"Ugh apparently Lucy is next." Lincoln said, "How did she learn to play the guitar and more importantly where did she get a crocodile from!?"

"Oh my god how did she find Crockett." Lana replied.

"Crockett? Lana that your crocodile, where did it come from?" Lincoln asked.

"Well you remember that pond I found my frog at?" Lana asked.

Lincoln nodded.

"Well I went back there a couple months ago and found this egg which I brought home thinking it was a snake, but instead in turned out to be a baby crocodile which was way better and not wanting mom and dad to get rid of it I've been hiding it in the basement." Lana explained.

"Huh, now that would explain the weird groaning sounds I hear at night, but Lana that crazy keeping a crocodile in the house what if would've broke lose or something." Lincoln replied.

"I know I know I'm sorry for keeping a secret like that away from you guys, but could we focus on the bigger task at hand first." Lana said.

"Alright will talk about the subject later, but for now I need to take Luan upstairs while I do that you try getting Lucy." Lincoln replied.

"Good because I'm like the only one, who could handle Crockett." Lana said.

"Well I don't know if that true because Lucy looks like she doing a good job handling him." Lincoln replied.

"Lucy drunk, so she doesn't know what she so trust me once the alcohol wear off she'll be in danger." Lana said.

"Okay now lets get to it, but Lana we're going to have a serious talk about the kind of pets you suddenly decide to take in." Lincoln replied.

"Alright." Lana agreed.

Lincoln grabbed Luan's hand and began leading her upstairs while Lana went to get Lucy off her crocodile.

Lincoln and Luan arrived upstairs as Lincoln asked, "Okay so where should I put you, Luan?"

"Bring her in here Lincoln." A voice answered.

The sixteen years followed the sound the voice until he arrived at his sisters, Lisa/Lily's room, where he opened the to find Lisa working on something while Lynn was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Lisa, why is Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"It so I can keep a closer eye on her I've would have put her to bed, but I was afraid she would've got out and tried to rejoin the party, plus I'm examining her to prove if the punch was spiked." Lisa explained, "Now put Luan over by her so you can continued to collect the rest of our sisters."

"Well Lana already trying to collect Lucy, so I'll try to get the rest." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln placed Luan over by Lynn and tried to exited the room, but as he exited the room he was tackled to the ground yet again except he felt two different weights on him. As he looked to see what hit him his eyes widen as he saw both Lucy and Luna on top of him.

"Ugh… Lucy… Luna." He groaned.

"So this where the other party is I think I can get down with this." Lucy said.

"I don't know about you, but I kind of like already." Luna replied, looking at Lincoln seductively, "Hey there Lincoln."

"Uhh hey there Luna and you too Lucy." Lincoln said.

"Yeah Luna, you're right this is could be after all let's have some fun." Lucy suggested.

The two sisters started leaning towards Lincoln as tried to kiss him. Noticing their action, Lincoln started to blush deep red and knowing that he couldn't go through with it at the moment, Lincoln took action and stopped them.

"Look guys you two aren't currently acting like yourselves because you drunk some bad punch." He explained.

"What *hiccup* you talking *hiccup* about Lil bro I feel exactly the same except I'm a little dizzy that's all." Luna replied.

"Same *hiccup* except for me I feel like I see the world in a whole new light *hiccup*." Lucy added.

"Where's Lana, she was supposed to be watching you guys?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm right here Lincoln." A voice replied.

Lincoln looked pasted Luna and Lucy to see Lana walking up to them, while holding the handing of her twin, Lola.

"Lana." Lincoln said, getting Luna and Lucy off of him.

"Good news Lincoln I've got a three for one deal, I found Lucy talking her ex-boyfriend, Rocky and told her that there was another party upstairs and Luna came along to it was easy and as I was coming up I found this one balled in a corner crying." Lana replied, pointing to Lola.

"Really Lola, what happened why were you crying?" Lincoln asked, worried.

"I tried asking her that, but whenever I do her attitude change, I think she a flip flopper when she drinks." Lana replied.

"Oh kay, well since we got three of them that mean there's only one of them left and mean Leni is left, now where could she be?" Lincoln asked, "I'll go look for her

"Well I'll leave the others in Lisa's room and I'll join you in a minute." Lana replied.

"Cool." Lincoln said.

With that Lincoln rushed out of the room and headed downstairs to find Leni no way to be found. He continued searching the house until he found his friend, Rusty. Lincoln walked up to him and Rusty was first to notice him.

"Hey Lincoln this is a great party dude it's totally like top five of your best ideas you ever had." He said.

"Rusty real quick have you seen my sister, Leni, around here?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah I-I think I just saw her few seconds ago, she was walking with umm I think Chandler." Rusty replied.

"Chandler! Chandler here, why didn't you try to stop him?" Lincoln asked.

"I would've, but this hot chick was all over me and I didn't want it to stop you know what I mean Lincoln." Rusty replied.

"Well did you see where they went to?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah they went into your parents' room a few moments ago." Rusty replied.

"My parents' room! Now I really got to stop him." Lincoln said.

Lincoln then took off running to his parents' room. Making across the room to the door heard a loud crashing sound coming from the other side and quickly opened the door. Once he opened the door Lincoln's eyes widen at the sight that was in front of him. He saw his sister, Leni, angrily standing over a crumbling Chandler, who appeared holding his private parts.

"Don't you even think about doing something like that to me again you little pest." Leni said.

"Leni?" Lincoln asked.

Hearing her name, Leni turned to see that it was Lincoln and almost immediately her anger subside as it was replaced by happiness.

"Hey Linky what are *hiccup* doing here?" she asked.

"I heard that you were in trouble so I came here to save you." Lincoln replied, then looking at Chandler still on the ground, "But it appears that you have everything under control here."

"Yeah it was nothing just this little pervert trying make a move on me." Leni said, "Honestly I don't see why would you invited him."

"I didn't invite he crashing and I bet that he was also the reason why you and others are drunk." Lincoln replied.

"Really then allow me to *hiccup* handle him." Leni suggested.

"No Leni, you had your fun now it's my turn." Lincoln said.

"Alright Lincoln." Leni replied.

Lincoln turned to Chandler, who was still lying on the ground in pain.

"Chandler." He spoke.

The boy looked up to see Lincoln standing, "Oh hey Lincoln it's you I'm glad to see you're here to stop the crazy bitch you called a sister because I was trying to help her and she flat out kick me below the belt."

"Get up." Lincoln said.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"I said, 'get up'." Lincoln repeated.

Chandler stumbled to get back to his feet still wincing in pain.

"Good now start running." Lincoln instructed.

"Huh?" Chandler asked, confused.

Lincoln then made a loud whistle noise with his lips and they waited a few seconds before their fully grown dog, Charles, came to him.

"Charles get him." Lincoln said.

The dog then turned attention to Chandler and started growling as it began charging at Chandler. Seeing the dog coming, Chandler took off running as fast as he could while chased by Charles. Charles chased him all around the house until Chandler ran out the front door. Charles returned to Lincoln, who petted him on the head.

"Good boy, Charles." Lincoln said, giving him a treat, "Okay now get some rest you deserve it."

Charles did as he was told and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Lincoln turned to Leni as he said, "Come on Leni let's go to the others."

"Okay Lincoln, but I didn't think you could be that cold." Leni replied.

"Nah that was just being nice, what you did was being cold." Lincoln said, "Anyway let's get going."

"Sure." Leni agreed.

With that Lincoln took Leni's hand and began leading her through the party as they headed upstairs. Once arriving upstairs they walked to Lisa and Lily's room, where they meet up with the others.

"Okay I got Leni, so that should be the last of them." Lincoln said.

"Nice job Lincoln." Lana replied.

"Yes excellent work Lincoln." Lisa said, "And I finished running my test and it appears we were correct that the alcohol was indeed mixed with punch in the punch bowl."

"I figured that and I even found the dude, who did it." Lincoln replied .

"You did. Where is he because I've got a bone to pick with him." Lana said.

"Don't bother Lana because I took care of him already." Lincoln replied.

"Well all I got to say is that he is lucky because whatever you did was a cake walk compared to what I would've done if I got him." Lana said.

"Save your anger Lana because trust me he wouldn't have been worth it." Lincoln replied.

"Fine." Lana said.

"Alright now that we cleared all that up and our sisters are safe, what do now?" Lincoln asked.

"Well since we all know that alcohol doesn't wear off until morning so best we can do is watch over them." Lisa replied.

"But we can't just watch them as that party continued downstairs." Lana stated.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise as Lincoln felt his pockets vibrant, reached into it to pulling out his cell phone as he answered it.

"Hello… yes everything is find… you are… okay see you guys in a bit… love too bye." Lincoln said hanging up the phone.

"Uhh Lincoln, who was that?" Lana asked.

"It was mom and dad, their on their way home now." Lincoln answered.

"What are we going to do the party is going do the party is still going on and I'm pretty sure that even if can get the guess out the entire place is going to a complete trashed." Lana replied.

"Well look like we have to do Operation: Evacuation & Clean up." Lincoln said.

"What's that?" Lana asked.

"It is a special plan I thought of just in case mom and dad decides to come home earlier and since we're on a time schedule I need you two to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you." Lincoln replied.

"Sure Lincoln." Lana and Lisa agreed.

"Good now listen up here what we're going to do first…" Lincoln started as he whispered the rest to Lana and Lisa.

Later they put their plan to action as Lisa released stink bombs into the air ducts make it go all around the house forcing some of the teenagers to start to leave, while Lana on the other hand riding through the house on Crockett scaring the rest of the house. Once the house was clear of all the teenagers, Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa began to clean up the whole house as fast as they could picking all the trash, cleaning the mess stains, putting the furniture back where it belong, and etc.

By the time they finished, the three of them all sat down on the couch in exhaustion from fixing all the damage done to the house.

"Ahh man I'm exhausted." Lana said.

"You're preaching to the choir, but at least we're finally done." Lincoln replied.

"Correct and just in time because here come the parental units." Lisa added.

Lincoln and Lana turned to see the headlights of the family van shining through the window as they saw the van pull up into the driveway. Seeing the van Lincoln immediately jumped up from his seat as he said, "Okay you two, y'all need to go upstairs now and get the others to their bed then go to bed yourselves, hurry."

The younger didn't bother to argue as they got up and ran upstairs, but Lana stopped as she turned around to look back at Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln despite all the craziness that happened I want to say that I had fun at your party." She said.

"Thanks Lana I really appreciate it and I had fun to, now hurry up here they come." Lincoln replied.

Lana continued running upstairs as Lincoln heard the front door starting to open and turn around to see his parents walking inside, while Rita was carrying an unconscious Lily in her arms.

"Hey mom and dad." Lincoln said.

"Hey Lincoln." Rita replied.

"Hey son." Lynn Sr added.

"So how was your date night?" Lincoln asked.

"It went as it usually do arousing success." Lynn Sr replied.

"That's great." Lincoln said, happily.

"Well sweetheart, how was your party with your friends?" Rita asked.

"Yeah I presume that you had everything that in control." Lynn Sr added.

"You know nothing to crazy just a couple of teenagers having some fun that's all." Lincoln replied, chuckling nervously.

Lynn Sr looked at Lincoln and then scanned the room to see that the whole room was entirely clean and nothing stuck out.

"Hmm everything seems to be in order here, good job son." He said.

"Yes sweetheart, you did a terrific job managing a party." Rita agreed.

"Well I told up you had nothing worry about." Lincoln replied.

"I knew we can trust you, now take your little sisters upstairs for us." Rita said.

"Sure mom." Lincoln agreed.

Rita handed Lily over to Lincoln, who accepted her and started carrying her upstairs. As Lincoln carried Lily upstairs, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief.

"We had a crazy to night I'm glad to you weren't here to experience it or else I wouldn't be able forgive myself." Lincoln whispered.

With that Lincoln soon arrived Lily to her room as he tuck her into her bed and left, but not without giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

Lincoln walked out the room as he closed the door behind him and started walking off to his own room.

'Hmm the school year ended and Summer Vacation begins and this was a one hell of a way to kick start it, but now I wonder what else could be in stored for the Loud Family this Summer, I guess I'll have to wait and see.' He thought.

Lincoln made it to his room as he headed to bed for the night **.**

 **End of Chapter nineteen**

 **Alright everybody that is it for Chapter nineteen of my story, "The Loud House: Filling the Void" and want to say thank you to all of those who stay patience for the new chapter to come out and I like to apologize for the long wait, but I suffer from major procrastination syndrome and I get distracted with other things to do. Now I hope you all enjoy it and remember to r &r and if you have any ideas about you would like to see in the story please leave a comment or P.M. me. Until next time my name still Jaroberts251, signing out peace and stay tuned. Oh p.s. this for all the people who keep telling me I need a Beta reader, look I understand I'm not the perfect writer, but I'm doing my best to entertain you guys, so sorry if I make mistakes but you know they just happened and I don't know how to fix them, so if you're going keep telling me to get a Beta reader you don't got to be a d*ck about it.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Summer Arc begins

**The Loud House: Filling the Void**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter twenty**

 **Hey everyone, its Jaroberts251 here and I'm signing in to bring you guys the latest update of my story, 'The Loud House: Filling the Void,' and in chapter it will be the start of a whole new idea for a Summer Arc I got a while ago from a friend, "iquinn18" as it was a planned to send The Loud Family to a place they never explored before for the Summer. Now if any of you guys don't mind let's move on to the story...**

Saturday morning and it was a beautiful day in Royal Woods as all the kids were enjoying the beginning of their Summer Vacation. Now we turn our attention to the Loud House as we find our favorite middle child, Lincoln loud, as he was currently fulfilling his promise to Lily, now they were in the front room as they appeared to be in the middle of video game.

"Wow Lily, you're still good at video game as you were when you only 15 months old." Lincoln complimenting his baby sister.

"Thank you, Linky." Lily replied.

"No problem Lily, just giving credit where credit is due, but that doesn't mean I'm going to seat back and let you beat me so easily." Lincoln said, not ready to admit defeat.

"Bring it." Lily replied.

The duo continued to play their game as they tried to best one another, but as their sibling competition proceeded they were soon interrupted by the sound of the doorbell catching their attention.

"Huh? Now who could that be?" Lincoln asked, pausing the game.

"I don't know." Lily replied.

The doorbell ringed again.

"Uh mom the doorbell ringing!" Lincoln shouted.

"Could you get it sweet I'm a little busy at the moment." Rita replied, shouting back.

"Yes ma'am." Lincoln said.

Lincoln set his control to the side as he got up from his seat and turned to Lily.

"Now Lily no cheating." He said.

"Yes Lincoln." Lily replied.

With that confirmed, Lincoln turned around as he made his way to the front door. When he got there Lincoln opened the door to reveal a tall Japanese man wearing a brown suit with a black tie and white undershirt standing in front of him.

"Konnichiwa good sir or as you, Americans would say, hello good sir." The man said.

"Umm... hello." Lincoln replied, confused.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt your day, but I'm currently looking for a Mr. Lincoln Loud, and due to my resources, they told me that he lives here live at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan." The man said, "Do you know him?"

"Well actually I do I know him because he would be me, I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln replied.

"Oh, really well I guess my resources were correct, anyway it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Loud, my name is Buaro Aisha." The man said, giving Lincoln a bow.

Lincoln continued to look at the man in confused as the man picked himself up.

"Yeah uh... Buaro right," Lincoln asked, receiving a nod from the man, "I'm flatter and all, but I want to know why is it an honor for you to meet me?"

"Oh, I sorry about that I guess I was so busy with my search that I completely forgot to explaining my reason of being here, anyway I'm an assistant that works at the Manga Cooperation located in Tokyo, Japan and I've been sent by the higher up." Buaro explained, reaching into suit and pulling out an envelope and presenting it to Lincoln, "Here you go Mr. Loud."

"You don't have call me, "Mr. Loud", just call me, Lincoln" Lincoln replied accepting the letter.

"Sure, thing Mr.- uh I mean Lincoln." Buaro said, nervously.

Lincoln chuckled at Buaro's action and began to open the envelope. He removed the folded piece of paper and unfolded it as it reads;

 _Dear Contestant,_

 _If you're currently reading this special mail, then you must know that we received your entree into our Manga Search Contest and are happy to inform that out of all the competitors, who submitted work in the contest that only the top four was select and your work has made it to our Final four and where it'll be chosen between the other three finalists, so you won an all expend paid trip to Tokyo, Japan for you an entire family for the whole Summer. We hope to see you really soon best wishes._

 _From, The CEO of Manga Industry_

After finish reading the letter Lincoln's eyes widened as he looked Buaro, who was smiling at him.

"Oh My God! This can't be happening." Lincoln said, super excited.

"But I believe it is happening Lincoln." Buaro replied.

"This is literally one of greatest moments of my life, right now." Lincoln said, still excited.

"Glad to hear that, so I guess that means we will see you and your family in Tokyo for Final four meeting and final picking?" Buaro said.

"You betcha I can't wait to tell my family they're about this they're going to be so excited." Lincoln replied.

"That's wonderful and speaking of your family, how many live here so I know how many seats to book on the plane?"

"Yeah there are a total of twelve of us living here entirely." Lincoln replied.

"Twelve people?!" Buaro asked, surprised, "But this house is obviously doesn't suit the living condition of that many people."

"Hey we managed to live in this house for multiple years and there use to be thirteen of us, but one of us moved out so I'm sure that this house can handle twelve people." Lincoln replied, taking offense.

"Okay I can understand, well I'll go purchase your family tickets while I'm gone I do suggest that you should inform your huge family about the trip." Buaro said.

"Sure, will do." Lincoln agreed.

With that said, Buaro walked off and Lincoln closed the door as he walked back over to the couch, when he arrived Lincoln looked to see his mother walking into the room.

"Lincoln, who were you just talking to?" She asked, curious.

"Mom, Lily, I've just received some terrific news that will make you guys super proud of me." Lincoln replied, excited.

"What is it sweetheart?" Rita asked, getting more curious.

"Wait a minute because I before I tell anyone I want everyone to it at the same time so no one can ruin the surprise." Lincoln replied.

"Okay if you say so Lincoln, but I'm afraid they're out doing their own thing, so it might be a while before they all return." Rita said.

"I can't wait that long maybe I could go around and tell them to come because there an urgent family meeting they all need to attend." Lincoln suggested.

"That could work." Rita replied.

"Well I see you two later right now I need to get going." Lincoln said.

Lincoln started to leave until he heard Lily calling out to him.

"Lincoln, what about our game?" She asked.

The sixteen-year-old turned to little sister and he said, "Oh I'm sorry Lily, but can we put it on hold for a minute because I really need to go and take care of this errands really quick."

"But you promised me that we would spend the whole day together." Lily said, starting to get sad.

"I know I know I did, but I really need to get the others together it's really important." Lincoln replied, starting to feel bad himself, "I'm sorry again Lily."

"Excuse if mind me intervening into your conversation, but might I suggest that you both go to get the rest of your sisters." Rita suggested.

"That's a good idea thanks mom." Lincoln said, "So what do you say would you like to take our day together on the road?"

"Yes Lincoln." Lily replied, cheering up.

"Great let's get going." Lincoln said.

"Yay an outing with my big brother, Linky." Lily replied, excited.

With that the five-year-old hopped off the couch and took Lincoln's hand into her own hand and soon the two walked out of the house as they were off on their trip.

 **(Transition)**

The screen shifted as we now find Lincoln and Lily walking down the streets as they were walking Lily took the opportunity to talk with Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

"Yes Lily." Lincoln replied.

"Well you said that you've got some important news you wanted to tell the family and I'm curious to know what it is?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough when I tell the others." Lincoln answered.

"Come on Linky, please you can tell I can keep a secret." Lily said.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I think it would be a huge time saver if I just tell everybody at one time so I'm afraid you'll have to wait, okay." Lincoln replied.

Lily sighed, "Fine, but where are we going?"

"Well we're supposed to be heading to find our sisters, so I think it would be best to start by finding the closest sister." Lincoln said.

The two kept walking until they looked to see that they were walking past the park and they looked inside to see a couple teenagers playing kickball, when Lily noticed something.

"Hey Lincoln I see Lynn." Lily said, pointing.

Lincoln looked to where his sister was pointing and saw that it was indeed there older sister, Lynn, who appeared to be stepping up to plate.

"Yeah Lily, you're right that is Lynn let's watch how she do." Lincoln said.

"Sure Lincoln." Lily replied.

The two leaned against the fence as watched Lynn in action.

At home plate, Lynn began stretching her legs as she prepared to kick the ball. Finishing her stretches Lynn lifted her hand motioning the pitcher to roll the ball. The pitcher did as they were told and started rolling. Lynn watched and waited for the ball to get close enough. When the ball got close enough, Lynn took a flew stepped forward as she kicked the ball sending the ball flying. The ball flew through the air until it was declared a homerun. Lynn ran around all the bases as she reached home plate, when she arrived her and her teammates started celebrating.

"Hey Lynn!" Someone yelled.

Hearing her name being called, Lynn turned her attention to the direction of voice that called for her as she looked, Lynn smiled as she turned to see her little brother/secret boyfriend, Lincoln, and her baby sister, Lily.

Lynn walked over to greet them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Lynn." Lincoln replied.

"Hi Lynn." Lily added.

"So what are you guys doing here? Wait let me guess you two came here to see me and my team destroy another team in kickball?" Lynn asked, hoping that was the reason.

"Uh nice guess, but no the real reason we're here is-" Lincoln started before Lily interrupted him.

"Lincoln got some big news to tell the family and we're going around collecting everyone to bring them back home so were here to l get you." She said.

"What's the big news?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know Lincoln won't tell me." Lily replied.

"Yeah because I don't want to repeat myself multiple times or have anyone spoiling it for anyone." Lincoln said.

"This sounds interesting I can't wait to hear it." Lynn replied.

"Yeah anyway will you go home?" Lincoln asked.

"I will, but not right now because I'm the middle of a game so once it's over I'll head home, okay." Lynn replied.

"Great oh wait before I forget do you know where the others are at?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm not sure, but I do remember that Lana said something going to the Petting zoo, so if you find her there she'll probably know where they are." Lynn replied.

"Okay thanks Lynn good luck with the rest of your game." Lincoln said, turning to Lily, "Let's go Lily."

"Alright Lincoln, bye Lynn." Lily replied, waving goodbye to Lynn.

"Bye guys." Lynn said.

With that said, Lincoln and Lily walked off leaving Lynn. Once they were gone, Lynn turn around as she returned to her teammates.

Later, Lincoln and Lily walked down the streets until they reached the Royal Wood's Petting zoo.

"Lincoln, we're at the Petting zoo." Lily stated

"We are? Good because that means Lana should be here." Lincoln said.

The two of them walked inside, where they found all sort of different types of baby animals in their pens like; goats, horse, ducks, geese, and etc.

"As luck at all cute baby animals, can I let them?" Lily asked.

"Maybe some other time Lily, but right now we need to find Lana." Lincoln replied, trying to stay on task.

"Hey there she goes." Lily said, pointing.

"Where?" Lincoln asked.

Lincoln looked over in the direction Lily was pointing and as he looked over to see that Lily was pointing to the pig pen. Looking closer Lincoln saw that it was indeed their sister, Lana, as she appears to be rolling around in the mud with the baby pigs.

"You're right good job again, Lily." Lincoln said.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lily replied.

The two of them walked over to the pen, but Lana was too distracted to noticed them coming.

"Lana!" Lincoln called out.

"Huh?" Lana answered, setting up in the mud to see Lincoln and Lily, "Oh hey Lincoln hey Lily, what are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you, what are doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Saturday and Petting zoo always allow their customers to get a more hands on experience with the animals and I love to roll around in the pig pen." Lana explained.

"Make sense." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah anyway why are you guys looking me for anyway?" Lana asked.

"Well we're not looking for you, but the others as well because I've got some important news to tell you all so were having a family meeting." Lincoln replied.

"Alright, what's the news about?" Lana asked.

"No spoilers if you want to figure out you'll have to be there at the meeting." Lincoln said.

"Fine I'll head home, but in half an hour because I want to hangout with some more of the animals before I go." Lana replied.

"No problem will probably have the others all together by then." Lincoln said, "Let's go Lily."

"Okay Lincoln." Lily agreed.

The two turned and started to walk off until Lana called out to them.

"Hey wait you guys."

"What Lana?" Lincoln asked.

"If you're for the others then the closest one nearby should be Lola because we originally came here together, but she decided to leave because she didn't want to get mud on her dress, so she told she was going to a mirror shop." Lana replied.

"Oh thanks Lana." Lincoln said.

"No problem, bro." Lana replied.

Lincoln and Lily took off from the Petting as they headed off to the Mirror Shop.

A couple blocks away, Lincoln and Lily arrived at the Royal Woods' Glass Guru Shop. They walked into the shop looking at all the different assortment of glasses and mirrors as they began looking for Lola, but their search didn't last long as they soon found their sister standing in front of large mirror as she appears to be admiring her reflection.

"Aww now this mirror is just perfect." Lola said to herself.

"Hey Lola!" a voice called out.

Lola turned her attention away from her mirror to see Lincoln and Lily walking towards her.

"Oh hey Lincoln hey Lily, look at what I found this mirror is just the right kind of mirror that I would like to be mine." Lola said, "What do you think?"

"That's nice Lola, but I highly doubt that mom and dad would buy this kind of mirror just for you." Lincoln replied.

"It could be a graduation gift." Lola said.

"You're still Middle school Lola." Lincoln replied.

Lola let out a sigh in defeat, "Fine but can a girl dream though, by the way what are you guys going here."

"Me and Lincoln are on a errand to find everybody to tell them to come home for an urgent family meeting." Lily explained.

"Family Meeting? For what?" Lola asked.

"Lincoln got some important news that he wants to share with everybody." Lily answered.

"Really, now what exactly would you want to tell everyone?" Lola asked.

"He not telling because he wants to be a surprise for everyone." Lily replied.

"It must be really important if you want too surprised everyone, Lincoln." Lola said turning to Lincoln.

"Yeah it really an important surprise that I what to share with everyone at the same time, now will you please head home." Lincoln insisted.

"Fine I'll, but I want a chance guess what you want to tell us." Lola replied.

"Don't worry everyone will get a chance to have a guess at the topic I have in store to asked." Lincoln said.

"Alright what's the topic?" Lola asked.

"That's also a secret, Lola." Lincoln answered.

Lola frowned, "Lincoln, you're mean."

"That's what older siblings are for some times," Lincoln said, as he playfully started rubbing her head, "So you're heading home?"

"Yeah just after I done looking at the mirrors in the gallery because can't get tried of having too much of a good thing.

"Alright cool," Lincoln said, "Anyway me and Lily will go find the rest of our sisters because we already found Lynn, Lana, and now you."

"Well I know the closest should be Lucy, she at her weekly poetry read which are usually held in the creepy grave yard." Lola suggested.

"Thank you, Lola." Lincoln said.

"No problem Lincoln." Lola replied.

With that said, Lincoln and Lily turned around as they walked away leaving Lola to her eyes gazing.

 **(Transition)**

A bus stops in front of the Royal Woods' graveyard. The bus door slides opened and Lincoln and Lily stepped down. Once they were off, the door of the bus closer and the door of the bus closer and the bus drove off.

Lincoln and Lily started making their way through the grave yard as they began trying to find their sister, Lucy. Looking around Lily started to get scarred as she tighten her hold on Lincoln's hand.

"Linky this place scares me." Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily we don't have to be here long just until we find Lucy." Lincoln replied.

"But how do you know when we'll find her?" Lily asked.

"We will I be able to tell when she near." Lincoln replied.

"Okay Lincoln." Lily said.

The two of sibling continued their search, but it came to stop as Lincoln started feeling the present of who they were looking for coming from behind them.

"Lincoln, Lily?" The presence asked.

Lily jumped in fear as she grasped, "Lucy!"

Lincoln turned around with a smile on his face as he said, "Ah Lucy, there you are."

"Hey." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy." Lincoln replied.

"Yeah hey Lucy." Lily added, calming down from being spooked a moment ago.

"Anyway what are you two doing here?" Lucy asked, "Did you decided to join me and my group in our poetry reading, so you can entice us with another one of your poem, Lincoln?"

"Sorry not this time Lucy, but me and Lily are actually looking for you, well it looks like you found us first." Lincoln replied.

"Me, why are you looking for me?" Lucy asked, curious.

"There a family meeting at the house and we're going around to tell all of our sisters to head home." Lincoln explained.

"What's the meeting about?" Lucy asked.

"Lincoln apparently has some big news that he keeping a secret until the meeting?" Lily replied.

"Yeah what Lily said, so we're looking for everyone." Lincoln added, "So we need you to head home after your meeting is done."

"Hmm sure I'll go home." Lucy agreed.

"Thanks a ton Lucy, but I have to ask do you know where the others are at?" Lincoln asked.

"Luna and Luan are at the circus, because Luan talked Luna into going to see a sideshow act about a clown, who plays a ukulele and tell jokes." Lucy explained.

"Okay thanks Lucy." Lincoln replied.

"Sure thing Lincoln." Lucy replied.

With that said both Lincoln and Lily waves goodbye to Lucy as they exited the Cemetery and they headed to the Circus to find Luna and Luan.

Lincoln and Lily walked until they arrived at the Circus by the nearby railroad station. They walked around looking for any sign of Luna, Luan, or both. Continuing their search Lincoln and Lily soon found themselves outside with a sign that read, 'Yoko, the ukulele playing and jokes telling clown'.

Reading that Lincoln and Lily looked at each other knowing immediately that they have the right spot and processed to walk inside. Once inside, Lincoln and Lily saw a small size crowd sitting in stands as they were watching Yoko the clown as he plays his ukulele, Lincoln and Lily were looking around for their sisters.

"Well this should be the right place, but where Luna and Luan?" Lincoln asked, still looking around. Lincoln looked up in the back row, where he found them, "Ah there they are in the back row, come on Lily."

The two of them walked up the steps to the back row, when they got up they greeted Luna and Luan.

"Hey guys." Lincoln and Lily said.

"Hey lil bro, sup baby sis." Luna replied

"Lincoln, Lily, well the show did promise special guests and I guess they went all out." Luan said, chuckling at her joke.

Both Luna and Lily sighed in disappointment, while Lincoln gave a slight chuckle as he appears to be he only one have understood the joke.

Luna turned to asked, "So what's up?"

"We're looking for you two, we got some important news and we need everyone to get together at the house for a family meeting." Lincoln explained.

"What's the news about Lil bro?" Luna asked.

"Some secret that Lincoln know about and won't tell us about it until he has a everyone together." Lily answered.

"Lincoln keeping a secret it must be important like the time we found out that Ronnie Anne was picking on him." Luan replied.

"Dude remember we're not to mention Ronnie Anne around Lincoln." Luna stated.

"Oh yeah sorry Lincoln." Luan apologized.

"It's okay Luan I don't mind and it's been a while so I'm fine with it." Lincoln said, "Anyway will you guys be at home?

"Sure I'll go home." Luna replied.

"You can expect to see me their as well Lincoln." Luan added.

"Alright, we got to go." Lincoln replied.

"Hey Lincoln, if you're looking the others I'm sure that Leni said something about spending the day at the day at the mall trying out and buying new clothes at her favorite clothes store." Luna said.

"Thanks you, guys see you at home." Lincoln replied.

"See you later Lil bro, you too, baby sis." Luna said.

"Bye you two." Luan added.

Lincoln and Lily waves goodbye to Luna and Luan as they walked down the steps exiting the Circus tent.

The two of them took another bus ride over to the Mall as they looked to find Leni, but they were surprised to see that she wasn't there and without any other leads, Lincoln and Lily began walking along the sidewalks and we're hoping to find her.

"Ah Lincoln I'm getting tired of walking." Lily complained.

"Here Lily, you can ride on my back." Lincoln replied getting down on his knee.

Lily climbed on Lincoln's back, "Thank Linky."

"No problem Lily," Lincoln replied getting up, "Now let's get going."

Lincoln started walking to again, but stopped as a familiar pink vehicle pulled up besides him, he looked to see the side window roll down as it revealed to be none other then the sister he was looking for Leni.

"Hey guys." She said, happily.

"Leni?!" Lincoln said confused.

"That's my name I think, because it was what everybody calls me." Leni replied, "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for you, first we went the Mall, but you weren't there so we decided to walk home and see if you we're already there." Lincoln explained.

"Lincoln I not home I'm right here." Leni replied.

"I know that now, anyway where are you heading Leni?" Lily asked.

"I'm heading home now, I went to my job to turn in some reports for my bosses, but now I'm going home, so would you two like a ride." Leni offered.

"Yeah." Lily and Lincoln said, unison.

"Cool get in." Leni replied.

Lincoln and Lily opened the door and took seat in the car Lincoln took a seat in the front, while he placed Lily in the backseat. "Oh, Lincoln speaking of the Mall look at what I brought," Leni said, pulling out a baby blue dress, "Don't you think it's gorgeous, I wonder who designed it.

Looking closer Lincoln saw that there was a tagged as he read out loud, "Designed by. Leni Loud."

"Hey whoever made this dress has the exact same name on me same name as me and the same type of style I got to me this person." Leni said.

"Maybe some other time Leni, but right now we should really be heading home." Lincoln stated.

"Oh right, let's go." Leni replied.

With that Leni restarted up her car and began driving them home.

Arriving home, Lincoln, Lily and Leni got out the car and walked out inside the house. Walking through the front door of the house, the three were meet with all their sisters from earlier as they were gather around the couch along with their parents.

"Hey everyone, its good to have you here." Lincoln said.

"What's going on son, what is this rumor about some news you need to tell us?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Don't worry it'll all be explained soon since we have everyone here- wait a minute where Lisa?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm right here." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see their second youngest and the smartest member of the family, Lisa Loud, standing by the stairway.

"Lisa, where have you been?" Lincoln asked.

"I've been currently spending the majority of my time in my confined space researching reports for future generations of scholars." Lisa explained. Everyone gave her a look of confusion and Lisa sighed, "I was in my room looking for assignments for my new students after school."

"Okay make sense." Lincoln replied, "Anyway can you take your seat Lisa, so that this family meeting can finally begin."

Lisa didn't bother to reply just did as she asked and took a seat along with the others.

"Good everybody is finally here, now we can get this meeting started." Lincoln said, happily.

"Alright, so Lincoln what is this important that you want to tell us?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Okay well you see earlier today I received some really great news and it involves an all expenses paid overseas trip for the entire family." Lincoln said.

Hearing that the entire family got stood their in shock and then their shock was soon replaced by excitement as they all the sisters started cheering.

"That's awesome, Lincoln." They all cheered.

"Yeah thanks guys." Lincoln replied.

"So where are we going?" Lola asked, "And remember I got first guest so I want to say, Paris."

"Nice guess, but no." Lincoln replied.

"London?" Luna asked.

"No."

"Ireland?" Lana asked.

"No."

"Hawaii?" Leni asked.

"No."

"Egypt?" Lisa asked.

"No."

"Europe?" Luan asked

"No."

"Australia?" Lynn asked.

"No."

"Disneyland?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Transylvania?" Lucy asked.

"No."

"Oh come on Lincoln, we guessed the best places we can think of and none of us was right, so can you at least tell us if one of us was at least closest to guessing we were right?" Lola asked.

"Yes actually the closest one was Lynn." Lincoln said.

"Alright we give up just tell us already." Lola replied.

"Tokyo, Japan!" Lincoln said, excited.

"Tokyo?" They all asked.

"Yes Tokyo, Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun, home of the Godzilla and Kung-Fu movies. That Tokyo." Lincoln said.

Everybody looked at him in shock.

"What aren't you guys excited?" Lincoln asked.

"Well of course we're excited about going on the trip Lincoln, but in Tokyo we'll have so much trouble trying figure out our way around that city." Lynn said.

"Plus there would be nothing for us to do." Lola added.

"Nothing for you to do oh come there will totally not true." Lincoln said, "Come on in Tokyo, we can do a lot of thing like; Luna can add another type style to your music."

"Yeah that some I can rock with." Luna replied

"Luan can see how Japanese does comedy their way and show off some your own comedy." Lincoln said.

"That would global humor expansion." Luan replied.

"Yeah and Lynn, you can try to learn Kung-Fu, Lana and Lily, you two can experience firsthand at what it like to play with a Panda bear."

"I do like learn new ways of hurting my opponent." Lynn stated.

"I took care of a lot of animals before, but I never did get a chance to test my experience on Panda." Lana implied.

"Oh, a panda, I want play with one I want to play with one." Lily added excited.

"You will get a chance to Lily, also Japan also has a way different types of shopping malls and district that would wonderful for both you and Leni."

"Really?" The two asked, curious.

"Indeed, especially imagining you going to Japan, buying one of their most fabulous dress then bring it back here to wear in one of your pageants, you'll be the girl that stands out the most which will totally earn you first place." Lincoln explained, "And Leni, your bosses wanted you to get more cultural from different parts of the world, so this trip could be exactly what you're looking for to impress them."

"Hmm you could be on to something there Lincoln." Lola replied.

"Well I like it sounds so, sup per Lincoln." Leni added.

"Thanks, plus I wouldn't forget that also give Lisa the chance to learn a new language that she can add to her resume which she can use to teach more than just a chemistry teacher at her school."

"Seems like a task that intrigues my interest." Lisa said.

"And I know for a fact that Lucy has an interest in Japanese comic books also known as Manga."

Lucy looked away, but Lincoln could tell that there was a small smile forming on her lips.

"So anyway, you guys what do you say, are you willing to give the trip to Tokyo a chance?" Lincoln asked.

The sisters huddle up with one another as they began whispering on their decision. Soon they separated as they turned their attention back to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, after carefully talking it through we decided that we're in." Lola said, speaking for the group.

"Yes! You guys won't regret this decision, now go upstairs and pack your bags because we leave first thing in the morning." Lincoln instructed.

The girls got up and made a quick race upstairs as they went to start packing their bags, when they were upstairs Lincoln was about to follow them but stopped by his parents.

"Excuse me, Lincoln before you do anything we need to have a little talk." Lynn Sr said.

"Sure dad." Lincoln replied.

Lincoln took a seat on the couch.

"Lincoln, how exactly did you get the family a trip to Japan?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Well a while ago, I entered a manga writing contest which was similar to that comic book contest I entered a couple years ago and today someone came here earlier today to inform me that my entry made it to the final four so they're flying the contestants and their families out the for the final picking." Lincoln explained.

"So you're saying that you entered a contest to win a trip for the entire family and you're expecting for us to put everything on hold and use an all expenses pay trip to fly overseas to Japan to watch you in a completion which you may or may not win as a family vacation?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Lincoln replied.

"Okay I can do this, what about you honey?" Lynn Sr replied, turning to Rita.

"That would be wonderful after all I knew this family could do something for the Summer Vacation." Rita agreed.

"Well its settled the Louds are going to Tokyo." Lynn Sr said, excited.

"Great!" Lincoln replied.

With that said, Lincoln headed upstairs to his room and began packing his bags of the clothes he was taking to Tokyo. Finish packing, Lincoln took a shower and headed to bed as he drifted off to sleep imaging about his upcoming adventure he is soon to have in a new country.

The Next day, everybody in the Loud House woke up bright and early as they hopped out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed their bags as they ran downstairs to loaded their luggage into Vanzilla. Once they were done packing their stuff, the family drove off to the airport.

The Loud Family arrived at the airport as they parked their car and unloaded their bags as they walked to airport entrance, where they were stopped by Buaro.

"Aww there you are Lincoln." He said.

"Hey Buaro." Lincoln replied.

The two shook hands and Lincoln turned their attention towards his family, "Buaro these are my parents; Rita Loud, my mom, and Lynn Sr, my dad, and mom and meet Buaro Aisha, he works for the company that held the contest I entered."

"Hello it's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aisha." Rita said.

"Nice to you, sir." Lynn Sr said.

"It's more of an honor to meet you." Buaro replied.

"Yeah and Buaro allow me to introduce you to my sister; Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, and my baby sister, Lily Loud." Lincoln said.

"Hello." All the girls greeted.

"Uh hey nice to meet you lovey young ladies," Buaro replied, surprised as he leans down to Lincoln, "Woah Lincoln when you said there was twelve kids living your house you weren't kidding."

"Of course, I wasn't kidding about that, I would never kid about my family like that, plus I had another sister but she got married to her boyfriend and moved out." Lincoln explained.

"Really, oh anyway I got the tickets now let's get going our flight might take off at any now." Buaro stated.

"Alright everybody you heard the man let's go." Lynn Sr instructed.

"Yes sir!" The group replied.

They began walking through the airport with Buaro Lynn Sr and Rita, and the little sister were in the front, while Lincoln, Leni, Lucy, Luna, Lynn, and Luan were behind a couple distant to where they wouldn't lose their family, but their family couldn't hear them talking. With this Lynn took the opportunities to start a conversation with Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln." She said.

"Yes Lynn." Lincoln replied.

"I want to know who exactly are you sitting by on the plane?" Lynn asked.

"I don't know." Lincoln replied.

"Cool because I want you seat by me." Lynn stated.

"Umm sur-" Lincoln started but was interrupted by Luna.

"Hang on a minute Lynn if Lincoln is going to seat by anyone it's going to be me." She said.

"Well I asked first." Lynn replied.

"He didn't answer yet." Luna said.

"Yeah because I want Lincoln to be my seating buddy." Leni implied.

"No because Lincoln will seat by me." Luan replied.

"Lincoln is seating by me and that's how it goes." Lucy stated.

With that the five girls were starting to get into an argument with one another about who would get the chance to seat next to Lincoln, which made Lincoln nervous that it would attract unwanted attention.

"Okay, okay you guys I get you all want to see next to me, so I figure out a way to solve it. One of you can try to guess the number that I'm thinking of that's between 1-100." Lincoln suggested, "So I'll started with Lynn."

"Easy that should be #1, because that's the best number when it comes to the game." Lynn answered.

"Uh sorry, but no Lynn." Lincoln said.

"What? Why not." Lynn asked.

"Because you're trying to figure out the number I'm thinking of not what you're thinking of Lynn." Lincoln explained.

"Ah man." Lynn sighed in defeat.

"Alright Luna, you're next." Lincoln said.

"Hmm, 27?" Luna answered.

"Nope good try through." Lincoln replied.

"Dang it." Luna frowned.

"Okay Luan your turn." Lincoln said.

"41?" Luan answered.

"That isn't it either." Lincoln replied.

"Man, I guess I'll leave the numbers to Lisa." Luan chuckled.

"Lucy." Lincoln

"99." Lucy answered.

"Unfortunately, that isn't correct." Lincoln stated.

"*Sigh* It appears I have yet to fully understand your mind set Lincoln and I've failed to guess the number you were thinking of." Lucy sighed, disappointed.

"Don't worry you'll probably get next time." Lincoln said.

"Yeah or you probably don't have to wait that long because Leni is next and I highly doubt that she'll get it right either." Lynn added.

"Hey don't be mean because there are a lot more to Leni than what other people think of her." Lincoln said.

"Fine." Lynn replied, rolling her eyes.

"Leni it's your turn to guess." Lincoln said.

"Guess what?" Leni asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention we've been trying to figure out what number Lincoln is thinking of to get the seat next to him on the plane." Lynn explained, annoyed.

"The number Lincoln is thinking of? You mean 6, right?" Leni asked.

"6, how did you get that?" Lynn asked.

"Well there are 11 siblings in our family and Lincoln so happen to be the sixth child in the family." Leni explained.

Lynn, Luna, Luan, and Lucy all looked at Leni in confusion as they didn't know that Leni was able to come up with that situation to come up with an answer. Lincoln was the first to break the silences as he smiled, "Wow that was smart observation Leni and congrats you got it right."

"I did?" Leni asked.

"She did?" The others asked.

"Yeah 6 was the exact number I was thinking of and Leni got it right, so Leni get the seat next to me." Lincoln said.

"Yes." Leni cheered.

"Man." The other said in defeat.

"Alright now that is settled let walk up so we can catch up to the others." Lincoln instructed.

"Yes Lincoln." They agreed.

With that they went to catch up with others in the back of Lincoln couldn't help but think, "Man looks like this trip might be a little more exciting than I thought."

 **End of Chapter twenty**

 **Okay everybody that's it for Chapter twenty of my story, "The Loud House: Filling Void," and I got to say it was a pretty good start for my Summer Arc and do hoped you all enjoyed it. I got to say that I'm sorry for this very long hiatus I put on this story, but lucky I was not only able to finally upload it, but upload it on the official 1-year anniversary since I wrote Chapter one and I want to thank you guys, who gave me your support and ideas to keep it going and shout out my good friend, Shun Benitoite, who help me when I was stuck on this chapter. Anyway if you guys love the story and have any ideas you want to share feel free to leave a comment or P.M. me and don't forget to R &R. Until next time my name continues to be Jaroberts251 signing out, peace and stay tuned. **


End file.
